


Dean's Alpha

by TheShieldAU



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood Drinking, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heroes & Heroines, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires, Violence, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 79
Words: 120,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU
Summary: Dean caught the attention of the vampire king.His friends turn their back on him.And what will become of the world when Dean's true identity comes into the light?





	1. Chapter 1

Cincinnati.

Birthplace and humble home for one of best heroes and one of the fastest human beings, Dean Ambrose.

That being said, Dean was currently dodging middle blasts from a large robot created by none other than the evil authority figure Baron Corbin. And as always, Baron was having a hard time getting his hands on him.

"Ugghh, curse you Ambrose!" He shouted in frustration. "You better sit still long enough so I can blast you!"

"Haha nope!" Dean laughed, making light of the dangerous situation he currently gotten himself in. "Not going to happen Baron! I'm never in one spot for too long!" He shouted cockily as always, running back and forth alongside the streets of New York, leaving a baby blue streak just like the glow in his eyes just to prove his point.

And with that he approached the robot, the name on the robot this time being called The Extermination.

Well, needless to say, The Extermination was going down as Dean leapt into a nearby building for a few short moments and stuck out and gave out the middle finger, right before Baron began to shower the damn sky with bullets.

Luckily for Dean, everyone was out of harm's way, including his friends who cheered from the sidelines.

"Go Deano baby boy!!" A black haired girl by the name of Nikki Bella or as she calls herself the _self- proclaimed girlfriend_ squealed.

"Let's go Dean!" Came the cheerful shout of a dark haired girl, Bayley, the younger sister of Dean.

"Be careful man!" a platinum blonde named Dolph Ziggler called out with his devoted furry friend Pancake, a orange kitten, sitting atop his head, agreed with him as well.

A few others stood by as well, such as Kevin Owens, Charlotte Flair and Sasha Banks. They were the more _hardcore_ ones of the group. So they just watched the action in silence, giving their opinion only in their heads.

Dean swiftly dodged the storm of ammunition. Apparently the authority figure saw that wasn't going to work, so he decided to land on the ground with his little seat he always sits on a machine.

A hatch opened and five missiles shot towards the dirty blonde hero. Apparently Baron had book sense and not common sense and pretty much was an idiot to think that was going to work, because Dean easily dodged the slow moving projectiles and used the opening to leap up, and punched-kicked himself into the cockpit of the robot.

His body could easily take the slamming without pain nor harm thanks to the protection shield he has on himself. In fact, he slammed into the cockpit so hard that the top shattered, leaving for a vulnerable spot. One more attack like that would do it as he leaped back ready to take another aim.

Then Baron out of desperation, tried to fire the robot's lasers at him, which, once again, missed the hero so easily.

Yep, what an idiot he was.

That gave Dean the opening he needed to take that final shot, using his homing attack and slammed into the robot, completely knocking it over in a shower of sparks. He leapt back, starting at the mess.

"Better luck next time, kiss my ass Corbin." He laughed, turning around and childishly took off his pants and shook his ass in the air.

Baron was furious, but took this as an opportunity to make his escape, activating his rocket launcher and launched into the air. "This is not over Ambrose! I will have my revenge, you have not seen the last of The Great Baron Corbin!!"

And just like that, he disappeared into the sky.

Dean smirked and gave out the peace sign to the nearest cameraman letting the people of Cincinnati know that he was once again the winner of the battle. Everyone cheered and celebrated as his friends came.

And of course, Nikki glomped his ass.

"Oh, my Darling Dean! I was so worried!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck like a boa constricter.

"A-ack Nikki! C-can't breathe here." He managed to choke out. Thankfully Kevin managed to pry her off. Dean gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"Not bad, Ambrose!" He smirked once he regained his composure.

"Thanks Kev." He laughed, his voice a little hoarse as he rubbed the abused area.

"You were awesome out there Dean." Bayley piped up.

"All in a days work sis." He laughed, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Seems like we need to celebrate." Charlotte commented with her hands on her hips.

"I agree." Sasha answered.

"Well, I know the perfect way to celebrate." Dean grinned. "Last one to the nearest TJ Chumps has to pay my bill!"

And in a blink of an eye, all that was left was a streak of baby blue.

"No fair! We always have to pay!" Nikki shouted as they all took off after him.

Little did they know, they were being watched by three pairs of eyes hidden in the shadows.

"Was that him?" A short haired male asked, his eyes looking at the direction group went with from behind his face mask.

"Of course." A short female answered. Her eyes gazing in the same direction. She adjusted the black shades that she wore and added. "The King said we would notice him immediately. That's got to be him."

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." Answered the third voice. He ventured out of the darker part of the shadows, his eyes so blue as he put his hood back on. "We report this back to the king and then wait. We make our move tonight."

"Good!" The other male sighed in relief. "Let's get out of here. I can't take any more of the sun. I can't see how the creatures of the day can put up with it, it's killing me!"

"If we stay any longer, you know it would." The short girl laughed.

"Alright, that's enough you two." The slightly older male snapped. "We've kept the king waiting long enough as it is. You two can have your fun tonight."

"Excellent." The other two smirked evilly, showing off their sharp fangs as their eyes glowed. Their pupils being black slits just like the other male. They all stalked further into the shadows and back to base to await their further instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Later that night...**

Dean was running down the streets to pass the time. There was a ton of news reports going around about the people disappearing all of a sudden over the past few months. Even though he knew about it, he still wanted to have a relaxing run before he tuned in for the night.

The cool wind whipped through his curly hair and body cold even though he was wearing his signature white tank top over his DA hoodie, blue jeans and his shoes, tape wrapped around both of his hands and wrists as well as he continued on speeding up.

Once he was satisfied, he slowed down to a brisk jog and then he stopped running all together. He turned a corner and started for home when he heard the sound of shattering glass and loud annoying alarms sounded from within the city museum.

Dean perked up immediately at the sound and he turned swifty to face the building to have two figures jump from a glass window and land almost exactly in front of him. His mouth went agape as he stared at the two figures dressed in complete black. These two were exactly openly stealing from the museum and not even caring about all of the mess they had caused.

The male, Corey smirked at Dean. The wail of police sirens sounded from all around soon after. Dean snapped back to reality and was ready for a fight. The girl, known as Renee Young, glared and got a tighter grip on the stolen object as she took a fighting stance as well.

Dean got a glimpse at what she was holding. His eyes widened with a surprise look.

A Vortex Shard.

"Hey! That's a-" He was cut off by the girl turning swifty to her partner.

"Come on Corey. We have to move." She yelled, ready to run as the white haired man nodded.

Dean gritted his teeth with a quick growl. "Oh hell no you don't." He pounced on her quickly grabbing the shard out of her grasp. Renee came back just as fast. Then in a gold blur, she turned and shoved her feet firmly in the blonde's stomach and was sent flying. The shard was flung into the air. He hit the wall with a thud and his vision blurred for a second.

_Dammit that girl can sure kick._

He mentally swore to himself.

Dean regained his composure and stared darkly at the other figure. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered under his breath, when he saw the guy named Corey had it in his grasp.

He jumped up and once again tried his luck with a tackle to the ground. But Corey saw it coming. Right before Dean glomped him, he said. "Renee, go long." He flung the shard as hard as he could before he made contact with the ground. Renee rocketed off after the shard, leaving a gold blur. Dean actually stopped for a, minute, surprised and baffled.

"What the fuck?" He asked with his mouth open, right before he was snapped back into reality and stormed right after her.

Corey had quickly got up and sped off after them, leaving his own streak just as the authorities arrived at the crime scene.

Dean was coming up on Renee hard and fast, who had caught the Vortex shard already and was making a mad dash for home. The shard was held firm in her hand as her arms were flung behind her from the force of the wind, making her more aerodynamic.

Right when Dean was within grabbing range, she looked over her shoulder and Dean could've swore her eyes glowed for a split second, right before she winked at him and shot off like a shooting star in her wake.

If he wasn't running, he would've stopped right in his tracks and let his mouth drop again, but he was distracted again by a sonic boom from behind him. He didn't even had time to look before Corey zoomed past him, letting out a dark laugh at the baffled hero. And as if in slow motion, Dean could see that he also had something in his hand.

"They have two Vortex Shards?!?!" He screamed, right before he plowed off after them, creating a baby blue boom equal to their own.

Dean followed the two mysterious figures far, far away from the city. Soon, they were all out on the plains of some distant land. The half-moon shone eerily in the night sky. Dean didn't recognize anything despite having traveled everywhere in one of his countless runs.

Then they entered a thick forest, the night sky making the area look like something out of a horror movie. Even the branches on the trees looked like they wanted to reach out and grab him. Yet, still he ran, trying his best to pursue the two criminals.

He had them both on sight but they were just out of reach as he copied Renee and Corey, who all zigzagged in and out of the tall trees looking like gold, dark green and baby blue pinballs.

Then all of a sudden they came upon the base of a cliff, a dead end of course. The two shot off in different directions, Renee breaking left and Corey breaking right. Dean had to act fast about it. He'd decided to deal with Corey later and went after Renee   
What Dean didn't know was that he was being watched. But this time, it was more than three pairs of eyes.

Dean rounded a corner expecting to find Renee in a fighting position or something. But to his surprise, he found not only her, but Corey as well. They were just standing there doing nothing.

Well, Renee was the one actually standing with one hand on her hip, while the other one held the blue Vortex Shard, smirking with lust-filled eyes, looking creepily like Charlotte at the moment. Corey on the other hand, was sitting on a ledge not to far up from Renee, smirking at Dean, blatantly showing off the red Vortex Shard that he held.

"Looking for me, handsome?" She smirked.

"Actually I'm here for the Vortex Shards." He answered. "You know, the two that _yo_ u stole?!"

"What? These?" Corey said, looking at the shards with a slight hint of disinterest. "We didn't steal them. We _borrowed_ them."

Renee and Corey burst into laughter.

"Renee! Corey! That's enough!" A voice said. They instantly shut up.

Dean perked up at the sudden voice. "Who's there?" He yelled, taking on a fighting stance.

"No need to yell, we're right here." The voice said again.

"We?" Dean repeated, letting a chill run down his spine.

"Yes, we." The voice darkly laughed, coming from a short haired man that was shirtless had tattoos all over his back and arms, black pants and combat boots along with scars across his chest, known as Randy Orton who sat crouched high up in a tree.

Then he kept from his perch, landing on his two feet with ease as at least 30 others came out of the darkness. When Randy grinned, Dean turned pale and froze in his tracks.

"Oh.. My... God.. Y-you're a.. A." He stammered, scared out of his mind.

"Vampire?" Renee suddenly said from behind him, nearly making Dean almost shit his pants, as she breathed down his neck.

"What gave us away?" Corey chuckled. Both he and Renee walked past him to join the others, handing Randy the two Vortex Shards. He held the shards in his hands as he briefly examine them while the others all began to circle around Dean.

The hero managed to regain his composure and took on a fighting stance, although he knew his chances of getting out alive were very, very slim.

"Well done." Randy said to the other two. "I see you have managed to bring him here after all."

"Bring me here?" Dean asked astonished. "What do you want with me?!" He finally asked growling.

"It's not what I want." Randy replied, right before he tucked the shards in his pocket. "It's what the Alpha Vampire wants actually. And right now, he requests your presence. He is waiting for you and expects you to comply."

"Like hell I am! I'm not going anywhere!" He growled again.

"If you fail to accept his Majesty's invitation, we'll be forced to take drastic measures." Randy responded, his face cold and hard like stone.

"In other words." Renee piped in, stepping in front of Randy with her arms crossed. "If you don't do what he says, there _will_ be blood. Lots and lots of _blood."_

Dean gulped.

He took one good, long look around and saw that he was completely surrounded. The other vampires licked their lips, awaiting his response, their blood lust eyes practically screaming with hunger.

There was no way out.

He looked back over to Randy, Renee and Corey who all crossed their arms and were waiting rather impatiently as well. Corey even then tapped his collarbone, a characteristic commonly used by Dean himself.

"Well?" Corey said after a while.

Dean took a deep breathe and made the decision that would change his life forever.

"Alright, I'll go."


	3. Chapter 3

_Dean took a deep breath and made the decision that would change his life forever._

_"Alright, I'll go."_

"Excellent." Randy sneered, flashing his white fangs that made Dean cringe. The other vampires looked utterly disappointed. So they all departed to go forth into the night to find their next victims to quench their never-ending thirst.

"The palace is at least a two night journey from here, we should arrive in no time if we run." Randy added. "But before we go.. " He grabbed a fistful of Dean's jacket and pull him close, making Dean wince in pain at the sudden action.

"Vampires _ca_ n read minds, just so you know. So if I catch you even the slightest hint of you wanting to escape, I will have you sucked up dry before you could even have time to blink, do I make myself clear?!" He snarled, his forehead pressed against Dean's, his face looked so threatened it would make even Dracula running for his momma.

Dean's eyes went wide as the size of dinner plates. He quickly nodded at the red glowing eyes in front of him. He could've swore he gone into cardiac arrest at least six times already.

"Come on Randy, lighten up a little. The Alpha wants us to bring him alive there, remember?" Corey piped up laying a hand on Randy's shoulder. Randy growled at him, which Corey let go, looking just as scared as Dean.

"Alright, that's enough." Renee protested, shoving Randy away from Dean, causing him to release his grip. 

Apparently she wasn't as scared of Randy as much as Corey was. Randy just glared at her before he crossed his arms and looked away. And poor Dean wanted to cry because his chest was hurting like hell.

"How about we make this trip a little more interesting?" Renee suggested. "You know, to loosen the new guy up a bit before he meets the king? Because right now." She smirked and walked over to Dean who was rubbing his sore chest and raked a finger under his chin, making him shiver. "He is way too tense."

Corey snarled when he saw that, cracked his knuckles and stomped over to the two, raising his fist to make contact with Dean's face. Dean saw that and flinched, he expected the hit but never got it. He looked and saw Randy in front of him, his gloved hand stopped the punch.

"Enough already!" Randy stated quietly, which was like a calm sea before a hurricane.

"Oh my god Corey, calm your ass down." Renee fussed. She couldn't believe him.

"I'll calm the fuck down when he stops flirting with you!" He shouted.

"Guys." Renee said.

"Hey! Who the hell said that I was flirting with her?!" Dean shouted back.

"Guys!!" Renee said again.

Corey snarled, snatching his fist out of Randy's grip and approached Dean, as he shoved him.

"Listen you little piece of shit, you stay away from her you got that?"

"Guys." Renee said one more time. Randy stepped out of the way.

"Well, tell her to keep her hands off me, then!!" Dean shouted back, having the vampire mad at him for the second time in the row.

"GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Came a shout so strong that the wind from it all made the trees bend a little. It scared the guys so much that Corey had actually jumped into Dean's arms before he knew it. Even Randy flinched for a moment, and picked back up his hood that fell off of the back of his head. They all stared at Renee who was more ticked off as ever.

"If there is one thing that I cannot stand, it's when someone ignores me." She growled. Half of her hair i covered some of her face up, her fangs were longer and her eyes glowed in gold. All three of the guys gulped.

Renee took a deep breath and calmed herself very slowly, counting to ten while getting herself back to normal.

Well her vampire self at the least.

Dean saw what, or rather who, he was holding, dropped his heavy load. Corey hit the dirt with a thud.

"Now... The alpha said that if any harm comes to the boy here, you _do_ know what he'll do to the three of us, right?" She asked with an angry look on her face and arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah, pour holy water down our throats and shove a fifteen inch stake up our asses." Corey stood up and mumbled sarcastically, dusting got the dirt off his pants.

Dean couldn't help but snicker at him despite his own situation. Renee was acting like his freaking mother!

When Corey heard him, he reacted by doing something utterly and completely childish, he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Exactly." Renee smiled proudly. "Now, if you don't mind I like to _keep_ my immortality. Thank you so much. So, so let's get this shit on the road."

"What do you have in mind for blue eyed blondie's tension then?" Randy asked as he leaned against the tree with his arms crossed, making air quotation marks at the word tension.

"Hey! Who said that I was?" Dean protested.

"Dude you're surrounded by three _vampires_ who haven't eaten all day." Corey replied. "If I were in your shoes." He took a quick look at Dean's shoes. "Nice shoes by the way. Anyway, if I were in your place, I'd be pretty tense myself right about now."

"Which brings us back to what I've been trying to say for the past fifteen freaking minutes!" Renee groaned in frustration. "Why don't we just race there?"

Dean perked up at the word. "Race?"

"Why of course." Renee smirked. "Unless you're afraid of getting beaten by a girl."

Dean snickered. "Ha! As if!"

"Sounds good to me." Randy replied.

Dean blinked. "Wait a minute, you have super speed just like me?"

Randy was gone in for a shard hunt and fifteen seconds later with a purple Vortex Shard in his hand.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, tossing the shard up in the air.

Dean's jaw dropped for like the tenth time. That was the shard Baron had!

"Okay guys, seriously." Renee said. "We gotta go, now _._ The king is _not_ a patient male. On your mark.." She said, getting into take-off position, the guys following suit.

"Get set..." Dean said, actually enjoying himself. He never actually had someone give him a real race before. Despite them all being vampires, they seemed like pretty cool people.

May need a couple of attitude adjustments though.

"GO!!" Corey and Randy shouted.

The four of them disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean found himself having the best night of his life!

Never before had there been anyone out there that could give him a real run for his money in a race. And now, he just so happens to race against three.

They all hit supersonic speed a little while back, with Randy and Dean in the lead. Heck, if he didn't know any better, he'd say they were all alike with him. He loved every second of the adrenaline rush that he was getting and the cool air slicing against his body.

He could see the smirks on their faces as well. They were enjoying it too.

_Where have they been all of my life?_

He thought as they approached the towering palace not too far in the distance, the half moon behind it making it more menacing. Dean's eyes widened and he gulped, finally remembering his predicament. He wasn't racing towards. Baron's newest hideout or anything.

He was running to meet a vampire, the Vampire King to be exact!

What the heck was he in the hurry for?!

He casted a glance over to Randy and sure enough, the older male was watching him from the corner of his eye, obviously hearing what he was thinking. Dean tensed, looking ahead and much to his dismay, they were all at the front gates within seconds, tying gold and baby blue blurs at the finish line.

The black iron gates opened with a groan, allowing them entrance to the inside.

As the three walked past, Corey playfully elbowed Dean in the ribs. "Not bad man, I'm highly impressed."

"Uh... Thanks?" Dean said, a confused look on his face as he didn't know what else to say at the moment. He was just in complete awe at the sheer size of the palace. The damn thing looked big as a freaking football stadium.

The three vampires entered without hesitation, however Dean was a little bit hesitant about it. He took a step inside but when the gates were slammed shut behind him, he shot off jumped scared himself and took off with the others.

"Oh jeez, calm down blondie." Randy chuckled. "That gates automatic."

"I knew that!" He argued, getting goosebumps on his skin as a chill ran over through his body.

"Of course you did." Renee snickered.

Two vampires, well human wolves actually, guarded the front door of the palace and stood aside when the four of them approached, casting down glances at Dean as he walked by.

Randy pushed the enormous palace doors open with little effort. They all stood in the center of the room for a moment, looking down the long corridors which led off in various directions.

"I can sense the king is in the throne room." Randy announced, looking back at the others before he walked straight ahead.

Dean felt like he was in a Halloween movie stuck on replay. It was cold and dark inside, blood red carpet aligned the floors, cobwebs decorated chandeliers adorned the ceilings, their bulbs dimly lighting the area every five feet or so. Tall windows with thick crimson draperies aligned both sides of the hall, only drawn back to let in the moonlight to light the way.

As the four of them walked in silence, Dean had time to think.

_I remember them saying that the Alpha Vampire didn't want to hurt me.. I wonder why? And what does he want with me?_

"Hey guys?" He said suddenly to get rid of the bone-chilling silence.

They all looked back to him, giving him the attention.

"Just.. Just what is this king like..?"

Before either of the guys could answer, Renee jumped in. "Oh! Don't get me started on him!"

"W-well, what do you mean?" He asked with hesitation and fear in his voice.

Just what in the world has he gotten himself into.

"He's hot as hell is what I mean!" She smiled, giving a fan girlish squeal. Dean just raised an eyebrow as he walked beside the vampire.

"Heh, if he was available, I'd chase him for all eternity." She giggled.

Dean sighed as he said to himself. "And I know how he feels." He referred to Nikki who consisting stalking him daily back home. Corey just remained silent as he listened to every word Renee said, although fuming inside.

"Well too bad Nae, he's already got a mate. Now shut up." Randy snapped. "We're here."

Dean prepared himself for the worse and put his game face on as Renee and Corey pushed open the large double doors.

Dean stepped inside along with the others and could barely make out a silhouette of someone just ahead, but other than that, just total darkness.

"We brought the blonde as you requested, your Excellency." Randy announced.

Crimson colored eyes snapped open within the gloom and Dean could feel his blood run cold. When the being slowly stood up and descended the stairs from his lofty throne, the other three vampires bowed in submission as he approached. But Dean was frozen on the spot, he couldn't move. It was like he was being hypnotized by those glowing red orbs.

And then, out of the shadows, stood the Alpha Vampire in front of him. It nearly took Dean's breath away.

The Alpha had long brunette hair along with a beard, tanned skin could be seen as well as the matched grey and black outfit.

But what caught Dean the most was the eyes, his eyes were like a raging fire. It's no wonder why he was the Alpha King. He looked fucking amazing!

_Renee_ _was right.. Man, forget that he's a vampire. HE'S FUCKING HOT!!!_

Dean mentally thought to himself.

_Damn, he has perfect lips, perfect skin, perfect teeth, including the adorable little fangs. Oh that body is just to die for. Oh I just want to get my hand on him, run my hands through his long hair, run my hands through his strong shoulders, down to his broad abs... Down to his waist- what the hell Dean stop describing him like every_ _fanfiction_ _you've read._

Dean shook his head and swallowed as he tried to get rid of the dirty thoughts in his head.

"Good evening Mr. Ambrose, we've meet at last." His deep, powerful, raspy voice sound out.

_Even his voice is sexy as fuck.. DAMN IT DEAN SHUT YOURSELF UP._

Seth stopped two feet in front of the blonde, his voice stopping Dean from his _fan-girl trance._ And he stood at least an inch taller than him, which made him even more sexier and intimidating.

"H-how do you know my name?" The blonde managed to ask as he looked up at the slightly taller male. He was always more shy around guys anyways. He was always open with meeting girls back home, but when it comes to guys, he stuck to the wall like a leech.

"I am the Alpha Vampire. I know everything that goes on in the land of the mortals. And that includes the name of the hero of those lands." He answered.

Renee, Corey and Randy had stepped back a few feet to put distance between them and the king out of sheer respect.

"My name is Seth Rollins, by the way." He added.

"Seth Rollins huh.. I-it suits you." Dean chucked nervously. "It's nice to meet you." He added, taking a few steps towards him to shake his hand. But the next thing he knew, he had three very _pissed_ off vampires standing in his way hissing.

Dean quickly withdrew his hand for fear of having it bit off as he thought to himself.

_WHAT THE FUCK?? Okay then.. Note to self: NEVER approach the Vampire King._

Apparently, you could only get so close to the guy.

Seth cleared his throat behind them, gaining their attention.

"Leave us." He demanded, glaring at them with slight annoyance. Randy, Renee and Corey quickly sensed this and bowed, leaving the room but not before glancing at Dean on the way out.

The blonde looked scared as they left, as his baby blue eyes pleaded for them not to leave him alone. Seth chuckled when he saw this, his so-called guest was frightened. Dean heard the bone- chilling chuckle as the doors closed, leaving the two of them alone.

The blonde hero wanted to use this opportunity to escape but for some reason, he really didn't want to leave. He would be a fool to even try running away when Seth was so close by anyway. He saw the panic grow when baby blues met crimson red.

Again came the deep chuckle of his. "Don't worry Darling, I don't bite.. _Much."_ Seth replied.

Dean was blushing like crazy.

_Did.. Did he just said what I think he just said!?_

Okay, this was getting way too uncomfortable for the blonde.

"So, uh Se-" Was as far as Dean got before Seth kissed him.

Dean was shocked and broke it off. "What the hell?? What was that for?!" He yelled at Seth, his lips having a tingling sensation and his face was red as a strawberry. He admitted that he liked it, but that was something he would take to the grave before he'd let anyone ever find out.

"Do you even realize why you have been brought here tonight?" Seth asked, casually crossing his arms and ignoring Dean's question on purpose.

"No... Why?" Dean answered hesitantly, still blushing.

"Because I wanted to see my mate.. " Seth suddenly said from behind him, his arm around his waist, whispering in Dean's ear sexually.

Dean gasped when he suddenly felt Seth's body pressed against his own. He was frozen on the spot, his mind going haywire as Seth explored his body with curious hands.

"W-what... What are you even talking about?" Dean managed to say, his breath hitching up when Seth suddenly raked his hands under his tank top, slightly tickling the slight abs on his belly.

"I have been watching you for a long time, Darling." Seth moaned into his neck, his hand traveling down a slightly curved hip as the other continued to rub his stomach. Dean tried to stifle back a moan when he did but failed horribly.

When the hand on his stomach decided to go lower, Dean quickly grabbed it as he barely said anything, making his head spinning. "Seth wait.. Please, wait."

Seth stopped and smiled softly, though it was a pained smile, before placing a gentle kiss on Dean's jawline and slowly letting him slip out of his grip.

Dean managed to catch his breath as he looked at Seth. "I don't understand any of this."

Seth approached him yet again, cupping Dean's cheeks with his hands until he reached Dean's soft lips and sealed them with his own. Dean began to kiss back, enjoying every second of it. The kiss ended about fifteen seconds later, due to the lack of oxygen in Dean's lungs since Seth didn't need to breathe. The kiss was soft and simple, but it was still enjoyable for the two of them. They both looked into each other's eyes after, crimson looking at baby blue, baby blue into crimson.

"You will in due time, my love."


	5. Chapter 5

" _You will in due time, my love."_

Dean woke up in a cold sweat. He panted, looking around frantically. When he saw that he was still in the bedroom, he sighed with relief.

_What the heck was that all about?_

He thought to himself as he got his breathing back in control, running his fingers through his blonde curls.

"Ugghh." He groaned when he saw that not only he was dripping with sweat, but his bed was soaked too. He casted a glance over to his bedroom window and could see the sun just started to rise. He looked back at his clock, which read 6:10 A.M.

"Damn dream." He grumbled because once he is awake, there was no use in trying to go back to sleep.

He got up and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, he was getting a look of a white plain t-shirt, light blue denim jacket, black ripped jeans pair of white leather low top sneakers.

He headed over to the bathroom. The warm water of his shower to his skin and he was finished in no time, feeling good as new. After grabbing a nearby towel and drying his body, he walked over to his medicine cabinet, noticing that the mirror was fogged up from the hot stream before opening it to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. After a quick brushing, he rinsed and placed both items back inside and closed the medicine cabinet. 

"AHHH!!" He screamed, jumping back and knocking over some of everything as he gazed in complete horror at what was in the mirror. 

**_Last night was no dream, my darling._ **

The writing read on the mirror as the letters dripped in blood. 

Dean's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. His eyes were wide and his breathing was out of control.

With his eyes still fixed on the mirror, he quickly felt around for the door handle and opened it, bolting out of his bathroom and bedroom, grabbing his sneakers along the way. Dean hopped on one sneakered foot as he tried to put on the other and ended up falling halfway down the stairs. He scrambled to his feet and was out of the house in seconds, slamming the door so hard that the walls vibrated. 

There was only one person he knew that could have the answers to this. 


	6. Chapter 6

"BAYLEY!!" Dean shouted, bursting into her garage.

"FUCK!" Bayley jumped with surprise, hitting her head underneath The Phoenix since she was giving it some new upgrades.

"Damn it Dean. Will you stop doing that?!" She shouted, sliding from underneath the plane and rubbed her head.

"Heh.. Whoops, sorry sis." Dean apologized as he helped the smaller figure up.

"Oww, I wouldn't be surprised if I did end up with a brain hemorrhage because of you." She groaned, rubbing the sore area even more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm sorry." He said quickly. "Listen, what do you know about vampires?"

Bayley blinked. "Vampires? What the heck do you want to know about vampires?" She replied, raising an eyebrow. Dean looked down to the ground in embarrassment as he rubbed his neck.

"Uh you know, heh.. I saw this uh, new movie... Yeah movie! I just saw this new movie about vampire the other night and now I'm all of a sudden a big fan." He lied, laughing sheepishly. 

"Uh- huh." Bayley merely said, not buying his story one bit. She could easily tell when Dean was lying, but she decided to drop the subject. 

"Well, I know just as much as the next guy but.. " She wondered, trailing off as she thought.

"Do you even think they exist?" He asked. 

"No, I don't think they exist." Bayley replied. 

Dean sighed with relief but he celebrated too soon. 

"I _know_ they exist." She added. 

"W-what?! How?!" He stammered. So that was all been going on, it really wasn't his imagination. 

"Well, I have been doing a little bit of research on them recently." She replied, walking over to her work station, finding her laptop buried underneath paperwork and blueprints. 

Dean just blinked. 

_Well, that was convenient._

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember all those people that went missing over the past few months?"

"Yeah.. " He replied, not liking where this was going. 

"They were found." Bayley responded. "But the authorities tried to cover up what happened to them." She said as she typed away at the keyboard, her eyes glued to the screen. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, leaning over her shoulder to get a better look. 

"Hacking into the police station's mainframe." Bayley merely replied. 

"Wait what? Bayley, what the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if we get caught?!" Dean panicked. 

"Annnnndd... I'm in!"

"Full screen, please."

As Bayley resumed her hacking, she sighed. "I found it strange that each case was now considered unsolved. And I found out why."

Dean listened intently as his sister continued. "So far there are thirty individual deaths and each victim died the same way." Bayley opened up one file after the other, revealing evidence from each crime scene. It was a good thing that Dean hadn't eaten breakfast that moment, otherwise he would have puked it up by now. Each picture was gruesome and gut- wrenching. Every missing person, human, animals, all that were brutally murdered, some with dismembered limbs and some of their stomachs were slashed out open with their intestines splayed out all over the ground. 

But they all had one thing in common, two bite marks to the neck and from the information provided in the files, they'd all been drained of their blood. 

"Oh my god." Dean whispered in horror.

"And that's not all.." Bayley added, yet pulling up more information.

"When they checked the crime scenes for some things such as fingerprints and DNA, they found plenty all over the victim. But when they checked their sources, the evidence belonged to the people that have been dead for at least a hundred years or more."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dean couldn't believe this.

"Dean, I think something very wrong is going on here.." Bayley commented, her voice full of worry.

Dean was in a midst panic attack, but he when he heard the concern in his sister's voice, he quickly composed himself.

"Ah, don't worry sis." He smiled, giving her a smile and hugged her. "Everything is going to be fine, trust me."

"Are you sure?" Bayley asked with uncertainty.

"Hey they don't call me The Lunatic Fringe for nothing!" He bragged, puffing out his chest with pride right before he ruffled up his sister's hair.

"Hey, quit it." She laughed, her worries gone just like that as she tried to fix her hair.

Dean smiled. He didn't want to get his sister into this mess. Heck, he still wanted to know how he got in it himself! As long as Bayley was happy, she didn't need to know anything about what happened last night. 

_Last night..._

Dean tapped his index finger on his collarbone in deep thought as he tried to remember all that went on last night. Everything came flooding back to him in a instant and his cheeks were blushed so red as a red stop light when he realized what he and... A certain king... Were in the process of doing. 

"Dean.. Deeeeaaaaaannnn... DEAN!!" He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Bayley's voice. 

"Huh? What did you say?" He blinked. 

"I said did you have any luck catching the guys who stole the Vortex Shards from the museum last night?" She asked again, wondering what the hell Dean was blushing about. 

"OH FUCK I FORGOT!!" He screamed, pulling at his hair. 

"Hey bro, calm down."

"No Bayley, you don't understand I know where they are! I have to go get them."

"What?! Where?!"

"I don't know the place exactly but I'll know it when I see it!" He answered, 

"Well, maybe I can help you look for them and-"

"NO!!" Dean shouted, making Bayley blink. He cleared his throat. "I mean, no. I shouldn't take too long, I'll be back before you know it." He said awkwardly as he made his way out of the garage. 

"Well, if you say so.." Bayley shrugged. "Oh... And Dean?"

"Yeah Bayley?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at his little sister. 

"Come back.. " She answered, her face full with concern and worry. 

"I will sis. I promise." A sad smile formed on the hero's face as he nodded his goodbye and ran out of the garage, hoping that he could keep and live up to his word. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was zipping through the streets of Cincinnati once again. Now he was happy he had his stomach filled with a burger and fries from TJ Chumps. The restaurant had the best burgers in town. But now his main focus was on what he just found out, from last night to the information Bayley had given him.

_Okay.. Let me see if I can get this right.. First, vampires DO exist and are lead by an Alpha named SETH ROLLINS. Second, they are responsible for all of those people that have gone missing and their deaths. Thirdly, they have to Vortex Shards but I don't know for what reason. And lastly, what does all of this have to do with me??_

He wondered as a flashback came onto his mind. 

_**-Flashback** _

_"Do you even realize why you have been brought here tonight?"_

_"No... Why?"_

_"Because I wanted to see my mate... "_

_**-Another flashback after the kiss.** _

_"I don't understand any of this.. "_

_"You will in due time, my love."_

_**-End of flashback.** _

Dean blushed at the remembrance and wondered what did Seth mean. 

_Why did he say I was his mate? His love? Why did I let him kiss me? Why did I kiss back and why did I like what he was doing to me? Am I gay? Why didn't he bite me? What will I understand in due time?_

Dean was caught up deep in his thoughts that he didn't see the gigantic metal foot in his path until the last second.

"Whoa whoa whoa!!" He helped, skidding to a stop. He looked up to see no other than a very tickled off Baron Corbin 

"Hey Corbin! Didn't I just kick your ass yesterday?! What do you want now?!" He yelled up at the other male, he didn't have no time for the stupid professor, he had to get going.

"You know fully well what I am after, Ambrose!" Baron yelled back down from high within another robotic chair he sat on.

"What are you even talking about?!"

"I want what's rightfully mine you thief! GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN VORTEX SHARD!!" The professor shouted, his face red as a cherry as his face felt like it was going to explode.

" _Your_ shard?! What are you even talking about?! I don't have your-" Dean cut his own self short with another flashback from last night. 

_**-Flashback** _

_Dean blinked. "Wait a minute, you have super speed just like me?"_

_Randy was gone in for a shard hunt and fifteen seconds later with a purple Vortex Shard in his hand._

_"Does that answer your question?" He asked, tossing the shard up in the air._

_Dean's jaw dropped for like the tenth time. That was the shard Baron had!_

**_-End of flashback._ **

Dean blinked and could've slapped himself.

_That's makes that three Vortex Shards that they have!!!_

Then he thought about what Baron said. "Wait a minute, you think that I stole that shard?" Dean snickered. 

"Of course, who else could it have been?" The professor fumed. 

"Dude, that wasn't me!" The blonde doubted over with laughter. "And I don't even look like the guy!"

"What guy?" Baron asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who are you talking about?"

Dean instantly stopped laughing. "Uh.. Nobody?" He lied sheepishly. 

"AH-HA! You see, that just proves you are the culprit!" He shouted from the cockpit, pointing at him accusingly. 

"Listen to me you fat, lazy ass bald-headed piece of shit!" Dean shouted back with twice as much rage. Baron actually blinked, never expected Dean to snap so easily before. 

"I had a very weird evening last night, and had a crazy morning! I'm a busy guy, which means I have places to go and things to do! I don't have time to put up with your bullshitting shit right now! SO FUCK OFF BITCH!!" Dean growled, his baby blue eyes glowed. 

A super sonic boom was all that was left of Dean after he kicked the robot down, leaving a few shocked onlookers behind, along with a very dumbstruck and speechless Baron.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean soon found himself searching all over for where he'd been last night. He'd searched all day actually, only to come across the area as the sun was beginning to set. But he wasn't about to stop now. He wanted to get to the bottom of this and he wanted some answers from the king himself. 

  
As the evening drew closer, the moon started to rise and still could be seen in the sunlit sky as the blonde traveled across the unknown land. Dean could feel the goosebumps on his skin go up in the back of his neck and immediately afterwards, he could hear three individual colors of dark green, gold and purple sonic booms.

"What's up Blondie?" Randy smirked, appearing to the right of him in seconds.

"Well hello handsome!" Renee smiled, now on his left.

"Dean." Corey merely said, right beside Renee.

"Randy, Renee, Corey." Dean replied, acknowledging their presence, trying his best to suppress a growl.

"Is something wrong?" Asked the only female of the group.

"It's nothing." He answered.

"He's lying." Corey smirked with a sing song kind of voice.

"What, how did you--" Dean didn't even need to finish when Corey smiled, tapping a finger to the side of his head, in other words he smirked. "I just read your mind dumbass."

"He wants a word with Seth." Randy said, as they all continued their run towards the palace.

"He was expecting you to come back actually, since he knew you have questions." Renee added. "That's why he sent us to escort you so that you wouldn't get lost."

"Escort me?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, how silly of me to forget." Renee giggled. "We are the three fastest runners in our pack, obviously, which means that we are also the Alpha's messengers and royal escort. Plus, Corey and I are Omegas." 

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, wanting to get as much info on vampires as possible. 

"Vampires like us have the highest authority in our pack, Dean. First, there is the Alpha pair, which, of course, would be Seth and you." Corey said, making the blonde male frown. 

"Then, there are two Beta pairs and an Omega couple." Renee jumped in. "Anyone else that isn't a human being or has a lower status than that is considered a commoner or a Drone, which is a soldier. And Randall here is one of the Beta males, by the way. But, since he has no mate yet he's the king's right-hand man, so Seth assigned him to watch over us to make sure that you got here safely."

"But, why would I need a royal escort?"

"Because the king wants to make sure that something as important and precious to him as his queen is to be well guarded. So he wants you to have the best of the best, so to speak." Randy answered for him, glancing over at the blonde. Dean's eyes grew wide and he blushed like crazy!

"And stop calling me Randall!!" He growled at Renee, making her laugh and Corey snicker, but Dean was still shocked by what Randy just said.

_I'm important and… Precious to him?_

Dean thought, feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Wait, a second." Dean finally snapped, shaking away the weird feeling. "What the hell are you guys talking about?! What do you mean I'm his queen?! I'm a guy! And I'm straight!! So, how on earth can I be the mate of the Vampire King?!"

Randy, Corey, and Renee all grew silent and just decided to concentrate on their running.

"Well?" Dean asked again, hating to be ignored just like Renee did. And then, it came to him.

"You guys know why, don't you?"

Randy sighed. "The Alpha is not one to hold back vital information from his subordinates, Dean. So, yes, we know why." 

"But, we are in no position to tell you what we know." Renee added. "Not yet, but he'll tell you tonight, trust me."

"In other words, it's not our place to speak about it." Corey jumped in. "That is a very serious and personal discussion that you'll have to have with the Alpha yourself."

"Then, I plan on doing it." Dean said with firm determination like the hero that he was.


	9. Chapter 9

They were all inside the palace gates in no time. This time, Dean pushed open the doors himself, wanting to find that _Alpha of his_ as soon as possible.

"Where is he?!" He shouted.

"SSSHHHHH!!!" Renee and Corey both said, making him blink.

"Be quiet before you wake everyone else!!" Randy whispered.

"What do you mean ev--" The three vampires pointed up.

Dean could've had a heart attack when he looked at the ceiling.

Like hoards of bats in a cave, the sky-high ceiling all throughout the halls were filled with still sleeping vampires of all shapes, sizes, and species ( _except animal vampires)_ hanging upside-down, their black wings wrapped around their bodies like cocoons. 

All Dean could do was blink and think.

_Oh, crap._

"These drones have been lying in wait for the past three hundred year, they only awake when summoned by the Alpha or Queen. Seth, Randy, the other two Betas, Corey and I are not affected, though. There are commoners as well who aren't affected by this and they are elsewhere in the valley. Even though the drones are still hibernating, everyone will be waking up in about two weeks. Plus, they're all super cranky if their slumber's been disturbed, just like little Corey here, so be quiet."

"I _do not_ get cranky when you wake me up!!" Corey angrily whispered.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice them last night, Dean. And since you're the only living thing in this building, I suggest you get a move on in finding your hubby." Renee giggled, ignoring him.

_"Would you STOP saying that?!"_ Dean whispered loudly, blushing like crazy, only to clamp his hands over his mouth when he saw that a few were beginning to stir. 

_"Where is he?"_ He asked softly.

"Well, he told us to keep you in the study on the western side of the palace until he came." Corey answered, crossing his arms.

"Then let's go." Dean frowned, ready for action, taking the lead down the long corridor.

"Uh, Dean, the study is _this_ way." Renee snickered, pointing the right way.

"I knew that. I knew that." Dean grumbled, determination still on his face, going in the other direction after the others.

The walk to the study didn't take too long, but Dean, who was at the back of the group, had his attention focused on all the sleeping vamps up above him. In fact, Dean was slowly walking backwards, keeping an eye on each one of the slumbering creatures and before he knew it, he bumped into a set of knight's armor, making him jump and turn around. 

"Come on, Dean." He could hear Corey say way up ahead. "We haven't got all night."

The blonde jogged to catch up with the others, but the armor began to tilt and sway as the group walked on. When Dean turned around, he gasped.

"Oh, crap!" He quietly screamed, it was going to fall!! If that thing fell over, it would wake up the whole palace and he'll be toast!!

He tried his best to reach for it, but it was too late, the armor had fallen to the floor. Dean clamped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, waiting to hear the crash that would seal his fate.

But, he never heard it. 

Slowly, he opened one eye and then the other, looking highly confused. The full set of armor hovered ever so slightly off the ground, all parts surrounded by a turquoise light.

"What the --"

"You really should pay more attention to where you're going." A tired voice said.

Dean whipped around to see a figure slump from the shadows. The creature was a male. He had pale skin, with brown short hair as well as a short beard. He had black marks around his blue eyes with slits for pupils and when he yawned you saw his fangs, another vampire apparently.

Plus, he just had black sweatpants on so he had long, slender legs with curved hips, just like Dean. And the weird part was that although he had a thin waist he had a small, but rounded belly. Dean raised a brow at that, but that wasn't what confused him. This guy's hands were glowing with a turquoise light that was surrounding the armor. He raised a hand, making the armor reassemble itself and stand back up properly.

Dean gasped. He was controlling it!!

"Okay, _HOW_ did he just do that?!" Dean asked, pointing a finger at the vampire behind him.

"He's a telekinetic vampire." Renee answered as she and the others came back. "His kind is extremely rare and he _shouldn't_ be using his powers at a time like this!! Just what in the world do you think you're doing!?"

Crossing his arms atop his belly, he grumbled, sleepily saying. "Well, I _was_ resting, just like the doctor ordered. But, not anymore, apparently. So, I guess I'm keeping the queen from becoming a midnight snack, why?"

Dean mentally groaned. 

_I wish they would STOP calling me that!!_

"You know that you're straining your body by using your powers!! What is wrong with you?!" She protested.

"Pfft." Finn rolled his eyes. "Renee, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

"It's not just you that I'm worried about, Finn! You're being too careless!! What if Roman found out that you're using telekinesis in your condition!?"

_What the hell is she talking about??_

Dean wondered.

"What Roman doesn't know won't hurt him." Finn yawned as he strolled past the others, heading in the same direction that they were going, his hips swaying slightly.

Then he stopped right beside Dean, giving him a death glare.

"Queen or not, if you wake me up again, I promise you, on my own grave, that the rest of the pack will be the _least_ of your worries, got it!?"

Dean grew wide-eyed and nodded quickly.

"You know Roman's going to kill you for what you did, right?" Randy asked, catching the shorter male's attention.

Finn chuckled darkly. "You can't kill what's already dead."

"Psst, how did I end up waking him and not everyone else? And who is Roman?" Dean whispered to Renee at the back of the group as they continued on with Finn and Randy in the lead.

"Telekinetics are super acute hearing." Finn answered way up front, obviously agitated. "Which means that my ears are strong enough to hear a rat piss on cotton. A rat such as yourself!"

"Roman is Seth's twin brother and Finn's mate." She replied, answering the other question. "Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough. And don't mind Finn, he's just going through another set of mood swings."

Dean paused at that last statement, but just shrugged it off and followed after the others.

Another huge set of double doors stood at the end of the hall. Inside, the study was more like a library, where a mahogany office desk sat in the center surrounded by countless shelves of books. On the desk sat an empty champagne glass, a small stack of documents and an olive green book old from wear and tear. The desk sat in front of a large arched window that reached from the floor to the ceiling, letting the moon bathe the room in an ethereal blue light.

It was truly a beautiful area, but Dean wasn't here to have a conference meeting. He needed to get some answers from Seth and find a way to get those Vortex Shards back.

He was ready. Although he was surrounded by four vampires, Dean Ambrose was ready.

No more Mr. Nice Guy.

He was gonna give Seth a piece of his mind and he didn't care if he had to fight the Vampire King himself. He was leaving with three Vortex Shards tonight.

That frame of thought went clean out the window when the lights went out and a cold gust of wind entered the room, although the window was closed. Black fog seeped into the room from underneath the door.

Dean could feel the harsh wind turn gentle as it twirled around him and gently caressed his body, before turning into the form of Seth Rollins right before his very eyes.

Now, Dean Ambrose was Dean the Blushing Chicken. 

The others stepped away to their respective distances as the king stood before the male.

"I see that you have returned, my Darling." Seth purred down his neck, inhaling his beautiful scent. Dean felt a shiver go down his spine and a pleasured gasp escape his lips when Seth gently kissed the area. Corey as snickering his ass off until Renee elbowed him in his side.

"But, I don't even have to guess that you are not here for a mere visit." He smirked, walking past his dazed _lover_ and over to the desk where he took a seat in the leather chair.

The moment Seth stepped away from him, Dean snapped out of his dazed state. 

"Huh?" He asked, looking around. 

_What was that all about?_

He thought, his head hurting a little.

"I see that you have become acquainted with my associates." He said, pulling a tall bottle from one of the drawers behind the desk and pouring a dark red liquid into the champagne glass. 

Dean's eyes widened at the sight.

Blood.

But, instead of Seth taking a drink from it, he held the full glass out to someone who truly needed it.

"Finn." The king called out to the Irish male slumped in the corner. "Here, take this. You need it a lot more than I do."

The male was sitting in a corner, panting slightly when his name was called. His head perked up and Finn had difficulty standing, so the others rushed to help him up. Dean just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Once to his feet, Finn weakly walked over to the king, his head lowered in submission and respect, gratefully taking the glass.

"Thank you, your Majesty." The young male mumbled, holding the cup in both hands before taking a small sip of the drink.

"You know that you are to only call me by name, Finn." He said consolingly. "I am your brother-in-law, after all. Why are you even out here? You should be resting."

"I was." He shyly answered, having finished the drink, his attitude entirely different from that of a moment ago. "But, someone woke me up," He added, tiredly glaring at Dean. The blonde actually felt bad because the guy look horrible.

"You have been using your powers again haven't you?" Seth asked, resting his elbows on the desk as he intertwined his fingers. Finn grew wide-eyed and looked away in shame.

"Finn, you are putting yourself under a great deal of stress by doing so. That would explain why you are so weak all of a sudden. When was the last time that you fed?"

"A-a few days ago. I've been resting since then." Finn answered, putting down the glass, still looking away as tears started to form in his eyes. 

Seth stood from his seat and approached the male. Dean watched on in silence.

"You're lying." Seth frowned. Finn closed his eyes and let the tears fall. Renee's eyes watered at the back of the room as she, Randy, and Corey watched on with sad faces. Even Dean felt for the Irishman, but he didn't know why.

"You've been staying up waiting for Roman again, haven't you?" Seth asked, his frown softened.

A choked sob escaped.

"I miss him so much, Seth." Finn cried, blackened blood streaming from his tired eyes. "When is he coming home? Doesn't he love me anymore? Doesn't he know how worried I am?!"

"Of course he does." The Alpha reassured, holding the distressed male in his arms. "Which is why he is out there fighting The Matrix... Him fighting is his way of protecting you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you because he loves you."

Finn cried his heart out into Seth's chest. "No, he'll never love me again if he found out what I've been doing. I refuse to eat because I can't hold anything down and I can't sleep long enough without having nightmares about what could happen to him! And now I'm being careless with my powers! If I end up hurting the baby, he'll.." He sobbed, placing a hand on his stomach. "….He'll never forgive me."

Dean gasped.

_He's pregnant?_

"Finn, look at me." Seth kindly asked. The pale man gazed into his eyes, his own red from little sleep and crying. Seth thumbed away his tears and smiled. "Stop crying. Please, it breaks my heart to see you cry. You are as important to me as Dean is over there." He glanced in his direction, giving him a warm smile to let him know that he hadn't forgotten about him. Dean blushed and could feel his heart strings being pulled at.

"Which is why Roman asked me to make sure you're well taken care of while he's away." Seth continued. "And I told him that when he came home, he'd have a healthy and happy uke waiting on him. Now, you don't want me to lie to my older brother now, do you?"

Finn sniffed and smiled at the king. "No, I guess not.. Thank you, Seth."

"Anytime." He smiled. "And if it'll help you feel better… He and the others escaped. He contacted me not too long ago and said that he should be back by tomorrow night."

Finn gasped, his eyes bright and full of hope. "R-really? He's coming home? Are you sure?"

"You have my word as king." The Alpha promised. Finn's eyes watered again and he wrapped his arms around Seth's neck, giving him a bear hug.

"Hey, easy." Seth laughed. "Are you trying to choke me to death?"

Finn let go and laughed, wiping away excess tears. "You can't kill what's already dead."

Renee was crying her ass off at the back of the room. That was just so beautiful!! Then, Corey, who also was sniffing and being the gentleman that he was, pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and handed it to her. Renee, still watching the scene unfold, merely snatched the tissue that was offered, blew her nose, and handed it back. Corey just deadpanned. And Randy tried to play it cool by turning away and rubbing his nose on the sleeve of his jacket.

Seth chuckled and gave the younger male a small kiss on the forehead, making him smile.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much better." The pregnant vampire smiled, his eyes glowed a little that he knew that his mate was coming back.

"Get some rest, Finn."

The happy vampire nodded and the three others made sure that he got to his room safely.

Dean walked to the doorway and watched them leave, smiling and wiping away his own tears. That was the most touching thing that he'd ever seen.

Perhaps he was wrong.

He thought that vampires were cold and heartless blood-suckers like the ones depicted in the movies.

He never knew that someone, the king most of all, could be so kind and compassionate. Even when Seth walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he didn't tense up or anything. Actually, he hesitantly, as if having second thoughts, placed his own hand on top of his.

Seth blinked at this, not expecting to get this kind of reaction out of him. But he smiled, nonetheless.

"Come, Darling." Seth kindly said, taking ahold of that same hand. "We have much to talk about."

Dean gazed at the vampire that held his hand and smiled a little when Seth intertwined their fingers. Dean took one last look down the hallway and let the door close.


	10. Chapter 10

"I apologize for that brief interruption, my Darling." The Alpha said once the door closed.

"There's no need to apologize, Seth." Dean replied, blushing slightly for being called his _Darling._ "Finn needed your help and you knew exactly what to do. That was very kind of you on your part."

Seth smiled and went to sit on top of the office desk instead of in the leather chair, placing one leg atop the other. The wine bottle filled with the red liquid caught his attention. Holding the bottle in his hand, he glanced over at Dean before corking it and setting it aside. He could tell it made him uncomfortable.

"My brother would have my head if I'd have done anything otherwise." He smiled. "Roman and Finn have been married for going on three and a half centuries now and they are expecting their first child together. It was the least I could do."

Dean's mouth almost hit the floor. 'Three and a half centuries?!"

He quickly regained his composure before asking. "Wait, why would they wait so long to have a child?"

Seth chuckled. "What you mortals consider a century is entirely different from our point-of-view. Centuries feel more like months to us. Those two are practically newly-weds!"

Dean scratched his head trying to process the information. "But, I don't understand something. If those two are males, how can Finn be pregnant?"

"It's quite simple really. Some male vampires end up becoming pregnant to please their mates. It's like their bodies can sense if their mate wants a child or not. In Finn's case, Roman apparently wanted an heir, so his body unknowingly gave him the… Internal adjustments needed to conceive."

"Uh… Huh.." Dean replied, scratching his head again, in deep thought. He was actually caught off guard when the red Vortex Shard suddenly plopped into his hands. He looked up at Seth, blinking with confusion.

The brunette's legs hung over the side of the desk, his elbows resting on his knees as one hand held the blue Vortex Shard in it's grasp and the other tossed the green one in the air.

"Don't expect to get the others back anytime soon." Seth chuckled.

Dean frowned, instantly back in hero-mode. "And why not? What do you plan on doing with the Vortex Shards? What sort of evil plan do you have in mind!?"

"Relax, babe, sheesh." The vampire snickered. "I have no intention of using the Vortex Shards for something _apocalyptic,_ in case you were wondering. In fact, I have zero to no interest in them at all."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you want them?"

"Well, I had to find some reason to get you to come here." He laughed. "And what better way than borrowing a few shards for motivation?"

"But, that still doesn't explain why you aren't upping the other two!" The hero protested.

"Simple, these two are my favorites, especially the blue one." He merely answered.

"And why is that?"

"The red one matches the dog tag necklace that I like and the blue one reminds me of your eyes." The dark lord warmly smiled.

Dean was speechless and blushing yet again.

How could you make a comeback to something like that?

"So, tell me, do you still want to risk fighting the Vampire King over the other two, Dean?" He grinned evilly, flashing his white fangs.

Dean gulped.

_Now, how did he know that I--_

Seth raised an eyebrow, cockily smirking at him. Dean looked embarrassed.

_Oh, yeah... Mind readers._

"Well?" Seth asked again. Dean's head perked. "Well, what?"

In a quick streak of red, Seth now stood mere centimeters away from Dean's face, his lips just brushing over Dean's own as he whispered seductively. "Do you want to fight me, Darling?"

Dean's eyes widened, his face stained red with heat, right before a lust-filled moan escaped his lips when Seth slowly and teasingly ran his tongue over the side of his neck. His head bowed down, an instinctive act of complete submission, and he closed his eyes, clenching his hands tighter around the red shard.

"N-no." He stammered. Seth hovered his fangs, inches away from Dean's throat, just waiting for his answer. He smirked and pulled back to give him a kiss on the cheek as he purred. "Smart choice."

Dean's entire frame shuddered with a mixture of fear and ecstasy. He winced in pain when Seth stepped away, his head was killing him!!

What was going on?

Why did he feel these sudden waves of submission and pleasure wash over him whenever Seth got so close?

Why did they instantly stop when he'd step away?

Was he controlling his mind or something?

"No, I am not controlling your mind, Darling." Seth answered for him, walking over to the desk to sit in the chair this time.

"What you are experiencing is known to us vampires as a Contra Attraction. It's when a vampire comes in contact with their _exact opposite_ so to speak. When this happens, an instinctive reaction occurs whereas the vampire's body unknowingly marks that person as their mate, even though the other person can't sense it or even know if the vampire exists. Marking during a Contra Attraction is when a vampire would see someone and see nothing, but them. They could be standing in a pit of molten lava and not even notice. It can be described as love at first sight, I guess... Only more serious and intense. Which is the number one reason why I've been calling you my mate, Darling, you are my opposite and I unknowingly marked you years ago. Marking is never done voluntarily.. It just happens. If you were even the slightest bit similar to me in some way or another, we both would've gone on about our lives not even knowing the other existed. But, I'm glad that never happened. Once a vampire's mate has been marked, however, it can cause millions of problems if the marked mate just so happens to resist their urges..."

Dean rubbed his throbbing head, trying to process the new information. "What are you talking about? How can I be your mate if I have never met you before last night? I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me!!"

"But, that is where you are wrong, my Darling." He chuckled wickedly. "I know everything about you. It's all part of the marking process. I know what makes you laugh and what makes you cry, and I know exactly what buttons to push to set you off. I know what makes you tick, Dean. I. Know. Everything."

"Go to hell!!" The blonde shouted, his head felt like it was about to explode and here he is talking all this nonsense.

Seth smirked. "Been there and back."

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you." Dean growled.

"Very well, then. Ask me something about yourself and I'll answer." Seth responded, crossing his arms.

"What is my mother's name?" He asked. No one knew about Dean's parents because he never mentioned them. Not even Bayley knew.

"The correct question should be what was your mother's name, Dean." Seth replied. "Your mother died when you were seven years old, as did your father."

Dean's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

"You were born to Alana and Jonathan Ambrose on December 7th 1985 at the Cincinnati Memorial Hospital at 1:23 A.M. on the 10th floor, Room #66." Seth answered completely from memory.

"Seven years later, on December 7th to be exact, you and your parents were returning home from a family outing."

Dean dropped the Vortex Shard as he listened on in shock. He knew what he was about to say.

"No, Seth... Don't say it."

"They were traveling over a bridge when the car was struck by a semi. The truck driver had fallen asleep at the wheel."

Dean's eyes watered and his heart broke. "Stop it!"

"The car was thrown into the river below." Seth continued, his sympathy going out to his lover. "You and your parents were trapped inside, water instantly filling the car… But, before the car reached the river bed, you managed to push yourself out an open window."

"Seth, stop!" Dean begged, as tears streamed from his eyes.

"The only reason you escaped was because you didn't have on your seatbelt… Which your mother constantly told you to put on hours before. The current easily swept you further and further downstream, Dean, where you were found a few hours later… Your parents were pulled from the river later on... And it is the number one reason why you fear water to this day."

"STOP IT!!!" Dean cried, clamping his hands over his ears and dropping to his knees. He couldn't believe it. It was true. Everything Seth said was true. Secrets that only he knew, secrets and memories that he swore to take to the grave, Seth knew. He knew it all. He just couldn't believe it.

Seth knelt down in front of the crying male, taking Dean into his arms. Dean instantly wrapped his arms around Seth's neck and cried his heart out.

"Why?" He sobbed. "Why did you have to bring it up? I'd forgotten all about what happened, why did you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, my Darling." The Alpha apologized as he ran his hand through Dean's hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear to calm him down. "If there was any other way, I would've done it. I just wanted you to believe me." Seth then sat on the floor, slowly easing Dean into his lap. Dean unwrapped his arms and just cried into his chest.

Once he calmed, lifted his head and stared with sorrowful eyes into the Alpha's own. Seth stared back, right before Dean leaned in, connecting his lips with the king's. The kiss was deep and passionate, only to end when Seth needed to breathe.

"I believe you." He whispered, as a few excess tears fell.

"I love you, Darling." The Vampire King whispered, thumbing away the tears.

Dean rested his head under Seth's chin, nuzzling into his chest as he closed his eyes.

"I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

"Seth?" Dean whispered a brief moment of silence.

"Hmm?" The king said, opening a closed eye as he held his loved one close.

"If… If sharing memories is part of the marking process as you said, then… Why don't I know anything about you?"

Seth held the blonde closer and sighed.

"Well..." He began. "I don't know how you'll take it, but… Since you were the one marked… You can only receive my memories if we were to mate."

Dean's eyes went wide as he instantly grew tense. He looked into the eyes of his Alpha with fear and uncertainty.

"Seriously?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I'm afraid so.." Seth replied.

Dean frowned slightly and rested his head back on the king's well-toned chest, looking away in slight embarrassment.

"But.." Seth added, making Dean's look up at him.

"If it'll make you feel better, I think it'd be better if I just tell you about my past. How's that sound?"

Dean smiled and snuggled closer into Seth's cold body. The fact that he was dead didn't seem to faze him at all.

"I'd like that."

"Very well, then." Seth smiled. "What would you like to know first?"

Dean thought for a moment and replied. "How old are you?"

Seth chuckled. "I am a very, very, old man, Dean do you really want to know?"

Dean looked up at him and pouted, crossing his arms. "If you know when I was born, then I want to know the same."

Seth snickered. "Alright, then. But, I'm going to make this a little interesting. I'll give you my birthday and I'll let you do the math. If you're wrong, then I'll tell you my age."

"Seems fair enough, I guess."

"Roman and I were born on May 28, 1155, which was the 12th century during the High Middle Ages. Since this is May 2017, how old am I?"

Dean blinked in confusion, before furrowing his brow, deep in thought. Dean slid out of Seth's lap and plopped on the floor in front of him, his back to the king. Seth smiled, resting his cheek on his knuckles as he watched Dean count on his fingers, his legs on either side of the blonde with one knee drawn up to rest his elbow on. He snickered each time the blonde lost count and had to start over.

"Give up?" He laughed.

Dean glared playfully back at him. "Yeah, why not?"

"I am eight hundred and fifty-five years old, my Darling." He finally answered with a proud smile. "My next birthday is in a couple of days."

Dean's eyes grew wide and he just stared at the Alpha both in shock and in awe.

"Damn, you really are old."

Seth snickered. "To you, maybe. But to us vampires, I would still be considered a young adult, probably around in my mid-twenties. The oldest vampire to ever live just so happened to be an Alpha Queen, actually."

"How old was she?"

"She was born back in the A.D.s and lived for just about seven thousand years."

"Damn, she lived to be one pretty old hag, didn't she?" Dean laughed.

"That hag just so happened to be my twenty seventh great-grandmother, Dean. She was one of our most powerful rulers." Seth playfully glared, crossing his arms.

Dean's face turned red and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oops, sorry about that, Seth." He chuckled sheepishly.

Seth smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, pulling his closer so that his back was on his chest, nuzzling his head. He purred into Dean's ear, chuckling. "No harm done. Just be glad that you're so damn cute, otherwise you'd have been dead meat."

Dean blushed at Seth's cold hands when they wrapped around him. He smiled a little, still new to all this and a bit hesitant, placing his hands over Seth's own. So, when Seth started to him a tune, it was like a lullaby to him and he leaned back with a content sigh so that his head rested on Seth's shoulder blade, their faces inches apart.

"Tell me more about yourself?" The blonde asked.

"As you wish." He smiled.

"Like I was saying, I was born during the 12th century, being the youngest of my brother and I. Our mother was the Alpha Queen, named Stephanie. She marked our father, who was her opposite. Our mother was a kind and beautiful yet extremely powerful woman, just like countless other Alphas. Our father was a mortal, however, and her Contra Attraction. He was known as Hunter. He only seemed to crave destruction. He was portrayed as a cold, ruthless man with no sense of compassion whatsoever. He would do anything to accomplish his goals, even if it means taking innocent lives. Hunter happened to take great pleasure and delight in hurting others, making him almost sadistic and psychotic, once our mother claimed, or bite him."

"Well, what happened?"

"Heh, she made sure to fix that problem, of course." He smiled.

"What did she do to him?"

"She put him in his place." He laughed. "You must always remember, Dean, that an Alpha Queen, regardless of their gender or bloodline, has more authority than a King. The reason why being that the Alpha Queen gives birth to the next Alpha. Since females and most males give birth to the next generation, if it weren't for them, we all wouldn't be here. No Queen means no new Alpha, my Darling, which gives him or her more respect than the king automatically, whether they bear offspring or not. Never forget that, my dear."

"So…" Dean paused to think. "What you're saying is that --"

"If we were to marry, the entire pack would obey your orders before my own." He grinned.

Dean blushed before snickering. "I like the sound of that."

"Heh, I'll bet." Seth smirked. "Anyway, he calmed down a bit, but even that didn't work for long. There was only one thing that managed to stop him for good."

"And what was that?"

"The birth of the new Alpha." The Alpha smiled sincerely.

Dean blinked before a smile also adorned his face as well.

"He was so proud to be a father. I can remember him saying that he always wanted someone to follow in his footsteps, to be a stronger and more powerful ruler than himself. And with my birth, he had the privilege of training the greatest Alpha the world would ever see. As soon as I was old enough, I started training, I hadn't even grown out my long hair yet and I was doing anything from hand-to-hand combat to harnessing the power of the Vortex Shard. He no longer had an obsession with power for his own gain, he was obsessed with making me powerful."

"But, what about Roman?" Dean asked curiously. "What did he do?"

"My father spent little time with him and barely wanted anything to do with him. I was his main priority. But, my beloved brother made sure that he was at every training session, wanting to train right by my side, no matter how much our father protested. Hunter said that he only had time for the Alpha, not a mere Beta. But, when he was almost impaled with a crystal spear for making Rome so upset, he saw that he was as equally powerful as me and quickly changed his mind. A Beta that powerful could've become a threat and deadly rival to me instead of a brother and that would have led to serious competition for the throne. So, at times our father would put us up against one another, pointing out our weaknesses along the way and we'd fight till we could no longer stand. Or at least until our mother intervened, that is."

"Roman sounds like a pretty nice guy." Dean thought out loud.

"Heh, he is." Seth answered. "And twice as annoying."

"Annoying?" Dean scoffed.

"Yes, my dear, annoying as hell." Seth chuckled, helping Dean to his feet after he himself stood. "My brother was the ultimate prankster when we were younger, always sneaking up on me and scaring the living daylights outta me. And the fact that he can turn into someone's shadow made it all the more worse."

Dean laughed at the thought.

"My brother and I did everything together." He reminisced, hooking his arm under Dean's and escorting him out the door and down the palace hallway, going for an evening stroll.

"Roman copied my every move and followed me everywhere to the point that the entire palace staff called him Seth's shadow. But, at one time I'd gotten so sick and tired of him following my every move that I wished that he could be somewhere else for a change." Seth's smirk having since been replaced with a look of sadness. "It was too late to realize that my wish was about to come true."

Dean could already feel the pain in his heart before Seth spoke any further. He could tell this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Dean.." Seth sighed as he stopped to sadly gaze into his lover's eyes. "You may not believe me when I say this but… You weren't the only one to lose your loved ones at a young age."

The blonde gasped as the Vampire King continued.

"One fateful night, my brother and I had gotten into a very serious argument. About what, I cannot remember. But, what I did remember were my own words that shall haunt me for the rest of eternity."

- _ **Flashback**_

_"I cannot stand you, Roman! I hate you and I always have! We may be twins but we will NEVER be brothers!!!" A six year old Prince Seth shouted._

- _ **End of flashback.**_

"Just the look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes were enough to kill me a thousand times over. Out of all the powers that I possess, Dean, the one that I truly wish I had was the ability to travel back in time. If I could, I would stop myself from saying it and everything else that followed afterwards."

Seth sighed deeply as he stared out a moonlit window to the stars above and continued. Dean helplessly listened on.

"All of a sudden, our parents burst into the room. Looks of fear and distress were evident in their eyes, especially our mother's. They kept looking over their shoulders as if we were being followed when they lifted us into their arms and ran down one of the many corridors of our palace home and out into the garden. We could easily sense that something was very wrong. I was scared, but I was more concerned about my brother, even after the things I said. He was crying, and it always broke my heart to see him cry. I was his little brother and I wanted to reach out to him and tell him that everything would be alright, but I was wrong. Neither Roman or I knew that that would be the last time we would ever see each other."


	12. Chapter 12

****

_Two horses awaited the royal family, their hot breath easily visible in the winter cold, saddled up and ready for a night's journey. The Alpha Queen put Seth down and Hunter did the same with Roman, both parents quickly taking black cloaks from their saddles and putting them on, placing the hoods over their heads to conceal their faces._

_"Mommy, what's going on?" Seth asked, his voice shaky and on the verge of tears._

_The Alpha Queen knelt in front of her son, placing a cloak around her son, her face drenched with tears._

_"Roman, come say goodbye to your brother.." Stephanie sniffed, reaching her arm out for her older son. Young Roman had been holding onto and hiding behind Hunter's legs as the king hastily readied his saddle. He ran over to his mother and she made them hold hands._

_"Why?" The male sniffed. "Where is he going?"_

_"We don't have much time," Their father announced, the urgency radiating from his voice._

_"Sweethearts.." The_ _grey_ _-eyed female sadly smiled. "Say goodbye to one another. We hope that both of you will see each other again someday."_

_Seth gasped. "No, no!! Mom, please! If this is about what I said, I didn't mean it! I'll be a better brother to_ _Romie_ _, I promise!!!"_

_Hunter_ _knelt down beside his wife to be level with their sons._

_"My sons, there is so much that you two don't know." His voice deep and low, his red eyes glazed over with tears as he wrapped Roman in his own cloak. "But, I'm afraid that it is too late to explain. All I can say is that there are very bad people out here to get you. They want to hurt you both and want to do away with our kind. That is why we must leave. Your mother and I have to protect you, which is why we are sending you away."_

_"No!!!" Roman cried, wrapping his arms around his brother, clinging onto him with all his might. "I won't leave Seth!! I can't!! I still love him and he's my brother no matter what he said!!"_

_"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!!!" Seth yelled, embracing his brother as well, not wanting to leave as badly as he did. His bloodied tears drenched his brother's shirt as he angrily growled at his parents, baring his small fangs at them, although it was a helpless attempt at a threat. Even Stephanie could not hold back her tears any longer. What they were about to do would break any mother's heart._

_"Seth, Roman, your mother and I love you two very much." Hunter sighed, wrapping both his wife and his sons in his arms, holding onto them all for one last time._

_"Farewell, my love." He whispered, letting tears fall and kissing the lips of his wife that he would never hold again. She kissed back with twice as much passion, never to see her mate or sons again._

_"I love you." She whispered back._

_"Goodbye, my son." Hunter said to Seth, kissing his son on his forehead. "Remember your training and never forget who you are or where you came from." He said, pulling a distraught Roman from his brother's grasp._

_"NO, SETH!!!" He screamed and kicked as his father wrapped his arm around him and mounted his horse, his arms reaching out to his brother._

_"NO, ROME!! MOM, DAD, PLEASE!!!" The young Alpha-to-be ran towards them, when Stephanie scooped him up and mounted her own steed, his arms outstretched as well._

_"Farewell, my little one." Stephanie cried, bringing her horse closer to her husband's, kissing the younger prince on his forehead. "Remember that we all love you, Roman. Seth loves you. Even when you two can longer see us, we are still your parents and will always be with you both."_

_"Seth..." Roman whimpered, his head pressed into his father's chest, tears continuing to stream down his pale face._

_"Roman.." Seth whimpered, holding back a choked sob as his head rested on his mother's shoulder._

_The Alphas both stared into the other's eyes once more before, a shout rang out into the night._

_"THERE THEY ARE!!!!"_

_They whipped their heads around to see a large group of mortals, knights, on horseback coming straight towards them, with bloodhounds leading the way._

_"WE HAVE TO MOVE, NOW!!!" The Vampire King shouted, both monarchs getting tighter grips on their precious cargo before bolting off in separate directions._

_"_ _SEEEETTTHHHH_ _!!!" His brother's voice echoed in winter night sky as they disappeared from view._

_"_ _ROOOMMAANNN_ _!!!" The boy's voice carried on the wind on that unforgettable, harsh winter night._

_**-End Of Flashback.**_

The Vampire Alpha placed a hand over his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting out a shaky exhale as he tried to calm himself in front of his mate. But, Dean could still see when a lone bloodied tear streaked down his face.

"Seth..." Dean sobbed. "I am so sorry for you loss. I… I don't know what to say."

Seth removed his hand and sadly smiled at his love, but Dean could see that other blackened tears had indeed fallen. He approached the depressed king and cupped his face in his hands, thumbing away his tears before kissing a dampened cheek. Seth's smile grew slightly and he placed his own hand over one of Dean's.

"Thank you, my love.." He replied.

"Anytime." Dean sniffed, his own tears threatened to fall again. 

The two males just stayed that way for a couple of minutes, lost in each other's eyes, before Dean looked away, blushing again.

"If…" He began hesitantly. "If you don't mind, Seth, could… Could you tell me what happened next?"

Seth smiled. "As you wish."


	13. Chapter 13

_****_

_**-Flashback** _

_The pounding of horse hooves against the frozen forest floor drowned out the sound of the dogs and the people pursuing her as Stephanie swiftly rode deeper and deeper into the wilderness. Seth gripped onto his mother tighter and clenched his eyes shut, wanting this all to be a bad dream. The innocent child cried softly as his brother's final word echoed through his head._

_SEEETHHHH_!!!!

_He would never see Roman again._

_Every now and then, as they rode on, Stephanie would not only get a glimpse of her little one to make sure that he was alright, but she tried to brand into her mind the final glimpses of her beloved child before she let him go._

_This is all their fault._

_S_ _he mentally hissed, her once loving and gentle face now as cold and hard as stone, bringing out the true vampire in her. She'd loose not only her kingdom tonight, but her mate and sons as well. She didn't care about her own welfare, all she could do was hope that one day, her little Seth would avenge his people by eradicating those filthy beasts from the face of the earth. But, all that confidence relied on her quick thinking to outsmart those disgusting humans so that Seth will have a chance at survival. She just hoped that her beloved_ _Hunter_ _would succeed with Roman as well._

_S_ _tephanie_ _'s midnight colored horse easily blended in with the now early morning terrain, making the Alpha and her child difficult to spot in the darkness, the_ _human_ _torches not able to shine that far ahead. The feral beast snorted with each passing gallop, bolting through the woods as if it's own life depended on it. The Queen's head twitched, listening for those dreaded knights. With her sensitive hearing, she could tell that they were left far behind, but still in hot pursuit of their targets._

_Now was her chance._

_Letting the horse's reins slip from her gloved hand, she lovingly wrapped both her arms around her child._

_"Vortex Shard, ignite!"_ _She_ _whispered as tears fell._

_The lone black horse ran on into the night without it's rider._

_Not too far from the trail, Stephanie ran as fast as she could, trying to find a safe hiding place, holding her son close to her heart. She then came across a large knothole up in an old oak tree, placing Seth inside._

_"Mama, don't go!" The child sobbed, grabbing ahold of her hands before she left. "Please, don't leave me here alone."_

_"_ _Shhh_ _." She warmly said, cupping her hands on his cheeks and kissing his forehead. "Everything will be alright, Seth, you'll see." She softly cried._

_"Mom, please don't leave me! I'm scared!!" The young boy wailed._

_"Seth, listen to me." She begged, trying to quiet him down, her voice breaking up as more tears began to fall. "You must be quiet and you are to remain here until morning when a man will come looking for you. His name is Paul and he is an old friend of mine. You are to go with him and live with him from now on, understand?"_

_"I... Understand." The boy sniffed._

_"You are to keep this with you at all times." His mother said, quickly reaching into her bag and extracting a large olive green book, nearly the size of the young boy himself. It was entitled_ _Vampires and_ _Vortex Shards_ _._

_"This book contains everything there is to know about vampires, Seth, even the names of your ancestors and all the powers and techniques of the shards that we possess. You are to train yourself to master your powers step-by-step, just like your father wanted. Only then, will you be able to avenge your people."_

_"What... What do you mean?" The boy asked curiously._

_"When you are older, Seth, find your brother. Together, you will find others to help you bring down The Matrix. You are to eradicate them, wipe them off the face of the earth if you have to. All that is happening now is their fault, son, they want to kill all vampires. Please, Seth, don't let them wipe out your people and our way of life. You are the Alpha now, my little one, and I know it is too much to ask of a young one... But grant your mother her dying wish and destroy The Matrix."_

_The preschooler's eyes grew wide. She wanted him to..._

_To kill people?_

_But, she was always against it, even when he was hunting._

_Stephanie_ _gasped when her sensitive ears picked up on the sound of dogs and shouting not too far away._

_"PROMISE ME, SETH PLEASE!!!" She begged, her eyes wide with fear._

_The young boy blinked, the fear returning to his eyes as well. His voice trembled as new tears fell, whispering. "I... I p-promise."_

_S_ _tephanie_ _sadly, yet proudly smiled at her child, taking off her cloak to tuck him in safe and warm for the night and giving him one final hug and kiss goodbye._

_"I love you, Seth." The mother wept._

_"I love you, too, mama." The little boy whimpered._

_Her sad smile never left as she slowly backed away from the tree, her teary_ _grey_ _eyes never leaving her child's gaze._

_"Vortex Shard, ignite." She whispered with a smile as one final tear fell._

_And just like that, she was gone._

_The little boy's fear heightened at his mother's disappearance, but he could just barely make out her silhouette flying through the trees back up on the trail. Then, his breathing quickened when he saw the red-orange glow of the_ _human_ _torches get brighter and brighter._

_The armored knights, some seven in total on horseback, stopped in the middle of the trail to get their bearings straight._

_"Where do you think she went?" One of them named Alberto Del Rio asked from behind his silver helmet or Basinet._

_"She can't be too far ahead." Another one answered named Luke Harper at the back of the group, right before he was tackled off his horse from behind._

_"What the--!?"_

_"_ _GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_ _!!!!!!!!" Was all the others heard before they had time to react, looking back to see a fellow knight with his helmet removed and his throat torn out._

_"What was that!?!?"_

_"It's her!! It's the Alpha!!!" One of the men named_ _Sami_ _Zayn_ _yelled, pointing towards the sky._

_There hovered Stephanie, in all her Alpha glory, looking as pissed and ticked off as ever. Vortex energy radiated from her now razor-sharp golden body, and the_ _grey_ _of her eyes now glowed crimson and the black slits were so thin, that they were barely visible. Her elongated fangs dripped of blood as she angrily hissed, ready for another attack. What looked down on the knights now, was not the Alpha Queen, but something horribly, horribly worse._

_What the humans had on their hands was a mother on a rampage._

_Meanwhile, not too far away, her lone son helplessly listened to the commotion._

_"M-mama..." He whimpered, holding onto the large book she gave him as if it were her own body._

_His sensitive ears could pick up on all that was going on, such as the frantic neighing of the horses and the dogs, the humans shouting, his mother's hissing and the flapping of her wings. Then, everything started to fade away, Stephanie obviously leading the Guardians away from her son, sacrificing her own life for him._

_The child's ears pinned to back of his skull, his eyes wide and unfocused, when a long blood-curdling scream suddenly echoed from far, far down the trail._

_Silence immediately fell._

_The now motherless vampire sat like that for the longest, frozen in shock, unaware of the first snowfall of the season._

_Seth finally blinked after staring into the darkness for so long. His wide eyes slowly squinted and closed, clenching them shut and allowing his bloodied tears to run like a river. The six-year-old cried and cried and cried, mourning over his beloved mother. She was gone..._

_His father was gone..._

_Roman was gone._ _.._

_Seth's soft cries eventually turned into angered pants and short growls, his sorrow quickly turning into rage._

_ All that is going on now is their fault. _

_H_ _is mother's voice echoed._

_Grant your mother her dying wish and destroy The Matrix._

_PROMISE ME, SETH, PLEASE!!!_

_"I promise"_ _T_ _he little vampire whispered._

_"I promise, mother." He hissed, his eyes still closed. "I swear on my grave that one day..."_

_Blazing crimson snapped open, his eyes exploding with severe hatred, wrath, and rage._

_"THE MATRIX. WILL FALL BY MY HANDS!!!!!"_

**_-End of flashback._ **


	14. Chapter 14

"From that moment on, my Darling, I was no longer a child. I was an Alpha, the new Alpha… And I was out for blood." The Vampire King growled.

Dean just stood there in shock. 

_The Matrix? They were behind all of this? But... But how?_

"There is more to The Matrix than meets the eye, my dear." The dark lord replied, reading his thoughts. 

"What you mortals believe is an army devised to protect the people is all a cover-up for their true identity. The truth is, Dean, the Matrix are nothing more than a hoard of vampire slayers, hunting down my people for as long as our kind can remember. That is why I must bring this to an end. To avenge my parents' deaths, I will destroy them all." The king hissed gazing at the palm of his hand before clenching it into a fist.

A chill ran down Dean's spine when he saw the blood-filled hatred in Seth's eyes, if only for a brief moment.

"S-Seth… I don't know what to say. If…If it were my parents." He paused. "I'd probably do the same… But, please, listen to me." He asked, looking into the vampire's eyes as he held his hand.

"Revenge doesn't solve anything."

Seth softly chuckled, shaking his head slightly. Taking Dean's hand and kissing the knuckles, he replied. "You are as wise as you are beautiful, my love… But, I'm afraid that this is one thing that I have to disagree with. Bringing down the Matrix has been my priority for centuries. I made a promise to my mother and I plan on fulfilling her dying wish. The Matrix _will_ fall and it will be by my hands alone… I just pray that you won't be in my way."

"What do you mean?" The blonde curiously asked.

"You are Dean Ambrose." Seth answered. "It is your duty to protect the people of Earth, including The Matrix, from all forces of evil. But evil won't be the word to describe me once I get my hands on that blasted Commander!"

His angered gaze quickly turned soft when he saw the frightened look on the blonde's face.

"What I'm trying to say is that I could never see myself fighting against you, Dean." Seth smiled sadly. "If something were to happen to you, I…" Seth sighed in frustration. "I just don't want to lose you. If I plan on winning this war, my love, I want to have you by my side. I don't think I'd last much longer if I'd lose another loved one. You are my first love and my last, Dean Ambrose. Immortality just wouldn't matter anymore if I couldn't share it with you."

"Seth." Dean sniffed, his wide eyes watering. "That's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me."

The king's smile grew and he kissed his love on the cheek. And this time, to his surprise, it was Dean who was purring.

"Well, if you're going to bring down The Matrix once and for all..." The blonde said, wrapping his arms around his love's neck as Seth's hands came to rest on his waist. "Then we better start discussing battle tactics because my mate isn't fighting alone."

Seth paused. "Wait a minute… Are you saying that--?"

"I. Want. In." The hero smirked, playfully tapping the king on the nose with each word, making Seth blink. 

"I can understand what you're feeling, Seth. I truly can. And as your mate, I want to help. I'm no damsel in distress, so even if it means wiping out an entire army for you, I'll do whatever it takes to remain by your side."

Seth couldn't believe ears. He hadn't expected him to respond _that_ quickly. And the look he gave was just priceless. 

"Didn't expect that, now did ya?" Dean cockily smirked, placing his hands on his partially curved hips, with the slightest hint of lust in his eyes.

The crimson eyed male snapped out of it and all he could do was chuckle.

"No, my love, I hadn't expected that at all," He admitted, his hands back around Dean's waist. Dean blushed slightly and.. Giggled?

"I'm really glad I got to know you, my Darling." Seth smiled, now holding the happy human in his powerful arms. "You're so heroic... Honorable, sweet, kind. The kind of person I would expect to find as my soulmate..." 

"What I want to ask is.." The Alpha Vampire added, getting down on one knee, taking the solid gold ring off his right hand and placing it on Dean's left, looking him in the eyes. 

"Will you accept my request by becoming my eternal partner?"

Dean gasped, shocked out of his mind.

"S-Seth?" He stuttered. "Are you asking me to… To marry you?"

Seth seemingly thought about it for a second and replied:

"I could always be aggressive and force you if that's what you want." He joked, smirking and still holding onto his love's hand.

"I…. I…"

Seth chuckled darkly, crossing his arms and saying. "Didn't expect that, now did ya?" 

Dean couldn't pull himself to answer.

Pulling the shocked male closer down to his knees right in front of him, Seth explained. "You may be my mate because I marked you, my Darling, but I still haven't given you my mark of claim. Only then, are you officially my mate... And you did say that you'll do _whatever_ it takes to stay by my side."

Dean was shocked beyond compare.

Heck, shocked wasn't even the word!!

His heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest, he couldn't even breathe right!

So much was going through his head, but he knew that he had a choice to make. With a frown and firm determination, he made his decision.

Pushing away from the Vampire King, Dean stood up quickly and stared him in the eyes and gave him his answer:

"Seth… All of this is so sudden. I- I can't… I won't, I… All I can say is that…" Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking a now confused king straight in the eyes, saying:

"...There is no way in hell I'm wearing a dress at our wedding."

Seth blinked and when he saw that cocky grin that he'd come to love, all he could do was laugh.

"A dress won't be necessary, my dear."

Dean was wrapped Seth's arms and the king briefly spun him around, both sharing in a short laughter before they sealed the deal with a deep, passionate kiss.

Dean gazed into the eyes of his fiancee and whispered:

"Yes, Seth… I'll marry you."

The Vampire King smiled at his fiancee and replied. "Then let us begin."

And just like that, he grabbed the blue Vortex Shard and teleported them to his bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Seth leaned forward, licking his cheek slowly when they were back in the bedroom. The blonde shivered as he felt the other male kiss his lips. Two hands found their way to Dean's blue jacket and white shirt and practically ripped off the clothing in half and threw them on the floor, showing his pale body. The brunette pulled back, staring into the other's eyes.

Dean quietly moaned in satisfaction, closing his eyes once they were inside, both falling onto the king-sized bed, with Seth on top, of course.

He did the same with himself as the tight black buttoned shirt ripped off and took his own hair tie out of his hair as Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's neck, practically melting into the kiss. The blonde had completely forgotten about his friends back home. He wondered if they were all worried about him.

_I'll find out later._

He thought, now focusing on the brunette's delicious lips.

Seth tilted his head, positioning it so that he could deepen the kiss. He gently licked Dean's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The other complied, separating his lips and Seth's slick tongue pushed itself inside of the hot, wet cavern. It swept through, tasting the blonde's mouth, and making both of the males moaning and shivering.

The hero's tongue shyly licked at the intruder. The other responded by gently licking and massaging the wet muscle. Dean groaned from the treatment and playfully dances with the other's tongue. They wrestled for dominance, but break off, for Dean desperately needed oxygen, before lip-locking once again.

Dean dug his hands into his mate's tanned back, sucking on his tongue submissively. Then Seth surprised him by pulling back from the kiss, and sliding one hand between Seth's legs and massaging there while licking and nipping his neck.

Dean gasped, the color red racing across his cheeks as he feels the other's hand rub that area. He shudders and groans out Seth's name as he becomes hard from the gently stimulation. Seth kissed him on the lips softly before pulling back and looking into his baby blue eyes reassuringly. The blonde gazed back into Seth's crimson eyes for a moment. Dean looked highly embarrassed.

"Is something wrong?" His love asked.

"It… It's my first time, Seth." He admitted, blushing even more. "I'm…"

Seth silenced him with another kiss, saying. "Don't worry. I promise we won't go that far tonight. We'll have to wait two weeks before that happens."

"Two… Two weeks?" He asked and gasped as Seth placed butterfly kisses up and down his body.

"What h-happens then?" He panted.

"Blood Lust." Seth purred, kissing him full on the lips again. "It's the vampire's mating season and happens every three hundred years. I went through my first one alone since you weren't even born yet. However, since I have you now…" He trailed off, patting his cold hand around Dean's member to finish the sentence for him.

Dean arched his back and moaned in pleasure.

"S-Seth.." The blonde panted, looking up at him with dazed, lust-filled eyes.

The Alpha loving looked down at his treasure.

"Claim me." He begged, shivering with ecstasy.

Seth smiled and leaned down, lifting Dean to his chest. Dean, with his mind no longer controlling his actions, immediately held on by his shoulders and closed his eyes, awaiting the pain. Seth nuzzled into his prize and caressed his cheek until his head was tilted back to reveal his neck "It'll be over soon, my Darling… I promise." He reassured, before he leaned down and sank his fangs into Dean's neck, injecting him with the venom used to convert him and beginning to draw out his blood.

Dean yelped in pain and tears fell from his eyes. He sank his hands into the vampire's shoulders. The pain was unbearable, but pleasurable at the same time. Seth crushed Dean to his chest as he continues to drain the blood, it was sweet and pure, just like him. He opened his eyes quickly when he heard a choked gasp.

Dean's eyes were wide and he panted, getting weaker and weaker, his entire body shaking and not able to hold on much longer. After a while Seth released him and stepped away from the bed, swallowing down the mouthful of blood.

Dean hyperventilated, trying to breathe, but nothing seemed to work. The venom was coursing through his veins and taking it's toll. The blood loss only made the process speed up. Dean closed his wide eyes and cried, his heart beating slower and slower with each passing second.

All Seth could do was watch.

Dean's eyes slightly opened and with the last of his energy, reached his hand out for his mate.

"Se…Seth." he managed to say.

Seth rushed over and held his hand, crimson gazing into the fading baby blue.

"I'm…I'm so cold." His voice barely a whisper. "I'm scared."

"Shh.." The king reassured kissing his forehead. "Everything will be alright, my love… You'll see."

Dean smiled and one final tear fell from the dying male before he gasped again.

This time, a long sigh quickly followed, indicating that his heart had come to a stop, never to beat again.

Dean Ambrose had passed away with his baby blue eyes open.

Seth closed the lids over the now dull eyes of his lover and kissed him on the lips, still slightly warm. The king laid down beside him and pulled him close, waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

**_-Two Hours Later._ **

Dean's eyes opened slowly and looked around, after his blurred vision cleared. He saw Seth sleeping peacefully beside him as he leaned toward his vampire and shook him lightly. Seth opened his eyes and was staring into the deep glowing pools of Dean's eyes. The king smiled and pulled his mate to him as he crawled closer. Dean snuggled into his chest, happily purring.

"How… How do I look?" He shyly asked, gazing up at the king.

"You're perfect." He answered, kissing Dean's lips. Dean looked at his body and saw that he looked more beautiful and his eyes were a bit darker. He even looked at his body and saw that he had a slight beard, his curly locks got longer now a little over his eyes. He lifted his hand and felt the bite mark as he looked around his naked frame.

The brunette embraced his fiancee and whispered:

"Welcome to immortality, my queen."

Dean smiled, flashing his new fangs before he gasped and frowned, looking highly annoyed and glaring at Seth.

"What is it?" Seth asked, even looking around to see if anyone else was in the room. "What's wrong?"

Dean crossed his arms and growled. "I died a virgin, didn't I?"

Seth blinked and actually fell off the bed laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean Ambrose- Rollins now, was able to walk through the enormous palace without fear. He was one of them now. He'd gaze up at all the slumbering drones and smile. He couldn't wait for them to wake so that he could meet them all.

He held onto Seth's arm as they walked through the moonlit corridors, looking for the others, listening to his husband summarize the rest of his past.

Seth went on to tell his wife about how Paul had a hard time getting the vampire boy out of the tree that morning because the man was a human mortal (his mother had _completely_ forgotten to mention that).   
After some time, the young prince went on to live with Paul and his granddaughter, AJ, in a cozy little cottage at least ten miles from the nearest village. This made keeping a rapidly growing vampire in your attic not much of a hassle. Seth was able to grow healthy and strong, consuming the chicken blood left behind by Paul whenever the inventor drained the poultry for their dinner.

But on some occasions, he'd sneak into the village, by transforming into some random homeless guy's shadow and wait for the exact moment to strike. As winter pressed on he was rather fortunate, on many occasions, to feast on the throats of deer that wandered into their yard to feed on the salt lick outside, as well.

Vampires ate many other things, just like regular humans, but young children needed blood the most to help them grow. For many years, the young Alpha stayed with the Heyman's, coming to view them as his own family, especially AJ.

AJ was a very sickly girl and wasn't able to venture outside much since they were so far away from town, which led to her spending all her time with Seth. He came to view the seven year old as a sister, as his own sibling…

But no one would replace Roman.

There were many days, while the boy slept, that he would be plagued with nightmares of the tragic night, replaying over and over again in his head. It caused him to put his all in his training. For ten whole years, Seth lived with them and trained relentlessly, growing more stronger.

More powerful.

More agile.

More deadly.

His motivation was that one day, he'd have his five inch long fangs sank deep within the throat of The Matrix's leader.

Once he was dealt with, it wouldn't be long before the others immediately follow. He trained with all his might for the day when he'd face The Matrix. But, that day came all too soon, when the knights burst through the door one evening, instantly killing Paul.

They'd been given a tip by a man that'd been hunting in the woods nearby a few days ago when he spotted the young Alpha playing with Paul's granddaughter. AJ and Seth were able to make it out the back door, onto their horses and into the woods, but it didn't take long before an arrow through the heart ended the young girl's life.

Seth was too far ahead of her to help before it was too late. He wasn't able to turn back because they were hot on his trail. The last thing he remembered seeing before he used the Vortex Shard away was the cottage that he'd come to call home go up in smoke, everything he'd come to love was consumed by the flames. This only added gasoline to the now sixteen year old's own fire.

As Dean listened on, his anger towards The Matrix started to grow as well. He never really liked the army, but now he had a reason.

No one should have to suffer that much pain and heartache twice in their lives, and at such a young age, all because of what they are. Seth couldn't help that he was born that way.

He'd make sure that his king would get his vengeance, even if it meant dragging that damned Commander to Seth himself. His husband would have his revenge, regardless of what he said.

"Seth?" The queen asked after a moment of walking in silence. "How long was it before you met Roman again? What happened?"

Seth chuckled at the memories that came to mind and smiled to his wife. "It was one of the most unforgettable days of my life."

"Well, what happened?"

"We kicked each other's ass, that's what happened." He laughed. Dean raised a brow as his husband continued.

"Since I was old enough to take care of myself, I ventured out on my own after escaping the incident with The Matrix. I was able to come across many other vampires in my travels, who'd also been in hiding since my parents' deaths. When I revealed to them that I was the new Alpha they were thrilled, having hoped that at least one member of the royal family had survived. Over time, I gathered many followers, wiping out as many Matrix members and hideouts as possible along the way. But, what I didn't know was that there was another Alpha out there as well."

Dean listened on as Seth continued on.


	18. Chapter 18

**_-Flashback_ **

_One night, a large group of vampires crossed into Seth's hunting grounds. Seth warned the others to either leave or submit and join his pack. They refused to do either, saying that whichever Alpha won in a fight would be in control of the land and that the losing Alpha's followers were to be annihilated._

_Seth didn't recognize his twin since he was in his dark form, so the leaders went at it. Both sides cheered on for their Alpha as they all watched from the sidelines. Both were agile and equal in strength and power, which made the fight all the more tiring. Tons of Vortex energy, crystals, punches, blows, kicks, and bites were used throughout the match._

_Trees were uprooted, boulders turned to pumice, and the ground scorched with energy blasts. The hunting grounds strongly resembled Swiss cheese in no time: the area littered with holes and craters the size of minivans._

_What was once a peaceful hunting area was a war zone all in a matter of minutes. Although, they both could see that the other looked highly familiar as they fought, the males didn't put much thought into it and fought for nearly two hours._

_In the end, although severely weak, it was Seth that had the upper hand. He was simply more powerful than the other Alpha. In a last-ditch effort, he went into his super form and performed Vortex Blast which sent everyone flying. Roman hit the ground hard and Seth pounced him instantly, his crimson eyes glowed ablaze with rage, his instincts kicking into overdrive. He could hear someone, a pale Irishman (which many others had to hold back) crying, screaming, and begging him to stop, but he ignored him._

_With nails clamping down on the slightly taller male's throat, Seth raised his hand, was about to perform The Vortex Spear, the blow that would end it all, when the other Alpha looked him in the eyes and managed to say:_

_"_ _Se_ _\- Seth?"_

_The Alpha gasped and stood, backing away a few feet. Although the wounds on both Alphas were already healing, the other male still lay on the ground, bloodied, battered, and broken. Seth never wanted to fight him, and now he felt a slight pang of guilt because he overdid it. The pale man, along with a few followers rushed to his aid as he leaned on his side and coughed out blackened blood, his hand coming to his bruised throat. He weakly looked up at the brunette smiling and saying:_

_"Is it really you?" His voice hoarse and barely a whisper as bloodied tears streamed down his already bloody face._

_"Who are you? How do you know my name?" The real Alpha asked._

_The vampire moved to stand and the pale man, whom Seth identified as his mate, assisted him to help bring the wounded vampires to his feet._

_"It's me… Roman." He softly smiled, taking a step towards Seth._

_Everyone else watched the scene unfold before them, tension steadily rising in the air._

_If Seth's heart would've been beating, when he said that name, he guarantee it would've stopped._

_"Roman?" He asked in disbelief with wide eyes._

_The crystalized vampire before him nodded and used the last of his energy to change back into his normal form._

_Seth could've died on the spot (if he wasn't already dead) when he saw those_ _grey_ _eyes, the eyes of their mother, staring right back at him._

_"Hello, brother." The raven haired male smiled when he was mere inches away from the Vampire King. Seth finally blinked, bloodied tears falling as well, when he reached a hand out to touch him._

_Roman's mate looked on with fear, unsure of what was going on._

_A cold hand came to rest on Roman's cheek and a smile grew on Seth's face as well._

_"It's really you, isn't it?" Seth asked, his words choking up._

_"Yes, little brother, it's really me." He replied, resting his hand atop Seth's._

_More tears streamed from Seth's eyes before the Alpha wrapped his taller twin in a warm and tight embrace. All he could do was cry along with him and return the gesture._

_Finn and nearly a hundred followers from both sides, on the other hand, didn't know what the heck was going on._

_Roman was the one to break the embrace, looking into his brother's eyes and saying loud enough for everyone to hear. "I submit."_

_"WHAT?!" Everyone literally said all at the same time._

_Finn ran over to his mate, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him aside, saying. "Rome, do you realize what you just said?!"_

_"Of course." He laughed, his wounds almost completely healed. He let go of his wife's hand, walked back up to Seth and knelt down with respect, saying:_

_"I humbly submit to him because he is my younger brother. Seth and I are long-lost twins and I am a natural-born Beta by blood, not an Alpha. I only labeled myself as an Alpha because I thought he was dead. Seth is the true Alpha and is our Vampire King."_

_Finn gasped and whispering and murmuring could be heard throughout the entire assembly._

_"Is this true?" One of Seth's followers named_ _Drake Maverick_ _asked._

_"Yes." Seth replied proudly as his brother stood beside him. "Roman is my brother."_

_"But, who won?" Another follower named Ember Moon asked._

_Both males exchanged looks before Roman chuckled._

_"I think it is quite obvious that I am the one who lost. I stood no chance against an Alpha from the very start."_

_"Then… What will happen to the others?" Finn asked as Roman wrapped an arm around his waist, his voice full of worry and concern._

_"No harm shall befall any of you." Seth announced to all who were present that night. "From this moment on, we are all brothers and sisters. There shall be no fighting amongst us over hunting grounds any longer, not now, not ever. Both of our packs shall join together as one. Together, we shall be the ones that will bring The Matrix to it's destruction!!!"_

_Everyone shouted and cheered on in agreement._

_**-End of flashback.** _


	19. Chapter 19

"My forces doubled in size that night: I got my brother back and a new brother-in-law, as well. To make it even better, with that many people on my side, I was one step closer to bringing The Matrix down." Seth answered as he and his queen rounded a corner down the long dark corridor.

"The only thing that was missing was you." He added, kissing Dean on the cheek. All the blonde could do was close his eyes and smile.

Not too long after that, they found Randy, Renee, and Corey in one of the palace's many lobbies. 

Randy was leaned against one of the tall white limestone pillars that held the palace up, lighting a cigarette before taking a long drag off of it, boredom evident in his eyes as he lazily flipped through endless channels on the flat screen way on the other side of the room: an empty case of Red Bulls rested at the base of his black sneakers.

Corey and Renee lay back to back on a black leather couch. Both were listening to the same touchscreen MP3 player that lay in-between them, each with a headphone in their ear, while Corey watched a movie called Breakthrough on his I-Pad and Renee turned to the next page of some book on her E-reader, junk food splayed out everywhere. You could tell that they obviously were bored as well.

Seth cleared his throat to catch their attention.

Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and shot up, standing in a line and at attention like soldiers.

"D-Dean?" Renee gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth, the first one to notice when she saw his blue eyes glow in the dark, the black slits giving him away.

"Hey, guys, you like my new look?" Dean laughed, turning around to give them a full view of him before placing his hands on his hips and giving them his famous smirk.

Randy deadpanned before glancing at Seth.

"You didn't." He said through his cigarette with disbelief.

"I did." Seth chuckled.

"So…" Corey said, scratching his head. "He's your wife now?"

"Yep!" The blonde grinned proudly as he held up his left hand, his gold ring shining in the moonlight.

"Oh, my gosh, congratulations!!!" Renee squealed. She was about to run over and hug him when Corey tugged at her arm.

"What?" She asked.

"He's the Queen now." Corey replied. "You can't just run up to one of the Alphas whenever you want to!!"

"Oh." She replied, looking a little disappointed. She stepped back in line and dropped her head, saying. "Congratulations, your Highness."

"Huh?" Dean raised a brow. "Seth, what's going on?"

"You're an Alpha now. Since queens have more authority than kings, it's only right for someone other than their mate not to get too close. It's a sheer sign of disrespect." Seth answered.

"But…" Dean looked from his husband to Renee, seeing the hurt look in her eyes even though she tried to cover it up with a smile. 

"Seth… I don't mind. It doesn't matter if she wants to hug me or not, it's not disrespectful to me." Dean replied.

"Are you sure?" The king asked, raising a brow.

Dean nodded.

Seth crossed his arms before leaning against the doorway smirking and saying. "Very well then. You're the queen now, My Darling, so whatever you say becomes law. Just say the word."

"S-seriously?!" Dean blinked with disbelief.

"Heh, that's one of the perks of being married to me." He snickered, "Go ahead."

Dean looked over to the other three vampires in the room, who looked highly confused.

Dean hesitantly took a step forward, saying. "Uh... From this moment on, or uh... Something like that... I want you guys to treat me just like you did before I married Seth. I want to be your friend and hang out every now and then. Just because I married the king, that doesn't change who I am. Just act like you normally would around me."

Then an idea occurred.

"Oh, yeah you're to act the same way around Seth, too." He cockily smirked.

"Wait, what!?" Was all Seth could say before everyone glomped them both.

"Congratulations, you old son of a gun!!!" Randy cackled, ruffling up Seth's hair.

Once the shock subsided a second later, Seth also joined in on the laughter, hooking an arm around Randy's neck before giving him a light slap on the face as well. Then they playfully wrestled each other.

"Dean, I'm so proud of you, congratulations!!" Renee squealed, giving him a hug so tight that he could've sworn she was Nikki for a second.

"Congratulations, man!" Corey chuckled, giving him a pat on the back.

Once everyone had their fun, they all stood and dusted themselves off. But, when they looked at how messed up Seth and Randy were, they were laughing all over again.

"Hey, is this Mortal Kombat?" Dean asked once everyone calmed down and collected themselves, picking up the video game.

"Yeah, it's my favorite game." Corey replied, resting an arm on Dean's shoulder. "And guess who has the high score?"

"You do?" Dean chuckled, raising a brow.

"Nope, it's me!!" Renee answered with pride.

Dean laughed like crazy when he saw the look on Corey's face. He took a look around the lobby and whistled. "Wow, this place just about looks like my bedroom. Aside from all the cool electronics and gadgets."

"Just because we're a few centuries old, Dean, that doesn't mean that we're out of style and out of date." Seth chuckled.

"Heh, yeah, I guess not." He said, embarrassed.

"I could see that you guys were bored." The Alpha King added.

"Yes, it is _so_ boring in here!!!" Renee groaned. "I want something to do or at least somewhere to go! And everyone else can't seem to get their lazy butts up!!"

"I can fix that." Dean piped up.

"What do you mean?" Corey asked.

"He's talking about a trip to the city." Seth jumped in, having read his mate's thoughts yet again. "You know, like to see a movie or something. Maybe a little shopping here and there, stuff like that."

"Shopping?!" Renee screamed with joy.

"Oh no!!" Corey facepalmed.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"The last time Corey and I went shopping with Renee, we walked around so much that we had to buy new shoes!!" Randy groaned.

"Then it's settled." Seth smirked. "We'll meet at your place tomorrow, my Darling, and we'll spend the day in the city, how's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me, but why my place?"

"Because it's time for you to go home. I'm letting you spend the remaining two weeks before Blood Lust with your friends so that you can tell them what's happened so far. I just don't know how they'll accept it if they found out that you're dead and married to the Vampire King."

"Seth, relax, my friends will be alright with it. They'll never turn their backs on me." He said with pride.

"Never say never, Dean." Seth warned.

"Tell you what. I'll invite them all over to my house tomorrow and then all you guys can meet then." He smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Renee smiled. "Besides, I haven't been in my mortal form in a while."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

Randy, Seth, Renee, and Corey all changed into normal looking humans. The only difference is that their eyes don't glow, and they have normal pupils instead of black slits.

"Then, it's a date." Seth concluded, handing his wife the red Vortex Shard. "We'll see you tomorrow at noon, my love."

Dean kissed his husband on the lips and replied. "I'll see you then, love."

"See you tomorrow, guys!!" Dean waved goodbye, changing into his mortal form before...

"VORTEX SHARD IGNITE!!" 

He was gone.

"Ooh, I can't wait for tomorrow!" Renee shouted with glee. "I need to find what I'm going to wear! Come on, Corey!!!" 

"Ugh, fine! But, I am _not_ trying your clothes on for you like last time!!" He groaned, running after the vampire.

"Oh, why not! You loved it last time!!" Renee could be heard saying down the hall.

Seth chuckled and went in the other direction, probably back to his room.

Randy was the only one left in the lobby. He popped open a can of Red Bull and took a swallow. Lighting another cigarette and taking a long drag off it, he blew the cloud of smoke in the air before walking off, mumbling to himself. "I'm gonna need another pair of shoes once all this is over with."


	20. Chapter 20

**Back at Dean's place..**

Dean teleported to his home only to find it was surrounded by police!

"What the hell?" He asked raising a brow.

"OH MY GOD DEAN!!!!" Nikki shouted from out of nowhere, wrapping her arms around Dean in a death-grip, right on the spot where Seth bit him.

"Gah! Nikki, let go!!" He growled, shoving the girl off. She looked confused and heartbroken as the blonde rubbed the sore spot on his neck.

"What are you doing here this early in the morning?" He asked, for the sky was just starting to lighten with the dawn.

"Bayley called me and said that you went out looking for the Vortex Shards and hadn't come back yet." She explained. "We waited all night for you, but when you didn't show up, we were worried and called the police to do a search party for you."

"A search party? Nikki!" Dean began and then changed his mind. "Where's Bayley?"

"She's inside, but--" 

Dean had zipped into his home before she could finish.

"Ooh, why does he always do that!?!?" She stomped in frustration.

"Bayley!"

"There he is!!!" One of the police officers named Tyler Breeze shouted, grabbing the vampire and hoisted him up for everyone to see.

"Hey, put me down!!!" The blonde protested, bopping the cop on the head.

"Ouch!!" He yelped, letting the blonde jump down to the floor.

"Dean!!!" The dark haired girl happily shouted, wrapping her arms around his brother, in the same exact spot that Nikki did.

"OW!!!" He gasped, rubbing the area again.

"Dean, are you alright?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sis." He winced, rubbing the spot.

Bayley gasped. "Is that blood?!"

Everyone's attention turned to Dean who blinked before he removed his hand to see his clothes stained with dried blood.

"Oh, that.." He sweat dropped. "Yeah, it's just a little blood, no biggie. I scratched myself while looking for the Vortex Shards that's all." He lied.

"Are you sure?" The chief of police, Shawn Michaels, asked with disbelief.

"I believe I know where I've been and what I've been doing, Chief." The hero replied, crossing his arms, glaring at the officer.

"But, Dean--"

"Anyway, Nikki told me that you sent a search party out for me." He interrupted Bayley, trying to change the subject. "Well, search over, I'm right here!!"

"Now, it's obviously too early in the morning for this." He added, faking a yawn. "I've been searching all night for the stolen shards and I've only managed to come across one so far." He said, showing off the red shard. 

"I'll have to search for the others later on. So right now, I'd like to get a nice hot shower and some shuteye, if you don't mind. So, sorry for the trouble, but everything's fine. Go and get some doughnuts and a cup of coffee or something, nothing to see here." He chuckled, quickly shooing the officers out the door.

"We apologize for all the--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I read you loud and clear, Chief Michaels!" The world-renowned hero said, slightly annoyed because he truly did want to get some sleep. "Have a nice day!!"

The door slammed shut in their faces.

"I thought those deadbeats would never leave!" The blonde male groaned.

"Dean?"

He turned to the only other person in the room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bayley asked, her eyes on the dried blood stain on Dean's neck.

"Heh relax, sis." He laughed, ruffling up her head like always. "I told you I'm fine, all I got was a scratch, that's all. Listen, I'm going to bed, I've been out all night. You can stay here if you want, okay?"

"I, uh… I think I'll head home." Bayley replied, she could sense that something wasn't right here.

"Well, alright, then." Dean shrugged his shoulders, heading up the stairs. "Oh, but make sure to be back over here around noon, 'kay sis? I've got someone I'd like you to meet."

"Uh, okay, sure." She replied as She opened the door to head out. "Oh, and Dean?"

"Yeah, Bayley?" Her brother peeked from down the stairs.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked, pointing.

Dean blinked before looking down at the gold ring on his finger that Bayley was referring to. Immediately, he started blushing.

"Uh, it's… Uh, heh… Nothing. I… Found it?" He laughed sheepishly, hiding the item behind his back.

"Really? Where?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Night, Bayley!!" Dean waved before zipping upstairs in a baby blue streak.

Bayley flinched at how hard she heard the bedroom door slam. The dark haired girl paused for a moment and sighed before leaving. 

"Bayley, is everything alright?" Nikki asked as the last few cops pulled off down the road.

"I guess so, Nikki." She replied. "But…"

"But, what?"

"I think there's something wrong with Dean." She said, his eyes full of concern.

"What? What's wrong?!" The annoying idiot panicked.

"Well, yesterday, he burst into my garage looking like someone just scared the crap out him. He was all riled up and wanted to know an awful lot about vampires all of a sudden. I told him what I knew and showed him some pictures from the crime scenes that happened not too long ago, including the bank robbery a few days ago. The authorities are trying to cover it up, but there really _are_ vampires out there, Nikki. And they're the reason why so many people have gone missing. He said that he was going to investigate and look for the stolen shards along the way. He left right after that."

"By the way, did you notice that he had blood on his neck?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, I saw that. He said that he scratched himself while looking for the Vortex Shards but I don't believe him. Dean's more careful than that. And he had some weird looking ring on his finger. When I asked about it, he tried to hide it and said that he found it. I could tell that he's lying, Nikki. And that wasn't a scratch on his neck, either."

"But… Are you saying that my Darling booboo may have something to do with those vampires?" She asked as she and the other female walked away.

"I don't know, but…" Bayley sighed before glancing back at Dean's house, just in time to see the curtain to his bedroom window quickly close.

"We're going to find out." She replied with a frown as they both walked away.

Dean stepped away from his window and sighed. He crossed over to his bathroom mirror and looked at his reflection. He rubbed at the dry blood on his neck before turning on the shower. After a quick scrubbing, being careful of the neck area, the vampire was up and out of the shower and back in front of the mirror. 

The bloody note that was left behind had somehow disappeared before the cops had arrived.

Changing back into his new form, the Alpha Queen gazed down at his hands before wiping away the steam from the mirror.

Seeing no reflection only made him smile as he rubbed at his gold ring. Stepping back over to the window he pulled back the curtain to make sure that Bayley and Nikki were gone and yelped in pain.

"Aah!!" He winced, covering his eyes. The morning sun was just starting to rise.

He immediately closed the shades and turned out all the lights, his room in complete darkness. The vampire curled up in bed and yawned, his fangs in full view.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." He mumbled tiredly, before pulling the covers over him and falling into a death-like sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Later on that day, Bayley did come back to Dean's house, just like he asked. Dean managed to call his other friends as well, inviting them over. Dean's self-proclaimed sister still had a bad feeling about all this, but she tried her best to ignore it. And the bandage that Dean now had on his neck only made the feeling worse.

It was around 11:30 when the rest of Dean's pals, Kevin, Nikki, Charlotte, Sasha, Dolph (and Pancake, of course) arrived. They all lounged around the house, wondering who Dean wanted them to meet. Dean decided to challenge Kevin to a game of EA Sports Car Racing, while they waited. Dolph watched the boys play while the girls all talked about girl things and Bayley had her eyes glued to Dean's computer screen, acing an online IQ test, as Dean and Kevin played two games and a re-match. And of course, Dean won all three.

- **-11:57AM**

"Why you little--" Kevin growled. "YOU CHEATED!!!"

"Ha!! You wish!!" The blonde laughed. "Just admit it, Kevin, you can't beat me!!!"

"Hmph!!" Was Kevin's answer as he crossed his arms and pouted.

It was at that moment that everyone's attention was drawn to the low, rumbling noise that came from outside. Dean rushed to the door and opened it, with everyone pouring out onto the front porch. The sound was coming from down the road and was getting louder by the minute. 

It sounded like a car engine or something. Dean ran to the end of his driveway and looked down the road, squinting to see if he could make out the source of the sound. As his friends remained near the house, they saw Dean's facial expression change from curious to excited. His eyes seemed to light up with excitement. 

"They're here, guys!!!" He shouted back to his friends, telling them to come and look. The others came closer and stopped, blinking like crazy when he then stepped back onto the sidewalk to let three motorcycles come into view.

Seth Rollins pulled up first on a red Ducati Monster 1100, followed by Randy on a black Ducati 749, and with Renee wrapped around his waist, Corey quickly brought up the rear on an electric green Ducati 848. 

Everyone's mouth hit the floor.

"Seth!!!" Dean shouted with joy, as he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck as soon as the male stepped off his bike. 

"Hey, take it easy." He chuckled, wrapping him in his arms. Then, he whispered low enough for no one but his wife to hear. "I've missed you, sweetheart." Dean's smile only grew.

"Long time, no see, Blondie." Randy chuckled after Seth stepped aside. He grabbed hold of Dean's hand and pulled him into a pat on the back. 

"Whatever, Dickface!" He chuckled.

"What up, Dean?" Corey said after Renee let go and slipped off the bike.

"I hope it's your IQ level." The blonde male smirked, hooking his arm around his neck and ruffling up his already messy head, making the boy laugh.

"Hi, Dean." Renee smiled as she approached, giving the male a hug and a quick friendly peck on the cheek. Nikki let out a low growl.

Someone decided at this time to clear their throat to catch the five their attention. And of course it was Nikki. 

"Care to introduce us, my Darling?" She asked, arms crossed and tapping her foot, glaring at Renee. Renee made sure that she glared back.

"Oh yeah, sorry guys. I almost forgot." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"These are my new friends." He introduced. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Randy, Renee, and Corey."

Some of his friends waved hesitantly at the newcomers. But, the vampires-turned-mortals only crossed their arms and stared at them.

"But, Dean if those three are your friends, then who is that?" Dolph asked innocently, pointing to Seth.

Dean turned to his lover and a small, faint blush dared to creep across his face. Seth only smirked and crossed his arms.

"Uh... He's my, uh... My..." He stammered, looking from Seth back to the others.

"I'm a close friend of his, as well." Seth answered for him as he casually wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "He just forgot to mention it, didn't you, Dean?"

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah, that's it!! I forgot to mention it." He laughed nervously. "Seth's a close friend of mine, too."

_Yeah, but I'm a lot closer than you think._

Dean could hear Seth laugh in his mind since he now had a mental connection with his mate. He only glared at the brunette. Bayley and everyone else could easily see through his lie. Something strange was going on here.

"Hey, cool rings." Charlotte stated, pointing to Dean and Seth's matching set.

Bayley's eyes only widened when she saw that only Seth just so happened to have the same gold ring on as Dean did. The others three didn't seem to have any.

"Yeah, where'd you get them?" Kevin asked.

"Found them." Both males said immediately and actually looked at one another with surprise.

"Anyway, are we gonna stand out here all day or are you gonna invite us inside?" Corey piped up since everyone was basically just staring at Dean's new associates.

"Oh, yeah, go on inside and take a look around." The owner of the house stated. Corey, Renee, and Randy strutted past the others, not even giving them a passing glance as they made their way inside. 

The others followed behind with hesitation with Dean and Seth bringing up the rear. When they were sure that everyone had their back turned, they both held hands as they walked back up the side walk.

"So, Dean, how long have you known these guys?" Sasha asked once everyone was back inside.

"I met them a couple of days ago." He replied, both he and Seth letting go of the other's hand once they stepped back in.

"And you're close friends already?" Charlotte asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?" He asked, slightly offended.

"No, not at all. Just curious." She answered and resumed filing her fingernails as Kevin tried to beat Sasha at racing this time, wanting to ignore the other weird humans in the room.

"Um, Dean doesn't allow any smoking in here." Bayley shyly and fearfully pointed out to the tall guy leaned against the kitchen counter as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket.

Randy ignored Bayley and lit the cigarette. He took a short drag off it, before blowing the smoke in Bayley's face.

"Are _you_ Dean?" He asked, glaring down at the coughing female.

"N-no." Bayley managed to say through her coughing.

"Then, beat it, kid." He growled, making Bayley gasp and run back into the living room.

"Is something wrong, Bayley?" Her brother asked, as all the adults sat in the living room.

"No, nothing's wrong." She pouted. 

"Do you want to go outside and play, Dolph?" She then asked to change the subject and get away from being around the new people.

"Okay." The platinum blonde replied happily, oblivious to the tension building in the air as he, Pancake and Bayley went outside.

"Cool bedroom, Dean." Renee said as she came from downstairs after exploring the place.

Nikki's jaw dropped. She's NEVER seen his bedroom before!!! She just crossed her arms and fumed inside.

"Thanks." He smiled as he and Seth sat on the loveseat together. 

Oh, how ironic. 

"Yeah, it's not a bad place you got here." Corey said soon afterwards, coming down behind her. "Hey, I saw you had these lying around." He added, holding up a pair of drumsticks. "Ya want 'em?"

"Nah, I never use them anyways. Go nuts!!" He chuckled.

"Are you ready to go?" Seth piped up soon afterwards.

"Where are you going?" Nikki asked her _boyfriend._

"Oh, we're spending the day in the city." Dean answered as he and Seth stood and made their way to the front door. Seth held open the door for his wife and Renee, Randy, and Corey followed him out the door. The rest of the gang followed back out onto the porch, including an angry Kevin who just lost again.

"Dean, can we speak to you for a minute?" Nikki asked.

Dean blinked and looked to Seth. He merely shrugged his shoulders and said. "We'll be waiting."

"So guys." Dean said once Seth and the others returned to their bikes. "What do you think of my new friends?"

"We don't like them!" They all deadpanned.

"WHAT!?" Dean said, apparently shocked at their reaction, including Bayley.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Dean... There's something strange about them." Bayley shyly replied.

"Yeah, they seriously don't look like they are a good crowd to hang around." Kevin commented.

"I'd watch my back if I were you, hun." Charlotte said, crossing her arms.

"They're... Scary, Dean." Dolph mumbled. Even Pancake agreed with that.

"Scary? How?" He asked, his hands on his hips.

"Dean, take a good look at them." Sasha pointed out. Dean turned to look at his new _family_ as Sasha continued:

"Just look at how their dressed. Look at what their riding on. Look at how they act!!" She exclaimed.

Dean saw how they were dressed. Seth didn't have on his kingly attire and merely wore a black T-shirt with Bring Me The Horizon on the front, black fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans, his black shoes, and a black bracelet on his right wrist to replace his ring. He looked as handsome as ever. 

Randy wore a black leather jacket with the flames, his shades, black fingerless gloves, a few spiky bracelets, ripped black jeans with chains that dangled from the pockets and his sneakers. Corey wore a black vest showing his upper body, black vintage jeans, black fingerless gloves, and his sneakers.. 

Renee wore a piercing in left ear, eyeliner and mascara, a black tube top that displayed her stomach adorned by a black leather minijacket on top, a shiny black miniskirt and knee-high black and white sneakers. He didn't see anything wrong with that.

He saw what they were riding on. Super cool, kick-ass, Ducati motorcycles. 

What's wrong with that?

He saw how they acted. Seth was leaned against his motorcycle with his hands in his pockets and eyes closed, patiently waiting for his mate. Randy and Corey decided to pass the time by playing Bloody Knuckles and Renee looked in her handheld mirror and simply applied more lip gloss to her already shiny lips. Nothing seemed wrong to him.

"So?" He said, turning to the others, crossing his arms with a frown set on his face. "What's wrong with them?"

"What's wrong with them?!" Nikki shouted. "Dean, they're nothing but a bunch of freaks!!! They're emo!!!"

Dean, including Seth and his group, stared at Nikki with complete shock.

"Take. That. Back," Dean demanded, growling at the nuisance.

"NO!! I'm not taking back something that I know is true!!" Nikki shouted back. "And how can you let that... That _thing_ kiss you?!" She raised her voice, referring to Renee. 

Everyone moved out of her way as she approached Dean and pointed a finger in his face. Randy and Renee, meanwhile, made sure to hold both Corey and Seth back.

"I don't care who she is! I don't like her or the others!! I'm your girlfriend, not her!!!"

Dean slapped her hand out of the way. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Dean shouted so loud that even Seth flinched. "I'm not your boyfriend, Nikki I never was and I never will be! I've never loved you! You were just too blind to see it!! I'm taken or are you too STUPID to understand!? I'm in love with someone else and I'll be DAMNED if it's you!!!"

Nikki stood there wide-eyed and on the verge of a breakdown. Tears poured out of her eyes as she managed to say. "Y-you... D-don't love me?"

"HELL NO!!" Dean shouted, going into a full out rage. "I used to think of you as a friend and a sister, Nikki, but now you don't even deserve to be called that! You're nothing but a nuisance to society and too blind and crazy to know when someone isn't in love with you!! I'm married!!! What the hell do you think this ring on my hand is for?!?!?"

"You're m-married!?" She panicked. "But... But, I thought you l-loved me!"

"Argg!!" Dean pulled at his hair in frustration. "Don't you get it!? I'm trying to get away from you! I always have been!! So, just leave me alone and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!!"

Dean turned on his heels and stormed off the steps and towards his new friends. Everyone looked wide-eyed at Dean and watched as Nikki shook like a leaf. Then like a flick of a light switch, her shock turned into full out rage. She screamed, running towards the male, bringing out her baseball bat to smash him all the way to hell.

Before Dean could react, Seth pushed him out the way and yelled, his hand full of Vortex energy as he performed The Vortex Spear and blasted the baseball bat to pieces.

Nikki yelped and fell to the ground. Before she had time to get up, Seth had his hand wrapped around her throat. Her eyes only widened when she heard a cocking sound. She looked only to see Dean being protected by Randy, Renee, and Corey who all had 9mm pistols aimed at her face!

"If I ever see you near him again." Seth growled, his voice low and cold as he raised her slightly, his face was mere centimeters away from hers. "Your ass is _mine_."

Nikki let out a pained yelp when he shoved her back onto the sidewalk. Seth stood up from the annoyance and glared back up at Dean's friends who were too scared to leave the steps. Even Kevin and Sasha didn't know what to do. 

All of them flinched when Randy and Corey glared back at the ones on the porch and revved up their engines, hurting the others' ears. Dean glared down at Nikki as Seth stepped over her, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. 

Bayley noticed this and could see the hurt in Dean's eyes when he gazed up at the others. He closed his eyes and turned away from them and sat behind Seth on his bike. He buried his face in Seth's head as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Seth placed his left hand over Dean's, the hands that held their rings, to show Bayley and the others and to answer the question that he knew his sister was asking herself.

Yes, Dean was married to _him_.

Dean's little sister was shocked and could see a slight tear, a bloodied tear, fall from Dean's eye as the engine revved up on the Ducati Monster and Seth and the others stormed off down the road to hopefully make their queen happy by spending some time in the city.


	22. Chapter 22

His hair were forced back by the wind resistance that came from the roaring motorcycles. Dean sniffed, taking one of his hands from around Seth's waist to wipe away his tears.

"Are you alright, Darling?" His husband asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." He smiled. now resting his head on Seth's broad shoulder as he wrapped his arms tighter around his mate.

"I just can't believe that my friends don't like you guys." He sadly added.

"Yeah, no offense, Dean, but…" Corey replied, pulling up alongside Seth's bike.

"Your friends are jackasses and jerks!!" Renee finished for him as she held on tight.

"Yeah, that Nikki one is a bitch!!!" Randy shouted over the roar of their engines.

"They're not jerks, guys." Dean half-heartily defended them. "And Nikki…She's…" All he could do was sigh.

"Hey, don't worry, love." Seth smiled to his mate. "You've still got us."

"Yeah, we've got your back no matter what, Dean!!" Renee smiled.

"We're not going anywhere, Blondie!" Randy chuckled.

"Yeah, now that you're one of us." Corey snickered. "You're stuck with us for the rest of the afterlife!!"

Dean laughed softly, nuzzling into the side of Seth's neck.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

The ride to Cincinnati didn't take long at all, all three motorcycles stopping outside the huge mall of Cincinnati.

Renee's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree once they were all inside, seeing the endless stores and the countless floors with so much stuff to buy.

"Oh. My. God!" She nearly gasped as Corey and Randy tried to sneak away. "I'm dead and I've went to heaven!!!"

"Come on, Corey!!!" She said, latching her hands onto Corey. "I see a shoe store and it has a sale!!!"

"No, not a shoe store! Anything but that!!" Corey screamed and kicked as she easily pulled the vampire along. "THEY HAVE FANGIRLS IN THERE!!!!"

"Seth, Randy, don't just stand there, do something!!!" He shouted helplessly as the girl dragged him further and further away.

The brunette just chuckled evilly and crossed his arms as Dean looked towards Corey in embarrassment.

"Deuces." Randy snickered, throwing up the piece sign as he walked off in the other direction. Corey gasped before he growled. "You owe me two more pairs of shoes for this, Seth!!!"

Seth smirked and held Dean's hand, leading his mate in the opposite direction.

"Seth, if Corey doesn't like the things that Renee does to him.." Dean asked as they walked on. "Then why won't he just tell her how he feels?"

"Corey will do anything to see Renee smile, Darling." His mate replied. "It may not look like it, but he truly does enjoy making her happy, no matter the cost. And she knows it."

"But, what about Randy?" He asked, watching the vampire enter a Harley Davidson store.

"Randy isn't ready to settle down yet." He answered. "I asked him that once before and he merely said that he likes to go where he wants, when he wants, and stay gone for as long as he wants. He doesn't want anyone or anything holding him down. He said that he's always been alone in life and that he wanted to keep it that way."

"But... He has us now.." Dean said.

"That's true." Seth admitted. "But, there's a reason why he acts that way. It also has to deal with why he's a...you-know-what." He added since passersby could be easily eaves-dropping in on their conversation.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you ask him?" His husband smirked, stopping in the middle of the floor. People just walked around the two vampires as Dean blushed. "But, Seth, that's personal! I couldn't ask him something like that!!"

"You're his queen, aren't you?" He asked raising a brow.

The hero gulped. "Uh... Yeah?"

"Then whatever you ask, he is obliged and under oath to answer. Your word is now law, remember?"

Dean looked from his husband and then to the store across the busy hallway.

"Don't worry, love, he won't bite you." He smiled, kissing him on the cheek, not caring that people stared and took pictures on their cameraphones. 

"I already did that, remember?" He chuckled, making his mate glare at him.

"Remember, all you have to do is ask. And just let me know when you need me." He said, tapping a finger to the side of his skull, as if to give him a clue at what he meant.

Dean caught the hint and smiled, feeling a whole lot better now, watching as his husband walked on, disappearing into the crowd.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean took a deep breath before crossing the hall to the motorcycle store.

_It smells like pure leather in here._

He mentally grumbled as he entered and searched the aisles for Randy. He found him looking at more jackets.

"Hey, Randy?" He asked, having snuck up on the male, making him jump slightly.

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Dean." He said. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no... Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you, if that's okay." The blonde replied.

"Shoot." He merely said, shrugging his shoulders as he went to pay for the jacket he picked out. This one had flames _and_ skulls.

"Um..." He began, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as they both left the store. "Seth and I somehow got on the subject of mates and I was wondering..."

"You want to know why I'm all alone and how I became a vamp, right?" He finished for him, both of them entering a bar.

"Shh!!" Dean warned. "Not so loud!"

"But... Yeah, I was wondering that." He added.

"Then I'll tell you." He replied as they both took a seat at a booth in the Smoking Area. Randy took a fresh pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. He took a drag off of it before asking. "How old do I look to you, Blondie?"

Dean blinked at the sudden question. "Um... I don't know, like 20 or something?"

"Nope, not even close." Randy chuckled around his cigarette. He then leaned over the table and Dean copied, Randy whispered in it, saying:

"I'm four hundred and twenty years old, Blondie. But, I died when I was sixteen."

Dean gasped as blue eyes stared back at him with a smirk.

"S-seriously?" He whispered.

"Yep." Randy smiled proudly, crossing his hands behinds his head.

"What happened?" Dean was scared to ask. And he was glad that he himself was dead so that he didn't have to breathe in that god-awful smoke!!

"Can I get you Nasties something to drink?" A sarcastic waitress, a mortal human with long hair asked, as she approached the booth, pen and pad at the ready.

"I'll take a bottle of Patron tequila, if you don't mind." Randy answered. "What'll you have, Blondie?"

"I'll just take a root beer, please." He smiled up at the human.

"Alright, then, nasties," The older woman smiled, popping her chewing gum. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Well, I never had a good life from the beginning." Randy began again once she left, resting his elbows on the table.

"My mom was in an abusive relationship with my dad." He casually added with a bored tone in his voice. "He'd always come home drunk and take his anger out on her. I was only twelve years old when he murdered her. I don't remember what I did to him, all I know is that I must've blacked out, and woke up covered in his blood."

Dean listened on in shock as Randy rubbed his face, making light of his horrific childhood. 

"Anyways, I ended up running away from home and somehow came to live in an orphanage for a year or so. That didn't last long. Long story short, I got in a gang, did drugs, smoke, drank, stole, killed, that sort of thing, yadda yadda yadda. Anyhow, my problems all started when I was around fifteen or sixteen. I ended up sneaking into clubs and eventually slept with every one in there, both male and female humans. Then, one night, I came across the wrong one."

"I ended up sleeping with some big mob boss's bitch. She wasn't much to look at, but that still didn't stop him from coming after me. He had someone spike my drink that night and when I was too weak to move, like about ten of his guys took me out back at beat the shit out of me. They left me there for dead, but he wasn't through with me just yet."

Randy closed his eyes and let out a content sight and smiled. "That crazy son of a bitch brought out this old, rusty-looking machete and cut open my guts and my chest. I can still remember hearing the muscles tear when he pulled on it. And of course, I screamed 'cuz it hurt like hell!! Once he saw that there was no hope of me living, that's when he and the others left."

"And in the end, that's how I got my cool marks today!!" He laughed, opening up his jacket a little to further show off the marks that gave him his name.

"Cool?" Dean near screamed. "Randy, he--"

"There you go, nasties." The waitress returned, placing their drinks on the table and walking away.

"He killed you!!" Dean whispered, continuing once she was gone. "How is having those scars as a reminder cool!?"

"That bastard didn't kill me, Blondie." Randy replied after downing a shot of tequila. "Seth did."

"W-what?" Dean blinked.

Randy downed another shot before he sighed. "He has to kill you in order for you to be a vamp, dude."

Dean's brow furrowed as Randy continued.

"Long story short, Dean, your husband found me in some alley right when I was seconds away from kicking the bucket. I managed to ask him to help me, but he said that he'd only help me if I swore my loyalty to him, that I would serve and obey him no matter what. I guess I swore it to him because the last thing I saw was his eyes glowing in the dark. The next thing I knew, I was waking up on a bed in some dark room and my neck hurt like hell."

"I've been a vampire and Seth's best friend ever since." Randy smirked.

Dean blinked before his shocked face formed a smile.

"He gave you a second chance at life, didn't he?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, a chance at an _afterlife_!" Randy laughed. Dean laughed as well, finally taking a sip from his soda.

"And the best part about it, I was able to find those bastards only a few days later. Ended up killing every last one of them, including the boss and his bitch." He chuckled. "It was one of the best meals of my life."

Randy then jumped slightly, before reaching into his pocket to pull out his vibrating cellphone.

"What do you want, dick face?" He asked.

"Dude, you won't believe where I'm at!" Dean could hear Corey say on the other end.

"And just where might that be?" Randy asked with little interest, already lighting another cigarette.

"Victoria's Secret!" Corey said with pride as he watched all the lovely ladies strut by while he waited on Renee in the dressing room.

Randy nearly spit out his drink.

"WHAT?!?!" The other guy nearly screamed, causing a few customers to turn their heads.

"What is it?" Dean asked. "What's wrong?"

"Dude, they're having a sale at Victoria's Secret!!" He said excitedly.

Dean looked at him as if he'd just sprouted a second head.

"Corey, tell Renee to stay there as long as possible, I'll be right there!!"

"Randy, what's so special about a sale at a lingerie store?" Dean asked as the two males stood.

"Women, Dean." Randy nearly drooled with anticipation, as he snatched up his Harley Davidson bag and slapped a hundred dollar bill on the table. "Women in pushup bras and minishorts! I don't know about you, Blondie, but I gotta go! I'll catch ya later!!"

And just like that, Randy was gone. Dean stood at the entrance of the bar, gazing at the direction Randy had gone. He was unaware of four sets of eyes that were watching him from afar.

"What was his hurry?" Sasha wondered, having seen Randy shoot out the bar from their cover behind a group of palm trees in the middle of the mall. They'd taken Dolph and Pancake home after Nikki ran away.

"Shh, get down, there's Dean!" Kevin whispered, looking at the world hero exit the bar right behind Randy.

"Dean went in there?" Bayley asked in disbelief. "But... Dean doesn't drink!"

"Well, apparently he does now." Charlotte replied. "I knew they weren't a good group to hang around and now, he's drinking!"

"Shh! Be quiet, Seth's coming!!" Kevin and the others ducked as the brunette male walked right past their hiding spot. His head twitched and he stopped. Sasha managed to pull her hair out the way before Seth spotted it when he looked around.

He raised a brow as he gazed at the group of palm trees before shrugging his shoulder and walking over to the bar where Seth had mentally contacted him only minutes earlier.

"I still can't believe it." Charlotte said once the brunette reunited with the blonde. "Dean's gay!!" 

"Yeah, me neither." Sasha said, weirded out as they saw Seth wrap his arm around Dean's waist as they walked off. "That's disgusting!!!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kevin grumbled, his face going pale for a second. "What if he tried to hit on me?!"

"Be quiet!!" Bayley whispered as they all looked on. "There's something else that's strange about those new guys."

"Oh, come on Bayley, you can't be serious!!" Kevin groaned. "There is no way that those guys are vampires! They may be a little emo, but you've got to be kidding me! Vampires don't exist!"

"Shhh!!" They all said to Kevin.

"You know, Dean." Seth said as he and his wife walked on. "Your friends are terrible at trying to sneak up on someone."

"Yeah..." Dean chuckled, leaning his head on his husband's shoulder. "They're way too loud. I see what Finn meant by vampires having good hearing.

"I just hate what they think of me now..." He said, his smile quickly disappearing.

"How long do you want pretend that you didn't see them?" The Alpha king asked, trying to change the subject to make his mate feel better.

Dean sadly sighed. "Let's just round up the others and get out of here. I can't enjoy myself as long as they're here."

Dean looked into his husband's eyes and said. "Let's go to Tressa Park."


	24. Chapter 24

Well, they were all at Tressa Park now, having easily left Bayley and the others lost back in the mall. Although Randy and Corey had to literally be dragged from Victoria's Secret because all the women wanted to keep them since they found them so _adorable_!

So, Dean figured that they might as well enjoy it. At least, that's what he figured they should do. In reality, they probably should be trying to figure out what their first move against The Matrix would be, but you know what? Even heroes needed a break sometimes! Vampires included!!

Randy went off to the shooting range while Dean and Seth went to the food court. Renee grabbed Corey's hand as usual, leading the now limping male away in his new sneakers. And just when they walked past the Tunnel of Love, the gentleman there named Adam Rose asked:

"You two lovebirds don't wanna ride?"

Renee and Corey blinked and looked at their intertwined fingers before snatching their hands away, both shouting. "HELL, NO!!"

The guy just looked embarrassed as both grumbled and stormed away together, but not before giving one another looks of disgust.

"Ugh, this is all your fault, you know that?!" Renee could be heard shouting to the white haired male.

"Me?! How the hell is it my fault?! You're the one always holding my hand!!" Corey shouted back.

"Oh, just shut up, Corey!!"

"Come on Seth!" Dean took his mate's hand and dragged him from an over decorated picnic table where they had stopped for a bite to eat. Dean hadn't eaten for like a day, and still had yet to consume blood, so his stomach happily accepted the five sets of French Fries he wolfed down. Seth had only decided to eat two.

Almost immediately all eyes were drawn to the sight, both because Dean was holding someone's hand, which was a very rare thing to see indeed, and because that someone happened to be another male. The new couple had become the hottest thing talked about in the past few hours, the word spreading like wildfire, so it was almost expected that when Dean and Seth walked into the room, they became the beacon of _sometimes unwanted_ attention.

Especially the person in charge of dart throwing booth, who was practically leaping up and down while trying to flag them over. Thankfully, most people were either too uneasy about approaching the brunette that had the look of death in his eyes, or were too shy and preferred to simply observe and have a fan girl fit at the yaoi couple.

In any case, Dean was not immediately swamped with adoring fans, and was even able to walk hand-in-hand with Seth effortlessly through the crowd and towards that very same dart game.

When the blonde got there, the teenager smiled and handed him a whole cup's worth of darts.

"The games on me!" He smiled. It was a great idea, because now that people were watching, that would most likely mean that they'd come play as well.

Of course, Dean wasn't one to catch on to those kinds of things, and honestly who would when told they could play and it was for free?

He figured he got it for saving the city like a hundred times, which was totally just something he did because he was being a nice guy.

Besides, if this was how the public wanted to show their thanks, then Dean figured he would be being rude by not accepting it.

"Hey, Seth, bet I can hit more balloons than you!" Dean smirked at his mate, his childish side coming to the fore.

Seth's brown eyes turned towards Dean and flashed dangerously as he smirked. "I bet you just bit off more than you can chew, love."

"Heh, just watch this!" The blonde picked up one of the darts in his cup and quickly whipped it towards the board. But, without proper care to aim, the dart missed all the balloons completely. It landed directly in-between a blue and red balloon, which was very unlikely.

After all, with a huge wall full of balloons, what were the chances it would land in the space between two?

The Alpha-now-mortal snickered, picked up his own dart, and seconds later there was a loud pop! Pink pieces of latex fluttered to the ground after, leaving the dart stuck in the board.

Dean scoffed and picked up another, trying to be patient this time and aim. When it bounced off a balloon, the blonde seemed to lose what fragile composure that he had left, shouting. "Was that even legal?!"

Another pop. The balloon piece fell, along with the first dart Dean had thrown, released from the cork by the vibrations of the Alpha's strong throws and deadly aiming.  
Scowling, Dean tried again. This time it fell short and his eye twitched.

A dark chuckle and another loud pop were all that were needed before a nuclear bomb exploded inside the losing blonde. Furious, he shoved the cup aside and then crossed his arms, turning away from Seth and the teenager behind the booth. "This game is ridiculous!"

Dean's outburst was followed by a brief moment of silence, then pops went off like firecrackers. Dean whipped around and saw that Seth had thrown the darts all at the same time, and each one of them had made their mark. Dumbfounded, he stared in shock, his mouth on the floor while the guy behind the counter started going on and on about how this new guy had been amazing.

And deadly he quietly added.

Dean snapped back to himself when Seth was offered a pink teddy holding a heart.

"I'd much rather have the blue one." Seth growled, crossing his arms and refusing to even look at the bear that was handed to him.

The teenager quickly switched the toys, probably scared that darts would be thrown his way if he didn't obey. After trading the prizes, the teen turned, calling more people over to play. The people who had watched Dean and Seth with their undivided attention quickly flocked over to the stand, along with a few others who had noticed the vampires playing, but had only watched with some interest from far away.

The booth got full fast, so Dean and Seth moved away from it so they wouldn't be in the way, despite how badly Dean was itching for a rematch.Once they were safe from the crowd, Seth happily handed over his trophy for his wife. "Here."

Dean blinked at it for a moment, and then suddenly broke out into a teasing grin as he accepted it. "Did you go through all that trouble to win this for me? Aw! You shouldn't have!"

Seth chuckled. "What trouble?"

The speedster glared at his husband before looking down at the bear. It was rather adorable, with it's button nose and little button eyes. And it was soft looking as well, something a child would really enjoy hugging until it's eyes popped out of it's stuffing. Dean had a big smile on his face as he hugged it just as tight. Both males walked on, while Dean wrapped his arms protectively around the bear, carrying it much like a child would. "Why didn't you want the pink one?"

"Blue is my favorite color." Seth smiled, looking his wife up and down out the corner of his eyes.

The heat was burning his cheeks again. "Oh…"

Silence stretched around them for a time, each just enjoying the other's company, until the next gentlemen at the booth beside the dart throwing game started waving his arms like mad. Figuring if having Dean and this new guy come to one booth boosted that guy's profits, then maybe having them come to his ring tossing game would be just as effective.

He looked from the gentleman to Seth, as if asking for permission. Seth merely smiled and nodded his head in that direction.

Then his wife zipped off towards the booth, making sure to save a seat for the small teddy bear while the man behind the booth started running off at the mouth before handing over the rings to toss.

The brunette smirked at his queen's child-like behavior, and slowly followed.

After that, the young couple had been lured into every game to be played at the park and Dean had to give away all the animals he won, except the teddy bear of course since they all wouldn't fit on the bike. Both had joined up with the others to go down to the go-cart course and raced one another, went to the Falling Fast roller coaster, and Seth burst into laughter when both males looked at the picture taken just before the biggest drop of the Heart Breaker.

Of course, that was only because the ride was dropping into water and   
Dean had practically screamed like a little girl…

Talk about sounding like a wife.


	25. Chapter 25

By the time the sun started to go down, all the rides had been ridden, all the food had been tested at least eight times because Dean was a bottomless pit, and all the carnival style games had been played. Seth looked over at his wife and saw that he was truly enjoying himself. 

Whenever Dean laughed or smiled, it made Seth only love him more.

The Alpha King gazed up into the night sky, up at the stars, and smiled when he heard a yawn.

"Are you ready to go, love?" He asked, looking at his mate rub his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dean chuckled, getting a little sleepy.

"You know, if you were in your other form, you wouldn't be sleepy." Seth pointed out.

"Is that so?" He asked as Randy came over to join them.

"Yeah." He jumped in. "We're creatures of the night, remember?"

"Yeah, I forgot." He laughed sheepishly. "I guess there's still a lot that I need to learn."

"Which is why I need to talk to you in private once we're back home." Seth pointed out to his mate as Renee and Corey showed up, Corey sneaking a piece of Renee's cotton candy when she wasn't looking.

Dean blinked. "Um... Okay."

"Oh, I truly did enjoy myself today!!" Renee sighed with content. "Thank you, Seth!!" She said, giving the king a hug and friendly peck on the cheek.

"Heh, you're welcome Renee." He chuckled.

"Yeah, this day would've been perfect if Dean's wannabe friends hadn't spoiled it in the beginning." Randy stated.

"Randy, hush!" Corey whispered. "We're trying to get Dean's mind off of them, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Randy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, boss."

"It's alright, Randy," Dean chuckled as they all mounted their bikes, and of course he didn't forget his teddy bear, placing it in his pocket for safe keeping.

"I see that humans happily accepted me before my own friends did. Plenty of people, well girls in particular, asked for tons of pictures of me and Seth together."

"Yeah, and all those lights nearly blinded me." Seth mumbled.

"Aww, da poor baby." Dean pouted, wrapping his arms around his mate and nuzzling into his the side of his neck, purring as he seductively whispered. "I'll make it up to you on your birthday, okay, love?"

Seth blushed and Randy and the others snickered like crazy as they started their engines and drove off.

They stopped back by Dean's home so that he could lock his door, since he'll be spending the night at the palace. When he walked up to the door, however, he saw a note was taped to it.

He tilted his head questioningly before taking it in his hand and reading it.

_Hey Dean, I'm sorry for what happened today and we are hope to make it up to you. If they are willing, we'll try our best to get along with Seth and his friends as long as it makes you happy._ , _Hope that we can talk things out later on. We have no idea where Nikki went, but we hope she's alright with your... Orientation. Congratulations on your marriage, bt_ _w._. 

_Love your lil sis, Bayley_

Dean smiled and quietly said to himself. "Thanks, sis."


	26. Chapter 26

The vampire gang rode through the streets of Cincinnati, Dean enjoying the cool night air. The blonde sighed contently resting his head on Seth's shoulder. Riding Seth's bike was fun, he had to admit.

I just wish I could be riding something else of his. 

He suddenly thought.

He snapped his head up, blushing like crazy, mentally screaming.

_Where the hell did that come from?!?!_

"You alright back there, Dean?" He heard his mate ask.

"Y-yeah." He frowned slightly, rubbing his head as a major headache was coming on.

What Dean didn't know was that Seth heard him through their mental connection and was blushing as well. He could also sense that he was in pain and instantly grew worried.

_This shouldn't be happening to him yet. It's way too soon._

The Alpha thought.

Just then the sound of sirens snapped him from his thoughts. All the vampires perked up and they looked behind them to see three police cars.

"You, on the bikes, pull over!! You're under arrest!!!" Shouted the officer over the intercom.

"Oh, shit, it's the 5-0!!" Corey yelled speeding up.

"Corey, wait!!" Randy shouted as he and Seth quickly followed, the cops giving chase.

The three bikes and their riders zipped through the streets of downtown. Since it was now midnight, not that many cars and people were around which was a good thing.

"What the hell do they want?!" Dean asked, holding on tight.

"Corey!!" Seth shouted.

"I'm on it!!" He shouted back, placing two fingers to the side of his skull.

Concentrating, he was able to focus and reach the mind of one of the officers. The cop under his control immediately grew silent, his face emotionless as if in a trance (which in this case, he was).

_Tell us why you are pursuing us!_

The vampire mortal hissed, his voice echoing through the man's mind.

"Capture the jewel thieves." The cop stated, his voice bland and monotone.

"You alright there, Anderson?" His partner asked.

"Oh shit." Corey gasped, breaking the mental connection.

"What? What is it?" Seth asked, the group shooting through the back streets and alleys of Cincinnati as more cars joined in the high-speed chase.

"They're after us because we took the Vortex Shards!"

"WHAT?!?!" Randy yelled, before a shot rang out and he ducked as the bullet whizzed past his head.

"Are they shooting at us?!?!" Dean panicked. His question was answered when more shots were fired, some of the cops leaning out of their car windows and shooting at the motorcyclists. The vampires zigzagged in and out of traffic all while under the rain of gunfire.

"Seth, do something!!" His mate yelled, holding on tight. Seth growled and reached down, pulling out something from underneath his pants leg.

Seth took a quick look behind him and fired, sending a bullet straight through the windshield of the closest police car!

"Seth!!" Dean gasped, not believing his husband's actions. "That's not what I meant!!!"

The next thing he knew, Renee and Randy were firing back as well.

"Guys, stop shooting!" The world-renowned hero shouted. "You don't have to --AH!!"

"Dean, what's wrong?!?!" Seth shouted over all the gunfire, feeling his mate grip him tighter. He gazed back and saw that Dean had his hand clutched to his bloody side—he'd been shot!!

"SHIT!!" He cursed and sped up, leading his group down a long, dark alley way. The police cars couldn't get through, so that could at least buy them some time. But, that still didn't stop them from firing.

The alley went on for the longest, until they were trapped by a dead end.

"Fuck, what do we do now?!?!" Renee shouted, reloading her gun and firing back as they used their bikes for shields. Seth had since placed Dean on the ground, taking off his shirt to place underneath his mate. Dean rested on his right side while his hand still clutched the left, instinctively trying to curl into a ball as he tightly closed his eyes and groaned loudly with pain.

"Shhh, calm down, love. It'll be alright." Seth said as guilt started build up in him. This was all his fault. Dean was hurt because of him. "Just trust me on this, alright?"

Dean weakly nodded as a few blackened tears streamed down his face, barely saying.   
"I…I trust you."

"Randy, hold him down." The Alpha ordered.

Randy obliged, gently taking Dean's hand from his wounded side and holding down both of his wrists as Seth slipped off one of his gloves, both being careful to stay away from Dean's powerful legs. Renee and Corey continued to provide cover for the others as the Vampire King raised his hand over the wounded area. Seth closed his eyes and concentrated, his hand glowing red as he firmly pressed his palm on the area.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Dean screamed, his back arching off the concrete floor. He tried to pry his wrist from Randy's iron grip to get away, but all he could do was kick.

"Dean, calm down!!" Randy shouted, having a hard time holding down the strong male.

When Seth quickly removed his hand, a wave of red energy pulsed through his mate. Baby blue eyes snapped open and Dean sat bolt upright, panting and quickly looking around.

"Wha- What happened?" He panted, feeling at his left side. Nothing was there.

He looked at Seth, who was knelt down beside him, smiling and holding the bloodied bullet in his hand.

The blonde blinked in shock, but suddenly a bright light from above shone down on the group. Seth helped his mate to his feet as they could feel the wind pick up. The firing had stopped and Renee and Corey looked up as well.

"We have the area completely surrounded! Come out with your hands up!!" Shouted Chief Michaels through the megaphone, down to the vampires below, as he sat high up in the helicopter.

"What's your plan now, Seth?" Renee asked.

"Let's give the cops of Cincinnati a little run for their money, shall we?" He wickedly smirked. "You in, love?" He asked, turning to Dean.

"You had me at run, love." His mate laughed, feeling ten times better.

News reporters and bystanders lined the streets, all wanting to get a glimpse at the action. The news cameras got shots of everything that was going on, broadcasting everything live. Police officers stood outside their cars, guns at the ready, as they all waited for the thieves' next move. Everyone grew quiet and a news reporter, named Mike Mizanin, took this as his chance.

"Welcome to the most talked about reported show, ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to... Miz TV I'm Mike Mizanin and we are reporting to you live from downtown Cincinnati, where authorities have managed to corner the crooks responsible for the theft of two Vortex Shards only two nights ago. Our sources indicate that there are five criminals now, when there were only two during the robbery. The thieves have managed to avoid custody by escaping on motorcycles. What the felons have been unaware of, apparently, is that this alley leads to a dead end. Their only option is come forth and face justice. But, the question that is on everyone's mind is where is Dean Ambrose? The world renowned hero is known for his bold appearances at times such as this. Perhaps he is not far away. Let's watch."

"Hey, Bayley, you're missing it!!" Kevin shouted as he, Charlotte, and Sasha all sat in his living room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!!" Bayley shouted as she came down the stairs.

"What did I miss?!?!" She panted.

"They've got the suckers cornered in an alley downtown!!" Kevin laughed.

"Do you guys think I did the right thing?" The young girl asked with uncertainty.

"Of course, Bayley." Charlotte said. "Only you could've figured out that Renee girl and gingerhead man were the same two from the museum robbery! But, I wonder if Dean knows…" She trailed off, thinking to herself.

"It's a good thing you called the cops, though, Bayley" Sasha said, patting the girl on the back.

"Like I said, I knew they were a bad group to hang around!!" Kevin said.

"Kev, honey, I said that." Charlotte deadpanned.

"I just hope Dean's okay." His sister said with worry as they all drew their attention back to the TV screen, just in time to see one of the police cars blasted to pieces.

"What the-!! What just happened?!?!" The Miz shouted as people began to scream and scatter.

Amidst the confusion and distractions one of the cameramen managed to get a shot at when a green, gold, red, and blue streak rocketed out of the darkened alley, before shooting off in five different directions!!

"That's them!! They're on the move again!!!" Shouted the police, some getting into their high-speed unit car… Things.

Anyway, the officers were in hot pursuit and news helicopters had their beacon lights scanning all over the city.

Dean and the others zipped through the city, each with an police car hot on their trail.

"I hope Seth's plan works," He said before breaking right, getting ready to meet the others at their rendezvous point.

Seth smirked at what he saw not too far ahead of him.

A blockade.

And all at the same time, they all appeared right in front of the blockade.

"Freeze!!!" The cops all shouted, cocking their guns and aiming them at the supposedly shocked hedgehogs.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your head!! NOW!!!" Chief Michaels shouted from high in the helicopter.

The five vampires obliged as news reporters and cameramen arrived and broadcasted everything.

"Yes! They've got them now!!" Charlotte and Kevin cheered. Bayley just watched on quietly.

"Oh, my god, ladies and gentlemen!!" The Miz shouted. "Is that…THAT'S DEAN AMBROSE!!!"

"Dean?" Bayley and the others gasped.

Zooming in, the people of Cincinnati were able to see the face of their hero, his hands behind his head as well.

Dean knew he'd have a LOT of explaining to do once all this was over with. But, if it got those cops off his back and it made his Seth happy, then so be it.

Seth stood in the center, making it known that he was the leader, with Dean and Corey to his left and Randy and Renee to his right. He and the others all stood with their heads down and their eyes closed, looking as though they were about to give up.

The only creepy part was that smirks appeared on their faces all at the same time, including Dean.

Seth chuckled, his laughter cold and dark, as fangs slid down and into view. When Bayley and the others saw the other vampires do the same, they paled at the sight.

"Vortex Shard…" He chuckled, snapping open his glowing eyes, black slits visible.

"Ignite!!" Dean and the others shouted, their glowing eyes and fangs coming into view right before the bright flash appeared.

The Alpha Vampires and their followers were gone.


	27. Chapter 27

High off the ground, a bright flash appeared along the borders of the same unknown land. The five vamps hit the ground running at breakneck speeds, most laughing.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?!" Renee laughed.

"Oh, man, that was priceless!!" Randy agreed.

"You had to admit, that was pretty cool, right, Dean?" Corey asked. "Dean?"

All the attention turned to the blonde hero as he ran along quietly, a slight frown on his face as he was lost deep in thought.

"You okay, love?" Seth asked.

"Huh?" He said, snapping to attention. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Something on your mind?" He asked again, as all the others listened intently.

"Actually…" He paused, letting out a deep, frustrated sigh. "Yeah, there is… I'm… I'm afraid of what my friends and the public will think of me now that they've seen their world-hero has turned into a vampire." 

"Well, if that's the case, then they only have two choices." Randy said as they rocketed across the land.

"They can either accept you." Renee said.

"Or they can reject you." Corey finished.

"My father once told me that if someone accepts you for who you are no matter what, then that is a true friend and an even better ally. However, if they find out that you've changed and stop their association with you, then they were never you friend in the first place." The Alpha King stated.

"But, either way it goes, Blondie, we accept you no matter what." Randy smirked.

"Damn straight!" Renee and Corey agreed simultaneously.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me." Dean smiled.

The celestial moon shone down brightly on the five vampires as they entered the thick wall of fog that indicated the borderline of Seth and now Dean's domain.

"Seth, what do you call this place?" His mate asked. Seth raised a brow, not understanding.

"I mean, your ki- our kingdom." Dean corrected. "Does it have a name?"

Seth smirked as he and the others zipped through the trees like multicolored pinballs.

"terre de l'architecte." He answered with a smile.

"Huh?" Dean blinked. "What does that mean?"

"It's Vampiric French for 'the land of the Architect'." His king answered proudly.

Dean blinked again before chuckling, saying. "Someone's in love with themselves, ain't they?"

Seth chuckled darkly in return. "No, my queen, I'm in love with you."

Dean laughed as a blush appeared, his glowing eyes shining in the dark as they all came upon the colossal palace that he'd come to call home.

Renee, Corey, and Randy all went about their separate ways once they were all inside. And before Dean could react, he yelped with surprise when Seth scooped him up bridal style, walking down one of the long, dark corridors. 

"Seth, what are you doing?!" Dean nearly shouted at his husband, his face flushed red with shock and embarrassment.

"A king can't carry his queen?" He asked. The half-moon shone through the drawn curtains, casting their shadows onto the palace walls.

"Yeah, if they can't walk, which I am fully capable of doing." He pouted. "Now, put me down."

Seth seemed to think about it as he walked on, and then he smirked, showing off his fangs, simply saying. "No."

Dean blinked and frowned. "And why not?"

"Because, you were wounded." He answered. "Plus, I like having you close to me." He chuckled.

And of course, Dean blushed. "I'm not wounded now, Seth. You healed me back in that alley, remember? Now, Put. Me. Down."

"There is nothing that you can do to make me." The Alpha laughed.

"Oh, really?" Dean cockily smirked, raising a brow. "Then, as the Alpha Queen I order you to put me down, Seth. Now."

Seth gasped and stopped in his tracks. He glared down at his wife. Dean just crossed his arms and looked smug at him.

Seth just pouted, letting his mate slip out of his arms and onto his own two feet.

"Happy now, love?" The king grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Much better." Dean smiled, placing a hand on his curved hip and turning to walk further down the hallway, stretching as he took off his husband's jacket that he gave him, his pants low by the hips.

Seth's eyes grew wide as he watched his mate walk away like a top model, his shadow copying each voluptuous stride the blonde took. 

Dean screamed with laughter when Seth attacked, he found himself pinned against a wall, Seth's body pressed against his, sharing a hot and passionate kiss with his mate with their tongues exploring each other's mouth. 

After about five minutes, both males parted and Dean couldn't help but stare into those fiery yet haunting, blood red eyes of his king. He leaned in for another kiss, but Seth stopped him, placing a finger to his lips.

Seth smiled at his mate before stepping into the moonlight, saying aloud. "He's beautiful just like I said, isn't he, Rome?"

Dean blinked, not knowing who Seth was talking to since they were the only two there. 

Then, he looked around when he heard clapping. 

Dean's eyes widened when he saw that although the Alpha King stood still, with crossed arms as he smirked at his mate, his shadow moved on it's own accord. Clapping.

Clap. 

Clap. 

Clap went his shadow before a dark, evil laugh echoed down the hall. 

The Alpha Queen looked in shock as Seth's silhouette seemed to melt, bleeding blackened blood from the palace wall that formed a puddle on the floor. Dean ran and hid behind his mate when the puddle started to move. The brunette didn't seem the least bit phased, though. Dean peeked from around Seth's broad shoulder and saw the pool black ink swirl and rise from the floor, forming the outline of Seth. Grey eyes were the next to appear, then the rest of his body.

Dean gasped when he stood behind Seth, only to be looking at… Seth? 

No, this guy took a lot of resemblance of Seth, sexy body, good looks, and all, but the only difference was that he had a tattoo on the left arm and chest. Looking like some sort of Greek god. 

"Well done, brother." Roman chuckled deeply, clapping again before crossing his arms and smirking as well. "It's taken you nearly 700 years, but you've finally been able to sense me coming."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Seth frowned.

Roman perked up when he heard snickering. Leaning to the side a bit, he saw the blonde behind his brother, trying his best to hold in his laugh.

"So this is your Contra Attraction you've been telling me so much about." The Beta male stated, walking over to his twin.

Seth smirked and stepped aside, letting his sibling see his mate. Dean gasped when his cover was blown and froze on the spot once he was under the gaze of those piercing grey eyes.

"He's even more beautiful in person." Roman said to his brother, his voice deep and smooth like silk, smiling down at the now blushing and a slightly scared Dean. Seth and Roman both stood 6'0" in height, while Dean was a mere 5' 9", so they both could easily seem intimidating. Good thing he was a part of the family now, though, otherwise he would've hightailed it out of there a long time ago.

"D-Dean Ambrose or Rollins now.." He said nervously, holding out his hand to shake his. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Roman took ahold of Dean's hand, but instead of shaking it, he knelt down and kissed his knuckles, saying. "Roman Reigns, at your service, Excellency. And trust me, the pleasure is all mine, my queen." 

Dean blushed even harder when those glowing grey eyes looked seductively back up at him. Those same blazing, piercing eyes were exactly what made him fall in love Seth. 

Seth loudly cleared his throat to catch his brother's attention.

"Don't you have a mate to see, Roman? " Seth growled, not liking it one bit that his own brother was flirting with his wife.

"Oh, chilllax Seth." The Beta male laughed as he stood. "Dean here may be the most beautiful vampire of this day and age, but no one replaces my Finn."

"Um, speaking of Finn, how… How is he?" Dean asked, blushing from the compliment as he tried to change the subject. "He's been worried about you and he was sick."

"Have you seen him yet?" Seth asked.

"Actually, brother, I have." Roman answered. "The troops and I arrived not too long after you and the others left this afternoon. The whole time that I was away, he was all that I could think about. So of course, we both were extremely happy to see each other and one thing led to another and we…" Roman cut himself short of his rambling, for he was blushing like crazy.

Seth and Dean raised a brow, before Seth's eyes grew wide at the realization.

"You didn't!" He deadpanned.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. "Well… Let's just say that he won't be walking around again for a couple of nights."

"You idiot!!" Seth shouted. "He's pregnant and you mated with him?!?! You could've hurt the baby!!"

"Hey, I was happy to see him, alright?!" Roman defended. "Anyway, if you were away from your mate for the last three months, you'd want to show him that you still loved him too, right?"

The brunette blinked and looked at his mate. Dean gazed worriedly into his eyes before he intertwined their fingers. Seth sighed happily and pulled his love into a tender embrace, kissing him on the cheek, saying. "You're right, Roman."

"Just be careful next time and go easy on the guy, okay?" Seth added. "I don't want you hurting my niece or nephew, Rome, if you can't control your instincts."

"Relax, Seth, it's my kid, not yours, trust me, I know what I'm doing." His twin said. "Besides, as long as Finn stays on his back, then no harm will come to the baby."

"OH, MY GOD -, I can't believe you just said that to me!!" Seth said, slapping his hand over his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean asked curiously.

"I've got unwanted images of them stuck in my head now." Seth groaned.

Roman just crossed his arms and smirked, saying. "Hey, you asked. So I answered."

"Anyway, to hopefully change the subject, brother, were you able to bring her back?" Seth asked after trying to clear his mind of R-rated thoughts.

Roman's cocky smile was immediately replaced by a look of pain and heartbreak. A sad sigh escaped his lips. "I managed to save her, but… She might not make it."

"Where is she now?" Seth asked with urgency as they all started walking.

"She's in the medical wing." Roman replied. "Nia is waiting for your approval on the operation. And Cesaro seriously needs someone to talk to right now."

"Seth, who is Roman talking about?" Dean asked, as he and his mate walked briskly behind the Beta male.

"Natalya." Seth answered as they walked down one of the countless hallways of the gigantic palace. 

"She is Roman's adoptive mother." He continued. "When our parents separated us, our father took him to live with her. She took good care of him and with time, he started calling her Mom. But, he told me that he was afraid to end up losing another loved one, so one night when he was about nine or something he bit her while she was asleep so that she'd be with him forever. Of course, she was upset about being turned into a vampire, but once he explained, she couldn't stay mad at him. She and my brother traveled everywhere together and she was among his group of followers when Roman and I reunited. Many centuries passed, and like about 200 years ago, she came across her Contra Attraction which is Cesaro. She bit him and they've been together for some time now. Antoine has been playing the part of a spy on The Matrix for us; he's been an undercover agent with them for the past 50 years, making sure to be at every meeting the Commander organized. Everything was going according to plan until Natalya's instincts had taken control of her now that Blood Lust is not too far away. Her mate was too far away from her and she lost control of her actions. She unknowingly went looking went looking for him and was captured by The Matrix"

"My troops and I have spent the last three months waiting for the right moment to strike." Roman added. "By means of a little inside help we were able to save Nattie and, although a few were wounded, we _brought_ down one of their largest military bases."

Dean understood, but raised a brow at what Seth said, confused. 

_What does he mean by her instincts have taken control?_


	28. Chapter 28

They trio approached a set of large iron doors some three floors down from where they were just minutes ago. The sign read, _Infimary_. The metal doors slid open as the three males walked inside. 

Dean looked around and it looked like your typical hospital floor, complete with the white walls, the waiting room, the magazines, hospital beds, and anything else one could find in a hospital, aside from all the futuristic technology everywhere. 

"Nia?" Roman called out.

Immediately, they heard the sound of running footsteps. Then a female vampire hastily entered the room. She wore a white lab coat with a black dress and heels. Her hair was dark brown up in a bun, her eyes were brown with black slits.

"Yes? What is it?" She shouted, before she actually realized who she was in the presence of.

"Oh, my apologies, General." She quickly said to Roman.

"No harm done." He replied. "I brought Seth here as you requested."

She blinked, for she hadn't even noticed the other two in the room.

"My deepest apologies, my Lord." She bowed. "I didn't see you come in."

The Alpha merely nodded to her acknowledgement.

Her attention then turned to Dean. She tilted her head surprise. "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Dean." He smiled, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"That's not how royalty addresses their subjects, my Darling." The king corrected.

Nia blinked, confused.

"Oh, yeah I forgot." He chuckled before clearing his throat as he stood tall and proud saying. "My name is Dean Ambrose, Alpha Queen of the Land of the Architect. How do you do?"

Seth and Roman smiled with pride while Nia had a look of complete surprise on her face. 

"Oh, my gosh, your Majesty, I am so sorry!!" She gasped, placing her hands over her mouth in shock. She immediately dropped to her knees and bowed to him, saying. "Please, forgive me, Excellency, I had no idea you were royalty. I meant no disrespect." 

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Dean knelt down helping Nia back to her feet. 

"Just call me Dean from now on, okay?" He patted her on the shoulder, giving off his trademark smile.

"Alright… Dean." She smiled. "I'm Dr. Nia Jax, by the way. But, most people just call me Nia."

"Nia, where is Cesaro?" Seth asked.

"He still hasn't left Natalya's side." She sighed sadly. "My king, maybe you can try talking to him?"

"I'll see what I can do." Seth replied, all three males stepping into the other room.

Dean gasped in awe when he stepped inside. The room was actually an extremely large laboratory. There were scientists everywhere, all moving around hastily in their white lab coats. Some took notes, others performed tests and ran diagnostics, while others typed away on the countless computers.

But, what caught Dean's attention the most was the large circle of tall glass tanks centered in the middle of the room. Nia went back to her station as the males walked up to the large glass chambers. 

His eyes grew wide to see that there were actually people inside. Roman and Seth watched in silence as the blonde approached, giving him the chance to see the aftermath of a battle with The Matrix. 

About 8 tanks towered over the blonde. Dean placed his hand on one of the glass surfaces. Each bacta tank held a sleeping vampire, engulfed in a warm chemical bath to heal their fatal wounds. All the beings were attached to wires and tubes various sizes which were connected to a bunch of computers and other several monitors, where vampire scientists typed away, watching for any fluctuations in their steadily streaming data. 

The Alpha Queen slowly walked around each of the large tanks, gazing inside at his wounded brethren.

Then he stopped in front of Natalya. 

His heart dropped as he stared in horror at her condition. 

Natalya was severly injured. Her wounds were dreadfully severe; her left arm was missing, the flesh torn from where her limb had been literally ripped off, her shoulder bone visible. Her body was covered in bruises and deep surgical cuts, as if she'd been operated on. Her ribs were obviously broken and the bones in her lower body, mostly her legs, stuck out and pointed in directions that no bone should be in. She would never walk again.

"The Matrix did this?" He whispered to himself.

"Ja det gjorde dem" Said a voice, making Dean turn his head. The blonde turned and saw a male vampire sitting in a chair beside the tank, staring up at Natalya with a look of depression evident on his face.

"What did you say?" He asked softly.

"He said 'Yes, they did.' Cesaro doesn't speak fluent English." Roman answered as he and his brother approached. His face showed sadness as well when he gazed up at the female, placing his hand on the warm glass surface.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Mother.." The Beta sighed, looking at the closed eyes of the female as she floated in the chemical solution.

"You didn't fail her, Rome." Seth said, placing a hand on his twin's shoulder. "You brought her back and that's all that matters."

"I'll make sure that The Matrix pays for this." Roman hissed, as bloodied tears fell.

"We all will make sure of that, Roman, you have my word." His brother promised.

Roman looked over his shoulder and smiled at his brother, silently thanking him. After composing himself, he turned to the depressed Sweadan and said. "Cesaro."

The vampire looked up at his superior.

"Det är Dean Ambrose, den nya drottningen Alpha." The vampire said in the Swede man native tongue.

"God kväll och han ber om ursäkt för att han inte är presentabel i din närvaro. Han sa att han heter Cesaro." He sadly smiled, bowing his head to Dean. 

"I introduced you to him, saying that you're the new queen." Roman told his brother-in-law. "He said good evening and he apologizes for not being presentable in your presence. He said his name is Cesaro."

Dean nodded his head to Cesaro, letting him know that he understood.

After some time (more like 2 hours) Seth was finally able to get Cesaro to leave Natalya and get some much needed rest after the Sweden told him everything he knew. The Alpha King gave Nia his approval to proceed with the operation and wanted it know that Natalya was to get only the best when it came to prosthetics. Nia said that her team of scientists had something in mind and it had to do with giving her replacement limbs made of the world's strongest metal and the latest technology.

Dean decided to explore his new home some more, leaving Seth and Roman to discuss their next move against The Matrix now that they had new info and since Natalya's surgery was now underway. 

But, before he left, he'd asked his husband what he meant when he said that her instincts had taken control. Seth replied by pulling out the large olive green book his mother gave him from his room to give to him, saying that all the answers to his questions were inside.


	29. Chapter 29

As Dean walked on, he noticed something. There were more people walking around now. He raised a brow, but remembered that Renee said everyone would start waking up by the time Blood Lust arrived.

And of course, whenever he passed one or walked by a group, they could smell Seth's scent on him, letting them know that he was his mate. They either bowed as they walked by or stopped completely, moving aside to let the queen pass. Dean smiled, he could get used to this.

Once he found a library, he sat down at a table and opened the large book, carefully reading over every vital piece of information about his kind. And since Dean was a fast runner, he was also a fast reader. So, in the matter of an hour, the blonde had read the encyclopedia-sized book twice, from front to back.

There was so much that he'd learned that he never knew about vampires, like the fact that garlic does not harm them at all, it just agitates their sensitive noses. Or that queens have been known to go insane during a lunar eclipse, or Blood Moon, as the book stated. Or the fact that they don't sleep in coffins and most importantly, they don't glitter when they step into the sunlight.

But, the part that intrigued him the most was when he came upon the part about Blood Lust. During the two weeks that led up to the vampire mating season, virgin females and ukes get what were known as mating flares or instinctive sex spikes. Their instincts flare up, taking control of their bodies for short periods of time, increasing as the day of Blood Lust draws closer and closer.

The first sign of a mating flare or spike is unwanted intimate thoughts of them and their mate. The second is when the submissive mate starts seeing everything in blood red. Thirdly, waves of burning pleasure would pulse through their body. The symptoms increase as the days pass, the thoughts becoming so strong that the female or uke can no longer sleep and the waves of pleasure increasing until if feel as if their insides are constantly on fire. If they don't mate with their partner by the time Blood Lust is over, the submissive mate would die. Vampires are the living dead, but one that doesn't survive the mating season would be dead permanently. Dean closed the book and just stared at it, both in shock and in awe.

_Hope that doesn't happen to me._

He thought. He shuddered at the thought and left the library. Then, he decided to go and search for Renee and Corey, having yet to find out how they became vampires. Stopping one of the commoners in the hallway, he asked where were the male's and female's rooms.

The commoner, EC3, said that the Omegas both shared a floor. It was the fourth floor from the top and only had two doors, the one on the left leading to Renee's room and the one on the right leading to Corey's. Dean thanked the male and continued on.

After he got to the fourth floor, Dean knocked on Corey's door, but no one was there. So, he decided to try Renee's. The door was opened slightly so he peeked in. He saw Renee and Corey happily conversing on the large balcony rails, their legs hanging over the side. 

"Hey, guys, can I come in?" Dean knocked, poking his head inside. 

"Oh, yeah, come on in!" They both smiled. 

"What's on your mind?" Corey asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk and hang out with you guys."

"Well, hop on up and take a seat." Renee laughed, patting the wide marble rail they sat on.

"So, tell me, how long have you guys known each other?" Dean asked once he was nicely settled on the balcony rail beside them, pulling his knee up to his chest.

Renee and Corey raised a brow and replied. "Uh… All our lives, why?"

"What, you two were destined to be together or something?" He joked.

"Um… I guess so?" Renee said, looking highly confused. "Considering the fact that we were born only minutes apart."

Dean tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Wait a sec, I thought you two were mates."

Renee and Corey's eyes grew wide at the sudden realization. Both exchanged looked, right before their lips starting twitching, each trying to hold back a laugh. They both snickered a little, right before:

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The Omegas simultaneously burst into a hysterical fit of laughter so loud that it made Dean jump slightly. They pointed at each other and laughed even harder. Renee rocked back and forward, kicking and laughing like crazy, bloodied tears streaming from her eyes. And Corey looked like he was the Joker at the moment.

"Guys, be careful!!" Dean warned, when Renee leaned back too far.

"Whoa, whooaaa!!!" Renee laughed and screamed, flailing her arms as she lost her balance, grabbing a laughing Corey by his jacket and bringing him down with her. 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" They both screamed as gravity pulled them down.

"NO!!!" Dean reached out to grab them but, surprisingly, he wasn't fast enough. He flinched when their bodies made contact with the ground… Some 13 feet off the ground!

Dean even heard bones crack, so he immediately looked down, fearing the worst when all he heard was silence…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" …For like about 2 minutes. Dean sighed with relief, and extracted his glorious new wings from inbetween his shoulder blades. The Alpha Queen leapt from the balcony and the cool, crisp wind carried him gracefully down to where his friends were rolling on the ground, still laughing. His muscles in his wings tightened whenever he flapped them to slow down his descent and bring him safely to the ground. Not bad for a first try. The black wings folded back behind him and hid away from sight again as he approached the hysterical teens.

"So, you guys aren't mates?" He asked, which only made them laugh harder.

"We're twins!!" Both shouted simultaneously, still laughing.

"Hahahaha, aha oh I gotta pee… I gotta pee hee hee hee." Corey giggled, finally calming down.

"Whoo!!" Renee exclaimed, wiping away tears. Both siblings sighed happily and finally stood up and collected themselves. But, when they looked at each other, they were right back on the ground laughing all over again.

Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the oak tree they landed by, having to actually wait five more minutes before those fools actually calmed down for good.

"So, you guys are twins, huh?" He asked. "Which one of you is the oldest?"

"I am." Renee said proudly.

"Yeah, by only three minutes." Corey pouted.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were lazy and wanted to stay in there a little longer." His sister protested.

"No, it's your fault that your fat head got in the way." He argued back.

"Alright, guys, calm down." The queen ordered and they immediately shut up.

"So, how did you two become vamps?" The blonde asked, sitting on one of the large tree roots.

Renee and Corey exchanged looks and he nodded, letting his sister tell their story.

"Well, like we said, Corey and I are twins and we were born 85 years ago." Renee began.

"We lived a good life as kids, I guess. Our family was wealthy and we spent a lot of time with our mom and dad. Corey and I were their only children, so we just had each other to play with. We did everything together like wrestling and playing dress up."

"Which I absolutely hated." Corey pointed out.

"Like I was saying..." Renee said, glaring at her brother for interrupting her. "We did everything together. We even went as each other's date for prom, but I think it was because Corey here couldn't find a date." She laughed.

"Actually, I was your date because I didn't want some asshole having their hands all over my sister!"

"Corey has always been overprotective of me." Renee groaned when Dean looked confused.

"Anyway, we both even ended up going to the same college together." She added.

"And that's where our troubles started..." Corey frowned.

"During our junior year, I dated a guy named Erick Rowen." She sadly sighed. "I eventually broke up with him after he started being abusive. Corey had warned me about him in the first place, but I hadn't listened. But, then Erick started stalking me. Everywhere I went, he wasn't too far behind."

Renee shuddered at the thought, so Corey decided to jump in.

"So one night, Renee and I had decided to meet up for dinner." Corey stated. "But, when 30 minutes passed and she still hadn't showed up, I went looking for her."

Dean knew something was wrong when he saw Corey take a deep sigh. Renee had since then grown quiet, staring down at the ground.

"I found her in an alleyway less than three blocks away." He said sorrowfully. "She'd been severely beaten and… Raped... She was barely even alive. I rushed her to the hospital and was able to ask her who did it. She managed to say it was Erick right before she slipped into a coma."

"He had told me that if he couldn't have me, then no one could." Renee mumbled.

"While she was in the hospital, I went out looking for that bastard." He growled. "Then, I came across a guy that said he could help me."

Corey looked Dean in the eyes and smirked, saying, "It was Randy." A smile aligned the blonde's face as he continued.

"Randy soon introduced me to Seth, and long story short, I swore my loyalty to him and gave up my life for my sister. Now, that I was a vampire, I was able to hunt Erick down and give him a very slow and painful death. I later changed into my mortal form and returned to Renee, she came out of the coma four days later. The only problem was that after she was checked over, the doctors found out that she was pregnant."

Renee stared down at the ground as a few bloodied tears fell from her eyes. "I was too weak to carry the baby and ended up having a miscarriage." She sniffed. Corey placed an arm around his sister in comfort as he continued on.

"She wasn't upset that I killed Erick, but once she found out that I was a vampire, I'd never seen her so mad at me before in my life." He laughed.

"Mad?" Dean asked. "Why?"

"This idiot died because of me!" His sister shouted.

"Renee, he only did it because he loved you." The Alpha queen replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." She had to admit.

"But, the funny part about it was that she wanted to be a vamp, too!" Corey laughed.

"He wasn't going to walk the earth forever without me if I had anything to say about it!" Renee chuckled.

"But, being the overprotective brother that he is, Corey of course protested. But in the end, I let Randy bite me and here I am!!" She smiled.

"It's absolutely no use arguing with a female. They always get what they want eventually." Her brother mumbled.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have wanted to watch me grow old and die, anyway." His sister giggled. 

"But, still I couldn't have asked for anyone better than this adorable lump of sugar!!" Renee squealed as she pinched Corey's cheeks. "I'm glad he's my baby brother!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the baby." Corey snickered, playfully swatting her hands away as he rubbed his abused face. "But, that still doesn't mean that I can't kick somebody's-"

"OHH COOOOORRREEEEYYYY!!" Came a loud shrill voice in the night. Corey paled at the sound, and then, he saw her.

"AAAHHH!!!" He screamed and bolted away, right before a pink blue zoomed past Renee and Dean.

"What the hell?!" Dean gasped. "Who is that?!?!"

"Brie Bella!" Renee laughed.

"GET BACK HERE, COREY!!" The vampire shouted. 

"AAAHHH!!! GET AWAY, BRIE, I'M NOT THAT INTO YOU!!!" Corey screamed, running all around the palace courtyards with a hysterical vampire not far behind.

"YOU STILL OWE ME A KISS!!!" She shouted, pulling out a large baseball bat with spiked ends swinging it like a madman.

"THAT WAS FIFTY YEARS AGO AND I'D LOST A BET!!!" The panicky male cried.

"WELL, IT'S TIME TO PAY UP!!!" She laughed wickedly.

Dean and Renee just watched the scene unfold before them. Their heads moved left and right, left and right as if they were at a Ping-Pong tournament, watching the two zip up and down the grassy field.

Finally the girl had him cornered against the palace wall. Corey cowered and looked as though he was looking at the Grim Reaper.

"Pucker up, handsome." Brie evilly chuckled.

"Heh, better luck next time, Bella!" Corey chuckled nervously.

"Vortex shard, ignite!" He had vanished.

"Ooh!!" She stomped angrily "Why does he always do that?!"

"Something the matter, Brie?" Renee asked, as she and Dean approached.

"Yeah, it's your stupid brother!!" She growled. "The next time I see him, his head's coming off!!"

Dean cleared his throat to get the girl out of her death threats. Brie glared over at the male before her eyes grew wide.

"Ooh, HELLO HANDSOME!! WHO ARE YOU?!?!" She smiled, going gaga over Dean. You could actually see hearts in her eyes as her tongue hung out her mouth.

Sonic gulped.

_Oh sweet merciful God not another one!_

"Brie, this is Dean." Renee stated through clenched teeth, angry at her friend for being disrespectful in front of royalty. "The Alpha Queen."

The vampire blinked, taking back a few steps. "He's... Seth's mate?"

"I am." Dean stated with pride. This time, it was Brie who gulped.

"B-Brie Bella, your Majesty." She stuttered as she curtseyed in front of her superior. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Dean said with the slightest hint of distaste as he glared down at the shorter female. The female vampire looked entirely too much like Nikki to him. She had brown hair with brown eyes. But she wore a red hairband, a red crop top, ripped red pants and black boots. She even had a baseball bat just like Nikki, only hers had spikes.

"Um, excuse me." She smiled politely, bowing to the Alpha again before leaving to go back inside. 

"Where are you going, Brie?" Renee asked. 

"I'm going to find Randy so that I can give him a piece of my mind. He's the reason why Corey lost the bet in the first place and I last saw him talking with Paige." She smirked, placing her large bat on her shoulder.

"Well, wait for me, I haven't said hi to Paige yet!" Renee smiled, happy that all her friends were waking up from hibernation.

"Excuse me, Dean." She bowed and left to join her friend.

Dean then took this as his opportunity to be alone and think of how he was going to make Seth's birthday the one that he'd NEVER forget.


	30. Chapter 30

__

There they were, on the beach, one shed of all royal attire and the other writhing against the moist and loose sand.

Dean didn't know how it happened. One minute, they were walking on the beach and the next his mind went blank. Apparently, Dean's Vampiric instincts took control and decided to break out in the manner of mating with Seth.

With his back arching into the darker body above him, Dean groaned loudly, quickly raking his fingers through the tanned skin. With a sharp bite to his ear, the blonde's eyes rolled back, another gasp forcing it's way out his open mouth. Within seconds, Dean was purring, opening his legs for the other male. The grinding that soon followed was maddening, and he found that he only wanted more of it, so he ground his hips upward.

Seth let a deep groan escape his lips from that harsh grind, clawing his fingertips down his queen's curvaceous figure, enjoying not only the heat emanating from him but the way that his pale skin slammed into him.

Speaking of the skin, taking mental note of it, the sudden urge to taste not only attack but taste the moist skin became unbearable, so he gave into his lust.

A harsh gasp of surprise escaped Dean as he feels a pair of fangs pierce his skin. And yet, somehow, Dean let out a pleasurable moan, urging Seth to go on.

With more nips and bites, Dean's skin had a few darken spots of red and darkened bruises, along with Seth's mouth a little red.

Baby blue eyes quickly lost sight of them as the other's lips clashed with his, lips thirsting for a dance. Dean gave the Alpha what he wanted, returning the rough kiss along with an occasional nip of his own.

Seeing those beloved baby blues, Seth closed his own eyes. A haughty lust filled him as he allowed his hands to venture their way down Dean's slim body, passing over his stomach, down to his hips and firm thighs. His hands found their target, fingers lacing around the throbbing member only to grab with strong hands.

The sensation shot through the hero as his erection was squeezed, his breath hitching as his body tensed. Seth took full advantage of the gasp that emanated from his mate, thrusting his tongue into the youth's mouth.

Dean nearly climaxed right then and there as his virgin body was touched in such a way. A throaty groan erupted from the blonde vampire as his length his tugged at, the tight hold his husband had started at the base of his cock, working it's way slowly up his length. Heat flushed to the blonde's cheeks as each of his sounds of pleasure were transferred into Seth's mouth, muffling them to the beach around them.

A shudder ran down his body as that hand stopped at the tip of his length, teasing the head. The way that his king let his thumb slid over the head, moving up and down the slit, even letting his fingers traced their way around the shaft nearly caused Dean to come.

Not wanting to get more than he wanted to hear, the brunette vampire moved his lips away from his mate to his neck, nipping and suckling the tender flesh there, his tongue lapping over the bite mark that claimed him as his wife.

Feeling the cockhead swell in his grasp, he moved his hands away from the head, down the shaft to prevent Dean from coming so soon. From under his moving hand, Seth picked up on every shudder that claimed his queen, hearing on not only moans but fingers grabbing at the warm sand. With each pump to Dean's length, fingers collected the clear fluid that had leaked out of the blonde's arousal. Once the king believed that his fingers were wet enough, his hand traveled to a new destination.

"Ah!!" Came a sharp cry of surprise from Dean as his entrance was rubbed at, now realizing how far the older male planned on going. With wide worried eyes, Dean looked up at Seth unsure of what was to come. 

"Relax, love, it'll be alright." Seth whispered softly after a passionate kiss to comfort his mate. An odd sensation coursed through Dean as that middle finger penetrated him, opening just enough to allow entrance into his body. Dean hissed in pain, bloodied tears threatening to fall from clenched eyes. Seth noticed this and stopped, allowing his wife time to adjust so that no further harm can be done.

Once Dean was relaxed, the digit pumped into him slowly, each inward nudge causing pleasured gasps and moans to escape his lips. The Alpha queen's body arched ever so slightly before returning to the ground with each occasional thrust. Just as his muscles relax and the pain is replaced with pleasure, another finger is added, causing the male to wince.

Dean could feel his muscles clamping in an attempt to push out the intruding fingers. The sensation wasn't pleasurable at all now, just absolutely excruciating. The blonde whimpered in pain.

Seth took note of his mate's distress, slowing down the already slow thrusting he had started with his fingers into the small body beneath him. He could feel that the blonde's body did not want the other within him like this. It took a while, but once his muscles relaxed once more, he quickened the pumps, working the lengths of his fingers into the cavern with care, keeping his fingertips away from the inner walls so as to not tear the tender flesh. 

With his cold body growing hotter and hotter, Dean noticed that it was beginning to be difficult to breathe, although he didn't need to, his breaths now short yet heavy pants into the ocean air.

Then it happened. Seth's exploring fingers passed the depths of him, the tip of his fingers nudging into a bundle of nerves that not only did Dean not know even existed there, but caused him unintentionally buck his hips into that hand with a shuddered scream.

Gently removing his hand from the depths of his mate, Seth set his hands on the blonde's knees, pushing them apart to allow room for his body. Dean gave no indication that he wanted to stop, just that he was a bit nervous.

Especially when he glanced downward to see what was being rubbed against his wet entrance. The Alpha vampire's arousal was about the same size as his own, maybe a tad longer, however it was visibly thicker. It didn't bother Dean that he was not as endowed as the other except… That was going to be INSIDE him in few seconds…

Just as that thought left Dean's mind, Seth rocked his hips forward, opening the blonde's body as he entered him. A groan escaped his lips as a scream escaped Dean's. Blood trickled out of his virgin entrance. Knowing it would bring little comfort and only more pain, Seth kept his instincts in check, keeping his pace slow as he pushed into the tight entrance with full control.

With a final rock of his hips, Seth was fully hidden within his young mate, who shook in a mixture of pain and distant pleasure.

Both Alphas panted lightly, shivering at the new yet temporary closeness they shared for the moment. Feeling ready, Dean tugged his hips, pushing Seth in a tad bit deeper, letting his king know he was ready to get started.

Getting the hint, Seth pulled his hips gradually, exiting his wife only to sink back into his depths, causing the blonde arch off the sandy floor with a gasp at the heightened pleasure he never thought possible with another male.

With a few movements, Seth started a steady rhythm, in both body and sounds the two made. Once again, mouths clashed in a desperate need, tongues lashing out against one another, occasionally grazing against piercing fangs.

With the burning passion growing quickly, Dean wrapped his legs around his mate's waist, clinging his arms around tan shoulders.

Everything was just so hazy for the blonde hero, his body shuddering and writhing against his will. Each inward thrust with power that only Seth could rival was pure bliss ripping at his soul. His soft moans and grunts grew to screams in little time as he clawed down his back in a desperate attempt to keep himself under control, which was getting harder and harder to do.

Whatever self-control Seth had was easily lost within his time thrusting into his wife's tight heat and listening to the pleasurable moans that emanated from his lips and chest. Being surrounded by his Contra Attraction at last was intoxicating, hands having found a firm hold on slim hips to make sure his mate keeps still. He was still searching for that spot deep in his queen. The one spot that would have him in full control and send Dean over the edge.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" He found it.

The sensation caused Dean to convulse in pulsating pleasure, screaming Seth's name into the evening sky, stirring the wildlife around. The spot was tapped over and over, driving Dean mad, more so than any run had ever done to him. Once the brunette was familiar with the sweet spot, he changed his angle ever so slightly, thrusting into his entrance harder and harder. The slight change caused Dean to see stars behind his eyelids as he reached an orgasm, screaming the king's name once more, louder this time around.

With his body tensing to new heights, Dean came, the arousal within him still pumping into him hot and hard.

Seth seized upon hearing his name and the sudden hotness soaking it's way through on his abdomen. However, since Seth was a blood-born vampire, he had a bit more stamina, so the thrusting continued, his thick member barreling through Dean's rabidly tightening muscles.

With a few more thrusts, the brunette hit his own climax, trembling over Dean's squirming body as he released his seed within the other. The warmth that spread within Dean could be felt by both vampires, one screaming at the very sensation of being filled to the rim. 


	31. Chapter 31

"Aaaah!" Dean screamed as he sat bolt upright in bed, his skin drenched with cold sweat.

Where was he?

What just happened?

"Dean?"

The blonde instantly turned his head to the source of the low noise. Beside him, his husband sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning, showing off his white fangs. His sleepy crimson orbs glowed in the dark.

"S-Seth?" He managed to say, still a little shocked.

"Is everything alright?" The king asked, wrapping his mate in his strong arms and bringing him closer to his chest.

"Y-yeah." He sighed, feeling better the more Seth held him as he closed his eyes." It was just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" His husband asked groggily, trying to stifle back another yawn.

Dean's closed eyes snapped open, a blush on his face.

Should he tell him?

He then looked his at his sleepy husband and smiled.

"No, love, you go back to sleep." He said, nuzzling into the crook of Seth's neck before giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower, alright?"

"Alright." The king mumbled, his head returning to his black silk pillows to continue his death-like slumber. He was out like a light within minutes.

Dean smiled down at his mate, Seth looked so peaceful and innocent when asleep, but when he was awake it was an entirely different story. Dean winced in pain from a sudden throbbing headache, he pulled back the black silk covers on their king-sized bed and quickly stood, staggering a little as he made his way to their shared bathroom. The blonde splashed cool water on his face and stared at the mirror.

Nothing stared back.

Dean shook his head to try and get that dream out of his head. And he just so happened to look down.

"Shit!" He whispered and quickly turned on the showerhead, setting the water temperature to cold.

He stepped inside and allowed the water to calm him… And his 'friend' down a bit. He leaned against the shower wall and closed his eyes for a moment.

And then he blinked, frowning as he rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he asked himself.

"Why is everything pink?!"

Later on that day, Dean was put through royal training. And he absolutely hated it.

He had to spend two hours at The New Day tailors, getting fitted for his new crown and royal attire and another hour at Carmella's hair salon, getting his haircut.

Now, he'd dealt with some pretty horrible individuals before, but this snotty woman by the name of Madame Guerrillo was much worse.

"Excuse me! A true queen does not slouch in their posture!" She said when Dean slumped in his chair during his endless studies.

"Excuse me! A true queen walks with their head held high and with poise and grace!" She said when he walked with a little pep in his step. 

"Excuse me! A true queen keeps their hair well groomed!" She said when she saw Dean's windblown hair after he snuck out of his studies for a quick run.

"Excuse me! A true queen uses proper etiquette when eating!" She said when Dean just had a little ketchup on his face from the curly fries that he had for lunch from Arby's.

"Excuse me! A true queen does not scowl!" She said when Dean started giving her death glares.

Dean was surely gonna show her what a true queen was, alright.


	32. Chapter 32

The very next night, everyone was celebrating the birthday of the royal twins, Seth and Roman.

The palace halls were aligned with glowing lights, music bouncing off their strong, thick walls. This, my friends, was where the name 'Party Animals' came from.

More than twice the amounts of hibernating vampires were awake now and all danced around the two royal couples like the music was their life source. It was like a late-night club at happy hour. There was drinking and partying and partying and drinking. Finn, Roman Dean, and Seth just sat back and enjoyed the party.

Finn sat in Roman's lap as his husband stroked his rounded belly, earning a kick from the growing baby inside. The telekinetic vampire happily purred and placed his hand over his mate's. He looked healthy again and better than ever. And Dean sat beside Seth, with his king's arm wrapped around his waist. They just sat back and enjoyed the fun. Everybody was having a great time.

Especially Renee, Randy, and Corey.

After a while, Dean grew worried at his friend's drinking habits.

"Hey, Seth, don't you think Renee and Corey are drinking too much?" He asked. Seth perked up at that and his eyes scanned through the sea of people, trying to spot the two party animals. He saw Randy dancing with Paige, the emo vampire grinding her body onto his. Seth smirked at that and then, he managed to spot the twins.

Seth chuckled. "Don't worry, love, it takes a lot for a vampire to get drunk."

"I hate you *hic* you hate me, let's go on a Barney *hic* killing spree!! Hit him in the head with a two by four, *hic* NO MORE PURPLE DINOSAUR!!!" The severely drunk twins both sang, before hitting the ground. They'd stay in that spot for the rest of the night.

"Seems like you're wrong, Seth." Finn laughed at his drunken friends before he turned his attention to his mate. The Irishman wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, passionately kissing him full on the lips. He moaned into Roman's mouth when his husband kissed back with twice as much passion. The pregnant vampire separated from his mate and whispered something into his ear. Roman's eyes grew wide and a blush came to his face. He laughed nervously and scooped his mate up in his arms.

"Have fun for the both of us, bro." The Beta said to his sibling. "Finny and I are turning in early."

"Yeah, just don't give your baby a twin, alright?" Seth smirked.

Roman playfully glared at his younger brother as he walked away his wife.

"Deuces, Dean!" Finn laughed, throwing up the sign before Roman transported the two of them away.

"Seems like Finn is gonna be Roman's birthday present, huh Seth?" Dean snickered.

"Apparently, so." His husband darkly chuckled.

Seth nuzzled on his mate's muscular chest, sighing happily before saying. "Do you wanna know what your birthday present is?"

"What?" His husband smiled, stroking his queen's head. In one quick movement, Dean was in Seth's lap, straddling him with glowing baby blue eyes full of lust. It had caught Seth off guard, actually.

"Let's find out." The male darkly chuckled before he also transported away with his mate.


	33. Chapter 33

Towering palm trees planted on a large private island not far from Cincinnati in the distance provided a good amount of protection and shade to the vampire king from the sun as Seth stood waist deep in sea water. He looked around, confused. 

"Where am I?" He asked himself, seeing water stretch out to the horizon in one direction and the beach of.

"This is the Reservoir." Said the voice of his mate. Seth turned to the source and his eyes widen. And there stood Dean.

The queen's posture was proudly straight, his skin shown tanned from the sun and his baby blue eyes sparkled in the sunset. And of course that trademark grin of his was as wide as ever. A small, pink blush grazed Seth's face.

"I bought this private island three years ago, no one else knows about this place but me, my friends, and now, you." His wife smiled, hands on his curvy hips.

"What are we doing here?" His husband asked. His uke strutted up to his mate but stayed on the shore, asking sweetly. "Can you teach me how to swim?"

"Umm... Sure. D-do you want to s-start now?" Seth stuttered, not even able to talk straight and mentally slapped himself for doing so. And when did he get into a pair of swim shorts?!?! 

"Heh, not really, but we all have to face our fears sooner or later, don't we?" He nervously asked, as he cautiously walked to the shoreline where Seth patiently waited. He steps one foot inside and shivers at the cool water and sets his other foot under and continues until he is waist deep and facing his husband. 

"Alright, let's get started." Seth once he came out of his Dean-Trance, he went on to explain and show the basics of swimming, floating, and any other vital information.

"Alright… I think I got it." Dean smiled.

"Try it, remember what I taught you and you'll do just fine." Seth smirked. "…Just don't drown, 'kay, love?"

The hero gulped, saying. "You will catch me if something goes wrong, right?" 

"I'll try until there is no more energy left within me." His husband promised, crossing a hand over his non-beating heart.

Dean smiled at the cute gesture and went deeper into the water. With Seth's advice, he tried, and sure enough, Seth's advice does wonders for him.

"Look! LOOK! I'm actually doing it! I'm swimming!" He exclaimed, happily laughing as he showed off his new skills. Seth chuckled and smiled, feeling proud to have helped his mate cross a milestone in his life.

Dean then quickly made his way over to his partner and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Seth!!"

Seth eagerly wrapped his arms around his mate, returning the hug as he smiled and calmly replied. "Your welcome."

The two vampires stayed in that position until Dean realized how long they have been like that and gazed up into Seth's brown loving eyes. Seth gazed back into his baby blues. The blonde, with his mind no longer controlling his actions, immediately laid his lips on Seth's forming a loving kiss.

They both closed their eyes, and Seth moaned and put some pressure into the kiss as Dean tilt his head at an angle to deepen it. They both move their lips in unison to the other perfectly. Seth had one hand gripping the back of Dean's head and the other arm around his curved waist. Dean had both of his hands carefully holding the other's face as they lip-locked.

Then Seth delicately licked the blonde's bottom lip politely asking for entrance. Dean gasped and moaned as the male's cold, wet tongue enters his mouth. They both massage each other's tongues and then slowly pull away, continuing to softly caress each other's lips along the way.

"S-Seth?" He panted.

"Yes my love?" Replied the dazed Alpha.

"I love you." He smiled.

Seth's smile grew and he happily replied. "I love you, too."

Dean then decided to give his busy king a well-earned massage. Both males returned to the beach where Dean had set up a little area for them under a large beach red umbrella with beach towels to lie on. The blonde sat on the towel behind his husband, talented fingers digging into tensed shoulders, raking over well-toned muscles. Seth closed his eyes and groaned at the glorious attention he was receiving. Then the Alpha Queen, with an evil smirk, decided to go a little bit further. Dean began kissing and nipping at his neck and shoulders, his arms coming to wrap around Seth's abdomen before his hand moved teasingly slow as it slipped down a little lower.

Seth let out a surprised gasp and looked back at his mate with half-lidded dazed eyes. 

"W-what are you doing?" He managed to say before he let out a pleasured yelp when Dean squeezed his on-coming arousal.

"Giving you your birthday present." He purred as he pressed up against Seth"s back and gripped the rim of his now all-too-tight swim shorts, then proceeded to yank them down, allowing cool air to run over the exposed area. It didn't last long, the length was given a good squeeze and a thumb ran over the tip, sending a mass of pleasure throughout the groin. Meanwhile, lips set to work on the side of a tanned throat, from which a satisfied grunt passed.

Dean then circled around in front of the other, and leaned in to a kiss that multiplied into several kisses. Each Alpha had their arms around the other. Dean then straddled Seth's waist. The subtle friction coupled with the rising heat between the two began to make Dean's own arousal all the more obvious. His hardened organ pushed itself up against the lower abdomen, eliciting a few groans that were muffled by Seth's mouth and tongue.

Needing satisfaction, he discarded his fingerless gloves, took both their members in his hands, and began to buck his hips against his somewhat more experienced partner's, rubbing them together. At that, Seth made a noise that started out as a grunt and became a husky moan in the end. Drawing in a sharp breath, he leaned back, resting on his elbows as he let his wife work his magic.

Dean then began to take even more initiative. He engaged Setg in a series of feverish kisses and licks that trailed down his chest, past his stomach, and stopped just above his most private area. As he did this, he had to back down off the chair and get on his knees in front of his victim, whose sensitive tip brushed along his torso the whole way.

After separating Seth's legs, the trail of oral treatments continued up the inside of a muscular thigh, then around the base of a pleading erection, stimulating and preparing the area for what was about to happen. Seth bit his lip in anticipation, then let out a gruff moan when he felt the underside of his endowment being generously licked from base to tip. Then, without warning, half of it was taken into a warm, wet mouth and vigorously suckled upon.

He groaned out loud, back arching, eyes shut tight, and finally receiving the pleasure he'd been lusting after so badly. After the initial shock gave way to steady pleasure, he was able to watch his inexperienced partner bob his head up and down, lust burning in his emerald eyes all the while. 

Soon he took in all ten inches of it, doing his best to ignore his gag reflex to give as much pleasure as possible. At this, Seth began to buck his hips upon impulse, both hands gripping into the beach towel he lay on, head tilted back, mouth open to pant noticeably.

_Damnit... He knows me all too well._

The older vampire thought, biting his lip.

He knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of his partner's more-than-talented mouth. It only felt all the better with his rounded testes being caressed. His back arched and his grip tightened as a strange sensation resonated in the pit of his stomach.

"D-Dean..." He half-panted, half-groaned. "I'm about to… !" He bit his lip before he finished, detecting a tingling feeling make its way up to the tip of his length, then burst out in the form of hot seed. Dean was eager to swallow every drop, while still coaxing out more by swirling his tongue around the source. It didn't taste half bad. Soon the sticky streams of cum began to decrease in size, and Seth's labored panting subsided. His length retreated back into it's sheath, finally satisfied. Dean stood before his seme, still licking his lips to make sure every bit of his essence had been properly disposed of.

"Did you enjoy your present?" He tilted his head to one side, leaning down to close most of the distance between their mouths, gripping his arms on either side of Seth.

"Much." He other confirmed. "But it looks like you've been a little ignored." He gave the somewhat smaller member a glance, seeing that it was still fully erect. "How can I make it up to you?" He purred, his deep tone smooth and silky.

"By lying down on the towel, face-up, legs open." The Alpha Queen answered with poison edging his words, backing away to let his mate grant his request. Seth scooted back against the unruly pile of beach towels, removing his shoes and any other article of clothing other than his gold ring on his finger before relaxing with both arms tucked behind his head, legs parted, sporting an inviting smirk.

"Like this?"

"Perfect."

Dean approached him, climbing up onto the muscular male, removing his sandals, and straddling his lover's waist. He took both their shafts in his hands once more, and repeated previous actions. He aimed to satisfy himself as well as prepare Seth for what he decided was going to happen. 

It worked. Within a minute or two Seth's ten-inch arousal exposed itself, filling with blood. The brunette himself began to weakly thrust upward to meet Dean's rhythm, clawing at the sand an outlet for all the pent-up pleasure and emotions coursing through him. He moaned from the back of his throat, taking in all the desire in his uke's eyes.

The latter was enjoying this even more, sweating from the heat building between them and moaning as well. It wouldn't be much longer until he'd lose it, too. Luckily he was able to enjoy it just a minute longer before both came together, cumming all over Seth's groin and lower stomach, groaning out loud from how great it felt.

Seth's head hit the beach towel, panting and closing his eyes with a content sigh as the biggest smile Dean had ever seen spread across his face. Dean's smile only grew when he heard his mate purring.

"Happy Birthday, Seth." His wife panted over him, giving his king a passionate kiss on the lips. Seth returned the kiss with twice as much passion and held his lover close.

"Thank you, my love." He purred.

All Dean could do was smile more, knowing that he'd just made his husband one VERY happy vampire. The two males sat together, enjoying the breath-taking _sunset,_ wrapped in each other's arms before fatigue took over, sending both to the land of slumber.


	34. Chapter 34

Later on that evening, as the moon shone in the night sky, Dean and Seth awoke to the sound of rustling and twigs snapping in the island around them. Then, the source of the noise stepped out into the night and the moon revealed someone that neither male wanted to see.

"Hello, my darling." Nikki smiled. Her hair were a mess, dark rings adorned her blood-shot eyes from little to no sleep, and her clothes were rumpled. And the way she tilted her head and that crazed smile spread across her face could've made Brie Bella look absolutely normal.

"Nikki!" Dean shouted, both he and Seth on their feet within seconds. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, nothing." She said casually as she slowly walked closer, bringing out a new weapon, this one was a sledgehammer made of metal with spikes all over. "I've been trying to find a way to get revenge on you for what you did to me and I just decided to take the day off. I came here since this is one of the places where I thought you'd eventually propose to me. Like the new sledgehammer? Baron made it for me. I told him that I'd help him kill you if he'd do me a favor. The stupid bitch actually believed me and once my new toy was finished, he was the first one I tried it out on."

Dean gasped. "You… You mean that you-?"

"Yes, Darling, I killed him!" She confessed, rolling her crazed eyes. "I smashed him like the big, fat juicy watermelon that his head is… Or was." The hysterical female laughed.

"You're crazy." Seth growled, taking a fighting stance in front of his mate.

"Oh, no, _Seth_ , I'm not crazy." She said, her voice dripping with poison at his name as she got a good grip on her new weapon. "I'M COMPLETELY INSANE!!!"

A deranged laugh rang out as the now mentally unstable female charged and swung with a great strength, the titanium sledgehammer hitting the sand where the two males had been only seconds ago.

"That's it, I'm taking this bitch out once and for all!!!" The Vampire King shouted, both he and his mate a safe distance from the rapidly approaching female.

"No, Seth wait!!!" Dean shouted as the male rocketed forwards, charging up Vortex energy in his hand.

"VORTEX SHARD, SPEAR!!!" He yelled, the arrows shooting towards their target. What Seth hadn't expected was for the spears to ricochet off the hammer and hit him instead.

"AAAAHHH!!!" The male screamed, his own weapons hitting him in the chest, just above his heart. He staggered and clenched the bleeding area. The moment the male was hit Nikki used this to her advantage and swung, the sledgehammer making contact with the side of the male's head. 

"SEEETTTTHHHHH!!!" Dean screamed, watching his husband get knocked across the island, finally sliding to a stop. The unconscious male's head dropped to the side, blood gushing from the spot.

Dean just stood there, frozen in shock. Nikki approached the downed vampire and raised the sledgehammer again, ready to smash him into oblivion.

"NOOOO!!!" Dean screamed, a new feeling coursing through his veins as he shot off towards her. In one blue streak, Dean did the only thing he thought possible to make Nikki stop. He kissed her.

Nikki's eyes grew wide and she dropped the sledgehammer on the ground beside her, her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Dean released her and she gazed into his eyes.

"Oh, Dean, I knew you still loved me!!" She happily smiled.

Dean faked a smile, trying his best not to get sick at the mere thought of kissing someone other than his mate.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little bit more private?" He asked, putting on a lust-filled look and a sexy smirk for the deranged girl.

Nikki blushed and giggled. "Okay!!"

"Just let me get rid of him, alright?" He asked pertaining to his unconscious lover. He happily removed his hands from around her waist, turning his back to her and approaching his husband, his heart dropping as he carefully scooped him up in his arms. To his surprise, Seth managed a weak moan as his head rested on his wife's chest, right before Dean transported them away.

Dean appeared in their bedroom back at the palace and mentally contacted the others as he lay his king on their bed. The blonde kissed his husband on the lips as a bloodied tear fell.

"I'll be back soon, love." He said as Renee, Randy and Sami all burst into the room.

"Dean, what's wr- OH, MY GOSH SETH!!!" Renee screamed.

"What happened?!" Both Randy and Corey asked.

"Just make sure he's taken care of." Their queen growled. "I have some unfinished business to attend to."

But the others noticed that right before Dean transported away, they could've sworn they saw his eyes turn black for a moment.

"Now, where were we?" Dean fake smiled, reappearing in front of Nikki again and resting his hands on her waist.

"Oh, Dean!" Nikki sighed happily, wrapping her arms back around his neck. She lunged forward to kiss him on the lips, but Dean quickly turned his head away, her kiss landing on his cheek.

She blinked. "What's wrong, Dean?" She winced when she felt something sharp pierce her sides. She looked down and saw claws, her blood dripping down from Dean's grip on her.

" _Everything about you."_ A voice hissed, answering her question. She looked back up in time to see a dark aura overtake Dean and his fangs fully visible, right before he lunged.


	35. Chapter 35

The sun had barely risen when Dean woke up with a pounding headache, his vision blurred, he was sure he was going to be sick but thankfully he was no longer seeing pink. He rolled about, expecting to be in the soft confines of his bed with Seth beside him until he fell and made contact with a cold cement floor with a thud. His baby blue eyes snapped open, looking around frantically as he sat bolt upright.

_Huh? Where am I?_

He thought, his head spinning despite his light headedness.

_Great I'm seeing pink again._

He added. He sat up and winced, but continued to ignore the pain as he looked around his small confines. His eyes widened when he saw a whale pass by.

_What the hell?!_

His mind rushed and he desperately tried to stand, almost falling in the process, he couldn't remember anything except the time he spent with Seth on the beach. He made his way to the glass wall and saw a school of fish swing by. He placed his hand to the window.

He looked down at his hands, and his voice caught in his throat before letting out a scream, he would have held his hand over his mouth to suppress his shout, but they were currently doused in dried blood, his eyes just taking notice of the rest of his body, his stomach stained red.

Dean looked frantically around the small room, seeing only the small bed he'd just been on, a table with a chair, and a locked door. He pulled at his hair as he tried to think, feeling as if there were a number of eyes that had literally caught him red handed.

_Oh God._

He sobbed mentally as he looked down at himself, his legs had also been splattered with dried blood, his skin sticky with the bodily fluid. Dean had never comprehended being in such a dreadful situation, his heart dropping painfully at the realization that he had harmed a living creature.

As he took a step forward, he nearly fell, but the strangeness of the occurrence meant nothing to him as his feet moved on their own accord. Dean stained with convicting evidence, went to the locked door and banged on it hysterically, the now-mortal's breathing quickly becoming fast as panic consumed him.

"Hello?! Hello!! Is anyone there?!" His voice cracked as he pounded more. Suddenly, the door swung open, knocking the blonde to the floor.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, traitor." A voice said.

Dean's eyes snapped open and he gasped. "K-Kevin?!"

Kevin glared at the blonde before walking over to the table and taking a seat with a folder in hand.

"So, tell me what happened." Was all the Guardian said.

Dean blinked. "What are you talking about? Did what?"

"Why did you kill Nikki?" He just came out and asked.

Dean's heart dropped. "K-kill her? She's dead? Wait a minute... What the hell are you talking about? I didn't kill her?!"

"Well, she was found on your private island two days ago." He stated, flinging the folder down at him. Dean flinched and looked up at the brown haired male before hesitantly grabbing the notepad, opening it. His eyes widened and the folder fell from his grip, spilling out all the pictures taken from the crime scene.

It was Nikki, her throat was torn out brutally, a pool of thick blood underneath her staining a good portion of her clothes. Her arms were dismembered and one of her legs was highly mangled as well, and claw marks had skimmed their way down her side, splitting open her stomach, her intestines splayed out. She was dead, and probably had been for a little while, her large, brown eyes lifeless as she stared at nothing. There were pictures of him as well, unconscious, on the sandy beach beside her, her fresh blood staining his own, especially his around his mouth.

"Oh God..." He whispered, his voice being the only thing that seemed rational right now as he was having more and more trouble keeping face. His whole body shook. He couldn't even look at the other in the room, digging his palm into his eyes as his shoulders continued to shake. "I don't know what happened."

"What do you mean you don't know?" He demanded, feeling his heart thump heavily in his ribcage. "I'd hope you know why you turned cannibal."

"I don't know... I don't know at all." He began to shiver violently again, his small and now red, soiled fangs clattering as he shook. "I don't remember anything." He finally looked up at Kevin, his eyes even more glassy as he spoke.

"I'm not a cannibal, Kevin, I've never killed anyone." He added, swallowing although it was painful. "I don't kill, I do everything in my power to fight people and never kill them, hurt them if necessary, but kill them?" He spoke to Kevin, the words tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them, all these questions being asked just a failing attempt to comfort himself. "I don't kill!" His lip trembled, again forgetting his pride as he acted out purely out of sadness and fear.

_I drank her blood._

Dean mentally confessed and immediately felt his intestines react, the organs clenching painfully in his gut as he sat on his knees, putting a hand to his mouth as he suppressed a gag, he couldn't even mention the idea to Kevin of what he knew he did. His instincts had taken over. That's the only explanation. He only spoke after a deep breath, tearing his hand away from his mouth. "What am I saying... This is a nightmare. This is all a nightmare... I must be cracking up." He shook his head. But it wasn't, looking down at his hands to see his fingers stained red, the blonde's wall of boldness falling again as he bit his lip, trying to silence the whimper that managed to escape.

"Damn right, you're cracking up!" Kevin snapped. "First, you come out of the closet, saying you're married to some guy that we've never even known about. Second, we see you on TV in a high speed chase through downtown Cincinnati with that same guy and his goons shooting at the cops, who stole two Vortex Shards. And third, you practically ate Nikki alive!! Whose next Dean?! Bayley?!?!"

Dean's eyes snapped up at that. "Bayley?" He managed to say. He'd completely forgotten all about his little sister.

What would she think about all this?

The thought of Bayley made his heart clench.

_What does she think of me now?_

He hated how his bottom lip began to tremble, once again feeling pitiful. A huge collection of thoughts, all of them dark and unpleasant entered Dean's mind as he tried to keep it together in front of the other.

"Does... Does she know?" The blonde dared to ask.

"Of course she knows, everyone knows. The whole world knows, you bastard. You're probably the one that killed Baron, as well!!"

"I didn't kill Baron, Nikki did!!" Dean shouted. "She said so herself!!"

"So you admit that you were with her the night of the murder?!" Kevin accused. "I thought you just said that you didn't remember anything!!!"

Dean gasped and grew silent. He folded his arms over his chest and rose from his spot on the floor to sit on his bed.

Dean felt like he'd been caught in a lie. He felt exposed, not to mention pathetic as he took a deep breath, a trembling hand reaching forward to the thin sheet of cover. He instantly draped it over his shoulders and held the cloth tight to his body, giving a sniffle as he spoke. His gaze could not leave the floor, this had truly unnerved Dean, afflicting him to the bones.

"Take me back to the beginning where you remember all this started." Kevin said unwaveringly, looking over at Dean with a carefully constructed mask. He wasn't sure if Dean could hold on that long, but if there was even the slightest chance that Dean was innocent it was worth investigating. "Telling the truth may help you during your trial today."

The blonde gasped. "Trial? I ... I have a trial today?"

"Your verdict will be decided in 3 hours." The Guardian frowned, crossing his arms.

"I don't." He swallowed and stopped himself as he tried to regain some control over his trembling voice, he felt utterly weak, which made him only feel worse. "I don't remember."

"Dean, I'm asking you one more time." Kevin warned, cracking his knuckle. "Because now, I have no sympathy for you. You're a murderer now and I don't care if I have to beat the truth out of a cold-blooded killer like you."

The words stabbed at Dean like a knife. Finally, his eyes locked with Kevin's as they stared back threateningly.

"The last thing I remember is spending time with my husband on the island." He confessed with his head low. "We were celebrating his birthday when Nikki showed up. She threatened to kill me and was the first to attack. All Seth did was protect me... She hurt him, badly. I transported him back home and left Nikki on the island. I quickly returned to the beach and... Everything went black after that."

Kevin had seen and heard enough. The brown haired male stood up from his chair and picked up the discarded photos, placing them back in the folder. His brown eyes seemed to burn holes through the distressed male.

"Get up." He growled, clamping his hand around a bloodied shoulder in an iron grip. Dean yelped in pain as he was snatched up from the bed and shoved towards the door. He was sure there'd be a bruise there as the days went by.

The door opened and four guards, with rifles ready, stood on the other side. The blonde's bloodied hands were clamped with handcuffs and heavy chains placed on his ankles. Firm hands guided the trembling Dean towards the bathroom, the distraught blonde vampire was escorted down to the far end of the hall where a woman stood, holding towels. Kevin took the towels from her and roughly threw them at his former friend and ally, making him jump slightly.

"Wash up. They'll deal with you when you don't look like you've been rolling around in a butcher's meat locker." Kevin growled and left. Dean watched the male go, followed by two of the guards. His heart dropped.

"Get moving!" One of the guards said, giving the blonde a gentle nudge forwards. "You have an hour and a half to get cleaned up before your trial. And don't try any funny business."

The blonde's head dropped as the other security guard opened the door for the former hero and locked it back once he was inside.


	36. Chapter 36

It took every fiber of Dean's being to wait for the door to shut closed as he stood there in the chilly room, his arms wrapping around himself despite being sickened by the thought. A few bloodied tears escaped and trailed down his bloody face, a trembling whimper sounding from his throat. He gazed over towards the mirror finally and all the sickness that plagued him came back full force, he only needed to take one look at the blood that stained his whole front and face. 

Dean turned to the toilet quickly, running over to deposit whatever remained in his stomach into the porcelain. His eyes widened as he watched a deep, red liquid project from his mouth. 

_Oh my god!_

His mind screamed, and he couldn't stop it from coming out of his quivering lips, not struggling to fight the natural desire to upheave. Dean didn't know if this was from he himself internally, a huge amount of fear coming over him. He openly sobbed when he finished, finally breaking down as he held his face in his hands, unable to stop his emotions from flooding out. 

Once he composed himself, he was somewhat relieved that they'd allowed him to shower, the sticky feeling on his hair and skin was not only uncomfortable, but Dean was sure he was beginning to smell the foul substance, if it was his mind playing tricks on him, he wasn't sure, but he none the less felt ill about it covering his body. 

If this were any other day, with any other person, it would seem almost funny. A vampire in disguise being disgusted by blood. 

He remembered the blood trickling through his body and he took the towel he was provided with, rubbing it desperately with bags under his eyes, he looked utterly exhausted, as if he was running around all night. More quiet sobs racked his body as it hurt to swallow them down, continuing to shiver as he wished the towel could absorb all the blood off his body, but it was caked on very well, it was if Nikki's blood was a part of him. If Dean had to scrub off a few layers of skin to give him even a shallow feeling that he was clean, then so be it. 

In the quiet of the area, amidst the sound of the shower, the sound of Dean giving a strained up choke could be heard from where the guards were standing. His body couldn't help itself, trying to vomit despite nothing else being left in his stomach, only thick strings of saliva being the outcome. 

The sight made him ill and weak, and he turned away as he composed himself and wipe his mouth across his arm. The male dropped to his knees and cried his heart out, curling up in corner of the shower, the steaming hot water washing away his bloodied tears.

In the end, the shower hadn't miraculously cured Dean of his distress, but at least he looked slightly more sane and together than he had when blood was covering every inch of his body. 

Taking a few minutes out to clean the blood from his beloved boots before slipping them back on, the young male made his way to the door. An orange jumpsuit and a fresh pair of underwear and socks were silently passed over to the vampire as he stepped back outside. The blonde was led back down the hall and towards his fate.

He knew he could transported away at any moment, but he had no idea where he was or how far away from home he was, nor where a Vortex Shard was. Plus, it'd be the right thing to do by not running away, justice would be served, he was not about to let himself go unpunished for something so…

_Low._

That word filled in his mind, shuddering outwardly. He could tell exactly what it meant once the double doors up ahead opened. The press was having a field day, all cameras on him. His stomach dropped as he saw how disgusted the public, his fans, his friends looked at him. Shouts, curses, screams, and other derogatory stereotypes could be heard from all around. Someone even went so far as to throwing an empty beer bottle at his head. The male hit the ground hard and the crowd cheered, seeing the blood seep from his head wound. 

But, the male remained silent the whole time, getting back to his feet and continuing on. His face torn with sadness as he looked up and saw the mixture of angry faces of those who he'd come to call his friends and family—Kevin, Charlotte, and Sasha screaming at him as he was lead to the court building to rule his fate, in handcuffs as people picket to put him on death row. He even saw Bayley, Dolph and Pancake. The only ones who seemed to actually feel sorry for him. And if he wasn't already dead, just the look of hurt and betrayal in Bayley's eyes when he walked by would've did him in right then and there.

_I am SO fucked._

Dean cursed internally, his mind racing. 

_What have I done?_

His broken heart ran through the skies as his shell of a body was left behind. All he could think of was.

_Seth where are you?_

What he didn't know was that his mate was frantically looking for him. Seth had awakened a day after Dean had brought him back to the palace, fully healed. When he remembered everything that happened, he panicked, fearing the worst for his mate. He tried mentally contacting him, but he was either too far away or in some type of structure. 

And that's when his search began, bringing Renee, Randy, and Corey along to help him find his beloved wife. They had all started back at the crime scene and searched to no end. 

_Dean where are you?_

He asked, his cold yet aching heart traveling through the stars that night, back to his mate, wherever he may have been, and he wondered if he missed him as much as he did.

Dean's verdict was sentenced in less than two hours:

Guilty as charged.

The blonde was barely given any time to explain and whatever he said, they ruled it all out as lies. 

The former hero was sentenced to life without the _possibility_ of parole on the island, The Prison Of Death. 


	37. Chapter 37

Once brought back to his underwater cell, where there was no escape, Dean made his way to the bed, surprised that the bloodied sheets had actually been changed and curled up, a very uncharacteristic whimper sounded through the room as Dean studied the bloody shoe prints from beforehand, his shoulders shuddering as he bit back a sob.

Hours quickly turned into days and days turned into his first week in prison. And Dean spent most of his days sitting in front of the underwater window, gazing at the marine life that swam by on random occasions or just being lost in thought. He'd tried time after time to mentally contact his husband, but he assumed he was too far away. He just hoped that his Seth was alright. He'd grown quiet and depressed, his sadness at losing his lifelong friends slowly but surely turning into hatred.

No one cared about him enough to have at least tried and defend him in court and no one visited him now. They'd taken away his freedom which in turn took away his ability to run. They took away his joy and happiness. They took him away from Seth. After all the things that he'd done for the people of the Earth, after the countless times that he'd singlehandedly saved them, this was the thanks he got for one fatal mistake.

Dean was glad that Seth would soon bring down The Matrix because with both their _world hero_ and their army gone, who would there be protect those low-life humans and his former friends then?

Dean no longer cared as the days dragged on, his trademark grin buried deep underneath a cold, blank expression. Then, the days started to get increasingly difficult. 

At the end of his first week he woke up one night, in his vampire form, and he was shocked to see everything was blood red. Then, the arousing thoughts and endless dreams returned and would either wake him up or keep him awake, having to regrettably jack off constantly just to get rid of the thoughts that would return every few hours. Then, the waves of pleasure started as the second week arrived, making his jolt awake in his sleep one night with an aching arousal that just wouldn't stay hidden. 

Dean was absolutely miserable. He couldn't sleep because all he would see was Seth. He couldn't eat, for all he wanted was Seth's blood.

Everything even smelled like Seth!

There were nights as Blood Lust had begun and would soon leave, that the blonde would cry and scream out in pain because he could now literally hear the pleasure-filled moans and groans of him and his mate and his insides felt as if lava coursed through his veins. The male, by that time, was extremely sick and malnourished.

Then, one night, he just couldn't take it anymore, being woken up once more by yet another searing wave of pleasure, he sat up screaming, dark bags beneath his bloodshot eyes. The ill male leapt from his bed and stomped over to his glass window. His short pants changed into short growls. The growls grew louder and louder, his anger rapidly increasing before:

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs and punched the glass with all his might, breaking his hand. 

The poor male yelped in pain, holding his busted appendage. Tears streamed from his eyes before he perked at a slight sound. He looked up and saw a tiny crack in the window, water seeping through. The vampire blinked and barely brushed his hand over the crack before it suddenly grew wider. The male gasped and ran for the door, right when the window gave way and dumped it's endless contents of the ocean into the room.

Dean was engulfed within minutes, tossed and turned about in the currents. What he wasn't aware of was the blaring sound from the alarms of a security breach. Dean was soon able to get a grip on what was going on and pushed himself towards the entrance, his hand already healing thanks to his vampire abilities. If he made it out of there in one piece and back home to Seth somehow, he was seriously going to thank his husband for teaching him how to swim. And since he didn't need to breathe, he could take his time trying to get away.

Once outside, he gazed back at the underwater hell-hole that he'd known for long enough. And then, he stopped in his tracks, looking up at the surface. The bottoms of large security boats could be seen floating overhead, just waiting for the vampire to pop up so that he could be captured again. 

Like hell that was gonna happen. Dean's body and conscience was taken over by his instincts and it forced the male to turn around and swim as far away from the prison as possible. Once the prison was far out of sight, Dean rose to the surface. He looked all around and all he could see was water. A wave of pleasure pulsed through him again and instincts snapped into control once more, making him bring out his black wings. The muscles pumped and lifted the entranced male high into the air.

Since The Land Of The Architect faded away during the day and reappeared at night wherever the fog emerged, it was never the same place twice which is why The Matrix couldn't find them. But, it could be sensed by vampires. Dean could sense his homeland was now somewhere north and that was the direction he shot off towards, making a sonic boom miles high above the sea.

The male pumped harder and harder, flying across the _unknown_ terrain of his kingdom, trying to get to his home as fast as his wings could carry him. He wouldn't last much longer if he attempted to use Vortex energy. Tonight was the last night of Blood Lust. If he didn't find Seth within the next few hours…

A harsh cough was enough to stop the frail uke, a hand coming to his mouth the harder he coughed. His chest felt like it was on fire. Then, his eyes widened when his hand dripped of his own blackened blood. Blood trickled out of both nose and mouth of the shaking male.

_Seth.._

His panicking mate called out through their mental connection.

"SEEEEEEETTTTTHHHHH!!!" His dying queen screeched, his hoarse voice cried out as it echoed through the dark forest with the full blue moon that indicated Blood Lust watching the Alpha Queen fall from the midnight sky.

His distressed call was answered in the form of a crimson streak in the night…


	38. Chapter 38

Dean still hasn't woke up yet. Seth sat by his side in their room, having cleaned up his queen and placed him in bed. His hand intertwined with the smaller one of his beloved mate.

He could sense a slight bit of Vortex energy left within his mate, indicating that he wasn't completely gone as he feared. He just hoped it wasn't too late. Blackened tears welled up in his eyes, threatened to fall down his face.

Then Seth felt a light squeeze to his hand to let the king know that his mate was alright.

"Dean?" He asked, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him.

No response.

Dean hadn't move since Seth placed him in bed over two hours ago. The vampire's head as well as his heart dropped like a piece of lead, losing hope as time went by. Bloodied tears streamed down from his clenched eyes.

"S-Seth?"

Seth immediately looked up and gazed into those beautiful glowing baby blues that he thought would never open again.

"Darling.." Seth whispered in shock, more tears attempting to fall again as he helped his wife sit up, instantly wrapping his arms around his cherished uke in a strong yet tender embrace.

Seth cried tears of joy, feeling his queen gently hug him back.

"Why are you crying?" Dean asked softly when they pulled apart, thumbing away his husband's tears.

"I thought I lost you.. " He replied, placing his hand over the appendage that caressed his damp cheek.

The blonde gave a sympathetic smile to his husband.

"I've missed you Seth."

"I've missed you too."

Both vampires became lost in the glowing eyes of their mate before connecting their lips in a long-awaited passionate kiss. The alpha king could sense his wife's energy rebuilding the longer he stayed in contact with him as Dean wrapped his arms around his neck.

The warm atmosphere quickly turned heated when Dean pulled Seth on top of him, wrapping his legs around his husband's waist as their tongues battled for dominance. The blonde arched his back and let out a muffled moan while Seth's tongue swept inside, exploring every inch of his mouth and savoring his taste.

"Take me.. " He whispered, his words barley audible as he gazed up at his husband with lust filled eyes.

"What did you say?" Seth kindly asked, having been snapped from his thoughts as he rested his hands on either side of Dean's head, observing his beautiful queen.

Dean closed his eyes and moaned out loud as another wave of pleasure hit. It wasn't painful at all this time, since his body could sense that he was close to his mate. But Dean's vampiric instincts took have had enough.

"Take me!" The now entranced male hissed, grabbing Seth by his head, yanking him closer till their nose touched. "Mate with me! Fuck me! Rape me! I don't care! JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!"

Seth winced when Dean pulled at his hair, but after hearing his mate's distress, he responded back with a hard yet passionate kiss.

"Please Seth.. " The normal version of Dean begged when he pulled away as tears fell from his eyes. "Please, I can't take this anymore."

"Shhh, it's alright love. Calm down." Seth leaned forward and nuzzled his neck, trying to comfort his crying mate. Dean held back a shiver when Seth breathed on him, his breath cold enough to freeze him.

When Seth parted his lips and ran his tongue ever so slowly on Dean's throat, he shuddered and let out a whimper. Seth groaned.

Seth purred lowly as he pulled Dean closer to his oncoming erection. His own vampiric instincts took over his mind, fingers massaging Dean's waist making the blonde hold back a moan as the now entranced king lapped at his skin. Dean gasped with pleasure and tilted his head back, allowing Seth full access to his neck. His hormones told to hold on to his husband and enjoy the ride or else he'll die.

Can't argue with that.

Seth growled, sniffing around his neck and lapping at the base. His weight was enough to pin the smaller man down, allowing his hands to roam. One hand ran down from his chest on down to the rest of his body while the other went up and got tangled in his curls. He tilted Dean's head back a bit then claimed his mouth in a searing kiss.

Seth bit, tugged and licked at Dean's lips till they finally parted and his tongue was able to dart in. Dean moaned. Honestly it didn't take that much to get him to open wide. Seth ran his tongue all over the inside of Dean's mouth, deepening the kiss and licking at the back of his throat.

Dean was going insane. He'd dreamt about this throughout the last two weeks, and now that it was finally happening, Seth wasn't letting him do anything but fidget and whimper. So when Seth went to lick at the inside of Dean's throat again, he wrapped his tongue around his and sucked on him.

Seth tasted so damn good to his wife though. Like a blend of the finest coffee with tons of sugar, almost bittersweet in a way. Dean's hand slid over Seth's muscular back and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing them closer together.

Seth growled, whether it was a threat or a promise was incoherent, and gently pushed his knee up in between his mate's legs, spreading them.

Dean perked up in surprise but Seth just moaned constantly into his mouth as he slid his hands under Dean's thighs. He forced Dean to tighten his legs around him more so that he could hold him up, his hands on Dean's back, his lower belly on Dean's crotch, and his member to close to Dean's ass.

Dean had gone beyond dizzy to the point where he felt like he was on cloud nine. He has never been this excited before in his life.

The younger male separated from the kiss to gaze up at his lover. However all that did for Seth was get him away from his queen's lips to his neck. He nipped, kissed and sucked on his throat, his tongue lapping at the healed bite wound that claimed him as his wife, leaving a love bite and a hickey. Dean barely noticed that though. He was more concentrated on the hands running up to his legs to his ankles.

Seth raised them up a bit higher to secure the both of them more comfortable and hooked Dean's ankles the way he wanted them to be. Dean held himself in the position the while Seth's hand instantly shot back down to toy with Dean's own growing hardness.

Dean's instincts had finally left him alone enough to let the uke enjoy this unforgettable moment with his mate. Not that he really noticed it once Seth's hand started working on that bulge of his. Dean threw his head back on the pillow as he whimpered and grinded slowly against Seth's hand.

"Seth... " He whimpered.

At this point he didn't care if he sounded so submissive, as long as Seth didn't stop he was all good. Heck, not even a nuclear bomb would stop them.

Seth growled, sounding more like a wild animal but instead of it scaring Dean, it made him want his seme even more. The concept fried Dean's mind but it was already half baked from everything else Seth was doing to him.

He felt as if this was all a dream and that he could wake up at any given moment. He felt different, that much he could say.

He felt braver in this moment.

Why?

Vampiric instincts of course, Dean gave in to this side to make this moment more exciting.

The Alpha queen hissed and dug his hands into Seth's hair and pulled his head closer toward himself. To Seth, his queen's body looked so delicious enough to devour right then and there.

Seth let out a deep moan before he lazily licked up Dean's chest. Seth moaned loudly into the touch, he didn't know why but his chest was one of his weak points. He figured it came with his submissiveness.

Seth nibbled at his skin gently while Dean bit his lip but not too hard, careful of his fangs. All this pleasure was driving him out of his mind and he didn't want to pass out.

The hand between Dean's legs started to work it's magic and his breath hitched as he suppressed a shiver. Ever so carefully, Seth then grabbed Dean's member and began to rub him keeping his thumb on the tip and moving it around in a circular motion.

"Ahh!!" Dean cried out in pleasure as he tensed trying to... get away from that hand?

Go towards it?

Who knew?

Seth growled almost menacingly as he moved his hand away from Dean's dick to position his mate the way he was before he moved. He moaned a bit and allowed him to move him even though he was still trying to unknowingly close his legs up.

However, Seth's waist kept him available and definitely took advantage. He nipped at his chest, making him yelp from shock, then he glided his hand down Dean's crotch around his waist to his puckered entrance and slid one of his fingers in deeply.

Dean bared his long fangs as he fought back tears. He was extremely tight since he was a virgin. Dean vaguely wondered if he was going to be able to handle Seth seeing how only one finger was making him feel so much pain. Seth moved his finger a bit then pulled it out and back it in. Then out again and back in, but with a second finger. Two digits stretched him out, pressing into him deeply showing him it's way too late to be doubtful.

_He's trying to kill me all over again... Might as well enjoy it._

Dean tugged at Seth's hair and moved his head to the other side of his chest. Seth obliged by licking and nipping there as well. Seth was starting to time his thrusts to Dean's inner wall clenching around his fingers.

The blonde's instincts wanted more now and was making him desperate. Slowly and carefully, the entranced male's slid one of his hands down Seth's crotch. He reached out to take Seth's fingers out of him, which earned a soft growl from the vampire and it turned into a gasp when he felt Dean's hand wrap around his throbbing, aching length.

Dean hummed a bit in satisfaction as he squeezed and felt the raw skin of Seth's cock. He suddenly got curious though. He filled his hand nicely so would it be the same when he takes him?

He pulled his hand away wanting so badly to find out. Seth bared his lengthened fangs and punished the smaller male by biting on his chest and shoving his fingers much deeper into him. Dean screamed and thrust against his husband but he stayed determined.

Dean's mind was too far gone to change course now and adding to the pleasure wasn't helping. Dean wrapped his hand around the erection and pulled fucking hard. Seth stiffened and lifted his head and pulled his fingers out than gave his uke a questioning look, only to see the black eyes that Dean had with Nikki.

"Now!" Dean said in a more snarling voice, the tone in his voice made Seth shiver but the alpha held it in. There was nothing more powerful, or more dangerous among vampires, than an alpha queen in heat. Seth pulled his demanding mate closer until his hard rock member poked Dean's somewhat abused entrance.

Dean then snapped back to normal and then saw the wild, ferel need in Seth's eyes as well as instead of it scaring him like he thought, it turned him on even more. He nodded a bit dizzly and put his forehead against Seth.

"Now.. " He kindly muttered this time around and had time for one deep breath before his whole world became topsy turvy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" That breath turned into a scream when Seth literally slammed into him, burying himself deep inside the vampire and stretching him out very painfully. The shock snapped Dean back into control of his body as ecstasy flooded the boy's brain though he didn't know if it was pain or pleasure...

But he was for sure that right now it was from pain. At that moment it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that Seth was in him, only his tip and about two inches until it stopped.

"FUCK!" Seth cursed. The sensation caused by his tip being smothered by the heat was enough to make him hiss. He could always feel the tip swelling to an aching peak inside of him. It was a primitive thing, it made sure that the penis stayed in throughout the entire mating process of what happened.

Long story short, it meant that Seth wasn't going to be able to remove himself until Dean had either conceived or until his instincts were satisfied.

That narrow passage constricted and flexed wildly, making Dean feel every inch his cock rested, and the continued expansion of his bulbous head. The pain just ached between his legs, nearly doing away with the pleasure still represented in his own hardened penis.

"Ah! Seth wait!" Dean panted, trying to get used to the sudden intrusion as well as stop the room from spinning. He just needed a minute to relax himself, just once. He pushed away the aching feeling that something major changed in his husband when he slammed in.

Gripping tightly to Seth's shoulders, he shakily took in a deep breath to get his balance back. He felt as if every part of him just clamped snugly around Seth.

"Please wait... " Dean struggled to look at Seth's eyes to make sure he was still in control. His eyes were glowing dimly.

"Too late." Seth wickedly smirked. It was his vampiric instincts talking: Seth was no longer in control at the moment and Dean was about to be screwed, literally. He pressed Dean up deeper into the bed and began to ravage the boy's body with deep Impaling thrusts.

Seth was holding on to him so tightly, the only thing Dean could do was scream and let him conquer his body as if it was a kingdom.

Seth pounded into him hard and fast. Dean couldn't figure out if he was screaming in pain or pleasure. He thought he knew sex, but Seth was intent on showing him that what he thought he knew was wrong. Dean didn't think it was possible for anyone to go this deep inside him. This man... no scratch that off this vampire was totally focused on teaching him what sex really was.

Seth shifted Dean a bit, never slowing down and snarled, only to be able to talk in one or two word sentences. "More! Take more!"

_More? I thought that was it!!_

Dean whimpered and shook his head no, not being able to speak seeing how breathing was extremely hard at this moment.

"More!" The entranced king insisted though now it was of a demand. He picked Dean up against himself and pressed his body against the headboard, making it so that Dean was practically sitting on his hard length. Dean felt Seth somehow slid the remaining 7 inches even deeper into him and let out a small sob.

Seth touched every part of him, thrusting deeper and deeper, possibly looking for his mate's prostate so he can abuse that hole too. Seth had sheathed himself completely into Dean and Dean could feel as if Seth's hardness was poking at his lower stomach.

"SETH!!!" His mate screamed out in pain.

At the sound of his mate's hurtful cry, Seth snapped out of it. It was also enough to knock him off balance. His hands slid off Dean's hips. Dean slid off the headboard and onto the mattress, still connected to his husband, making Seth fall down on top of him. His head lay on the other's momentarily.

Then he could hear it all.

The sound of Dean's gasping whimpers, the sobs that he tried to hold back, and something that couldn't be cum this early in the game rapidly dripping onto the bedspread. He looked down and let out a gasp of confirmation that his suspicions were correct.

Blood.

_SHIT_

He mentally cursed. He just hurt his wife badly. Dean was hurt, and that combined with the seemingly endless string of pleas that started at the beginning was enough to make his stomach churn.

Those flexing ring of muscles were torn, his tight muscles that was failing to relax were forced to stretch far too quickly to accommodate the intrusion that expanded his inner walls. Yet his first thrust was barley enough to penetrate the tight little hole. Seth didn't prepped him enough and now Dean was paying for the consequences.

"Dean?.." He whispered.

Dean had his eyes closed as he sobbed softly as he tried to curl his body between his legs but Seth's erection was completely in the way. When Seth touched his dampened cheek, his mate flinched away from him, whimpering.

He opened his baby blues and just stared at his husband, a mixture of both emotional and definitely physical pain evident in his eyes.

"It hurts Seth.." He cried. He knew what had happened. He sensed through their mental connection when his mate's instincts took over. He knew Seth never meant to hurt him He would never hurt him because he loved him.

Seth was beginning to think that he may have gotten it over his head, he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to manage to do this. He was tighter, there wasn't any lubrication, and now he was tensing up his muscles to lock him in place. He had to do something since just sitting there wasn't going to make his wife feel any better. It might take hours to get soft enough to pull out if he backed out as of now.

"Dean... " Seth whispered. He couldn't believe what he just did. "I'm.. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean too-"

The King's rambling was cut off by receiving a sweet forgiving kiss from his mate.

"I forgive you." Dean smiled, pulling his mate back over him. "We don't have much time Seth. Blood Lust will end soon. I've lost everything that was important to me.. I can't lose you too."

Seth blinked and then smiled down at his beloved. "Then let us begin."

"Just be gentle this time, okay?" Dean chuckled sweetly.

"I will Dean. Just relax love, I can't even move with you like this." Seth reassured as he readied himself again. He was going to at least try to go in deeper once his mate was ready.

Tensing that grip on his hips once more, the brunette started off with short thrusts with the intent of getting another inch or two in him once his wife had finally relaxed. He tried not to pull out of him when readying the next thrust, thinking he might reverse any progress he made otherwise. He averaged about one thrust every second or so. At his peak he could do better but these wasn't the best conditions for tearing a hole right through him.

Dean wanted it to stop but at the same time he wanted him to ravage his small body. Dean wasn't sure which he wanted more but it didn't matter because Seth was too focused reaching their peak. Both Alpha's bodies were all slicked up from the sweat of their actions, Dean wanting nothing more then to be able to thrust back against him but Seth's weight prevented that.

Seth controlled Dean's every movement. He held him still and open for his savage thrusts, Dean tilted his head back as far as he could and screamed even louder than all the other times. This time it was completely from pleasure.

Even in his entranced state again, Seth knew that he had found the boy's prostate and aimed all his rapid thrusts to that spot. Dean closed his eyes tightly, his screams getting louder with each thrust. The occasional laugh could be heard from the queen too.

Dean's never felt anything so good and so savage. And he LOVED it.

Dean could feel that he was getting painfully close to an orgasm. Seth pulled Dean down on his member and thrusted up especially fast and hard into the boy's sweet spot before they went over the cliff of climaxing together. Seth felt Dean tighten around him, milking Seth's length. Both males threw their heads back and screamed the other's name.

Dean screamed while he felt Seth empty himself in his abused hole and he came all over Seth's stomach.

Dean melted. He felt like a bag of pudding now. It wouldn't take long before he collapses. He panted each unnecessary breath, feeling like heaven and hell combined. If it wasn't for his vampiric stamina he would've fell to the floor and just stayed there for a couple of days.

And just when they both thought that was over... Hello instincts!

Dean's closed eyes snapped open and grabbed ahold of Seth's shoulders, in one quick movement, Seth was roughly flipped and gazed into the black eyes of his entranced wife. Dean never broke their _connection._

When that evil possessed smirk spread across his face, all it did was wake up Seth's dark side as well, black eyes and all.

A moment passed in when the Alphas mind was no longer in control. Dean then reached behind himself, using his fingers to stretch out his entrance open even more since Seth's dick was still deep inside, giving his beloved victim a wink. He then lowered back onto the large erection beneath him, shuddering in slight pain as it pierced him inch by inch.

Once all eight inches were all the way in, he released the unnecessary breath he'd been holding back, straightening his back. Both males gazed into one another's eyes for a moment.

No words were needed, their entranced eyes said it all.

Pale hips rolled against tanned ones, then began the process of thrusting downward repeatedly. Dean gripped Seth's sides for support, steadily increasing the pace with which he bounced up and down on him, biting his lips out of pain.

Once it became regular and the pain gave away ecstasy, Seth started bucking his hips up, his arms splayed out at his sides, hands above his head, which was lolled back, eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed nearly as red as his eyes.

Neither male held back their moans, since every one else had deserted the palace to give the royal mating pair their privacy and respect, nor did they show any signs of slowing down.

Then Dean hissed and clamped his fangs down on the area between Seth's neck and shoulder. The other male hissed and bit his mate in the exact same spot, both drinking the other's blood. Vampire mating was extremely violent and many would bear scars, wounds, and bite marks from the ordeal. Sometimes a partner barely even made it out alright though they eventually recovered.

The desire and need for gratification was growing along with their pace and accumulation of sweat. Dean was digging his nails into Seth's sides, drawing blood and all rational thoughts emptied from his mind as well as his partner's.

Before long they were ramming their hips against one another at full speed, panting and sweating heavily. The feeling of Dean's tight hole clenching and squeezing Seth's reddened thickness of his cock was all getting to be too much for either of them, not to mention Seth now know where exactly Dean's prostate was, and succeeded to jab it upon every entrance. This process was sped up even more by the natural lubrication leaked out of the older vampire's member.

The black eyes on Dean was gone and his glowing baby blues were back. "Se... Seth!!" Dean managed in between desperate breaths. "I think I'm gonna-"

"Me too!" The brunette groaned, just before both of them climaxes simultaneously. There was so much of Seth's hot cum that some leaked out of Dean's filled ass upon again and dripped down to his own spent groin, while the smaller of the two loads spilled out onto Seth's abdomen, all the while two moaned out another's name out loud.

Blood, sweat and cum drenched the two males in their after glow. As the heat and panting gradually ceased, the older one was finally able to remove himself from his lover, causing a loud squelching sound before lying down next to his lover, his body craving sleep.

The younger participant, also exhausted, was certainly thankful now that everything he saw in blood red was gone. He pulled the messy blanket and sheets over them and then embraced his king, giving him one last kiss.

"I love you Seth."

"I love you two Dean."

Midnight arrived a few seconds later, the dawn of a new day, bringing Blood Lust to an end for the next three hundred years. They'd finished just in time, preserving the Alpha Queen's life for the rest of eternity.


	39. Chapter 39

Moonlight shone in through the thick curtains of the Alpha King and Queen's bedroom, awakening Seth. He opened his glowing eyes and closed them for a moment, mumbling something under his breath. So he stirred and sat up, stretching and showing off his muscular body. His perked up when he heard the faint shuffling beside him. He gazed over to see his beautiful mate turn over and curl up closer to his side, giving a content sigh in his sleep. The brunette smiled and gave his queen a gentle kiss on the cheek. Slowly, the blonde stirred and opened his beautiful glowing baby blues. The king's smile grew, extremely proud to have such a rare jewel to call his own.

A soft smile spread across his face.

"Good morning Seth." Dean cutely smiled, his head coming to rest in his husband's lap, his hair a mess after their little bangarang in the bed last night.

"Good morning, my queen." He replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Dean chuckled softly, humming as his husband rubbed his back, before adding. "And sore."

Seth blinked and chuckled sheepishly. "My apologies, love."

Dean smiled and slowly sat up, wincing slightly as he sat on his ass, and met his lover in a passionate lip-lock. "It was all worth it."

"I'm glad to have you back, Darling." Seth admitted as he eased Dean onto his lap and happily hummed to himself while nuzzling his neck, wrapping strong arms around a thin waist.

"I'm glad to be back, Sethie." Dean murmured with closed eyes, resting his head on his chest, nearly falling back to sleep. The king smiled at his new pet name.

"We're a mess." Seth chuckled, gazing at their brushed and slightly bloody bodies.

"Gee, I wonder how did that happen." The very tired blonde mumbled, making his husband laugh.

"How does a relaxing and steamy bath sound?" The older male replied, nuzzling his tan cheek against pale.

"Sounds good to me."

Seth stood from the bed and picked up his weakened mate bridal style, retreating to the master bath.

Both vampires were enjoying the hot water of the pool-sized under mount bathtub, the entire bathroom actually being the size of a freaking spa!

Seth was gently washing Dean's hair as the younger male sat between his legs leaning his head on his husband's chest. He was still buzzed from feeling the fingers of his husband massaging his head with delicacy.

"Do you like it?" Seth whispered, a satisfied expression on his face. He adored the way he could make his mate smile.

"Mmm… It's nice." Dean replied, his eyes closed, while lazily caressing Seth's thighs.

"Tell me, love… Do you have any regrets?" Seth asked after a moment of silence. Dean's opened his eyes.

"About what happened?" He asked. Seth nodded. "Of course not, Seth. Why'd you ask?"

"Tell me the truth, Dean." The king said. "Given the chance to choose the mortal, heroic life you once had or the dark road you've taken now, which would you choose? Would you change anything?"

Dean was unsettled, sensing Seth's sudden angst, that wasn't normal.

"I'd choose the dark road all over again." He answered with firm determination. "Why do you feel so insecure all of a sudden, Seth?"

"I don't know.." He sighed. "I was just thinking that you've given up so much in the last few weeks—your mortality, your friends, your fans… Bayley. You've sacrificed it all just to remain by my side and not once have you complained. And now I feel that I've been rewarded with something so precious, that you are more than I deserve. But you, on the other hand, have lost so many things in such a short period of time that maybe… Maybe you'd think you ought to have something better as well."

"Seth, listen to me." His queen said, turning around to place his hands on Seth's shoulders. "We were destined to be together, love. You're my mate, my husband… My seme. You are mine and I'm yours and there's no one or anything that could change that. And believe me Seth, there's nobody better than you, you are magnificent. You proved that to me last night. No one will ever replace you and you must understand that you are part of me now, as I am part of you. Without you I'm incomplete. So I answer your question: No, I wouldn't change a thing. Of course I miss things, especially Bayley, but with due time those feelings will fade. I'd happily and proudly do it all over again, my king, because I love you. As long as eternity continues on, I will always love you, never forget it." Dean's voice was now a mere whisper, soothing, comforting as he caressed Seth's cheek, looking him deep in the eyes. All his king's fears and doubt vanished as he gazed into those baby blues ignited by intense, but calming warmth, the same warmth he'd come to love so much.

"Thank you, my love." Seth smiled, embracing his partner. "It means a lot to me."

"But, you're becoming soft." The king added, chuckling, now in a good mood again.

"Don't push your luck, Seth." Dean chuckled cockily as he sat back in front of his mate who resumed grooming his hair. "I said I was tired, not weak. Which means I can dropkick your royal ass anytime I want." Dean stated, but without malice, playfully. Seth looked at Dean over his wife's shoulder, amused.

"Ooh, I'm so scared of Dean Ambrose." Seth exclaimed in a mocking tone.

Dean smirked, and twisted around grabbing Seth's head, dunking him, letting him under the warm water for a while.

Seth re-emerged, coughing. He then latched onto his squealing mate, trying to playfully drown him as well. Soon they started to wrestle into the tub, splashing water everywhere like little kids.

After a while both stopped their childish games, laughing and breathing heavily.

"Come on, let's get out of here, the water is getting cold." Seth muttered, panting incessantly.

Dean agreed grinning, looking tired again.

"Ok, I'm starving, anyway." The rumble of two empty stomachs resounded in unison as they remembered that they hadn't eaten a bit yet. Both males laughed and Seth stepped out first. But, when Dean came out he staggered and nearly fainted. Luckily, Seth was there to catch him.

"Darling, are you okay?" Seth asked, his voice full of worry.

"Ugh.." Dean groaned, clenching his head and hoping the room would stop spinning. "Nothing's wrong, love. I just stood up too quick."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Seth. Really." Seth faked a smile as he slipped out of his husband's grip.

"Aah!!" He yelped as a sharp pain in his stomach brought him to his knees, instantly wrapping his arms around his midsection.

"Dean, what wrong?!" Seth asked, instantly beside his mate. Dean groaned and beads of sweat built up on his head, clutching his stomach. It was all over in a matter of seconds. The blonde sat on his knees, his hands on the floor and he panted heavily, not having heard a word Seth said.

"What the hell was that?"

He asked himself.

Whatever it was, it drained him of the little bit of energy that he had left. His arms even shook as he tried to hold himself up.

"Dean?"

The blonde finally looked over at his mate. Seth looked worried sick.

"I… I think I need to lie back down, Seth." He managed to say. The king then gently scooped up his mate and took him back to bed.

"You should get some more rest, while I go look for Nia. Maybe she'll find out what's wrong with you, alright?" The king said, kissing a cheek after he'd dried him and his mate off, placing his uke under the covers.

"Seth… I don't need to see the doctor… I'm fine." He mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open. "These last two weeks have just drained me… That's all."

"But a check-up wouldn't hurt, right?"

Dean looked at his mate and sighed in defeat, no longer able to put up a fight. He let his husband tuck him in and he managed to wrap his arms and legs around Seth's pillow. The blonde nuzzled into the black silk material, inhaling his husband's scent, and quickly drifted back off to sleep, exhausted.

Seth watched his mate for a moment, his smile quickly turned into a slight frown. He didn't need to look for Nia. He knew what was wrong. He'd seen the same symptoms in Finn while Roman was away.

Softly rubbing a hand over his mate's stomach, Seth whispered.

"Get all the rest you can, my love. You aren't the only one who needs it now."

The vampire king kissed his queen once more then left the room with a heavy heart, since things have just gone from bad to much, much worse.


	40. Chapter 40

Not too long after Seth left, Dean was awakened from his sleep by that sharp pain again. He groaned and sat up, his hand coming to wrap around his abdomen again. He looked around and saw that his mate was nowhere to be found. The blonde sighed and just as he stood from bed, his stomach lurched and he clamped a hand over his mouth, bolting into the bathroom. He barely made it before he violently puked. 

His hands gripped the porcelain sides of the toilet as he emptied his stomach. No matter how hard he tried to stop, it kept coming. After five minutes or more of dry heaving, the weakened male managed to pull the handle and flush away his stomach's contents. He sat on the cool tile floor, panting heavily and wiped the bile from his mouth. He couldn't understand this. He hadn't eaten in two days and just the thought of food nearly made him sick again. 

What the hell was going on? 

The pain was so intense, he could do nothing but coil into a ball and whimper…

After a while, the wave of nausea and the pain left the ill male alone. A shaky breath escaped his lips as he barely stood and made his way back to bed. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, refusing to fall asleep again. He was tired of sleeping. With a sigh he looked around his enormous room until something caught his attention, making him tilt his head to the side a little. 

There on the windowsill, basked by the moonlight was the small blue teddy bear that Seth had won for him at Tressa Park. Dean blinked, on the verge of tears. 

How could he have forgotten? 

He thought that he'd lost it somewhere. The blonde went over and picked up the stuffed animal, holding it close to his non-beating heart. He could smell his husband's scent all over it and it helped to ease his upset stomach.

He went back to sit on the bed, nuzzling his prized bear and smiled happily. Just then the door opened, catching his attention.

"Dean?" Seth said as he entered. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." His mate answered softly.

"You should be resting, love." He said, placing his mate back under the covers. "You're still too weak to be moving around."

"But, Seth I'm not sleepy." He complained. 

"I know, Darling." He smiled softly, kissing his forehead.

"Here, I brought you something." He said as he sat beside him, pouring him a tall glass of fresh blood to his mate from a wine bottle. "This should help you get your strength back."

The male happily accepted the drink, downing nearly three glasses before he had his fill.

"Do you want anything to eat, love?" He asked kindly.

"Ugh!" Dean groaned, feeling his stomach turn. "Please don't say anything about food. I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" His mate nodded.

"Very well, then." Seth said as he stood. But Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Stay here with me." He pleaded. "I… I don't want to be alone right now."

Seth smiled down at his wife and removing his shoes, he sat up in bed beside his wife, easing him onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around his waist, one hand coming to rest on his stomach. Dean curled up against him, resting his head on his seme's chest, since it was one of the things that he loved so much about him. Both just sat there, enjoying the other's company.

"Seth?" He asked after a moment of silence. 

"Yes Darling?"

"Where is everyone?" He asked, noticing that he couldn't sense anyone else in the palace, or on the premises for that matter. 

"Everyone goes about their separate ways during Blood Lust, love. The king answered. "Those with partners leave to mate and those who have yet to find their Contra Attraction just keep to themselves for that period of time. They'll be returning shortly, with wounds and scars to prove it." He chuckled.

"So were you able to find Nia?" His wife asked.

Seth blinked. "For what?"

Dean lifted his head to gaze at his mate and raised a brow. "You said that you were going to find her to see what was wrong with me."

Seth sweat dropped. "I uh… Couldn't find her." He quickly lied. He still hadn't figured out how he was going to tell him the news. "Why? Do you feel sick again?"

Dean plopped his head back on his chest in disappointment and pouted, saying. "I couldn't sleep because the pain woke me up and I couldn't stop puking for like 10 minutes."

Then, he groaned as he leaned more on Seth. "My stomach's hurting again…"

Seth rubbed his back, trying to give him comfort. "Do you need to throw up again?"

"No." He groaned again as he clenched his eyes shut and bared his fangs in pain. 

"Shh, calm down, love." Seth whispered to his distressed mate. "Just show me where it hurts."

"Here." His mate winced, taking his husband's hand and placing it on his lower abdomen.

Seth stood up from bed and gently laid his uke down, resting his head on the soft pillows. He then placed a hand back over the area and started to send small waves of red energy through Dean's belly.

Dean remained silent, contently sighing with his eyes closed once the pain disappeared. 

When the Vampire King considered that the amount of energy he had supplied to his mate was enough, he stopped and asked. "Feel any better?"

A soft smile etched across his face as Dean sat up. "Yeah, it's completely gone. I can't believe it. What did you do?"

Seth smirked. "I just fed you with my energy to restore some of your strength."

Dean blinked in shock and the uke smiled gratefully up at his seme who lovingly smiled back. Then, he thought of something.

"Seth, if you knew that would help, then you know what's wrong with me, don't you?"

The blonde waited anxiously the response of the king who'd instantly grown silent.

"Yes Darling, you're... You're pregnant."


	41. Chapter 41

When Seth broke the news all hell was let loose. Chaos reigned supreme in the room. 

Dean went pale and started to fidget and laugh nervously, making Seth nervous as well. Seth was certainly worried sick about his mate now. The younger male had collapsed on the floor and seemed to be in a trance, repeating incessantly, as a mantra: "No, no, no." 

Seth ran to his side but he didn't know what to do to comfort him. He knelt in front of his wife.

"Dean, calm down, please." But Dean didn't seem to hear him. The brunette sighed and caressed softly the younger male's cheek.

"Look at me, Dean." He said cupping his chin. "Stop it. You're stronger than this."

Dean seemed to get out of his stupor and looked at Seth with full blown madness and rage in his eyes. His whole body flashed a black aura for a second.

"You…" He hissed. "You knew all along and you didn't tell me anything. You let this happen! This is all your fault, you bastard, how could you?!" 

Seth tried to breathe when a rather pissed off Dean lunged and tackled him to the ground, trying to strangle him. 

Then a knock came to the door and it opened, revealing Randy, Renee, and Corey. When, they saw the predicament Corey instantly grabbed Dean to move him apart from the king, an easy task because of Dean's lack of strength as the others helped Seth off the floor. 

Seth growled at Corey and punched him hard on the stomach.

"Aahh!! What was that for?!" He asked irritated, kneeling on the ground. "Is that what I get for trying to help?!"

Seth was infuriated. "You didn't need to do that, none of you did!! He has no energy as it is, he couldn't cause any damage even if he wanted to! I was letting him vent his anger and take it out on me! I thought that would make him feel better! Now leave us alone!!" 

"You touch him again and you're dead permanently!!" He then said in a terrible menacing tone, growling down at the young male. Corey was really scared now, he realized that Seth's threat was serious, the king would kill him without hesitation.

So he moved away and quickly left with the others, muttering. "I will never understand Alphas."

Seth turned his attention back to his mate. Dean was panting and breathing with difficulty because of his previous outburst, but he seemed to have recovered his senses. 

Once both males were alone again, Dean sat on the bed, feeling a little dizzy. He was trying to take in the news. Being raised in a world where the different roles of females and males were obviously predetermined, taken for granted that women carried children, he felt weird, as if he was some kind of freak. 

He knew that Seth had said that some ukes was able conceive for their semes, but he just didn't think it could ever happen to him.

When the Alpha king sat beside his wife, his heart ached seeing the younger male so scared and lost, like a helpless child. Dean stared Seth straight in the eyes, with an imploring gaze. Such beautiful, expressive, baby blues piercing Seth's soul.

"What am I gonna do, Seth?" The younger male whispered. "I'm not pregnant... I can't be... I'm a fighter, not a _mother!_ How can I raise a child and we're in the middle of a war with The Matrix? This can't be happening to me. Tell me this isn't true, please."

"I'm not pregnant. Tell me that this is just a bad dream. If you say so I will believe it, Seth. Please, please, please." Dean exclaimed, clinging to the brunette and burying his face in the crook of his husband's neck.

Seth embraced him, rubbing his back, cradling the younger male as if he was just a baby. He caressed Dean's head, whispered in his ear: "Shhh, love. Everything's gonna be alright."

"This is all a big mistake." Dean said suddenly, taking Seth off guard.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not pregnant, Seth." Dean said for the third time, frowning with firm determination.

"But Dean, you're-"

"I SAID I'M NOT PREGNANT!!" He screamed, shoving his mate away as blackened tears ran like rivers. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

"Hey, don't you go casting all the blame on me!!" Seth shouted back. "You were fully aware of what we did last night and you knew the consequences because I'd told you beforehand!! So don't you dare blame me for all of this, Dean!!!"

The blonde was breathing heavily, eyes wide open and boring into Seth. He was starting to tear up again.

"Dean..." Seth sighed, disgusted at himself for upsetting his pregnant mate further while in such an unstable condition. He held him in his arms. "I'm sorry." He said, pulling him into a hug. "I didn't mean to yell at you. You're right, it's not your fault." Dean wasn't looking at him. His head was bowed as he stared at his hands in his lap. He felt Seth's hand reach up to touch his cheek, but he shrugged it off. 

The upset male looked at him miserably. His lips were tight and his eyes were red and puffy.

Seth sighed sadly. "Darling, I—"

"You should go."

The brunette looked shocked. His mouth was open slightly and there was hurt in his eyes. Dean continued to gaze at him sadly. Tears started to fall down his face. Seth realized what he meant. His mate was scared and confused, and he wanted some time to think.

Alone.

He didn't want Seth to see him like this, and he needed to take in all that had happened.

"Alright." The king nodded. He leant forward and kissed his queen's lips briefly before standing up from the bed, putting his boots back on. "I'll be in the military hangar with Roman testing out the new mechas for battle. Call me if you want to talk. I'll have my phone." He added since his mate could use up vital energy trying to mentally contact him when he was not that far away.

"Okay."

His husband gave him one last worried look before he opened the door, and when he was gone Dean buried his face in his hands. 

The door then opened and Randy entered, drinking on a Red Bull, as usual. "What was all the yelling about?" He asked, sitting down on the side of the bed. "Having a little lover's spat?"

Dean glanced up at his friend and wrapped his arms around himself. Randy looked at him expectantly, sipping on his cold beverage. 

"Seth said I'm pregnant."

He stopped drinking and removed the can from his mouth, coughing on the drink.

Dean looked away in shame. 

"That's..." He started, feeling at a loss for words. "That's… Amazing! Congratulations!!"

Dean gave him death-glare and Randy could've sworn he heard a low growl coming from him.

"You're not happy about this?"

"Happy? Happy?! How the hell can I be happy?! I may be pregnant!!!" He shouted.

"Well, excuse me, then." He said coolly. "You took me by surprise. I didn't quite know what to say to you, Dean."

"If you don't know what to say, then don't say anything!!!" He turned away from him and curled up against his pillows. Randy blinked at his sudden outburst and gazed at him sadly, wishing he could comfort his friend.

The blonde's shoulders began to quake and he could hear him trying to stifle his sobs as he cried into the pillow. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on his arm and moved to sit beside him.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No..." He sniffed. "Aside from the yelling, we didn't really talk about anything."

"You need to." The vampire said, as he began to rub small circles into his back. "If you are indeed pregnant, it's his baby and he should take part in the decision making. He's probably just as scared as you are."

Dean stifled his sobs for the time being. Sitting up, he took the phone that Seth had left for him on the nightstand and chose his husband's contact, bringing the phone to his ear as it started to ring. Randy gave him a comforting pat on the back and left the room to give the queen his privacy. Dean made a mental note to thank him later.

Seth picked up after the first ring. "Dean?" He said, as if he had been waiting for him to call.

"Hey.." His voice trembled.

"Are you all right?"

"No." He sniffed and wiped at his bloodied eyes. "I'm not all right."

"I know… I'm sorry, Darling."

"We need to talk.."

Seth grew quiet on the other end. 

"We have to figure out what to do about this, Seth."

"Alright."

"I want to take a… Pregnancy test as soon as possible. Just to make sure."

"But, love, I already told you that you're-"

"Don't say it!!" He snapped. "Please… Just don't. I… I just want to be sure." 

"…If it's what you want then, so be it. But, it could take you a while to make sure that the test is accurate. Do you know how long will that be?"

"I don't know. Maybe a week or two… I'll wait till then."

"All right." Seth sighed. "What if it's positive?"

"I don't know." He murmured.

The brunette on the other end paused and his heart broke as he was forced to ask the one question that no father-to-be should ever have to ask. "Do you want to get rid of it?"

"God, Seth, I don't know!" He pulled at his hair, feeling his throat tighten at the thought.

"Dean, if you want to keep the baby, I'll support you one hundred percent. Being a father would mean the world to me. I've always wanted a child of my own, but we don't have to have a child just yet, love. We…" He sighed heavily, regretting the next sentence that came out of his mouth. "We don't have to have one at all if that is what you want."

Dean gasped.

Was he doing this just to make him happy?

"Seth, I…" 

"No, please, Dean let me finish." He suggested. "Both of us are immortals, my queen, if you don't want to have a child until 10 billion years from now, then I can wait till then because you and I will still be here. We have all of eternity to take our time. Whether you choose to have a child or not, I'll still love you. We will never die, so we don't need heirs. Just remember that I'll never force you to do something that you don't want or are not ready to do. I'll be there for you the whole time, my love."

Dean silently wiped away tears that began to fall. "I really don't want to think about this anymore right now, Seth…. I'm tired and it's too much to take in." He took a deep breath. "I still need some time."

"Alright, then. And I'm sorry, love…. I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright."

Then, the blonde paused. "I… I love you, Seth."

"I love you too, Dean..."

With that, Dean hung up the phone.


	42. Chapter 42

**-** **Two weeks** **later**

On the bed, Seth sat with his arms crossed across his chest. For the past two weeks, Dean had been unwilling to mention their little predicament and tried to act like nothing was wrong when around the others, even begging Randy not to say anything to the others about it. He seemed perfectly fine to all of their friends.

But Seth had caught him in the bathroom more than once, locked away and on the verge of a panic attack. His heart was breaking for his mate. He felt so guilty for what had happened.

Thinking it had been long enough, he stood up and went to the bathroom where Dean was bent over the countertop, staring at four different pregnancy tests. None of them had results yet, and Seth could see that Dean's nerves were about to get the better of him. He was paler than usual and his hands were restless. He kept drumming his fingers on the marble countertop.

"Hey love, why don't you come sit with me and wait a little while?" He asked, touching his arm. His wife shrugged him off.

"They're almost done. Just give me a minute."

Seth sighed. He leaned his back on the wall and stared at the ceiling, suddenly feeling useless and in the way. Silently, he waited for the tests to determine their fate.

It wasn't long before one of them ticked it's completion and Dean crouched over it to see his results. Soon after, the rest of them confirmed that they were done. His head darted from each test, eyes flickering wildly and dead heart on the verge of wanting to beat like a drum.

"They're all positive." He whispered.

Seth moved over to see if it was true, and to his surprise, each test either revealed a blue strip or a plus sign. His throat tightened.

"Seth, they're all positive!" Dean looked up at him. His face was the image of panic. "I'm fucking pregnant!"

He threw the test in his hand to the tiled floor. He dropped to his knees and his fingers wove themselves into his hair and he started to cry. "Dean, calm down." His mate said softly, pulling him into a tight hug.

"How am I supposed to calm down?" He sniffed. "I can't take care of a child, Seth, I'm a guy!! And we're in a war! What if something happened?! What am I going to do?!"

" _We_ will figure something out, love." He reassured, kissing his temple. "I promise. You're going to be okay."

Dean sighed miserably and put his arms around his husband's neck.

"Two weeks ago we talked about terminating..." Seth said. "Is that what you want to do?"

"I... I think so."

"Okay." Seth nodded even though his heart had broken in two. "Then that's what we'll do."

"I want to do it this week."

"Roman and I have to train the new recruits all this week." Seth said, holding him closer. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"I can get Randy to take me." He told him. "He's the only other one that know about it... He'll understand."

"Alright." He pulled back from their embrace, thumbing away his wife's excess tears. "Do you want me to give you some time alone?"

"No!" Dean grabbed his arm. "No, I... I want you to stay here with me." His expression was pleading with him. "Please."

There was no way Seth could deny him now. He pulled his lover back to him and nodded. "Very well, then. I'll stay." Effortlessly, he lifted Dean into his arms and carried him back into their room to put him in bed.

It was late, the sun was high in the sky, and he desperately needed sleep. Once he was tucked underneath the covers, Seth slid in beside him and held him close. He tried to be there for Dean and tell him everything was going to be all right, but deep down he was just as scared.

This was his first time ever being a father, but it seemed like it just wasn't the right time. A bloodied tear fell from the king's eye as he slipped away to slumber with his mate.


	43. Chapter 43

"So you're really serious about this?"

Dean nodded. Randy put up the kickstand on his new orange Ducati motorcycle. The vampire city within the Land Of The Architect was not that far away from the palace, but Seth didn't want his mate using up energy on running there. Plus, he didn't want he going there alone.

The clinic loomed in front of them, a stark white building against the grey concrete that surrounded it. The automatic doors slid open for them, and Dean went to the front desk while Randy sat in the waiting room area.

"Name please." A young girl with long pink hair up in a bun with glasses, who name tag said Liv said, glancing up at him.

_She must be the receptionist._

"Dean." He watched as she typed his name into the database to search for his appointment. When she found it, the printer behind her roared to life and produced a paper.

"Please read this and sign your name at the bottom."

He read the name of the document. _Proof of Consent to Termination Procedure_. He swallowed thickly and skimmed over the contents of the abortion form. Taking the pen, he signed on the line and handed the young woman the paper. "Have a seat. The doctor will call you when he's ready."

Randy gave him a worried look when he sat down beside him. Dean simply stared at the floor. He was nervous. This wasn't exactly going to be a pleasant procedure. He was aware that he would be in some discomfort for a few days afterwards and the termination itself would probably be awful. Probably worse than any fight he's ever been in.

Just then another male, came and sat down beside him. Dean glanced up at the male who'd just so happened to be glancing back at him. He quickly dropped his head, avoiding his gaze.

"Hey." The male smiled, softly nudging him in the shoulder, making him flinch.

"…Uh, hey." He said back.

"Name's Edge." He said, shaking the blonde's hand. "What's yours?"

"Dean." He answered back. And the boy couldn't help but wonder if he was related to Charlotte by any chance. He had long hair just like her and green eyes, just like her, after all. Plus, he seemed to be her age. The only difference was that she was her fashion style. He wore a grey T-shirt showing off his muscular build, black and grey army print pants, black combat boots, and a dogtag that dangled around his neck.

"Straight?" He asked suddenly, snapping the blonde from his thoughts.

Dean blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Are you straight?"

"Oh, uh, no…" He answered hesitantly.

"Seme?" He asked. Dean raised a brow thinking the male was getting too nosy, but once he figured out that he meant no harm and only wanted to make light conversation, his mood lightened up.

"No, uke."

"Really?" The blonde nodded.

"That's your mate?" He asked, pointing to Randy beside him who was busy listening to Eminem: No Love on his iPod. He hadn't heard a word they said.

"Who, Randy?" Dean asked. "Oh, no. He's just a good friend of mine."

"Hmm, seems like a pretty nice guy." He mused, picking up a magazine from the table in front of him.

"Um… Are you a seme?" Dean asked, trying to get his mind off what was soon to come.

"Nah, I'm straight." He chuckled. "My wife just called me and told me that she was here. I was in training when I got the news."

"Training?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I'm a drone. The king and his brother were putting us through training on the new mechas when I was told that I had a phone call."

Dean instantly grew nervous.

Should he tell him that the king was his husband?

Hell no. He didn't need to know all his business.

"So, what was the news?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He smiled proudly.

Dean's smile instantly faded and he stared back at the floor.

"Oh, uh... Congratulations." He mumbled.

"Yeah, thanks." He chuckled. "So, I can only guess that you're here for the same reason?"

Dean nodded, without looking up at the friendly male. His conscience was eating him up again.

Edge raised a brow at that. "Is something wrong?"

"Edge?" Came a voice.

The blonde male snapped his head around and saw the beautiful gaze of his wife, who'd just come from the back. She was a blue-eyed vampire. She wore a white dress, a red necklace and white heels.

"Hey babe." Edge smiled, going over to embrace his mate. Dean was thankful that she showed up when she did because he didn't want to explain his predicament.

"Dean, this is my wife, Beth." The drone said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's nice to meet you, Dean." She smiled. The blonde put on a fake smile and nodded back.

"Are you ready to go, love?" He asked, a hand coming to rub her belly as he smiled down at his treasure. "The general told me to take the rest of the day off."

"Alright." She giggled. The vampire held the door open for his mate as she exited the building, but he turned to Dean and said:

"Oh, by the way. In case you were wondering, yes, I am related to Charlotte Flair. Tell my great-granddaughter that I said hi!!"

Dean gasped as the male waved goodbye and let the office.

How did he know?

But the blonde could only shake his head and smile, since he was queen, he should make it a law that a vampire should not read another's mind without asking.

Dean sighed heavily and looked around the room. There were few other patients with them in the waiting room. It wasn't solely an abortion clinic. The doctor he was seeing was an OBGYN and treated pregnant women/ukes as well as new mothers and their babies.

He gasped and hoped he wasn't seen by Finn who'd he hadn't noticed was in the room. He was sitting on the other end of the room, hands on his pregnant stomach like he was carrying a delicate treasure. There was a calm, serene expression on his face as he gazed out the moonlit window. He was happy. Dean sighed.

At least one of the ukes was happy about their situation. And he certainly wasn't the Alpha Queen wanting to fight alongside his husband in battle. He looked away, but his eyes refused to let go of the expression on his friend's face.

Across the room, a woman with orange hair sat with a small baby-carrier at her feet and a tiny child in her arms. The baby couldn't have been more than a month old, but the sheer joy on it's mother's face made Dean terribly uncomfortable.

She gently rocked the child up and down, smiling to it and cooing whenever it did something that Dean couldn't see. His heart started to break.

There was a baby inside him. A baby, just like the one wrapped up in the woman's loving arms or in the belly of Finn by the window. He could have what they had, someone to love and fuss over that he and Seth could share together

A chance to be happy.

But he was going to snuff out the little life within him, so he could continue his life that had been riddled with nothing but heartache and betrayal. He had decided he didn't want the chance that had been presented to him.

Without a look at Randy, Dean stood up and made for the door in a brisk walk. He didn't say anything at all, and he tried not to think. He was sitting onto the leather seat when Randy caught up to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a puzzled look written on his face. "I thought you had an appointment."

"I changed my mind." Dean looked at him sternly, holding out his keys to him. Randy just stared at him.

"Can we please just go back?"

"All right then."


	44. Chapter 44

"Bro, your phone is ringing."

"Oh!" Seth was focused so intently on his flight simulator he didn't even hear Dean's ring tone.

"Let me take this, alright?" He asked Roman, inwardly cringing at the look he was given. "It's Dean."

"Fine then." The Beta said exasperatedly. "Hurry up Seth. I can't do anything to the software yet until you finish that simulator."

"Whatever." He pulled the phone from his pocket and went to his small office to take his call. Dean must have just been out from the clinic. He had asked him to call to tell him how he was feeling.

"Hello?"

"I couldn't do it!"

Seth yelped in pain from the sudden shout on his sensitive ears, snatching the phone away. He couldn't quite understand him the first time. It sounded like he was crying and hyperventilating at the same time. "What?"

"I went in and I signed for it but I left before they called for me." There was a sniff and a sob. "I can't do it, Seth."

"You're not having the procedure?"

"No."

His eyes widened like saucers. Dean was still pregnant. He wasn't getting the abortion and he was going to remain pregnant. The brunette felt like jumping with joy inside.

His dead heart was threatening to start beating out of his chest, and for a moment he felt like he was going to faint.

"Have you thought about this?"

"I've thought about it enough to know that I'm not going through with it."

Seth took a deep breath. "What are you going to do, then?" He asked.

"I guess I'm going to have the baby." He mumbled.

Seth didn't know what to say. He was speechless.

Dean was silent, save for the hiccups and sniffles. Then, to Seth's surprise a soft chuckle came from the other end.

"Congratulations, love, you're going to be a daddy."

Seth's smile grew more than ever. He placed a hand over his eyes and turned his head to the ceiling, thanking whatever force out there for convincing his mate to change his mind.

"Congratulations to you too, love." He chuckled. "I'll be back when I leave from training. We'll talk more then."

"Okay."

"I love you, Darling."

"I love you, too, Sethie."

With that, Seth ended the call and returned to the flight simulator where a very peeved twin awaited. But, what Roman couldn't understand was why Seth was smiling for the rest of the night.


	45. Chapter 45

"You will eventually have to tell the others. You know that, right?"

"I know."

Dean leaned back on the examination chair/table he was sitting on. Seth had taken him to see a doctor they were considering for prenatal care. His stomach was in knots: doctor's offices made him very uncomfortable. He could remember spending a lot of time in them when he was younger because of all his battle with Baron.

May he rest in peace.

He eventually outgrew the pain and could withstand a lot more hits the older he grew, but every time he stepped into a doctor's office all he could think about were the needles and medicine he'd seen as a child. Dean still didn't like needles, which were now his greatest fear since he'd conquered his battle with water.

"Relax." His husband told him. He comfortingly touched his arm. "She's not going to cut you open or anything like that. It'll be okay."

"You would be nervous too if you were in my position."

He smiled. "Yeah, I suppose I would."

Dr. Lynch was one of only five independent practices OBGYNs in the Land of the Architect, who was trained and certified to treat uke patients only. Each hospital was required to have at least one, but Dean wanted to avoid hospitals until it was absolutely necessary. He felt safer being treated in a small clinic closer to the palace. Dr. Lynch was also one of the best OBGYNS in the area. He felt he would be in safe hands.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the turning of the door handle. A orange haired vampire with green eyes stepped inside with a touchscreen clipboard. There was a small smile on her face as she looked at him. "Mr. Rollins, I presume?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Lynch." She shook his hand and looked at his chart. Dean had filled out a form in the waiting room, and he suspected that was what she was going over now. "And, first off, I would like to say congratulations, your Majesties."

"Thank you." Both males said as Seth nodded to her politely and she gave him a little smile as well.

"It says here on your chart that you suspect you're about three weeks along." She wrote something with the clipboard's stylus. "At so early in the gestation period, there's little I can tell with an ultrasound or a pelvic exam. However, I like to take a blood sample on the first visit to check your hormone levels and make sure everything's normal."

The blonde paled a little bit. "A-All right."

There would be no getting around blood work though. It was important for not only his health, but the baby's as well.

"Before I bring the nurse in, I'd like to talk to you about the risks we've seen in previous uke pregnancies."

Seth's eyes widened. He reached for his wife's hand. "Risks?"

"Yes, but not to worry, it's nothing major. Some males just have had a hard time putting on weight during the pregnancy." Dr. Lynch tucked her clipboard under her arm. "It is extremely important that you maintain a healthy diet. You would be surprised how much good eating habits can help fetal development and the way you feel. I wouldn't encourage physical activity though."

"Physical activity?" Dean's eyebrows arched delicately. "As in… Running?"

"Yes. I would recommend you be stop any physical activity immediately." Her voice was stern. "Your body is not as well suited to carry a child as a woman's would be. This pregnancy will be very taxing on your organs and muscles, and the less physical stress you subject yourself to the better. Too much strain can trigger an early labor. More than one third of babies of uke pregnancies are born prematurely, and nearly eighteen per cent of mothers miscarry."

_Damn it_ _!!_

Dean mentally cursed as he crossed his arms and pouted. Then, he thought of something that she just said.

"Wait mothers?" Dean repeated.

"Yes, mothers." She grinned at him. "You may be a strapping young lad, your Highness, but you are still your child's mother."

"Oh." Well, that made sense.

"You two look like good, responsible gentlemen." Dr. Lynch said. "So, since you're both first-time parents, I'm obligated to give you places you can look to for parenting classes and I'm sure they can make accommodations to have the sessions at the palace instead. Of course, if you have any questions at all, you can always call my office or make an appointment with me. I'd like to see the queen again in about a week to discuss the blood work we get today. I'd also like to see what I can find with a pelvic exam as well."

"We can both come next weekend."

"Excellent." She pulled her clipboard back out and wrote something, presumably his next appointment. "Next Saturday, 3:00?"

"That's fine."

"Wonderful." She smiled brightly and touched the door. "Nurse Lana will be in to take your blood in a bit." With that, she left them to fetch the nurse. Dean sighed slowly, trying to settle his nerves.

"Are you all right?"

"I don't like needles." He said softly. "I never have."

"It'll be okay. Just squeeze my hand." Seth intertwined his fingers with his mate's and brought his hand to his lips. He gently kissed his knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean happily smiled in reply.

It wasn't long before a young nurse, a hazel eyed female vampire opened the door and shyly stepped inside. "Hi, I'm Nurse Lana." She said. In her hand was a tray that held various needles and tourniquets of different sizes. "I'll just get a couple tubes of blood and then you can go."

Dean nodded quickly and presented his arm. He tried to relax, which wasn't hard to do with Seth's cool hand engulfing his.


	46. Chapter 46

Finn's fingers moved very quickly when he manipulated the slips of bright, turquoise paper. Each crane he made was precise and perfectly folded. When Roman compared them to his own handiwork, he was ashamed of himself. His cranes were all sloppy and shabbily folded. His wife just giggled as he observed his seme's paper crane.

"You just need more practice." He told him. "My first ones weren't very good."

"I bet they were better than mine." Roman pulled another piece of the origami paper from a neat stack in the middle of the table. It had been a while since their last successful battle with The Matrix, so they had at least three months to relax while the commander planned his next move and wallowed around in his damaged pride. So, it gave the General enough time off to spend with his two month pregnant mate.

"Just try to concentrate." He smiled softly at his husband and finished another delicately folded crane. It was placed in the pile with the rest of his. Finn's pile had nearly thirty cranes, while Roman's had about twelve. He just sighed at his poor craftsmanship and continued his work.

It was a rather slow day. So the royal twins and their ukes, along with Renee, Brie, Paige, Randy and Corey had all decided to just hang out in one of the foyers that overlooked one of the moonlit tranquil gardens on the palace grounds. Finn and Roman made origami while Dean sat in Seth's lap as they talked amongst themselves. Renee, Brie, and Corey were watching a horse race on the flat screen TV, while Randy sat back-to-back with Paige, both texting each other and sipping on Red Bull.

"It's good to just sit back and relax." Finn said. "I like it when all of us spend the evening together. It reminds me of those summers we spent together years ago, doesn't it Romie?"

"Yeah." Roman smiled wistfully at the memories. "This is actually relaxing."

"Come on, Lightning! You can do it! It's your birthday, for goodness sake!!" Brie shouted.

"I don't care if it's his… His bar mitzvah! That horse is a glue pot!!" Corey shouted.

"Shut up!! Please, Lightning, please!!" Renee begged because she did NOT want to pay up one hundred bucks to her brother.

"Come on! Move your legs!!!" Brie screamed.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP OVER THERE?!?!" Randy and Paige simultaneously shouted.

"Well, almost relaxing." The raven haired male sweat dropped, making his uke laugh.

"It almost feels like we're a little family, doesn't it? It's nice." Finn mused as he rubbed his protruding belly.

Seth perked up at that. Now was their queue.

"Yeah, speaking of a family, guys, Dean has an announcement to make." The king said as he and his mate stood, getting everyone's attention.

Finn tilted his head. "What is it, Dean?"

The boy's throat suddenly felt dry. It felt like his heart was beating wildly in his ribcage, and his legs limbs suddenly felt very heavy. The room was beginning to grow hot, yet his skin was clammy and the sweat on his palms was cold. Yet the words seemed to come out on their own.

"I'm pregnant."

Randy and Paige both spit out their drinks at the same time, saying. "You're what?!?!"

Roman stood and went over to the couple. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." He said nervously. "We're having a baby."

"You're…" Renee mouth opened in shock. "You're having a baby."

"Yes."

For a moment, everyone was silent, Renee's hands came up to cover her mouth and she let out a small surprised sound. Corey was speechless. Brie was speechless. Hell everyone was speechless!

Dean's heart started to sink. His fists began to clench behind his back in hopes that they would say something.

But the loud cheer that came all of a sudden made him nearly jump out of his chest. Everyone ran over and embraced the two males each giving them their own form of congratulations. And Dean had never gotten so many kisses on the cheeks before in his life! (From the girls, of course.)

"Seth, I'm so happy for you, man! Congratulations!!" Roman laughed, patting his brother on the back. "Seems like we're both gonna be dads, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so, Rome." He chuckled.

"How far along are you?" Finn and the girls all wanted to know.

"Almost four weeks." There were no words to describe the incredible feeling of relief that took over his body.

"A whole month!" Brie clapped her hands joyfully.

"This is so exciting, Dean! I'm going to be an aunt and a mother at the same time! We'll have to make sure to keep our pups in the same nursery, and you'll have to help me think of names for our babies!" Finn said with joy.

Dean was pulled into a very welcome embrace and wrapped his arms tightly around his new _baby partner_. The other pregnant male was excited about being Auntie Finn.

"Oh, six months for you and five months for me is too long to wait!" He moaned. "I wish our babies were here now."

"Five months isn't that long. They'll be gone before you know it." Roman smiled, wrapping his strong arms around his wife's waist from behind, hands delicately grazing on his round belly as he nuzzled the side of his neck, making Finn smile..

Seth did the same thing with his mate while the others just looked on and smiled. Paige smiled and intertwined her fingers together, looking at the beautiful sight, when she suddenly realized that she was leaning on Randy. She looked up at him and both blushed like crazy, immediately looking away. All Renee, Brie, and Corey could do was laugh at their childish actions.

"Hey, wait a minute." Renee thought. "Who's gonna be the godparents?"

"Ooh, I call dibs on me and Corey!" Brie screamed, holding up her hand wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Uh, heh, yeah… I don't think so, Brie." Corey smiled as he took her arm off of him. "DEUCES!!" And left a green streak.

"GET BACK HERE, COREY!!" She shouted, bringing out her baseball bat as she ran off in the direction that he went.

"Well, it seems like we have a lot of work to do, don't we, Dean?" Finn then said putting away the origami paper and clearing the table.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

"Well, we're going to tell everyone the good news." Renee and Paige said as they left with Randy, the Britain kissing the blonde on the cheek. "Congratulations, Dean."

"Thanks, Paige."

"Congratulations boss!" Randy chuckled as he passed by Seth.

"Thanks Randy." He replied. "Who knows? You just might be a father next."

"Heh, not in a million years." He snickered.

"A million years from now, I'm keeping your word to it." Seth smirked as he, his brother and their mates all walked away.

All the scarred vampire could do was stare and hope he wasn't serious.

Days passed and thanks to Renee, Paige, and Brie's big mouths, the Land of the Architect was soon buzzing with the news of the new addition to the royal family. And Finn was the most excited, saying that he was glad that he wasn't the only one knocked up around here (much to Seth's Dean, and Roman's embarrassment, of course). But, he was especially glad because his child would have someone to play with. And Renee, Randy and Corey were still arguing over who gets to be the god-parent.

All Dean could do was laugh.

This was going to be more fun than he thought.

The rest of the week was fortunate. The dizzy spells faded, and much to his own relief, Dean managed to eat without more ordeals in the toilet ensuing.

Other than trying to slowly and properly accept that he was actually pregnant, though, Dean soon found that there was something else he was a little worried about.

...Okay, so perhaps he was more than just a little worried.

There was nothing when he checked himself over in the shower, thankfully - no effects, no physical... Alterations, - so far, anyway. And logically speaking, he did doubt this was going to affect his love of running regardless of what the doctor said.


	47. Chapter 47

Saturday arrived, but Seth had requested that they do the scanning at the palace since Dean wasn't feeling well that night and didn't feel like leaving home. There was a fair bit of equipment that the doctors had brought with them since royal pups were a BIG deal, though in a little over an hour, they'd managed to set everything up, run an advanced, detailed scan of the blonde's internal organs - which was also projected on the screen for everyone - and determine the following:

\- That there was definitely a uterus which had developed in his abdominal cavity (which was the change that ukes made in order to conceive).

\- That it was connected to his rectum by a small channel which, as in the case with all male ukes, formed shortly after intercourse and was how he'd been impregnated in the first place.

\- That the uterus was functioning normally for a pregnancy.

\- That the baby would also be able to grow normally within him, since the womb had developed in the appropriate location.

\- And, with the help of both the information on when Seth had actually mated with him (disclosed, of course, with much embarrassment) and the imaging on the screen, they'd also managed to confirm that the queen was exactly five weeks pregnant with a fine and healthy little fetus.

It was a small, magical moment then - seeing the tiny form of life on the screen in front of them, with it's oh-so-tiny but steady heartbeat - and in that moment both Dean and Seth felt any lingering doubts they'd had about seeing the pregnancy through (faint as they had been) immediately dissolve.

"In another four weeks we should be able to tell if it's a boy or girl." Dr. Lynch said, since Dean only wanted her to be his doctor. Seth grasped his mate's hand, smiling, and he smiled back: the males exchanged indulgent looks and Randy rolled his eyes while Renee and Corey changed understanding smiles (he was happy for them and liked babies too, but he just wouldn't admit it).

As it turned out, the side effects of Dean's hormonal balancing certainly didn't waste more time in making themselves well felt.

He'd rested well over the previous weeks, gaining back his much needed energy and feeling as good as new. 

But early one Monday night, Dean got up on the wrong side of bed. 

Seth had risen earlier, so it meant that the warmth next to him was gone - not that he minded too much, since his body temperature had been getting uncomfortably warmer - what irked him was the lack of someone to cuddle with upon waking up.

And was that... Bacon and eggs?

Now, if you were there you would probably have agreed that the breakfast that had just been brought up to the king and queen from the kitchen actually smelled good. And it should also be made known that Dean ordinarily didn't mind bacon and eggs at all, it was just that on that particular morning...

Dean took one whiff, gagged, and bolted for the bathroom as his stomach gave the most sickening lurch.

One heave, two heaves, three - oh, God - and another -

It was awful. And he could still smell that goddamn bacon.

"...Dean?" Seth was stepping in some seconds later, kneeling by his side and stroking his back soothingly as he handed him a mug of warm water with the other hand. Dean took it, rinsed the taste of bile from his mouth, then sipped at the water slowly and miserably.

"...There's breakfast, so when you're feeling better, you can-"

The mere thought almost made him gag again. "No... No, just, no don't."

His seme looked at his pale face and winced inwardly. "Are you... Okay?"

"NO."

The growl from his mate was so harsh and bitter that Seth flinched. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I don't have to go, you know." He said softly. "If you -"

There were many ways in which Dean could've told him eave me alone, or no you have to go train. 

But because he was suddenly upset with a lot of things that night (Seth not being there when he woke, the smell of bacon which had made him vomit like crazy, Seth not knowing that the smell of bacon had made him vomit like crazy, Seth being the indirect cause of all this in the first place, the crows cawing merrily away outside while he was here feeling so miserable), what came out was. "Seth Rollins, if you don't get out of my sight within the next five seconds, I swear on my grave that I will CASTRATE you."

Seth gulped and shifted tentatively away from him. But, what literally scared him was when his wife stood and suddenly his dark aura was on him!

"One..." He hissed, starting to count as he grew claws that would put Freddie Kruger to shame!!

Seth hightailed it out from the bathroom and the bedroom so fast, he nearly broke the sound barrier.

And he just so happened to run into Roman. 

Literally.

Both males were running about the same speed from different directions and when they rounded the corner, they hit each other head-on. Both twins hit the ground. 

Hard.

"Owww." They both groaned, having been knocked back a few feet.

"What the hell happened?" Roman winced as he sat on the floor, rubbing his head.

"I don't know." Seth groaned as he sat up. "Feels like I got hit by a semi."

"That semi was my freaking head, ya jackass!!" His brother hissed, rubbing the bruised area.

"What the hell are you running from anyway?" Seth asked as he helped his brother to his feet.

"You mean who am I running from?" His brother corrected.

"Oh no, not you too." He groaned. "Finn?"

"Finn." He sighed. "Wait a second, what do you mean you,too?"

"SEEEETTHHHH!!!!" Came a shout from one end of the hall.

"ROOOMMMEEEE!!!!" Came from the other as a floating breakfast knife was slung his way, missing him by mere centimeters.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Roman screamed and literally knocked his brother over, trying to get away from his hormonal mate.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!!!" Seth shouted as he got up again and, sending up a quick and desperate plea to the heavens for Dean's well-being and the safety of the entire palace, ran after his brother.

Neither husband came back until they were 100% sure that their wives were deep (and I mean DEEP) in their sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

"Finn, I'm going to do an ultrasound so you can see your baby…" Dr. Lynch addressed the Irishman. A month had passed and both Dean and Finn were scheduled for an appointment, and of course, the proud papas tagged along as well. Dean and Seth were in one room while the Beta couple was in another.

"Really?" He asked overly excited, laughing with joy. All Roman could do was smile.

"Of course " She smiled. "The ultrasound will let us see the development of the child. But to obtain a clear image you need to have your bladder full. So you must drink all that water." She said pointing at a huge jar, placed on a tray, containing at least two litters of liquid. Finn gulped, he wasn't even thirsty, but he obeyed, and started to drink from the glass he was grabbing, after sitting down on an examination table settled in the center of the room. Roman remained in silence, looking attentively and seriously at him, ignoring anything and anyone else.

"Now, to the ultrasound. The machine is in another room, I'll give you two a few minutes while I prep the machine." She said while walking out of the room.

Before following after the doctor, Roman silently closed the door and with a serious expression on his face slid his hand over Finn's cheek in a tender caress. Then placing the hand on the back of his neck, pulled his wife to him and captured his lips in a tender kiss, pleasantly surprising the younger male, who wrapping his arms around Roman's waist, returned the kiss enthusiastically. After some moments of tongue wrestling, Roman broke apart to flicker his moist appendage over Finn's neck in a wet caress.

Pressing his lips against a sensitive spot below his uke's ear he started to suck, eliciting a moan of pure bliss from his lover. The moan deepened and grew in intensity, turning into a yelp, as Roman's fangs gently nipped the delicate skin as his lips suctioned more and more frantically.

"Shh, the guys are in the other room." He shushed him covering Finn's mouth with one hand while smirking in amuse. The younger vampire, blushing, giggled when the male removed his hand.

"You shouldn't be so scared, Romie, I know everything is going to be alright." Finn murmured quietly, soothingly, locking eyes with the Beta.

Though Roman's tender gesture had   
been caused by the relief he felt knowing that there wasn't going to be any complication or risk, Finn had felt fear and preoccupation flowing from his mate in waves, so powerful and strong that it almost physically punched him.

It was heartbreaking seeing his husband in such a state, he liked the strong and confident Roman, not this desperate and anguished shadow that had taken the place of his mighty seme.

"Finn, I would love to be as optimistic as you are, but life has taught me to expect always the worst. It's true, I'm scared... I'm scared to be happy for always it's the same. Every time I've had the rare chance to savor the sweet taste of happiness, the universe conspires against me to steal what I held dear, leaving me miserable, only counting on my pride and wrath to recompose the shattered pieces. Seth admitted to me the other day that he felt the same way regarding Dean. We're at war, my love. Neither of us would want to lose the one thing that truly matters to us in this immortal life—our mates. I nearly lost Natalya to those military bastards. And this time I have so much to lose Finn, I... I…" He struggled to let out words that he had wanted to say to his younger companion for quite a long time, but something in the back of his mind tugged at him and made him hesitate.

It's been centuries since they married, but he still hadn't managed those three simple words. He still wasn't ready.

Roman knew he had to remain strong for his wife, but he dreaded to see Finn disappear before his eyes, vanishing like morning mist as a cold laughter coming from the very core of hell mocked him, if he dare to say those words out loud. He sighed with profound sadness, loathing himself for being such a coward and, sinking his head in Finn's chest, he lovingly traced with the palm of his hand the curve of his wife's swollen belly, hoping that his mate would understand.

That he would feel all those unspoken emotions the gentle uke had awakened in his cold, dark soul.

Some minutes passed as both men remained clinging onto one another, concentrated on the scent and warmth of the other, to conjure all their fears away, when an insistent knock on the door sent them back into reality.

"Is everything alright?" The doctor asked from outside the room.

"Just a minute." Finn replied as he quickly pulled his mate into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, too."

Roman gasped in shock.

_Wait... How did he-_

Finn smirked and whispered in his ear saying. "I'm still connected to you through our bond, remember? I've heard it all and you don't have to say the words, Romie, it doesn't matter. I already know what you feel for me and the feeling is mutual."

His beautiful uke gave him a quick peck on the cheek and opened the door, giving his seme a sexy wink as he exited.

All the Beta could do was laugh and shake his head.

How on Earth could he have forgotten?

He sighed, he was being a pathetic idiot. For crying out loud, he was going to see his child for the first time. It was a time for rejoicing, not for grief and mourning. He held tightly his mate's hand with valor and determination, a sweet smile gracing his lips, making Finn squeak in joy at this comforting attitude of his prince.

Finn was finally ready for the ultrasound, not after a little commotion.

When Dr. Lynch finished explaining the procedure, the younger male, suddenly going pale and hyperventilating, had retreated to shelter behind Roman and, wrapping his arms around his mate tightly, had refused categorically to let her go near his belly.

So the doctor, unfazed by the uke's reaction, but not wanting to intensify Finn's distress, allowed his husband to assist her during the process. She wasn't the least bit offended, it was a natural maternal instinct kicking in to protect his baby, even if there wasn't any danger around. It happened with every uke she's ever treated.

Finn remained stuck to Roman for a longer while, until the Samoan practically immobilized and suffocated by his clinging mate, had whispered gentle words of affection managing to calm down the younger vampire, who losing his grasp on the other, went to lie down on the exploration table. And he made sure to apologize to the OBGYN for his behavior. All she did was smile.

The pregnant male breathed deeply and then tilted his head to look at the elder vampire, Roman was pouring a little amount of gel on his hands carefully and Finn could not help but smile lovingly at the concentrated expression on his husband's face.

Finn hissed, all his gloomy thoughts interrupted, and a slight chill ran through his body at the sensation of something cold and sticky all over his abdomen. But Roman was so delicately and amorously spreading the jelly, with a sweet smile adorning his royal features, that same smile reserved only for his mate, making Film feel so warm inside that all discomfort and anxiety were forgotten in a blink of an eye.

Then, Roman, following Dr. Lynch's instructions grabbed the transducer and placed it on Finn's belly, sweeping it back and forth...

"You are very lucky, the clinic has bought a new 3D Scanner. With this equipment you will see a very realistic image of your baby, not like those blurred ones of the old equipment." She commented, as the first images began to appear. She turned the console to the right so the impatient and expectant parents could see the screen.

"And this is your child, a beautiful baby girl." Her words were barely audible as Finn started smile as wildly as his heart in his chest. He wanted to cry and jump as a feeling of overwhelming happiness flooded throughout him in massive waves, but the only thing he could do was to clutch tightly Roman's hand.

The Beta had been rendered speechless, too. He watched the image with veneration while his mind was trying to process the deep and true significance of it all: His baby girl, another full-blooded vampire royal, daughter of two greats. So real, that face, the tiny body, her little chest moving up and down, she was alive, and was his and Finn's… Roman was brought out of his dazed daydream by his mate's laughter.

"She's sucking her thumb! Oh my gosh… She's so perfect, don't you think so?" Finn's words emerged hastily through his lips, in his excitement. Soon, soft purrs filled the room as Roman, smiling, lowered his head to kiss chastely his mate's forehead.

"Of course she's perfect, silly… She's yours." The younger male looked at him mystified at the intention in his husband's statement. Those simple but sincere words entailed more than a mere compliment to his mate: admiration, pride and, what Finn perceived as adoration. All those sentiments flowed from locked eyes, as they silently held each other gaze for seconds that seemed to last an eternity. But they immediately turned to look at the screen again, unable to keep their eyes apart from that little piece of life blooming within it's mother.

"Look, she's yawning." Finn stared in awe, with the same innocent and genuine fascination of a child unwrapping Christmas presents. Meanwhile, Roman was paying equal attention to both, his daughter, and Finn's beaming face, feeling more and more light-headed by the moment, as if intoxicated by an exotic liquor.

Wanting to retain that image forever.

An amusing idea crossed Roman's mind and he smirked mischievously. He placed the palm of his hand on his mate's belly and let his energy flow slowly. On the screen, a faint glow appeared surrounding the child for a second. Suddenly, the baby curved her lips in what it looked like a smile and started to move her hands forward, to the parents' delight and to Dr. Lynch's stupefaction.

"It tickles." Finn's laugh rang out as his husband moved his hand over his mate's belly, sending little amounts of chaos energy at random directions, feeding his child with his energy, making his daughter shift more and more agitatedly. The baby stretched and shook her arms, opening and closing her hands, and started kicking with her legs, making Finn wince slightly.

Upon seeing his mate's discomfort, Roman cut the game and affectionately rubbed Finn's head. The baby gradually stopped her movements, and after yawning, she started to suck her tiny thumb again, finally calmed.

The doctor had remained immobile, like a statue, unable to react, her eyes bulging out and her mouth frozen open, so wide and for so long that her jaw had become almost permanently disjointed. But finally, she snapped out of her shock, and, after blinking several times, she watched the screen again.

Once she finished her study, she looked smiling at the enthralled parents.

Okay, she'd seen fathers react to their children in strange ways before, but this was both shocking and somewhat comical.

"Now get ready to hear how mortal life sounds, this is your baby's heartbeat." She announced while pressing a button, and immediately a loud and rhythmic bang started to resound, leaving the couple absolutely breathless.

For a long while, both vampires remained mesmerized, their hands intertwined, their faces transfigured, beaming with pure joy. It cost an epic effort to persuade them to allow the machine to be switch off, they stopped growling only after the doctor gave them a disk where all of the session had been recorded.

"Now let's go back to my office, I still have to give you your next appointment and the Alpha couple to see." Both males obeyed, following her without a protest.


	49. Chapter 49

"Do you think you'll get an ultrasound today?"

"Yeah." Dean closed the magazine he was looking at and put it back on the shelf. "I think so."

Seth smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I hope you do."

"You seem excited."

"I am." He said cheerfully, grinning at his uke. "I want to see it."

"Maybe we'll get to."

"Maybe."

Dean's blood-work had come in mostly normal for the stage he was at. His hormones were stable and his white blood cell count was good, given his immune system's history. Everything was going smoothly.

They were back to see Dr. Lynch for a second appointment to make sure everything was as it should be.

When she entered their room, Seth was delighted to see that she was wheeling an ultrasound machine in with her.

"This is the new 3D model." She said. "The quality is much better than the previous ones. I thought you would like to try it out for me."

Seth nodded and his smile grew wider. "We'd like that."

"Wonderful." She dimmed the light and pulled a stool up to the machine's screen. "My queen, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt and lie on your back and remain perfectly still for me, alright?"

Dean did everything she told him, resting his hands over his chest. She squirted a clear, blue gel on his belly from a plastic bottle. It was surprisingly warm. After the machine was completely turned on, she took a small wand and used it to smooth the gel over his abdomen. On the screen, his organs flashed by as she searched for his makeshift uterus.

"Ah." She said, pressing a few buttons on the machine's keyboard. "There it is." A few more buttons were pressed and the picture zoomed in on something small and pink nestled safely inside of Dean.

"Oh.." She suddenly said, blinking with shock. "Well, this is a surprise."

"What? What is it?" Seth asked with a slight hint of worry.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Dean was scared to ask.

"No, not at all." She chuckled before adding. "They all seem to be doing just fine."

Both males blinked. "They?"

"Take a look for yourself." She smiled, turning the screen around to the expecting parents.

Their eyes widened at the image.

Seth leaned in to get a closer look at the screen. "Is that…?"

"Yes, my lords." Dr. Lynch smiled at them. "Those are your babies."

There were four pink infants, no bigger than his fist, surrounded by a cushion of red tissue. You just could make out their distinctions such as limbs and and and their teeny tiny closed eyes, but the sight of the tiny embryos sent Dean's heart fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. A rush of emotions swept through his system, reminding him that there was not one little life inside of him, but four, and that he was staring at them through a television screen. His eyes began to well up with tears.

"They're very small, and they are starting only to show their features, but those are definitely your babies. Everything seems to be normal in all of them, as well."

"Can you tell their gender?" Seth asked.

"Well.." Dr. Lynch said, adjusting her black glasses to take a closer look. "It's hard to say at the moment, but I'm able to see that the majority of them are male. There may be a girl, but we'll be for sure within another month or so. Congratulations, you're the proud parents of a quad."

Dean barely heard her. He could register her voice, and feel Seth's hand enveloping his, but the little babies on the screen were the world he was in at that moment. Those were his babies, their babies. They was perfect in every single way and nothing anybody said could change that to him. He felt that he would go to any lengths to protect them and keep them safe. The sudden surge of love for the tiny creatures left him weak and speechless.

He remembered telling Seth to make sure they got pictures to take with them and to show Roman and Finn, and of course the rest of their friends. That moment was one he would cherish for the rest of eternity.

Dean was glad that he'd made the right decision.


	50. Chapter 50

If there were three words to describe how Dean felt right now, it would be _bored to death._

He'd been cooped up in the palace for what seemed like an eternity and to make matters worse, he hadn't been out for a good run since the night of Nikki's death and that was over two months ago.

So, there he sat on the floor next to his ceiling-high bedroom window, impatiently tapping one hand on the cool marble floor while the other came to rest on the ever-so-slight curve of his stomach. He woke up alone again, Seth having left a few hours before nightfall. He'd left a note saying that he loved him and that he had to work very late which meant that he probably wouldn't get to see him tonight.

Of course, his wife was upset and cried about it, but he guessed that was the price he had to pay for being married to a king in the middle of a war with The Matrix.

Dean wanted SO badly to go to battle with him, at least one time, but Seth strongly suggested that he remain put since he was in no condition to be fighting. Dean only agreed when he made his mate promise to let him fight once the babies were born. Seth couldn't help but agree when Dean pulled out the old _puppy-dog eyes_ trick.

Of course, Seth had left instructions for someone to check on both him and Finn while he and his brother were away. And with Dean being Dean, he used his superior status as Alpha Queen to override his husband's command and told the guards that he didn't want anyone checking up on him and wanted to be left alone.

But the guards didn't know which order to obey—the King's or the Queen's???

They got their answer when one of the guards questioned Dean's order and Dean's _pissed off_ mood swing kicked in, nearly tearing the guy's head off.

Definitely obey the Queen.

The lone vampire gazed out into the night, his thoughts lost within the endless diamond sky, the new moon nowhere to be seen. Questions began to form the more he thought. Questions such as what had become of his home back in Cincinnati?

Or his belongings and prized possessions?

Was everything still as he'd left it?

Had people broken in and wrecked the place?

How was Bayley doing?

That last question entered his mind before he even knew it, making his cold heart drop like a ton of bricks. His expression changed from thoughtful to heartbroken almost instantly. He brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his head on his knees as he let out a shaky sigh, trying his best to fight back tears.

He'd never meant to hurt anyone, especially Bayley, and now she was all alone in the world again. Of course, she had Charlotte, Kevin and Sasha but Dean trusted them now as much as he trusted The Commander with babysitting his babies.

Dean regretted that he hadn't spent more time with Bayley during his last few days in Cincinnati, only to have his baby sister and best friend see him one last time, being led away in handcuffs for first-degree murder.

And the blonde runner was sure by now that Prison had called off the search for him, deeming him dead, obviously having drowned when the window gave way, no doubt. And he didn't even want to know how Bayley reacted when they gave her the news.

How could he have done this to her, to suddenly drop out of her life as if she were nothing?

Bayley was alone from the beginning until Dean came along, but what had become of the 15 year old now?

Dean regained his composure and stood, a determined frown on his brow.

He had to find out.

Walking over to his bedside, he took one of the two Vortex Shards still in his and Seth's possession from the nightstand, tucking the blue gem into his hoodie pocket. Once he laced on his shoes, the vampire made it out of his bedroom and down the hall.

Now, the upside to being one of the best runners (or dead in his case) was that Dean was able to sneak past every single guard both inside and outside the palace with ease.

The downside?

Being pregnant?

Once Dean was sure he was in the clear, he'd shot off into the night, excited to be running again, only to have his joy cut short when it became harder and harder to move with each stride. He slowed down to a complete stop and rested against a tree, hands on his knees and panting like mad. His kids were practically draining him of all his energy and to suddenly shoot off at the speed wasn't helping.

_Maybe running wasn't such a good idea after all._

He thought, his conscience now bothering him since he'd done the exact thing that Dr. Lynch told him not to do. He shook away the thought and once he'd calmed down, he extracted his beautiful black wings and took to the skies.

The flight didn't take too long, which used up entirely lesser amounts of energy than running, and once he could see Cincinnati on the horizon, Dean pulled the Vortex shard from his pocket.

"Vortex shard, ignite!"

****


	51. Chapter 51

From his perch on the rooftop of his old home, Dean could see all across his old neighborhood, his eyes glowing eerily in the night. Nothing seemed to have changed so far. The vampire stood and uttering the three words once more, he silently transported inside.

Dean appeared in his bedroom, and just in time, for the sky was just starting to light up outside, the dawning of a new day. Pausing for a moment, he took time to look around his room and was surprised that the bed was actually made and his entire room was clean.

Whoever that volunteered to clean it must have been a god or something.

Dean quietly walked through the rest of the house, gazing on in amazement at how neat everything was. He looked at old pictures still hanging on the wall in the living room and stopped at one on his fireplace in particular, bringing a smile to his face.

It was a picture of him and Bayley covered in paint, having finished putting the final touches on their new plane, the Phoenix, Dean took the picture in his hands and was lost in memories for a moment. He then looked on and saw a picture that gave him the complete opposite reaction. It was a picture of Dean, Kevin, Charlotte and their new friend at that time Sasha, all standing in front of the Main Vortex Shard right on top of the mountain where it was guarded,

Bayley having been left out since she took the picture. Dean let out a low growl as his curls bristled and he placed the picture face down as he tucked the one of Bayley and The Phoenix into his pocket for safe keeping.

Suddenly, Dean perked up and he whipped his head around to see the doorknob to the front door turning. He instantly panicked, but with quick thinking he used his new shadow-shaping abilities and melted into the blue wall, out of sight.

The door turned to reveal the last person that he expected to see— Bayley

The girl stepped inside and just stood there for a moment, looking all around the room, obviously lost in memories as well.

"Dean.." She suddenly said to no one in particular. "If you can hear me, I hope you'll enjoy this."

The young girl pulled something from out of a medium box that she'd been carrying. Bayley held the wooden item in her hand and sadly smiled, sniffing and wiping away a few tears.

"The people of Cincinnati wanted to tear down your house Dean." She said aloud, her eyes turned heavenward. "But I wouldn't let them. Remember all that money that I was saving up for college?"

Unknown to Bayley, Dean nodded.

"I gave it up." She continued, wiping away tears. "I used it to buy this spot of land and your house to make it into a museum for all those who still saw the good in you."

Dean was speechless and watched on in shock.

"I miss you so much Dean, and you'll always be a hero in my book." Bayley cried as she placed the rectangular wooden item on the fireplace, sitting the picture back up of Dean and the others.

Then, a soft knock came to the door, catching her attention.

"Bayley?" Dolph who stood out on the porch. "Is it alright to come in?"

"Yeah." Bayley sniffed, wiping away her tears. "Come on in, Dolph."

The 16-year-old entered and with a sad smile on his face, hugged the young girl.

"I miss Dean, too." He said as tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't think he meant to hurt Nikki and he didn't deserve to die like that."

"I know.." Bayley sighed sadly, her namesakes drooping to the floor.

"I brought something for him." Dolph smiled.

"Really?" Bayley blinked.

He nodded, pulling out something from his pocket. "It's for the museum."

Dean silently watched on as the platinum blonde placed two sheets of paper on the living room table.

"We still love you Dean." Dolph said aloud as he held Bayley's hand, their fingers intertwined. Bayley could only smile and tighten her grip.

"Come on, Dolph." She eventually said. "We should get outta here."

The boy nodded and after they both took one good look around again, they closed the door and exited the house, walking down the street together, hand in hand.

Dean phased from out of the wall and his face was drenched in tears. He wanted so badly to reach out and hug his sister, to thank her, and to tell her how much she meant to him. He missed her terribly and was glad that she and Dolph were starting to get closer.

Maybe he is what Bayley needed to keep her off her mind. Dean had Seth and now, Bayley had Dolph. When he looked at what his two friends had left behind all he could do was smile.

An obituary to his memorial service that was held over a month ago, a hand-made painting of Dolph, Pancake, Dean, and Bayley and a wooden plaque indicating that Dean's house was now a museum open to the public and Dean-lovers alike were all added to the living room display as Dean pulled out his blue shard and transported away.


	52. Chapter 52

Seth stood up from the bed as soon as he heard the mechanism in the doorknob creak. Dean didn't try to look surprised or innocent. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Seth's eyes were stern and his mouth was set in a hard line. Dean gazed back at him casually. They both waited for the other to speak, Seth wanting an explanation and Dean refusing to give him one.

When the silence was finally broken, Seth was the one who ended it, stepping towards his mate.

"Where were you all night?"

Dean entered the room and closed the door behind himself. He took off his shoes and tossed them to the ground.

"Answer me, Dean."

"Out." He snapped. Seth's brows rose at his answer. Dean could see his shoulders tense.

"Out?" He asked. "Is that it? Out? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes Seth." He answered as he held up his wrist and tapped at the wristwatch there. "I know exactly what time it is."

"What were you doing while you were out?"

"What are you doing back so soon?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. "You told me you had to work late. Very late. And that I wouldn't get to see you tonight."

"I had to leave because The Matrix forces had been spotted at our Northern border which is at least a day's journey from here, Dean, they were only out on a scouting mission but they managed to stumble upon our territory. So Roman and I went to investigate and made short work of them before they could relay our coordinates back to The Matrix's H.Q. We stayed a little while longer to make sure that there were no others in the area. I came back to tell you and possibly have dinner with you. But when we got here, the guards I assigned to watch over you told me you had stepped out apparently. I tried not to panic so I waited for you. I sat in here and waited for you to so that maybe, just maybe, we could spend some more time together."

"How was I supposed to know you would be back so early?" Dean protested.

"What does that matter? It's almost two in the afternoon, Dean! You've been gone for hours and no one has heard from you. I had no idea where you were!!"

"What does it matter where I was?!"

"I had no way of knowing if you were safe or not. I tried contacting you through our bond, but that only made me realize that you were too far away. So I called you, I left messages, I sent you texts. You never answered or returned my calls or anything! I almost sent the drones out for you! I was really worried about you." Seth looked him over and sighed, a hand rising to remove his hair tie to let his hair out of the low bun. "You've been out running again, haven't you?"

"Why should I have to tell you where I'm going?" Dean snapped, purposefully avoiding the question. "I'm perfectly capable of making my own choices and handling myself. If I decide to stay out until two in the afternoon, then I fucking will. You're not my mother, Seth and I'm Alpha Queen so you can't tell me what to do!"

Seth scoffed. "You don't get it, do you?" His eyes burned into his mate, fueled by a crimson fire. "You're pregnant, Dean! Three months pregnant with our babies! Your life is not the only one at stake here!"

"The babies are fine, Seth!" Dean shouted back. "Since we're both immortal, then aren't they?! Nothing is going to happen to them!! They're not dying!!!"

"Blood-born vampires don't have immortality until a month after they are born, Dean!! There is still so much that you don't know about our kind! You have no idea that until then, they can die as quickly as any other mortal, that's why Dr. Lynch told you no running!! I don't even need to ask to know that is what you've been doing behind my back!! One or more of our children could be dead right now because of your foolishness!!"

Dean's eyes widened.

"I'm trying to protect you, Dean, yet you use your title to supersede my commands and like to have things your way! I know that you hold higher authority than me as Alpha Queen but you could at least respect me enough as your husband and father of our children to do what I say for once! You can't be up at this hour of day, back in Cincinnati of all places, around humans who could have a stake through your heart before you even know it! I thought that The Matrix had managed to get ahold of you somehow!! What if something happened to you?!"

Dean shrank back guiltily from his mate. He refused to look at him, looking instead at his feet against the carpet. He was tired of being yelled at, and what was worse that everything that Seth had said was right. He was being careless and selfish, and if his decision ended up in being attacked while at his lowest and weakest, he would not be the only one to suffer for it.

"Look at me, dammit!"

His head snapped up and he saw Seth in front of him, eyes glistening with tears and fists clenched.

"Dean, you nearly took my children away from me once… And I have never stooped so low as to begging anyone in my entire life but I am begging you now, please don't take them away from me again. If something ever happened to any of you, I don't… I…" All Seth could do was sigh heavily and wipe at his tears with the palm of his hand.

Dean hesitantly stepped forward and, tenderly, pulled his husband close to him. He felt his arms encircle him and hold him tightly. He kissed the side of Seth's face and tilted his head so his lips were close to his ear as he let his own tears fall.

"I'm sorry, Seth." He cried. "I didn't know. And you're right... I am being irresponsible, and I'm sorry."

Seth pulled back to gaze into his wife's watery eyes and took his face in his hands and kissed him. Dean cried more and wrapped his arms around his neck. It had been a long time since Seth had touched him like this since he spent more time gone to war than with him. He planned on enjoying it while he could.

When Seth began to pull away, he whimpered, holding onto him tighter. He didn't want Seth to leave again.

"Shh, it's alright, love. I'm not going anywhere." Seth smiled, kissing the top of his head, nose nestled in his blonde curls. He could never stay mad at his mate for long. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time now."

Dean looked up at him and asked. "What do you mean?"

"I have asked Randy to take over my place in the army for the duration of your pregnancy. He is the only one that I can trust with such a weighty responsibility. So, instead of me leaving you to go to battle, it will be him leading our forces. I am still king and will oversee his actions from here. But, most importantly, I will be here with you to watch our babies grow and to hold your hand during the birth." He smiled as he thumbed away his tears, his hand caressing his growing belly.

Dean gasped. "R-really? But… What about The Matrix? Will Roman still have to leave?"

Seth snickered. "Those humans and their commander can burn in hell for all we care. He handed over his position to Paige. She and Randy get along whereas Renee and Corey would be more at war with each other than with the humans. You, Finn, and our children are all more important to Rome and me than The Matrix will ever be."

Dean choked back a happy sob and practically leapt into his lover's arms, this time with tears of joy. "Thank you, Seth! I love you so much, thank you!" He cried. All Seth could do was laugh and spin his wife around, just like on the night when he proposed to him.

"You should have been in bed a long time ago, love." Seth chuckled, sitting down on the bed with Dean in his lap, kissing his uke on the cheek.

"I love you." He murmured, rubbing small circles in Dean's back. "I've made an appointment with your doctor for tonight to make sure that the kids are okay, so get some sleep. You need your rest."

"Okay." Dean said quietly as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He felt drained, and more exhausted than he usually did. He supposed it had something to do with being pregnant. He was tired all the time now, no matter how much sleep he got.

Eager to get into bed, he crawled underneath his covers and waited for his husband to join him. Once Seth was in bed, Dean instantly curled up against him, purring contently. Seth purred back in return, and leaning down, he gave his belly four butterfly kisses, one for each of his kids.

"I love you, Seth." Dean smiled as he drifted off to sleep, wrapped in his husband's arms.

"I love you, too."


	53. Chapter 53

**-Later on that night.**

Seth woke up to a strange sound. The king opened his eyes and turned to see his mate whimpering, his face scrunched in discomfort, his hand on his stomach.

"Dean?" He asked as he sat up, his voice full of worry as he firmly shook him a couple of times until his mate made a low noise and his eyes began to open. Sitting up as well, Dean looked around before he noticed Seth, eyes widening in some seconds before he remembered earlier happenings.

"Seth..." He mumbled, voice still sleepy.

"Is something wrong?"

Dean didn't reply, he seemed to think of an answer, but nothing came out of his mouth as he looked back at Seth.

"Ah!!" He yelped, his hands clutching his abdomen.

Seth was knelt by his side in an instant.

"Dean, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He quickly asked.

Dean just answered by taking his hand and placing it on his belly.

Then it happened again. Seth snatched his hand away, eyes wide and speechless. He looked into the watery eyes of his pregnant mate.

"S-Seth… Something's wrong, isn't it?" He cried, his voice full of worry as bloodied tears dripped down his face. Seth blinked at first, but a warm smile formed across his face. He placed a hand on his wife's cheek, thumbing away tears as he kissed the area gently.

"Shh, calm down, love. It's alright. Nothing is wrong." He reassured his distressed mate.

"But…" Dean sniffed. "I-I felt something. Something must be wrong with the babies, Seth."

Seth sat down beside his uke and kissed his lips to calm him down, his hand coming to rest on his round belly.

"I felt it too." He smiled warmly. "They're kicking, Darling."

Dean's eyes grew wide and he blinked. "Kicking?"

Seth nodded as he guided Dean's hand to where he felt one of the babies and waited.

Kick.

Dean flinched slightly but was struck speechless when he felt his unborn child moving beneath him.

"Seth, they're-" He gasped.

"I know." Seth smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Feeling better?" Seth asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah." Dean chuckled softly. "It scared me.. I didn't know if-"

"We will get through this together, love. Even if there are troublesome times ahead, I'll help you through this. We will spend the rest of eternity together, my Queen, making this planet suffer and having many children together." Seth interrupted Dean, soothing his anxiety. This calmed his uke down.

"I know." He purred as his lover pulled him close, until his head rested on his chest. Seth began to gently stroke his belly, earning a few additional kicks from one or more of his pups inside and even the content purring of his beloved uke.

"But, I have one condition." Dean asked after a moment of being lost in his thoughts.

"What is it, your Majesty?" Seth chuckled as he kissed his cheek.

"Once the children are born and once I've regained my strength enough to go to war with you." Dean smirked. "Leave Kevin Owens to me. I want to be the one responsible for getting rid of the last Guardian."

Seth blinked in shock and when he saw that wicked smile on his mate's face, it only made him love him more. Not long after he'd reunited with his mate, he read Dean's mind while he was asleep and found out what Kevin and his other former friends had done to him. Left him to rot in an underwater prison. If his wife wanted to get revenge on Kevin, then so be it. Heck, he'd bring that blasted Guardian's head on a silver platter to Dean if that's what he wanted!!

"Deal." Seth said after a while as he stood, taking Dean's hand to help him stand. "Come, you should be getting ready for your appointment."

After one very steamy shower scene together, Dean and Seth dried off and walked the halls of their palace home, waiting for the next hour to pass by before Dean's appointment, other vampires all bowed and moved aside whenever the Alpha pair passed.

"Do you think all of them are alright?" Dean asked worriedly, his hand coming to rest on his pregnant belly as he walked behind his husband.

Seth turned to face his mate, stopping Dean's forward motion, and kissed him full on the lips. Dean instantly closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. Seth always knew how to make him feel better. He was the one to break away from the kiss, earning a whimper from his wife.

"Don't worry, love." He chuckled as he placed his hands on the slight curve. "They have the blood of the Alphas running through their veins, so their stronger than most newborns. I can sense all of their vortex energies within you, so the good news is that they're all alive. They seem to be agitated because of your running, though, but other than that they are fine."

Dean sighed with relief, but winced in pain again.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "And they're using my insides for soccer practice. I guess it's their way of punishing me for running, huh?"

Seth smirked as the couple resumed walking. "It only seems fair."

"Do you think you'll get an ultrasound today?" He asked after some time.

"I don't know." He answered. "But, I hope so. Why?"

"I was hoping to see if we truly have a daughter in there or not."

"What's wrong with having all sons?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing at all, love." Seth replied hoping not to have offended his hormonal mate.

"It's just…" He began but shook his head. "Nah, never mind, it's not important."

"No, tell me. What is it?"

"It's just that I've always wanted a daughter." He smiled. "You've heard of that phrase _Daddy's_ _little girl_ , right?"

Dean nodded.

"I just want to have a little girl so that I can spoil her." He laughed. "You know, to see her take her first steps… To watch her play dress-up and teach her how to fly… And of course, to scare the hell out of her first boyfriend, and any others after that, and to watch her go to prom (with one of her brothers as a date, of course). I just want to give her and her brothers a normal and worry-free life that I never had."

"Seth Colby Rollins." Dean laughed, hands on his now _child-bearing_ hips. "Are you telling me that the _big bad_ Alpha Vampire King has a soft spot for baby girls?"

Seth blushed slightly, having been caught up in his rambling. All he could do was hang his head and laugh, softly saying. "Everyone has their weaknesses, love."

Dean snickered, but then, something caught both males' attention.

"Seth, do you hear that?" Dean asked, looking around for the source of the sound.

"Yeah, I hear it." He said caution as he became wary and stood protectively close to his mate.

Was that… Crying that he heard?

Dean, who was standing behind his husband, tapped Seth on the shoulder.

Seth glanced back at his mate to see Dean pointing just ahead of them. Seth looked and saw that the noise was coming from behind a pair of thick blood red curtains. The moonlight that slipped inside made is possible to make out a small figure curled up on the floor at the base of the ceiling high window.

Seth told Dean to stay put while he checked it out. Seth approached the window slowly and when the wind blew in from outside, the draperies moved to reveal a child curled up in a corner.

It was a little girl with long burgundy hair, she wore a purple dress with slippers, Seth cleared his throat to catch her attention, which made the girl jump slightly. She instantly looked up at the king, her glowing sea blue eyes wide and full of tears. She whimpered and tried to curl up more into the corner, scared of the stranger.

Seth slowly knelt down beside the crying child so as not to frighten her and softly asked.

"What's your name, little one?"

"L-Lucy." She managed to say.

"Well, Lucy, my name's Seth." He kindly smiled. "How old are you?"

The little girl sniffed and looked down at her fingers, she frowned in concentration. Seth just knelt there patiently while she tried counting. And Dean observed the whole thing.

"H-How many is this?" She asked, holding up three fingers on one hand and one on the other.

"That's one... Two... Three... Four." Seth chuckled, pointing to each of the child's fingers as he counted. "Are you four, Lucy?"

She nodded.

"So, tell me Lucy, where are your parents?"

At the mention of that, the child whimpered again and she ended up crying aloud. Dean panicked, not knowing what to do, but he was surprised at what Seth did.

"Shh, calm down, little one… Calm down." Seth whispered, having carefully lifted up the little girl into his arms. He held onto her and softly patted her back, whispering reassuring words into her ear as she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and cried her heart out. Dean was actually shocked.

How did he know what to do??

"Why are you crying, Lucy?" Seth asked, the child having calmed down some. The little vampire hiccupped as she rested her head on Seth's chest.

"My mommy and daddy don't want me anymore." She whimpered.

"Now, why would you say that?" The king kindly asked pulling the child back to look in her eyes, as if he was talking to... His own daughter. Dean gasped.

"Mommy said that she's going to have another baby." She sniffed as she rubbed away her bloodied tears.

"And you think that with a new baby around, they wouldn't love you anymore?" Seth asked. Lucy closed her eyes and let out a choked sob as she nodded in reply.

"Aww, Lucy." Seth smiled to the child as he petted her up. "Look, does your mommy have a belly like him?" He asked, pointing to Dean.

The little child blinked and leaned her head to the side to look past Seth's shoulder to the now blushing Alpha Queen. She turned back to Seth and nodded again.

"Lucy, listen to me." Seth said to the young girl. "Mommies and daddies may have more than one child, but they will always love all of their babies. Your mommy and daddy are probably worried sick about you. Your mommy is probably very sad right now because she can't find you."

"She's sad?" The child asked. "But why?"

"She's sad because she loves you and misses you. Having another baby doesn't mean that she or your daddy won't every stop loving you. And just think, you will be a big sister soon."

"Me?" The child gasped. "I'll be a big sister?"

Seth nodded with a smile. "Yes, and you will have a little brother or sister to help take care of. That is a big responsibility and your mommy and daddy will need your help. Do you think you can do that for me?"

The little girl giggled and nodded happily when Seth put her down.

"Come on, let's see if we can find your parents. But first." He said as he knelt down to the child's level and put her hair up on a pony tail, putting the red head band back on her head, thumbing away excess tears. "We want to look our best, now don't we?"

Lucy laughed and held two of Seth's fingers in her tiny hand as the king stood to lead the way. He looked over to his mate who'd been watching this entire time and smiled warmly, motioning for him to join them.

Dean walked beside his mate and Lucy in silence, smiling as he watched Seth engage in a conversation with the little girl. He could only imagine that being Seth with their own daughter. He certainly had the signs and patience of a good and caring father, from what he could tell.

After about 10 minutes of walking, they could hear frantic voices.

"Lucy? Lucy?! Lucy, where are you?!?!" Called out a woman's voice.

"Mama?" Lucy gasped when she saw a woman with the same colored hair as the girl and in her around the corner, the look of panic in her violet eyes, followed closely by a silver haired man with blue eyes, obviously the girl's father.

"Papa!" The child screamed happily, letting go of Seth's hand and running to her father.

"Lucy!" The male rejoiced, kneeling down to wrap his child in his arms, picking her up and twirling her around, earning squeals of joy from the child.

"I've been worried sick about you!" Her mother smiled as she was handed over into her awaiting arms.

"I'm sorry mama." The little girl smiled. Seth and Dean watched on quietly from a few feet away, smiles on both their faces.

"Where have you been, sweetheart?" Her father asked.

"Mr. Seth found me and told me that mommies and daddies can have more than one baby and still love all of them. He was really nice to me and brought me here." She happily explained, pointing to the Alpha couple. "He's going to be a daddy, too!"

The two parents gasped when they noticed they were in the presence of their monarchs. Both bowed immediately.

"Thank you very much for finding our daughter, your Highnesses. The father spoke for the two of them, making sure to keep the required distance between them and their superiors.

"Was she any trouble to you at all, my Queen?" Lucy's mother asked, noticing the male was with child as well.

"No, she was no trouble at all." Dean smiled, bringing his attention to the little girl. "In fact, I hope that one of my kids will be just like you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled and slipped out of her mother's arms to run over and hug Dean's knees. Dean chuckled and gently knelt down to give the child a proper goodbye hug. Seth helped his wife back to his feet and it was his turn to kneel down to the little girl's level.

"Thank you for bringing me back, Mr. Seth." Lucy smiled sweetly as she curtsied to the king.

"You're very welcome, my little lady." Seth smiled as he tilted his head in a bow.

"Come on, Lucy, it's time to go." Her mother called out. They were sure the Alphas had other matters to attend to. Lucy ran off, but she instantly stopped, as if forgetting something.

She then turned and ran back to Seth, catching the king off guard actually, giving him a big hug and a quick thank you peck on the cheek.

"Bye!" She laughed happily as she caught up to her parents. The family walked down the dark corridor together, happy to be reunited again.

Seth stood up beside his mate and smiled, his hand on his cheek.

"You know.." Dean laughed. "I truly do hope that we do have a girl, Seth."

"And why do you say that?" Seth asked as he intertwined their fingers, walking down the hallway together.

"Because I want to see you to do that all over again."


	54. Chapter 54

"These are their heads." Dr. Lynch pointed to four different areas of the screen. "And their hands... And here..." She moved the probe to a slightly different position on Dean's stomach so the overall image would be clearer. "The feet."

At three months now, things were a lot more distinguishable during the ultrasound scan, and Dean smiled as Seth, enthralled, let out a soft. "Aaww..."

Though still small, the fetuses could indeed be easily made out on the screen this time - little limbs and all, and their heartbeats, now picked up by the Doppler, were in a steady, comforting rhythm. Warmth filled them both and Seth pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek, eyes shining as he gripped his hand a little tighter.

The doctor smiled at them. "Now, do you want to know the exact genders of your babies?"

When she told them that they had three boys and a girl, the look on Seth's face resembled the face of a diabetic in a candy store. And Dean actually face palmed when his husband ran out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'M HAVING A GIRL!!!"

Once someone, meaning the biggest guard Braun Strowman, actually caught up with the ecstatic father and returned him to his highly embarrassed mate, the rest of Dean's doctor appointment went well. None of the babies were harmed and were growing nice and healthy, much to his and Seth's relief. But Dr. Lynch made sure to reprimand the blonde for being too careless. And Dean could only agree with her.

"I think it's time for you two to catch up on your reading." The young irishwoman smiled as she picked up a ton of books, dropping them in Seth's arms. The king fell over yelping from the sudden weight.

He got up and blinked, tilting his head curiously, as he read one of the front covers.

_The_ _Dos_ _and_ _Don'ts_ _of Male Pregnancies?_

"Trust me." She smiled. "It will come in handy."


	55. Chapter 55

"Finn!" Dean said as he and the other pregnant male sat in one of the many palace gardens one night, enjoying the fireflies that danced around them. Both Roman and Seth had been keeping some big secret from them for the past three weeks and were making their extremely curious wives wait outside, under PLENTY of Drone protection, of course while they put the finishing touches on their surprise.

"Hmm?" He asked, turning to the blonde.

"I realized that I've never asked you, but…" He began. "How did you and Roman meet?"

Finn blinked in surprise, but a soft smile grew across his face.

"Wow." He laughed. "That was ages ago, Dean... But.." He sighed happily. "I still remember it like it was yesterday."

"Well, for starters, I was born around the same time as Seth and Rome, during the High Middle Ages." He began. "I lived in a small village deep within the forest with other telekinetics. But, I had yet to master my powers. I was only 11 when my village was burned down and I was taken away from my parents, only to be placed on the Black Market. I was trained severely and eventually placed up under the category of pleasure slaves because of my... Remarkable Beauty... As the auctioneer once said. In the end, I'd had plenty masters and I was sure that no one would ever love me for me and would only see me as a sex toy." He sighed sadly.

But it turned into an eventual smile. "Then, one day my master at that time got rid of me and I was placed back on the auction again. This had happened to me more times than I could count and as always, I went to the highest bidder, which at that time was Roman."

"Roman took me to live with him and his mother Natalya and I stayed there for many years. And not once did he want me for sexual purposes. He said that he merely liked being around me and enjoyed my company." He happily smiled as he stroked his large belly over the sweater he wore. "During the time that I lived with Roman, I noticed that most of the time he would only venture out at night for some reason and sleep during the day. I found it weird but didn't seem to mind, so I merely changed my sleeping schedule to match his. Whenever he woke up, I woke up. And eventually, I fell in love with him and I knew he felt the same way... But, there were still others out there that wanted me all to themselves."

Dean listened on as Finn continued, a slight frown etched across his face. "One night, while Roman was away, I stayed at home waiting for him to return. Then, I heard footsteps downstairs and ran to meet my master, thinking it was him. But I was wrong."

Finn rested his hands on the soft grass beneath him, his glowing eyes turned heavenward as he continued on. "The next thing I knew I was waking up to a major headache and I soon found out that I was far away from home... And far away from Roman. But, to make a long story short, when I found out, it woke up something inside me. Never before had I used my powers, let alone did I know that I had any, and in a blind rage I killed everyone that stood in my way, including the man that kidnapped me... But, I wasn't able to get far because not too long after that, I could be found tied to a stake in the middle of town, about to be burned alive for being a witch as the humans kept calling me."

"And right when the flaming torch was about to be placed on the wood beneath me, Roman and about five others appeared to rescue me."

Finn blushed happily in remembrance. "It was the first time that I'd seen Rome in all his vampire glory and it only made me love him more."

"There you guys are."

Both ukes turned their heads to see their husbands approaching, each giving a smile to their mate. They walked over to their heavily pregnant mates and helped them stand. Then they tied blindfolds on their eyes.

"What's this for?" Finn asked, peeking through his.

"Ah-ah-ah. A surprise is a surprise, love, so no peeking!" Roman said. He was really cheerful at the moment, maybe a little bit too excited. Both semes held their mates' hand and carefully guided them down the hall to where their surprise awaited.

"Now?!" Dean asked impatiently after a few minutes.

"Can we look now?!" Finn asked as well.

"Not yet." Seth chuckled. "And calm down you two."

"Yeah." Roman agreed. "We don't want you two freaking out the babies."

"The babies are fine." Dean replied to his brother-in-law.

"Yeah, it's the freaked out daddies that we're worried about." Finn added.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

When the four crossed the doorframe Roman opened a door as Seth said. "You can take them off now."

When the two vampires saw where they were, they just gasped in shock, speechless. The four stood in the middle of a nursery. In the center of the room stood five white cribs, lined up side by side in a pattern of blue-pink-blue-pink-blue beddings, the blues being for Dean's sons and the pinks being for Dean and Finn's daughters. There were shelves filled with clothes and toys. Also there was a changing mat lying next to a cupboard.

On the floor were two giant warm and fluffy carpets, one pink and one blue, with a baby mats for the children to play. In the corner were two rocking chairs, one for each of the expecting mothers, and next to it a table with a lamp on top of it. All furniture was white and the accessories were either light blue or pink. Dean and Finn didn't know what to say.

"Seth.. Did you and Roman do all of this... By yourselves?"

"Well, with some help from Renee and Brie, who gave it a _woman's touch._ In the end the babies will need someplace to stay after they're born, right? So we wanted to surprise you two. I think it's nice to have everything under some sort of control, with a war going on and everything."

Dean approached one of the rocking chairs and picked up a pink teddy bear which was seated in it. His husband approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around his belly. Dean slowly turned around and gave his mate a passionate kiss. Finn did the same with Roman.

"Thank you, Seth, this all was a wonderful surprise…" He said looking at the his mate with indescribable love in his eyes. Seth replied with a smile and a kiss to his forehead.

"And you too, Roman." Dean smiled while walking over to the beta. He hugged his brother-in-law.

"You're welcome Dean." Roman smiled.

"The baby is happy too." Finn giggled. "She's kicking pretty hard. Seth, we're truly thankful about what you two did for us and I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Finn." Seth said.

"See you later guys." Dean said as he and Seth left the other two alone. Finn walked over to one of the pink cribs and placed his hand on it while placing the other one on his belly.

"Well little one... Soon you're going to be here by mine and Romie's side, sleeping in your own bed. Aren't you happy?"

A slight kick answered it. Roman went closer and place an arm around him. Hand on Finn's hand.

"I'd take that as a yes."


	56. Chapter 56

No less than a week after that, both Seth and Roman received phone calls that neither Alpha nor Beta wanted to take. There was, to be a small problem in the upcoming week, and Seth finally found the chance to tell him about it that morning as they got into bed. "...Roman and I have to see to a number of military matters during a conference this week. It's... Going to be with other vampire leaders around the world... And it's in Egypt... So we both won't be able to make it back until Friday, or maybe Thursday morning... But we'll be back here as soon as we can. Okay?"

Dean looked at him accusingly. "You're leaving me." The question was half a statement. "Again."

"Yes. Wait no!... I mean I'd love to be here... I know it's so sudden and I want to be here - and we both want to be here, I'm sure, but... We can't. At least not for this week."

"Can't you get Randy to do it?" Dean asked with desperation.

"I've already asked enough from him as it is, love, both he and Paige are still out on the warfront as we speak." He answered regrettably.

"Well, what about Renee and Corey?" He asked, his voice starting to crack up.

"They are coming with us as escorts, but the conference is strictly for Alphas and Betas. It's mandatory that I be there Darling, and you know I'd take you with me... But I can't take the chances."

He ran his hands through Dean's curly locks, but his mate tensed up. Seth was already feeling horrible. Here his mate needed him and yet there was nothing he could do about the duties as king that he still needed to attend to. 

"But I'll call love." He promised earnestly. "Every night, okay? And... If Finn's really that bad you could always call Natalya down for help and... For extra company, you know."

"Fine." Dean sighed. The upset was clear in his voice, however, and he turned around with a huff and refused to face him, already emanating a brooding aura of gloom and unhappiness.

Seth reached toward him. "Dean-"

"Goodnight Seth."

The king heaved a silent, heavy sigh. This was turning out to be a little harder than he'd thought. After a moment's deliberation he decided to take the risk and wrapped his arms around him from behind, hands coming to rest on his belly as he nuzzled into the crook of his wife's neck.

"I love you, Darling."

"Hmph." Came the disgruntled response. Dean didn't move, but then he hadn't tried to push him away either, so Seth supposed this was good enough, snuggled a little closer, and let themselves drift off to sleep.


	57. Chapter 57

So Seth and the others departed for Egypt to meet up with other Alphas and spent the week generally fretting and worrying some more. There was nothing to be heard from Finn, which was either a good thing or a very, very bad thing, and he was tempted to pick up the phone and call home once or twice mid-week when he had some privacy, but decided against it for fear that it would disturb Dean's rest and make him even crankier - or worse.

Renee and Corey noticed how he seemed a little distracted and asked him concertedly about it, but he managed to assure them things were fine, that it actually wasn't something they should be worried about, and that he would let them know if something was really wrong back home.

And so it was settled... The new and improved Natalya happily volunteered to help look after His Majesty during Seth's absence for the week, already even offering suggestions.

Dean was going to be just fine.

...Oh, but how very wrong Seth was. Monday did fly by without a hitch, but Tuesday...

Turned out to be one of the worst days of Dean's immortal life.

"No, I'm NOT all right!" He seethed, almost screaming into the phone when Seth rang. "That fucking panther ate my teddy bear from Tressa Park, your kids won't stop kicking, my back is killing me, and I can't sleep! I've thrown up THREE times since I woke up tonight, there was this freaking ENORMOUS spider in the kitchen, Diablo killed a sparrow and brought it into the bedroom, and - I've never felt more horrible in my entire life! And this is ALL HAPPENING BECAUSE YOU HAD TO GO AND GET ME PREGNANT! I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU!"

By the time he was done, Dean was indeed screaming and Seth had (figuratively) shrunk to about the size of a pea on the other end, since he had been shrinking back with each complaint, flinching more and more and now overwhelmed by the tidal wave of his wife's distress.

"Dean..." He finally managed, cringing. "Calm down-"

"Oh, I will. I can't wait to get these kids out of me, so I can murder you. Slowly. With big nine-inch long stakes. Do you know how many times I've had to visit the bathroom today?!"

He swallowed. How was he to handle this? "Okay, uhmmm... Is Finn there? Or Natalya?"

"Yeah Seth, I'm here." Evidently Finn had chosen that very moment to snatch the phone from Seth's pissed off mate. Seth made a mental note to thank him later.

"What is going on?" It was difficult to keep the frantic strain from his voice.

"Well, you're looking at how things were a couple of months ago - times three."

"That's..."

"It's everything Dean just said. Possibly worse."

Seth winced. "How are you holding up? What happened to... The Pikachu plushie you let him use? I thought-"

"He's grown out of it."

Well damn.

That was fast. "And... Natalya..."

"-is the only reason why the palace is still intact."

Seth sank his head into one hand. "That bad, huh?"

A small chuckle. "We'll survive. It looks like her methods are a lot more... Direct and practical."

As if on cue, Natalya's voice was now floating in from the background, stern and firm, though not raised. "...Dean. Get a hold on yourself, please. A bad day is still no reason to..."

"Is she lecturing him?" He asked incredulously.

"Quite. With a couple of her new lasers pointed at him, too."

"With WHAT?!?!"

Finn snickered. "I was just kidding about the last part."

Natalya seemed to be finishing what she was saying. "...How worried he must be - and you're not helping."

There was a short pause of silence, and then the sound of Dean murmuring helplessly. "God Nattie, I don't know... I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Or why I even -"

"...I think you'd better talk to him." Finn said, and the phone was transferred.

"...Dean?" Seth muttered.

There was the barest choke. "I'm sorry." His mate whispered. "I'm sorry, Seth- I didn't -"

"Oh God." Seth breathed, his grip tightening on the phone. "Don't cry Darling, please-"

It was so mundane a situation and so rare of Dean that Seth would have laughed, but he knew enough (especially from the baby books) about how emotionally stressful and upsetting the changes his mate was going through could be and - ah crap - he'd heard that sob, soft as it had been. Dean was really crying...

"Oh Dean..." There was nothing Seth wanted more in that moment than to rush back home, gather him into his arms, and hold him. "It's all right..."

"Great. Now they're both going to start balling their eyes out." He could hear Finn remarking from the other end. Seth ignored the high probability of his statement and fought down the swelling lump of guilt in his own throat.

"Everything's going to be fine, you'll see." He tried soothing gently. "It's normal, it happens. Almost all women -"

"I am NOT a woman!!!"

_Shit.. GODDAMMIT SETH SHUT UP!_

"I know, I know, of course not, I meant-" Seth ran a hand through his hair, taking the hair tie out. Something occurred to him then and he checked his watch. Time. There was still a little less than two hours before the next meeting would start, if he could just -

"Look. I'll come home right now, okay? They can do the rest of the meeting without me, but at least -"

"No." Dean's response was almost immediate. "No." He managed again, firmer this time despite choking back another sob. "Stay right where you are - that's an order. I'll... I'll be fine."

His husband pressed the phone closer. "...Are you sure?"

Dean let out a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm just... I probably just need to rest. My mind's a mess, my body's a mess. I'm not even sure why I..."

"I mean it, Dean. I could always get Roman to take my place in case I don't make it back on time..."

There was a sigh, though he was almost certain his queen had smiled at that image. "If you walk through that door right now, Seth, I won't guarantee you'll be walking out of it again anytime soon."

Seth chose to take the positive interpretation of that statement over the more morbid one. "Okay, okay..."

"Don't worry too much about me. I'm in good hands."

"...I know, I..."

"And... I don't hate you." He said softly.

The Alpha king almost laughed, if it weren't for the sudden welling of tears in his own eyes from the whole mixture of gloom, relief and longing which flooded him.

"I know that too." He whispered.

And perhaps Dean had smiled again then (he hoped he had) but then. "Natalya wants to speak with you."

"Alright."

Natalya took the phone and poured out a flurry of steady reassurance. "Don't you worry about a thing, Seth." She said, and that she would fix Dean a nice comforting bowl of chicken soup once all of this was over.

Seth didn't know where they would be without her and how else to thank her.

"By not worrying." She laughed. "Now go get yourself back to work. He's going to be fine."

"All right, mom, I will." Seth managed a smile which he was sure made the vampire even more. "Tell him I love him."

"Of course Seth."

And so they said goodbyes, and Seth clicked off the phone, sighed, and picked his crown back up. And tried not to worry too much.

He still decided to call again at sunrise for good measure - just in case.

In the meantime, however, there was much to be learn and done. He'd brought one of the baby books given by Dr. Lynch with him to pour over in his spare time, and he managed to pick up a ton more from the private royal library before he left.

Seth studied them diligently, going over pages in curiosity and taking note especially of sections headed **Advice for Fathers.**

By the end of the week there was an entire pile of books, magazines and manuals in the king's office, hiding behind his desk.


	58. Chapter 58

On Friday evening he finally decided it was safe enough to ring home - after all, he also needed to find out if there was anything in particular Dean or Finn wanted from the supermarket before he made his trip back...

There was, of course, already a special order placed at Pizza Hut for a truly ridiculous amount of pizza - topped with a truly ridiculous amount of stringy, melted cheese. Finn picked up the phone first, thankfully.

"You owe me a new Pikachu plushie!" He hissed.

But the rest of the week had been mostly bearable on the whole thanks to Natalya's _expert methods_ of dealing with a hormonal Dean, he said - aside from him polishing off the rest of the pizza before Finn had a chance to gobble it first.

"Please don't tell me we need another order for a truly ridiculous amount of pizza." Seth said with a touch of desperation. How their wallets - or rather, his wallet - was going to suffer...

"No blueberries."

"Blueberries?"

"If there's one thing that's been constant in his peculiar appetite pattern these few days, they're it."

Seth discerningly made a note on his list, right below Pre-natal Vitamins.

"Hold it, I think he's awake now. I'll ask if he wants anything else." A short pause and some muffled groggy, grumpy responses later, Finn came back on with. "Vanilla ice cream."

Seth made another note. "Got it.... Is everything okay there? He sounded quiet.."

"Oh, that's just the power of _MY_ plushie." He informed him, sounding just a bit too pissed and peeved with Dean.

"I still don't understand." Seth began protesting in confusion.

"Trust me, you don't need to. Deuces!"

A click, before he could say more. Seth put down the phone and sighed.

And then he stared at the pile of baby books and wondered if any of them had anything to say about such a bizarre... 

Bizarre...

What was the word?

Well, it was bizarre.

Perhaps he really was better off not knowing.


	59. Chapter 59

When he finally arrived back at the palace late the next night, Dean was still sleeping. Finn delightedly claimed his reward of pizza from his arms and proceeded to secure his treasure safely away somewhere just in case Dean's taste buds decided to call for more pizza again, not even caring that Roman was in the room at the moment.

Seth laughed at his brother's priceless expression, and meanwhile, found his love curled up and dreaming peacefully on their bed...

Finn's Pikachu squished in a cuddle between his arms.

Asleep like this, he was a picture of bliss, and Seth found himself smiling both in fondness, and relief that he at least seemed well-rested. Gently, he approached the bed and climbed on to it before planting a soft kiss to his cheek.

His mate stirred and turned, his frown at being woken dissolving into a warm smile as he realized who it was.

"Hey."

"Hey." Seth grinned back, bemused at the huge contrast of his behavior compared to when he'd last left the house. Whatever that plushie did for pregnant mothers at least seemed to be working. "I'm home -"

He'd barely finished the sentence when Dean pulled him down for a long, gratifying kiss.

...Which Seth was no doubt enjoying, until his wife suddenly bit down on his bottom lip.

Hard.

"Ow!" He pulled back with a surprised yelp.

"That was for leaving me alone with that insufferable witch for the entire week."

Seth decided to revise his theory on the Pikachu for the moment and protested wounded, rubbing his sore lip. "You chased me out of the palace the night that we had to leave and told me never to come back!"

"...I did, didn't I?" His wife mused for a moment, then scowled. "You could at least have called or dropped by a few days later."

"But... I was all the way on the other side of the world! And how was I supposed to know if you no longer wanted to skin me alive?" He was almost afraid to try to defend himself any further.

"True..." Dean looked thoughtful as he sat up. "Well, I suppose it's fine then, since you're here now." He smiled, pressing a quick, tender kiss to his lips, lapping up the blood from the wound. "Sorry about that."

Seth didn't know whether to start laughing from bewilderment or crying from confusion.

Dean looked at him evenly through half-lidded eyes, blinking once, twice. And then something growled, quite loudly, and Seth did end up laughing. "Breakfast?"

"Hm." Dean stretched briefly, showing off his four-month pregnant belly which made Seth smile with pride, and then got up in search of the aforementioned, leaving the Pikachu behind.

Seth paused and looked at the stuffed animal. It stared calmly back up at him. Very calmly. With it's usual docile, very innocent, very harmless expression.

"Are you going to return that to Finn?" He called after his uke.

"Don't you even _think_ about it."

Still somewhat perplexed, Seth picked it up and studied it long and hard. "What is it that makes you so special anyway?"

The Pikachu continued to stare plainly back, and said nothing. Seth sighed.

Meanwhile outside, Dean had stopped short on his way to the kitchen to stare at the small mountain of baby books now sitting on the coffee table.

_Seth has indeed outdone himself._

He thought with wry yet fond amusement. Those ought to serve for a good couple of months reading, at least...

He shook his head. Hungry. Food first. Especially while he wasn't throwing anything up. Now, if Seth had remembered to stock up on the cereal as well...

Oh yes, and there was ice cream, wasn't there?

His stomach growled again.

It took two seconds for him to reach the kitchen.

It took another two seconds for Seth to come strolling after him, Diablo now in his arms.

Diablo was a male panther Dean found while walking around about a month ago. It was injured, probably by a wandering hunter or a Matrix soldier, so he took it in and healed it with the intention of letting it go later. But somehow it didn't want to leave his side, so Seth suggested he keep him. Dean was wary around it first

Come on, it's a baby panther that can melt into the shadows. Who wouldn't be cautious?!

But it never made a suspicious move to attack. Dean guessed it was a way of thanking him. He shrugged and said he would keep it, but he couldn't figure out a name for it.

Brie originally wanted it's name to be Princess Buttercup Blossom von Yum Yum, to which Dean, along with some others, gave her the _You're not fucking serious?_ look.

Ugh for goodness sake, it was a boy!! She must have drunken some BAD blood that night.

And it took only two more seconds before Dean was blinking, nothing short of dumbfounded, at the dozen different colorful plastic bottles which had toppled out onto the counter when he'd emptied the first grocery bag.

"Seth, what-"

"...Pre-natal vitamins?" Seth offered a hopeful smile.

"...I can see that."

Diablo meowed.

"They... All seemed necessary, so I kind of... Just..."

"- Grabbed every single one of them. Yes, I can see that too." Dean sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He supposed he'd simply have to give them a look over later and decide which of them to actually start tak- aha, ice cream.

His train of thought now interrupted by the sight of the cooler bag, Dean reached eagerly for it, only to pull out, much to his disdain, a box of - "...Vanilla."

Seth looked up in the midst of setting Diablo back down on the floor before the cat could bite him AGAIN. "Didn't you say you wanted vanilla over the phone last night?"

**_Male Baby Book rule number One: The pregnant mother is always right._ **

"Vanilla.." Dean said, shaking his head, ignoring his justification. "Is the most unbelievably bland flavor you could have possibly picked up." He set the box down and placed his hands on the table. "Get me Pistachio. Or Rum and Raisin."

**_Male Baby Book rule number two: Never EVER try to argue with a pregnant mother, especially not during his first 3-4 months._ **

**Negative example: Seth Freaking Rollins.**

Seth frowned. "But I don't think there was any Pistachio... And there's alcohol in Rum and Raisin. The baby book said -"

Ah, yes, the Uke Baby Book did say that alcohol was inadvisable for expectant mothers. But you see, our poor innocent subject, Seth, also has yet to learn that the Baby Book can sometimes be about as contradictory as oil and water.

So now, as a result of this... Very tactful response of his - Dean went very, very silent and very, very still - and slammed his hand on the table as he glared as his husband with black eyes again of his.

**_Male Baby Book rule number three: If this happens, there are three options._ **

**_A) Compromise._ **

**_B) Advise him at your own risks._ **

**_Or C) Refer back to rule number 1._ **

Seth, bless his poor unfortunate immortal soul, fortunately opted for a cross between A and C. He took a step backward, swallowing hard. "I'll uh... Go get it now."

Now, some people would find it funny if they saw their king in a supermarket looking for ice cream. But with vampires, once their Alpha left the palace and if it didn't pertain to political or formal Matrix matters, they could care less. They just made sure to keep the required distance away from him as usual.

So, an hour and half hour later, Seth was still desperately combing the third supermarket for Pistachio-flavored ice cream because he wasn't going to let Dean have any amount of alcohol if his life depended on it (no matter how dead it was), and because the previous two supermarkets also didn't have the alternative option called Pistachio.

And perhaps it was just as well that he couldn't find it, because then Finn rang to say that Dean had changed his mind and wanted... Mint Chocolate Chip.

Seth bit back a sigh and rubbed a temple tiredly. "What are the chances that he'll change his mind again by the time I get back?"

"Good point.." Finn said. "Why don't you just get a pint of every single flavor? They're smaller, and that way, I can slowly finish up whatever he doesn't want." He could almost see him grinning over the other end.

"Isn't Roman supposed to be the one feeding and putting up with you?"

All Finn did was laugh. "Romie stepped out to go train, so now you're stuck with me too!!"

He was SO disowning his brother when he got back!

But it was a valid suggestion, and so Seth managed to procure a few more cooler bags and haul fourty-three different pint-sized tubs of ice cream back to the palace in his black Lamborghini. Living with a pregnant mate was turning out to be a very, very troublesome thing after all.

Dean had already eaten something else for breakfast that night while he was gone, of course, but the biggest reward of having to make that trip back for the mere sake of ice cream was the way his eyes quietly lit up and the way he then blissfully dug into one whole pint each of... Blueberry, and... Vanilla.

Seth didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

But, ah, how relieved he was then that he'd taken Finn's suggestion, never mind the fact that the little ice cream spree had cost him considerably and that Dean had eventually settled for vanilla again.

His uke's sheer delight was clear, and there was even a tiny little satisfied hum which escaped his throat as he finally polished off the last spoon, now looking absolutely contented.

"You know, at this rate you're only going to get-"

Seth nearly knocked over the table and two chairs in his frantic scramble to clap a hand over Finn's mouth.

_**Male Baby Book rule number four: Never, ever make negative comments about a pregnant mother's weight, or call him** _ **FAT.**

Seth, who fortunately had done his studying in this area, was already shaking his head at Finn in alarm, desperately trying to make his eyes communicate.

_No no no don't say it, DON'T say it, or we're all DEAD....... FOR GOOD!!!_

"Oh lighten up." Finn smirked, obviously disregarding his look of horror. "I'm just trying to have some fun."

Dean blinked un-amusedly at both of them, his spoon still poised gracefully in midair. "I know very well what he was going to say, Seth."

Seth wanted to crawl up under a rock.

WHY THE HELL DID ROMAN GET THE GOOD WIFE?!?!?!?!

But then Dean simply rose from his seat with his own smirk and a light. "We shall see about that, witch." And there was nothing more to that.

...Alright, so maybe the Baby Book wasn't always right about everything. That, or Dean was now plotting something devious and horrifically horrible. Seth chose to hope it was the former.

Thankfully the rest of the night did pass without too much mishap - there were only a couple more weird appetite demands, and many more little arguments with a pregnant Dean and a very pregnant Finn (which always made Finn cry, since he never quite seemed to win). But the blueberries, kisses, and cuddles from Seth (if Dean was open to receiving cuddles and/or cuddling back) helped to keep things more or less sane. And Seth remembered to make sure Dean started taking his pre-natal vitamins.


	60. Chapter 60

As the month went on, Seth took to fondling the large curve at almost every opportunity, often stroking and cupping it as he rested his chin on Dean's shoulder with a little sigh of content.

"Not so hard to believe now, is it?" He murmured to him with a languid smile as they lay curled up one morning, ready to fall asleep.

"Hhm." Dean breathed his affirmation, pressing their foreheads together to kiss him softly as one hand continued it's caress of the huge bulge that was their growing babies.

Their babies. There would be moments where Dean would still stop, and marvel with indescribable gratitude at where he was, how all this was even possible - especially after all that had happened...

And all that he'd done.

Their children were a miracle of their new lives bestowed upon them much like everything else in the past months - the very manifestation itself of how their lives had melded together, half his, half Seth's - a precious, precious miracle Seth had fathered and that he was now carrying within him.

There had never been a thought more humbling and warming, or terrifying and thrilling in his entire life.

Dean's hand rested at the nape of his husband's neck as he returned the kiss, slow and gentle like his husband's caresses, and after a moment Seth found himself whispering. "Do you think... I'll be able to hear anything...?"

There was a fluttering of blue eyelids as Dean opened them again, smiling as his hand moved to trace under Seth's chin. "Why don't you find out?"

So Seth shifted, carefully, and Dean moved a little to accommodate him as he slipped the black silk covers slowly aside. In the gentle sunlight that seeped in through the curtain, it made Dean's skin seem to glow, next to the firm rounding of his large stomach. Seth gave a loving lick to the belly, before letting his lips brush across his belly and bestowing a feathered, reverent kiss to the womb.

When he finally turned to press a ear gingerly against it, Dean's hands were running gently through his hair which was down, and Seth's gaze upward was met with soft baby blue eyes.

He'd just been curious and hadn't really expected to hear much, though, and the smile his wife gave him after reading his face told him that he hadn't been expecting anything exceptional either....

But there was the sound that the father had been waiting to hear... Besides just the cushion of water gurgling coupled with little noises being made by Dean's stomach...

He could hear their heartbeats.

A smile etched across his face as he listened intently. It was a moment he would cherish for eternity.

Everything was just wonderful, and Seth smiled back and turned slightly to brush another kiss on his belly, purring with content. Then he shifted to find a more comfortable position and closed his eyes as he continued to listen. There was a soft laugh from Dean as his hand continued to lovingly stroke his head, and Seth let the rhythmic heartbeats of his children and their constant motions slowly lull him to sleep.

"Seth?" Dean asked eventually.

"Hmm?" The groggy father managed to ask.

"What was your meeting about in Egypt?"

The Alpha king yawned, flashing his pearly whites, before sleepily answering:

"We've finished the construction of the Space Vortex Colony and are almost complete with The IBLISS Trigger... That way, we can finally win the war."

"Huh?" Dean blinked. "What are you talking about?"

All Dean got was a soft snore from his sleeping mate.


	61. Chapter 61

"Tell me, Dean." Seth asked his mate some time later as they walked through one of their busy military hangars in their fancy royal attire. "Do you know the true reason as to why The Matrix hasn't stopped the war with us after all these centuries?"

"Because they're a bunch of sore losers?" His wife replied.

"No." Seth chuckled. "It's because of that."

Dean frowned when Seth pointed to the ring on his finger.

"Why would The Matrix want my wedding ring?" He asked, holding the item close to his heart.

"Because it's not just a wedding ring." His husband admitted.

Dean blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The rings that you and I wear are actually warp rings. They have been passed down through my family line for countless generations. They enable us to travel to the all the dimensions where vampires rein supreme and... I must admit that I haven't been entirely honest with you." Seth confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I am not a mere king, Darling... Since you and I possess the warp rings I am the Ultimate Alpha, which entitles me as the Emperor of all vampires, instead."

"But... Isn't that the same thing?" His wife asked, raising a brow.

"Not exactly." He replied. "A king rules over a kingdom that consists of various countries, whereas an emperor rules over an empire that consists of various kingdoms, which means that all the other vampire kingdoms here on Earth and those in other Vampiric dimensions are under our rule... And under your command." Seth added before a smirk formed on his face. "Congratulations love. By marrying me, you became the most powerful being in over 300 dimensions."

(Oh, if only Seth knew what that just did to his wife's ego.)

"Our titles as Ultimates give us the power to rule over all other Alphas and their kingdoms, regardless of what dimension they are from. Yet this power comes with a price. It is our responsibility to make sure that all those under our reign, both in this dimension and beyond, are well-protected. The Matrix wants our rings so that they can jump from one dimension to the other, to kill off all of our kind until there are no vampires left in the universe. Just like Owens is the Guardian of the Master Vortex Shard as the Ultimate pair, we play the role as Guardians of the Rings. When we guard the rings, we in turn, guard our dimensions. You and I are the first and last line of defense when it comes to protecting all of our worlds. That is why neither side has backed down since the war began, and it is why I must finally bring this to an end. If The Matrix were to get through us... Then all hope is lost."

"Then, how do you plan on stopping them once and for all?" Dean asked, eager to get into battle more than ever.

"With I.B.L.I.S.S." He smirked evilly.

Right when Dean was about to ask yet another question, Nia approached.

"Good evening, your Majesties." The scientist bowed. Both males bowed their heads in return.

"Any progressions on our equipment?" The king asked.

"As a matter of fact, sire, there is." She replied, giving him a look that only he would understand. "He's here."

Seth looked at her in surprise. "He is? How long has he been here?"

"He arrived less than an hour ago and requests your immediate audience." She answered as she turned to lead the way.

"Seth, who is she talking about?" Dean asked.

"Jericho." Seth said with a sharp fanged smile.

The walk to the next hangar over didn't take long, but it wouldn't have taken half as long if Dean didn't have four kids holding him down. His back pains were getting worse and worse and it was getting harder for him to walk. And he still had two months to go!

Once inside, they made sure to find the heavily pregnant male a place to rest. Taking an elevator high up to the observation deck, an exhausted Dean was able to finally take a seat near the window. He panted slightly as he buried his face in his arms on the desk in front of him.

"Is he alright?" Nia asked with concern.

"Are you alright, love?" Seth asked worriedly when he knelt down beside him, rubbing his lower back as he sent small waves of red vortex energy through his mate to help ease away the pain.

"Yeah." Dean weakly chuckled, resting his head in his hand. "It just took a little out of me, that's all."

"Is there anything that I can get for you, Dean?" Nia asked.

"Something to drink would be nice." He sighed, wiping away sweat with one hand as the other stroked his swollen belly, calming the kicking babies inside. Nia immediately left and returned less than 2 minutes later with a bottle of ice cold water for the queen, which he happily accepted. She then left to find the doctor.

"Are you sure you're alright, Darling?" His mate asked as he stood, hugging his uke close.

"Mm-hmm." Dean smiled, letting out a content sigh after drinking most of the refreshing liquid. "It's just getting harder for me to do things on my own."

"That's what you have servants for." Seth chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He laughed.

"So, tell me Seth." Dean said as his husband pulled up a seat beside him. "What else is there that I need to know? What is this Space Vortex Colony thing, for starters?"

"Remember when I said that I wanted our children to grow up and have the normal, worry-free life that I never had?"

Dean nodded.

"Well, I plan on making that possible.... But not here on Earth. The SVC is a large vessel that has been created and designed to hold every single vampire on this planet and do you know why?"

Dean shook his head as Seth placed his hand on his.

"Because we're moving, love." He smiled.

"Moving?" Dean gasped. "To... To where?"

"To our new home, love." Seth answered. "Back when I first started using the warp rings, I came across a dimension where there is a planet that's nearly twice the size of Earth and it's practically identical to this one. The only difference is that vampires and humans get along."

"You're joking." Dean said in disbelief.

"No, my queen, I am dead serious. I've called it _Planet Earth Z_ and it is simply a Vampiric paradise." Seth exclaimed. "Vampires are the dominate species there and have been for countless millennia. And instead of hunting down the humans, the people actually donate their blood in order to maintain the peace. Other than that, the humans live happy, normal, worry-free lives. And this has been going on for countless millennia, as well. And the best part about it is that they have no current Alphas and no Matrix solders"

"Seth, that's... That's amazing!" Dean laughed, he couldn't believe this!!

"I know it sounds too good to be true, love, but it's all real. I've paid a few visits there myself over the past centuries." Seth smiled as he rubbed his uke's swollen belly. "That is where I want to raise our unborn children as well as the ones that will follow. And I'm not leaving anyone behind. As Ultimate, I will not abandon my people in this dimension for my own personal pursuits. If I am leaving planet Earth, then my people are coming with me. By the time this generation of vampire newborns, everyone will be settled in and their children, including ours, will all grow up never knowing about The Matrix."

It took a while for Dean to let all this new information sink in. He was being given a second chance at true happiness. Their children would grow up in a world free from danger and harm's way, surrounded by loving friends and family for a never-ending eternity.

What more could a mother ask for?

"So, are you with me on this?" Seth asked.

Dean placed both his hands on his mate's and with a smile he answered. "As always, Sethie."

"Your Highnesses." Nia said from the doorway, catching the males' attention. "It is my extreme pleasure to introduce you to Dr. Jericho."

"Hello Doctor." Seth stood and greeted as the male entered the room.

"Good evening, my lord." He replied, shaking the Alpha's hand.

Dean gasped.

_A human being??_

Dr. Jericho was an human being. He had blonde long hair but with black markings on his skin after a freakish accident as he said. On his forehead rested a swirling pattern. The once blue of his eyes were now black with yellow irises and black slits. He wore black glasses, a black royal shirt and pants along with a silver belt with a crescent moon symbol on the buckle and a black cape with horizontal white and black stripes on the inside, which was held by a golden clasp inscribed with an identical symbol. And his forearms and lower legs were covered with black sleeves adorned with larger Warp Rings, while his hands and feet are wrapped in bandages like a mummy.

The doctor's attention then came to the other male in the room.

"Ah, this must be your uke that you were all worried about during the meetings in Egypt." He assumed.

"You are correct." Seth replied.

"And I can see why you were so worried." He said as he approached where the very pregnant male sat. Dean instinctively wrapped his arms around his belly, since the male's strange appearance scared him a little. Seth placed a reassuring hand on his mate's shoulder. The doctor took no offense at the mother's reaction and merely smiled.

"I have heard much about you, my Queen, and congratulations. It's an honor to finally meet you." He said once Dean calmed down and finally shook his hand.

"Likewise, I'm sure." He smiled.

"So, tell me Jericho." Seth said. "How is the progression on the I.B.L.I.S.S. Trigger coming along?"

"I.B.L.I.S.S. is up and running and the Trigger is complete." He smiled with much pride.

"What's the I.B.L.I.S.S Trigger?" Dean asked.

"The Trigger is a device used to control I.B.L.I.S.S." Nia commented.

"Well... What's I.B.L.I.S.S.?" He then asked.

"I.B.L.I.S.S is a form of nuclear warheads." Dr. Jericho replied. "It is a bomb of an unknown type, developed using artificial Vortex Shards to cause a tremendous collapse effect obliterating all matter within it's area of effect. It has the destructive power of a hundred mega-collapse effects and is reinforced with Vortex energy by forty units. It's range is at least 30,000 meters within a cylindrical zone, preceded by a 10,300-meter radius spherical zone, and a tertiary range of 50,000 to 80,000 meters."

Dean looked at the scientist as if he'd just grown two additional heads.

Seth chuckled at his wife's expression, and translated for his mate. "I.B.L.I.S.S. is a nuclear warhead created by Dr. Jericho, Darling. It's very much like a Vortex Blast, only it's much, much bigger. It wipes out everything in it's path, both organic and man-made. One warhead has enough power to stretch over a radius of 50 miles in diameter and reaches at least 18 miles in the air. With over 500 warheads in our possession, we will easily win the war."

"Precisely." Dr. Jericho smirked. "I believe that the The Matrix organization should be _purged by fire_. And what better way to do that than with a good, old-fashioned explosion?"

"Do you really think it will work?" The queen asked.

"Oh, we know it works, my Queen." The doctor replied with pride as he walked over to a computer monitor, typed in a few codes, and pulled up a file on-screen. "Take a look for yourself."

Seth helped his wife up, who was having difficulty doing so, and Dean walked over to the computer.

"You see that?" Seth asked behind him as he pointed to a spot on the monitor.

"Yeah..." Dean said, his brow furrowed in concentration, looking at nothing but a GINORMOUS crater in the middle of a desert, a perfect circle where it looked like the area had been cut from the landscape. "What is that?"

"Those were the Great Pyramids of Giza." Seth smirked.

Dean's eyes grew wide in shock and he was rendered speechless.

_What the fuck?!?!_

"But not anymore." Dr. Jericho grinned evilly. "We experimented by dropping one of the I.B.L.I.S.S warheads while we were in Egypt and we got the desired result."

"The reporters still can't figure out what happened there to this day." Nia jumped in. "Some are even saying that it's a sign."

"A sign of what?" He asked.

"A sign that this war is coming to an end." The Alpha king smirked evilly.

Dean looked back at the screen once more before a creepy, eerie, wicked smile etched across his face.

"Well then... What are we waiting for?"


	62. Chapter 62

The night rose grey and rainy with the moon hidden within dark clouds. At the vampire palace, on the second floor from the top, lived Roman and Finn.

Finn was very pregnant and had grown to an enormous size and due at any moment. Roman was losing it. The Beta now never left the room, let alone the palace, unless it was to get something his mate wanted. Not when any day his child could come.

In bed, Roman sat up, silently watching over his dear mate. He watched as Finn slept and breathed in and out with his stomach moving a bit under the large red shirt he wore, showing the baby kicking and stretching it's legs.

Roman, who was curious, very much like a child, wondered how he could sleep like that.

Silence was broken by thunder and a whip of lightning tore across the sky, waking Finn in fright.

"Rome?" He cried out as he rose quickly, his back not liking the sudden movement and shot a pain up his back, causing him to groan and placed his hand on it.

"It's ok... It was only lighting." Roman calmed down his mate. Breathing out of relief, Finn looked down to his stomach and rubbed it tenderly.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" He asked, stroking his mate's fragile stomach.

Finn sighed and replied. "Yeah, just got up a little too fast and she didn't like it." Patting his stomach, he smiled.

"Do you mind getting me a few coffee doughnuts and a glass of chocolate milk? I'm hungry..." He looked at his husband and gave a smile, his hand remaining on his stomach so as to say that the baby was hungry, too.

Roman nodded and cautiously stood to his feet, not wanting to cause too much movement on the mattress to cause discomfort to his mate. That's the last thing he wanted to do to him. As he walked into the kitchen, he looked back into the bedroom.

Being that both the Alphas' and Beta's bedrooms were actually suites and the bedroom was very close to where the kitchen was, Roman had an excellent view of his wife. Just seeing Finn sit there with his huge stomach made him think of something bad, which he never intended to do. As he finished getting his pregnant mate's snack, Finn made an attempt to get to his feet.

Taking a breath, he tried to sit up straight which was impossible to do since his large belly was in the way. With much effort, he managed to get on the edge of the bed. It was hard for him to get his balance and to gain footing to stand, but he got it.

Starting to waddle, Finn held his belly and made his way to the kitchen where Roman was. Making his way back and walking through the doorway, Roman saw Finn waddling.

"Finn! Go sit back down!" Putting the box of doughnuts and glass of chocolate milk down on the kitchen table, he went to his mate and helped support him. "You need to go back to bed and rest. I don't mind getting you your snack."

His wife only smiled and gave a small laugh. "Romie, I'm fine. I just want to stretch my legs, they're starting to get stiff." But he remained his firm hold on his uke.

"No. You haven't listened to me at all recently. Please save me some headaches and just take it easy? Our daughter is due very soon and the one thing I don't need is you doing something excessive."

Once more, Finn gave a small smile and kissed Roman on the cheek. He then took his husband's hand and placed it on his huge stomach. "See, she's fine. She wants me to walk around, Rome." Walking to the kitchen table, Finn found the usual chair he sat at and started to lower himself down.

Sitting became a problem ever since he entered his fourth month. Roman, sat down across from his mate who started to eat. Another whip of lighting cracked the sky, louder than before, causing the lights to dim off and back on.

"Quite a storm today." Roman commented as he crossed his arms.

Finn stated before picking up another doughnut. "Yeah and I sure hope it ends soon... But judging by the weatherman, he says it'll last all week."

As the two sat in silence, a sudden knock at the door was loudly heard. Roman went to go answer.

"Now, who on earth can this be so early?" He wondered.

Opening the door, he saw Seth, Dean, Renee, and Corey standing in the hall.

"Morning, Roman, can we come in? We came by to check on Finn." Seth asked. The Beta let them all in. The last one to enter was a very sleepy Corey, still in his pajamas, and was highly pissed that his sister woke him up so early.

The pregnant uke heard his friends' voices and before he knew it, Dean, Seth, Renee and Corey walked in. "Hey guys, Seth, Dean!"

Seth made his way towards Finn. "Hey Finn." He said as he sat down next to his brother-in-law. "So when is my niece going to get here?"

The pregnant male rubbed his stomach. "In a week or so… Well, hopefully anyway."

Dean then said happily. "I'm pretty sure you and Roman are as ready to be parents as Seth and I am!"

"Yeah, but you still have two more months to go." He laughed. "We're both looking forward to meeting the baby… And your babies, too, Dean."

From within, the baby started to grow restless and hungry once more. She gave her mother a hard kick to the ribs.

"OW!"

In an instant, Renee stopped bickering at her peeved brother and turned her complete attention to her best friend. "Finn, is it time?" She asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Finn looked up and gave a smile. "It's okay. It's just the baby, she's kicking me pretty hard!" His stomach growled. "Also I'm starving!"

"I can cook something for you, if you'd like." Renee suggested.

"You would?" Finn asked, to which she happily nodded. "Thanks Renee!"

"Don't mention it, I'll fix us all something." She giggled before asking. "If it's alright with you, Roman?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders and said. "Take whatever you need."

As Renee cooked her brother and best friends some breakfast, Roman decided to meditate. He removed himself from the area and went into the family room which was on the other side of the kitchen and very quiet and dark.

Finn watched as his mate sat in the dark room, trying to concentrate. Wanting to be with him, he tried to get up. His legs trembled as the weight of his child held him down.

Corey looked at Finn who tried desperately to stand. "Um Finn, I don't think it's a good idea to be moving so much. You should sit down."

"It's okay, Corey. I'm fine!" Watching his friend stand very cautiously and lightly start to waddle towards his mate, Corey made sure to keep a close eye on him.

Sensing his mate, Roman opened his eyes and turn his head over to see him gently make his way towards him. Slowly, Finn lowered himself into one of the armchairs. 

"You alright love?" He asked.

"Yeah." His wife sighed with a smile. "I just wanted to know if you were alright. You seem stressed."

"You need to stop worrying Finn…" The Beta smiled. "I'm perfectly fine. You on the other hand, need to eat and rest. All the energy you are spending up on your feet and following me around is supposed to be saved and used for your body to be getting ready to have our baby."

Finn chuckled and looked at his mate. "I think you're the one who worries too much."

Roman stated. "I have a very good reason for it!"

"And what would that be?"

"My only love and my only child… Don't you expect me to be protective? The last thing I need is to lose both of you." He began to become paranoid and the harsh rain began to make itself known as it thrashed itself hard on the roof and window.

Deep down inside, Roman wanted the rain to end. This would be the worst weather to give birth in and there was no way they could make it a hospital in time…

Looking at his mate's stomach, he crossed his fingers and hoped that his soon-to-be baby girl would wait a bit longer.

"Breakfast is done!" Renee called from the kitchen. Roman helped his very pregnant mate up and into the kitchen.

The pregnant man lowered himself back down to see a huge plate in front of him. Immediately he dug in, devouring it in minutes.

Finn was of course going to eat more since he was carrying a kid. And this was the way he always ate. Lucky for the happy couple, he knew how to cook. But in his last months of pregnancy, he ordered out or had one of the servants cook for him since he could no longer bend down as well and stand up for very long.

Just as everyone was finishing their meal or full plate…

It happened.

"Ow…" Finn groaned and wrapped his arm around his stomach. A pain started in his stomach and made itself around his back and pelvis.

"Finn!" Roman shouted. He rushed to his side as his mate clenched his teeth.

He put a hand to his belly. "Is everything alright, love?"

Shaking his head no. "Just a really strong cramp… I never had them like this before…" Before Roman could ask any more questions, Finn doubled over in pain and cried out. "I think the baby's coming!"

Dean and the others gasped. Quickly, Roman took a hold of his mate and rested his hand upon Finn's huge stomach. He could feel the child squirm and twist within. As well as his mate's belly contracting against his hand. 

It was time.

Started to slightly panic, Renee exclaimed. "Oh, we have to get you to a hospital." Then she looked out the window and realized the darkness and the rain down-pouring. "But the weather!"

Turning to Corey who was swallowing a mouthful of bacon, Roman asked. "Corey do you think you can transport us to the hospital?" It was a chance asking.

With his cheek puffed up with food, he answered. "Yeah I think so, I don't know… I mean the rain is so hazy and thick and we could end up in the cold rain instead of the hospital, but we could give it a try." He swallowed.

Roman hated the bad side of the outcome. It would risk his mate to getting extremely ill and having a high chance of killing both Finn and the baby. When he looked back down at his mate, he saw him bite his lips as his belly gave horrid pain into his body. "Finn, do you think you can have the child here?"

Finn managed to say, while in pain. "I-I wanna stay here..."

"It's settled. Renee, call Dr. Lynch. Seth, Corey, help me get Finn into the bed." Finished his last plate, Corey got up and he and Seth went over to his pregnant wife and Roman, leaving Dean and Renee in the room.

Together, the three of them heaved him up to his feet once his first contraction ended, guiding his feet out of the kitchen and to his room, letting him support all his weight on the two of them. Finn started to moan quietly as the contraction started to simmer away. Eventually, they got him to the bed where Roman started to assemble the pillows and sheets to where he knew his mate would be the most comfortable in.

The pregnant male was soon lying in bed underneath several comforters, and pillows supporting his back and head.

Ten minutes later, the same pain whipped his body through again, only a bit stronger. Roman looked at Finn who clenched to the covers in pain from the contraction.

Taking his mate's hand, he held it tenderly while he rubbed his shoulder, saying that he's right here and he's not alone in this. Finn lay with his mate and Corey sat on the edge of the bed, helping in any way possible. 

The contraction ended which made the uke able to rest for ten minutes before it started again.

Corey left the room when he heard Renee call and soon then came back into the room. He went next to Roman and nudged him to get his attention.

He turned towards Corey with slight disdain in his face. "What is it?"

The Omega offered up a heating pad and said. "Renee said this would help Finn."

The Beta went silent for a moment. He smiled and gratefully took the pad from Corey. "Thanks Corey." He then looked at his dear mate and offered the item to him, to see if he wanted it or not. However, Finn tugged at the pad to be put over his belly which Roman gently placed it.

The warmth did seem to ease the contraction's pain and it made Finn easier to get through. He knew that any release of pain was worth it, even though it made it feel like he was bring ripped apart from the inside.

Seth looked at his friend, as he began to breathe hard to cope with the pain. The contractions were no longer 10 minutes apart but more like 7 or 8.

Looking at Roman, he suggested. "Rome, while the contractions are still minutes apart, why don't you get some towels so when it's time you don't have to rush to get them?"

Seth was right. He didn't want to be out of the room looking for something when Finn is ready to push. He left the room and headed straight for the upstairs closet where the towels were kept.

Time seemed to grow shorter and shorter as he became more and more nervous.

Since he had never seen a male birth, and much less did he ever have to help with a birth, he became nervous and forbidden thoughts crossed his mind.

What if the baby fell ill due to too much time?

What if she were mishandled?

What if he killed her during the birthing?

Oh how Roman hated himself to think such thoughts.

As he taking down some towels from the shelf, he heard his wife's tired, and painful scream. Quickly, he grabbed what he had which were about 5 towels, and went right back to the bedroom where his mate was awaiting him. In the bedroom, Finn had finished a contraction and wanted to talk to his mate about something while he had the small break.

"I'm here…" Roman stated. He placed the towels on the edge of the bed where Renee sat beside him. That's when Seth noticed that someone was missing from the room. 

Where was his mate?

Seth left the bedroom and found Dean sitting curled up quietly in a corner, his eyes wide and nearly as pale as Finn.

"Dean?" He asked, rushing to his side and kneeling down beside his wife. 

"Darling, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, as Dean wasn't looking very well. Dean finally blinked and looked at his husband with fear in his eyes as he asked in a whisper. "S-Seth… W-What's going on?"

"Finn just went into labor." He replied.

"And t-that's…" He swallowed hard. "That's going to be… M-me in two months… Isn't it?"

"Yeah." Seth said, wondering why Dean was asking the obvious. Dean gasped with fear.

"I can't do this." He choked out. 

Just then, another pain-filled cry from Finn could easily be heard. Dean cringed at the sound, covering his ears with his hands, and his now tear-filled eyes instantly grew wider than ever. 

Seth blinked in shock as Dean's breathing grew erratic and his eyes became unfocused.

"I c-can't do this." He repeated, just barely heard, as he began to hyperventilate. Seth mentally cursed as he hadn't seen it sooner. 

Dean was having a panic attack.

"Dean… Dean look at me." Seth immediately said, cupping each side of his mate's trembling face. "Dean, you have to calm down. Look at me and try to calm down for me, alright?" But to Dean, it was like Seth wasn't even there. He clamped his hands over his ears as he cried. He tried to curl up more, but his pregnant belly was in the way. 

"I can't do this… I can't do this." He repeated again and again in between pants. If he kept this up, he would pass out for sure.

"Corey!" Seth shouted as he held his wife close.

"What?" He asked, running into the room. Then he noticed the problem. "What's wrong with Dean?"

"Finn's birth is scaring him and he's starting to panic." Seth replied. "Tell Roman that I have to leave and once I've calmed him down, I will come back to check on how Finn is doing."

"Got it." Corey replied as he ran back into the bedroom to relay the message. 

Just then, Seth felt a slight grip on his arm. He looked to see Dean gaze at him one time before his watery eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went unconscious. 

"Dammit!!" He cursed. "Vortex Shard, Ignite!" 

After they transported back into their bedroom, Seth gently placed his pregnant mate on the bed and tried to wake him.

"Dean.. Wake up." He whispered as he gently shook his shoulder. No response, so he tried shaking him a little harder. Dean was as silent as ever.

"Dean, wake up!!" He nearly shouted because he was so worried.

"AAAHHH!!!" Dean screamed as he sat bolt upright, letting out a yelp since his quick movements hurt his back. He panted heavily as he looked around frantically until he laid eyes on his worried mate.

"S-Seth…" He whimpered as his husband instantly came to hold him in a tight embrace, he instantly clung to him as if his immortal life depended on it. With Dean's body pressed so close to his own, Seth could easily feel the babies moving around restlessly within his wife. He hoped all of them were alright.

"Shh… It's alright love." He whispered into his mate's ear as he gently rubbed his aching back. "Everything's going to be okay."

Dean thought back to what just happened and it scared him so badly. It only reminded him of what was in store for him two months from now.

Only his pain would be stronger than Finn's and he'd have to go through it four times! All he could do was wrap an arm around his belly and cry himself to sleep in the protective arms of his mate. 


	63. Chapter 63

"Rome... I just remembered... We haven't picked out any names..." Despite how exhausted he was, Finn gave a small smile. "We've been so distracted with the nursery and for Dean's and my wellbeing, I completely forgotten..."

Before his mate could reply, there was a loud knock at the door and Dr. Lynch was let in as Renee came with a huge bowl and several washcloths. 

"I have the boiled water!" She said as she placed it on the floor next to the bed. Then, she placed a cool cloth on Finn's forehead. "I put these in cool water and then put them in the fridge for a bit. So they are nice and cold."

"Thanks Renee...." He thanked. "As I was saying... Roman, do you have any ideas for names for the baby? Since we have a daughter... What would you want to name her?

Just as things settled, Finn had another contraction. He cried out again and immediately his mate held onto his hand as he squeezed.

A whole 24 hours had passed and there has been very little process. Finn's contractions had been from being 7 minutes apart, now to 4, and he was 5 centimeters dilated. It was going to be soon, hopefully a few more hours.

Not only that happened, but the storm going around, was getting worse. Each hour, more strikes of lighting was heard, and the louder the thunder was. Roman was glad he didn't take the risk of transporting his mate to the hospital.

Seth had returned as promised once Dean had fallen asleep. But Roman knew that since Dean needed his brother more than ever at a time like this, Seth didn't need to stay. He was as equally worried about Dean and his children as he was with his own wife and child at the moment. So once he was assured that everything was fine, with that, Seth returned to his mate.

"Roman, let's talk about names, it'll keep my mind off the contractions..." Finn urged. He wanted to be distracted somehow, and thought coming up with names would be the perfect thing.

Roman settled next to his mate.

Soon Finn stated. "I always liked Crystal for a girl..." He saw the interesting look on his mate's face. "It reminds me of when you're in your other form... And we could always call her Cryssie for short if you want?"

"That's a beautiful name..." That comment from his husband made Finn give a teary smile. Even through contractions, he still looked happy. He knew the pain was only part of having a bundle of joy, something he wanted very much. "Crystal it is then."

Renee saw this, and exclaimed. "You know Roman, if you really want to help, why don't you rub his back? You know... To help ease away some of the pain."

Before Roman could move, however, a very strong contraction hit him causing him to clench his teeth and lean forward a bit in pain.

Holding his mate's hand, Roman gently rubbed his mate's back. Corey jumped back and watched as his friend cringed in pain. He didn't want to get in the way. Renee calmly tried to help Finn who was trying to control his breathing while Dr. Lynch got everything ready. "Shh it's ok, it's ok, it's almost over."

Finn breathed hard and held to his stomach that seemed quite restless now. 

"Check to see how much I'm dilated." Finn managed to pant out to his mate. Confused, Roman didn't know what to do. He went between his mate's legs and lifted the blanket only for his face to turn pale and to look away in disgust.

"Let me check." Dr. Lynch said nicely. Gently, she gestured the Beta to move over a bit. The contraction was getting slightly stronger and a couple tears ran down the pregnant male's cheeks. 

"Finn, you're 7 centimeters dilated. Just a suggestion, but I think you should try sitting on the edge of the bed and spreading you're legs apart." The doctor advised.

"How would that help?" Roman asked.

"It will help stretch the pelvis and then the contractions will get stronger which speeds up the process." The young doctor said.

As much as Finn didn't want the contractions to get any stronger, he did want this over with. So he began to sit upright and of course couldn't get lean forward very much since his giant stomach in the way. Going behind his mate, Roman helped him sit up. With utter care, he rubbed the tears from his mate's eyes.

"It'll all be over before you know it, ok love?" More thunder cracked the sky in two and lighting whipped itself through the black dark clouds. The contraction ended once more and Finn took a breath of relief.

"Did the contractions end?" Dr. Lynch asked seeing the relaxed look on the male's face.

He nodded. "Yeah... I think they're getting closer apart, though..."

"The stopwatch says 4 minutes apart..." She commented and held up a tiny, silver stopwatch.

"Almost there... Just need to hang on a little bit more." The pregnant man rubbed his swollen stomach. He couldn't help but think that in a matter of hours his baby would be born. He even wondered if he would go through this again in the future.

Roman looked at his mate and rubbed his hand on his shoulder as he whispered lightly into his wife's ear. "Once this is all over and our daughter is out, and you are fully recovered, I have a surprise for you both."

"You do? That's cool..." Finn panted. He was tired as hell. "I can't wait." He could feel the baby move restlessly within him, making him rub the sides of his belly. "I hate saying this, but I can't wait for our baby to come out...." Over the months of pregnancy, Finn enjoyed each one. 

Despite the morning sickness and the horrible cravings, he saw it as getting a step closer of having their daughter. Roman had been happy too, and nervous. He had to sit back and watch his young mate grow to a massive size in very little time.

One more striking pain ran through his body. Roman felt horrible as he watched his mate go through another, body seizing contraction. He wanted to use his energy to help ease away the pain, but Dr. Lynch said that it might harm the baby now that the birthing process was underway. 

So he couldn't help him with the pain at all, and just wished he could take it all away. "It's almost over love... It's almost over." He said trying to help his mate handle the pain.

Running his hand over Finn's belly, the Beta rubbed it as tenderly as he could.

Trying to control his breathing, Finn had a very hard time. He was gripping the sheets, and panting. The pain he was experiencing was much stronger than the others he had earlier. For the first time, the uke pushed his mate's hand away.

"P-Please, stop d-doing that!" He groaned. Suddenly, he doubled over in pain as the contraction tripled in pressure. Roman felt somewhat ashamed to have hurt his mate. He didn't do on purpose, just trying to soothe the pain. Not wanting to take another risk, he backed himself away slightly.

The position that the doctor had told him to go in was really working.

Contractions were becoming stronger, and coming faster. Something Finn hated but dealt with since he really wanted to see the daughter he had made with his lover.

"Finn, can I check to see how far you are again?" Dr. Lynch asked. "I know I checked a couple minutes ago, but I want to see if the position worked."

Receiving a nod, she bent down and checked between her patient's legs.

She then came up with a smile. "You're 9 centimeters! Just one more then you can push!"

Sami also jumped back as he watched Finn groan from the pain. Renee went to Finn's side. "Don't worry, Finn, it's almost over... It'll be done super quick!" She said trying to help her friend deal with the pain.

The contraction ended, giving the male a small break. However, he knew that contractions would start right up again, but took this time to relax.

"Roman I... I want to get in the tub..." The uke managed to say. In his fifth month of pregnancy, he read up online several ways to give birth. Many expectant mothers chose a water birth. So that's he wanted to do. 

Either that, or sitting.

"The tub... Why?" Roman chose the wrong time to start asking questions.

And then the mood swings happened. "You're going to try and start an argument with me now?! When I'm in labor and about to have your kid?!" Finn shouted, baring his fangs, as he started to shed a bit of tears.

"No, I wasn't! I was just wondering! I swear!!" Roman defended. Luckily, his pregnant mate forgave him and just started crying on his shoulder.

"We should get him in the tub like he said." Dr. Lynch said as she came over, ready to help assist.

"Thank you, doctor." Finn smiled weakly. "For everything."

"You're welcome Finn." She said with a warm smile.

Once she answered, she headed for the bathroom, where she could get the water started.

Gently, Roman picked his mate up bridal style and started to carry him. He reached the bathroom, where the huge tub already filled up with nice warm water. It wasn't just a regular bathtub, and like with Dean and Seth's bathtub, it was big enough to fit 5 or 6 people and it was surrounded by tile so Finn had his space.

Dr. Lynch helped Roman gently help Finn in. Once he was in Roman went in and joined him. Quietly, he let his wife lean on him. It was a very peaceful looking sight to see. Finn's sleeping shirt was risen up and it only covered his chest so his swollen stomach was easily seen.

Roman then took a notice that the warmth of the water relaxed Finn's pained body. He gave a small smile knowing it did help his mate. Allowing his wife to lean on him, he made sure that he was comfy.

Renee watched from the door with Sami peeking over her shoulders.

The doctor looked at the pregnant male and asked him. "Are you doing ok? Because I do believe that you can start pushing on the next contraction."

The Beta was still very nervous for his dear mate... He didn't know how or what to expect during the release.

"I can?" Finn asked, making sure he wasn't just hearing things.

"Yes..." She replied sweetly. She knew this was what he was waiting for the whole time.

"Okay... I'll push." 

Hearing this, Dr. Lynch ran to go get the towels while Roman helped his mate get into position. Finn would be in a squatting position which would help spread the pelvis, making it easier for the baby's head to come through. 

"I can't wait to meet the baby..." Finn exclaimed. Just that moment, the baby kicked him in the navel.

Cringing from the kick, he started to breathe deeply.

Roman held his mate from toppling over on his knees, and held his hand to give him comfort. Finn felt his daughter's pressure from within as he breathing hardened. She wasn't going to wait any longer. The father felt that his body was stressed and wanted to help... 

But sadly decided against it, in case he may hurt him again.

Returning with warm towels, the doctor placed them on the sink and knelt herself down to the tub. A sharp pain ripped inside him that made Finn scream.

"Alright Finn, push!" She said, knowing that this was the contraction that she was waiting for. She held a towel between her patient's legs. Finn was still in the tub only kneeling with the help of Roman supporting him.

Holding his mate's hand, Finn pushed long and hard, grunting a bit as he did so.

"It's alright, love, it's almost over." He reassured. Renee and Corey watched as Finn began to sweat heavily. Once more the pressure began to push against his lower pelvis and it was excruciating. Starting to moan, he could feel the baby start to move down the birth canal.

"You're doing awesome, Finn!" Roman called from where he was standing, wanting to give his pal some encouragement.

"Oh god... I-I feel something!" Finn yelled out. Pushing harder, he whimpered a bit.

"The head is crowning!" Dr. Lynch announced, letting her patient know just how well he was doing. Then he stopped pushing, taking a deep breath. 

"Finn, take a nice breather, but on the next contraction, you need to push. Don't hold back." She advised.

The pregnant male did just that. Leaning back against his mate, he started to pant heavily. "Doctor.... If something goes wrong.... And if you have to cut me or something.... Just do it! Just... Save my baby... Please!!" The laboring uke managed to say while panting.

Roman had read about that, and he took note on how dangerous that was. His mate could die from blood loss or his child wouldn't be saved in time. Or they'd both be killed. His eyes trembled as tears weld inside, he managed to whisper. "Finn, that's way too risky, you could die permanently... So can our daughter, I don't want to imagine the thought of losing you both."

The father-to-be was extremely worried about that and Finn could tell his husband was now more worried than before when he was just pregnant.

"Romie, I promise nothing is going to happen..." Finn said but was cut off by another contraction. With this contraction, he pushed again and leaned forward. Only this time, he felt a burning sensation.

The doctor was getting the towel ready once more. "That's it! The head is coming out! I can see the top!"

Hearing this, Finn pushed harder, this causing him to squeeze his mate's hand, which was now losing it's color. It was Roman's turn to wince in pain.

"Come on, Finn! I know you can do it! You can do anything!" Renee called out, trying to help in any way possible. 

Roman watched his mate hold his breath and push as hard as he could. He wanted to help but what could he do... Just encourage him. "Come on, Finn... You almost have it! Push! Just a little more." 

Renee and Corey watched as his groans grew louder and more pain-filled and also help by cheering him on. Tears began to flow down the Beta wife's cheeks as he felt more and more release from his body. 

"That's it! That's it, almost there!" Dr. Lynch said as she began to help out their daughter. As she spoke her voice seemed to get calmer and calmer by the second. "That's it... There we go." 

Soon Finn felt complete relief from most of the pain and the release. He was done.

A very loud wail was heard. In the doctor's hands was a crying baby who was kicking her legs and moving her little fists. 

"Here she is." She smiled as she brought it close to her chest to wrap her in the towel she was holding. As she was done, she handed her to her mother, who was in tears of joy by now. Finn happily took her and put her on his chest as he rested against Roman. 

Roman, who had his mouth open in awe, had tears welled in his eyes. He was overjoyed that he finally had a child. 

"Oh my god... She's beautiful..." Finn whispered. His little one was still crying, still not liking the fact she was pulled from her nice, warm resting area. "Our little Crystal..."

Her father could only nod. Speechless as he stared at his new daughter. A little princess to teach everything there is to know about vampires and her royal bloodline. 

As the rain finally died down outside, Roman could only think of one thing:

Her grandparents would be so proud.


	64. Chapter 64

It had been a few weeks since little Crystal was born and everyone was ecstatic at the birth of the new Beta. 

Everyone but a certain Alpha, that is. 

Dean had been on edge since his panic attack and Seth had yet to leave his side. His mate held him in a loving embrace, but an uneasy feeling had been looming over him over the last couple days.  
"Darling, you need to eat something." Seth sighed after he offered his mate lunch, only for him to turn it down.

"I'm not hungry, Seth." Dean mumbled as he pushed the tray away, turning over in bed with his back to his husband. Seth sighed in frustration, for Dean had been keeping this up for the past four days, but decided to let it slide for now.

"Dean, if you don't eat something, you'll be depriving the kids of all the nutrients that they need to grow." 

Seth could actually see Dean tense at the mere mention of their children, but he remained quiet.

"Alright." He sighed as he carefully sat down beside his pregnant uke. "Do you at least want to think of names for them since we only have three more weeks before they get here?"

Dean merely looked over his shoulder at his husband with a blank expression. "What, what's wrong?" Seth asked, raising a brow.

Dean groaned in frustration as he sat up, saying. "Seth, can we try to change the subject, please?"

Seth blinked in confusion. "But why? What for?"

"Nothing." Dean huffed as he swung his legs over the side and tried to stand. "Just forget that I ever said anything."

Right when he was about to stand, Dean was grabbed by the arm and quickly pulled back down to bed.

"Alright Dean, I have had enough of your attitude lately." Seth frowned, for he was truly fed up. "So, I will only ask you one more time: What is wrong with you?"

"Let go of me!!" Dean shouted as he snatched his arm out of his husband's grip. "Have you ever thought that I may want to talk about something besides the kids for once?!"

"But no, you don't care about me at all anymore!" He cried, bloodied tears streaming down his face. "All you seem to care about are your kids!! You don't give a damn about me!! So no, I'm not answering your question, because you wouldn't understand!"

"I would if you'd just tell me!" Seth shouted, grabbing him by the arm again to keep him from storming out of the room.

"I said I'm not telling you and that's final!!" Dean hissed, trying to squirm his way out of Seth's grip.

"Dean, quit being so stubborn and tell me." Seth said, as he tightened his grip on his hormonal mate, making Dean flinch slightly.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Dean cried, mostly this time because of how strong Seth's grip was on him.

"I won't leave you alone until you tell me because I want to help!!"

For Dean, the emotions that he had kept bottled up inside were just too much.

"I'm scared, are you happy now?!?!" He screeched at the top of his lungs, finally giving up. "I'm scared, Seth!! I'm afraid because I don't know what is going to happen and I'm jealous of you!!! You will never have to suffer and go through all the pain that I'll have to bear! And I'll have to endure this four times!! Just hearing Finn scream when he gave birth to Crystal made me panic, so how the HELL do you think I'll act when it's actually happening to me?!?!?!"

By then, Dean was on the floor, having slipped out of his husband's grip with his face buried in his hands, crying his heart out. And Seth could see the bruises already forming on his arms from where he'd held him too tight.

"Dean, I-" He began, reaching out to touch his overly stressed-out mate only to get a slap on the face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME SETH!!!!!" Dean screamed. "Just get away from me! Just get away and leave me alone…. Please.." He begged as he curled up in a ball, his hands coming to rub at his heavily bruised and sore arms.

To say that Seth was heartbroken was an understatement. All he'd wanted was to know what was wrong. But, he'd found out in the most horrible of ways, by scaring and hurting his mate.

With a hurt sigh, Seth carefully moved around his trembling mate and with one last look to his love, he slowly left the room to at least give Dean that comfort. 

When Dean finally heard the door to their bedroom close, he let all his emotions out by throwing things and screaming before staggering and sliding down the corner of a wall, panting heavily to curl up on the floor and whimper even more.

But this time, the whimpers were because of the slight cramps that were starting to come from his lower abdomen and pelvic area. 

  
××××××

-At The Matrix Headquarters.

"You wanted me, Commander McMahon?" Charlotte said as she sauntered into the man's office.

"Ah yes, as a matter of fact, I did, Charlotte." The silver haired man said. "You're just the person I wanted to see."

Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest and listened as the man continued. "You and Kevin Owens have a rather personal relationship together, am I right?"

Charlotte's face instantly turned pink with a blush, her eyes wide.

"W-What do you mean?" She managed to ask.

"Kevin Owens is the Guardian of the Master Vortex, is he not?"

"Yes?" She replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, I have reason to believe that that Shard is the key to finding out the hideout of those wretched creatures of the night."

"You mean those vampires that you and your ancestors have been hunting down for centuries?" She asked with a hint of boredom in her voice.

"Exactly!" He said, standing up from his large office desk. All Charlotte did was roll her eyes in annoyance as she mumbled. "Here we go again."

"For as long as I can remember, my ancestors have been at war with the vampire clan." He said as he gazed out his huge office window with his hands behind his back. "And with the information that my family has passed down from generation to generation, I have come to the conclusion that there is only one way that we can locate their secret lair."

"And what would that be?" Charlotte asked with little interest as she filed her nails.

"Vampires all have a energy pulse which acts as a heartbeat for their kind. With the help of the Master Shard, we will be able to locate where a large amount of Vortex energy is that aren't the Vortex Shards and that would pinpoint our location to a Vampiric hideout."

"So, you want me to ask Kevin to let you borrow the M.S. so that you can go on a vampire treasure hunt?" She asked, to sum up what he wanted.

"I don't care if you have to steal that overgrown shard from your boyfriend." The man frowned with a slight hint of obsession in his tone. "Bring that shard to me. And the Guardian as well, only Kevin is able to understand the Master shards powers, so he may prove useful in our findings. This war with the vampires has been going on for long enough. It is time to end this."

With her assignment given, Charlotte immediately left the room and took to flight to complete the task at hand.

The Commander stood, gazing out the window once more, only this time there was a triumphant smirk on his face.


	65. Chapter 65

-Back at the Land Of The Architect.

Seth walked out in the woods of his territory, trying to clear his mind. So much was going on right now with him and his queen, and it was all going wrong. His mate seemed on edge ever since Finn's birth, but he knew what he would have to do in order to bring their babies into the world, he'd known that from the beginning, so why was he freaking out now?!

And it's not like he could have a C-sections because most vampire newborns died from those.

Seth ran his hands through his hair with frustration when his heard someone calling his name and panting. He whipped his head around to see Randy running up to him.

"Randy? What the hell are you doing back? You're supposed to be on the warfront." Seth wondered, raising a brow.

Randy panted with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. saying. "This... This is the warfront."

Seth blinked as Randy looked at him with complete shock and worry in his eyes.

"The Matrix has found our location, Seth. They'll be here within the hour."

"WHAT?!?!" The Alpha king shouted in disbelief, suddenly on full alert.

And then, his eyes grew wide as his whole world came crashing down on him.

"Oh, my God..." He whispered as he shot off towards the palace in a crimson streak.

He'd just heard his pregnant mate scream out his name through their mental connection.

××××××

"Drones!!" The Alpha King shouted as he burst through the palace doors. Thousands of glowing eyes immediately snapped open at the sound of their leader's voice.

"The Matrix has encroached upon our territory and will be here shortly." Seth quickly announced as he and Randy faced the halls where the countless numbers of hibernating individuals now paid attention. 

"Organize into groups and fly out to all the residences that you can think of and warn the citizens!" Randy ordered.

"Once there, each of you are then assigned to a different household, quickly tell the residents of our situation, and transport them to our rendezvous point. Now move out!"

The halls became blackened with the beating wings of Drones as the vampire soldiers dropped from the ceiling and took to flight.

"What are your orders, Seth?" Randy asked as he ran alongside his king.

"Make sure that everyone in the palace and all those in business areas get out safely and to our rendezvous point above the SVC. And make sure to have Dr. Lynch onboard as soon as possible!" He quickly answered.

"What for?" Randy asked with worry.

"Just do it!!" Seth shouted as he and Randy shot off in different directions.

××××××

Dean groaned in agony as he wrapped his arms around his aching stomach. He could feel his kids move within him and he panted heavily once the pain eased up for like ten minutes or so. He tried his best to stand, but he was having a hard time doing so. So, he slumped against the wall and hoped someone would hear his cries for help. And then, he heard voices.

"Seth?" He called out, but his eyes widened with shock.

"Hey, look what I found." Said a Matrix soldier as he opened the bedroom door. Four more rookies came in behind them, their M16A2s in hand, and all eyes fell on the frightened vampire huddled in a corner.

"Guys, look, I think she's pregnant." One pointed out, mistaking Dean for a female, when they saw the creature protectively wrap it's arms around it's large belly before it's face scrunched in pain as another contraction hit.

"Dudes, I think she's about to give birth." Said the first, taking note of this.

"Well, what do we do?" Another asked.

"Kill her." The leader of the group answered immediately, as he takes aim. "If she dies, then so does the child and that's one less vamp on our hands."

Dean gasped when they all took aim and placed their finger on the trigger. The Alpha Queen's scream mentally rang out to his mate and was immediately followed by multiple gunshots.

×××××

  
Seth ran and pushed his way through all the panicking vampires that flooded the halls. The Matrix was inside the palace now and laying waste to all that stood in their way. He could hear their gunshots and explosions. He could hear women screaming and children crying. The city was in ruins. Choppers filled the skies and troops stormed the area, everything was going up in smoke, and the first snowfall fell outside as the Land of the Architect was brought to it's knees and destroyed by The Matrix.

It was the first snowfall when The Matrix took his family away from him all those centuries ago. He just prayed that history wasn't about to repeat itself. He mentally cursed himself for not being able to transport to his mate, for it required complete concentration and focus on his part. But, his mind was too wrapped up in all the happenings around him and in the thought that he'd be too late.

Finally making it past all the havoc downstairs, Seth sprinted to his bedroom but was met by more Matrix soldiers. His eyes glowed brighter as his instincts took over and in a crimson streak, blood splattered the walls and some twenty soldiers lay dead or dying, convulsing as they drowned in their own blood from their slit throats.

"Dean!!" He shouted as he burst open the bedroom door. His eyes widened in horror at the carnage before him. Gunshots and blood covered the bedroom walls as dead soldiers lay sprawled out at his feet. 

His heart dropped when his mate was nowhere in sight.

"D-Dean?" He managed to say as his voice choked up, bloodied tears welling up in his eyes as the king frantically looked around for his love. The brunette was about to break down when his sensitive hearing picked up the slightest sound of movement. Seth whipped his head around and saw that the noise was coming from the large bedroom closet.

He rushed over and right when his hand was about to touch the knob, the closet door flung open and he was roughly pinned to the ground, nearly knocking the breath out of him. Seth snapped open his eyes to have one very large and very pissed panther snarling down at him, his powerful jaws dripping with blood.

"What the- Diablo?!?!" He said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?!"

"Seth?!" Came a distressed voice from inside the closet.

"Dean!" He said as the full grown panther leapt off him, seeing that it was one of his masters.

Seth was onto his feet in seconds as he looked inside the walk-in closet.

"Seth!!" Dean screamed, throwing his arms around his husband's neck when he ran over and knelt down beside him.

"Oh, thank God, I thought I'd lost you!!" Seth wept as he happily embraced his wife who also cried as well.

"I'm sorry, Seth, I'm so sorry about everything I said." Dean kept on repeating as he trembled. "Just please... Please don't leave me again."

"I'll never leave you again, I promise." Seth promised happily as he tenderly kissed his wife's cheek, neither male having let go of the other yet. Seth looked over at Diablo who sat off to the side licking at a few bullet wounds, and gratefully thanked the feline, having realized that he was with Dean the whole time and appeared just in time to protect his mate before Matrix soldiers could get to him.

The deadly panther purred happily in return, for it was his way of thanking Dean for saving his life as well.

Seth could then feel Dean tense up and wince slightly in pain.

"Darling, what's wrong?" He asked as he looked his wife in the eyes. Dean removed a hand from his husband's neck and placed it on his belly. Seth looked to see that the insides of his mate's legs were wet as well as the floor beneath him.

"M-My water broke, Seth, and I… I went into labor half an hour ago." He said in between pants.

Dean's eyes were filled with worry as he managed to say. "They are coming early."

Seth was screaming his head off on the inside, but he didn't let his mate know that. He had to be strong and support him at a time like this. With fast thinking, he pulled a thick cloak from one of the racks and wrapped his laboring uke to keep him safe and warm from the cold since it was the first week of January and carefully picked him up bridal style. And just in time too, for he could hear more humans enter their bedroom suite.

Diablo rushed over and stood protectively in front of the royal couple just as the Commander stepped into the bedroom. Both the human's and the king's eyes widened in surprise as seeing one another face to face, but before the Commander could take out his gun and shoot.

"Vortex Shard ignite!!"

The Alphas and Diablo were long gone.


	66. Chapter 66

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Dean, you're doing good, just keep it up... Breathe."

"I'm trying!!" Dean cried out in return, his voice strained.

High above the planet Earth, within the Space Vortex Colony, fellow vampires continued to transport onboard to their temporary place of dwelling after The Matrix's attack.

Many were wounded and were being treated for their injuries as Randy and the others made sure everyone was alright and that everything was under control. And they all flinched whenever they heard their Alpha Queen scream.

Dr. Lynch and fellow nurses stayed back and let Seth try to calm his mate through his current contraction, staying silent and ready for anything. Seth watched anxiously as Dean's throat tightened into a series of stuttered shouts as another contraction wracked through his frame. His hands gripped the sheets, pulling up the sheet from the mattress and his knuckles going white.

Seth's dead heart felt like racing, he was nearly bursting from within himself as he watched his mate about to give birth, and Dr. Lynch was convinced he was going to be the kind of father to pass out.

Both she and Seth could barely stand hearing Dean's normal smooth, controlled voice in so much obvious pain, but could do nothing about it. She was powerless even in her effort to ease that pain with medication. She was tempted to up the dosage yet again that she'd given him, but half of the vial of liquid was already gone from the IV, and it seemed to be useless.

Time felt too slow. Dean was a wreck on the bed, and most of the towels beneath him were soaking through to the mattress almost as quickly as they were being changed. The nurses busied themselves with changing out the towels, attempting to keep their laboring queen clean and comfortable, and to make sure their king wasn't going to pass out.

A huge push from Dean sent the first child squeezing nearly halfway out, but it seemed stuck at it's widest point. The doctor grasped Dean's knee. "Ease up Dean, stop pushing for a second!"

Dean let out a ragged scream of anguish. "AAAHHHH!"

"Breathe." She told him calmly.

Seth said in agreement. "Breathe, please!"

Dean obeyed, but it took all of his willpower and might not to scream again. While he breathed, his entire body shook, and finally the widest part of their first child slowly and naturally squeezed past the threshold.

"Alright Dean, push!" The doctor nodded, patting his knee in encouragement.

He was only too glad. Dean screamed while mustering one more push from his muscles.

Then he fell back. His instincts were the only thing kept him from losing consciousness. His vision blurred and he closed his eyes for a moment and panted hard, exhausted.

Suddenly a soft sound of a child's cry entered his ears. He snapped his eyes open and looked at Seth down at the foot of the bed.

The father had caught his child in his hands before the infant slid down onto the bed. His latex gloves were covered in blood and various debris from the inside of his mate's body, but the little one in his hands was absolutely the most breathtaking, beautiful, perfect thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Dean smiled happily despite his tears and reached out for his baby to see him. Seth, after he cut the child's umbilical cord, happily handed the child over to it's exhausted mother. It was a boy, and absolutely perfect. That and he wouldn't stop crying. But, it was the most joyous sound that both parents had been waiting for so long to hear.

"Oh, my gosh, he's beautiful." Dean cried. "Hi, sweetie." He smiled as he cradled his child close to his chest.

Their son instantly calmed at the sound of his mother's voice and nuzzled closer to his mother, whimpering as his mother kissed him on the forehead. Dr. Lynch and the others smiled at the beautiful moment.

"He's perfect." His father smiled with pride as he looked at his firstborn son. The new Alpha.

"But he's so little, Seth." Dean said with worry, for the child wasn't as big as Crystal when she was born.

"He's premature, Dean." Seth reassured. "But don't worry, they'll all be at their normal sizes in no time."

"I hope so." He sighed with regret.

Dr. Lynch decided at this time to take their first born away for to make sure that nothing was wrong with it. She had a warm towel at the ready and carefully took the boy from the mother's hands. Dean blinked when she took him away, baby blues were glued to his child, his maternal instincts not wanting his son out of his sight, and he immediately tried to move, wanting to follow the doctor when she moved away with it.

"Darling, she's got him. You've got to rest and get ready for the next one, alright?" Seth smiled, patting his knee.

Dean blinked slowly, and nodded when his mind caught up with the situation. They had to do that three more times.

"Wait a minute… Three more times?"  
More tears slipped from Dean's eyes as another contraction sent excruciating pain through him once more.

Oh my god.

Dr. Lynch didn't have time to console the mother, and quickly took the tiny child to the receiving area. She wiped the whimpering infant in warm water, clearing the debris off his skin and then gently placed him away snugly in a little nest of heating pads in the incubator, set to Dean's inner body temperature. She then attached a sucker pad and listened for his pulse. She distinctly heard a tiny heartbeat, and was satisfied enough to leave the child in the nest for the time being.

Before she closed the warm little environment, she took a sharpie and carefully wrote the number one on a wrist band and carefully placed it on the child. She then turned back to see Dean looking pale, and Seth staring between his legs in disbelief, murmuring encouraging words while waiting for the next child.

The young Irish woman took off her soiled gloves and began to check the queen's vitals. Dean looked up at her in pain once more, his baby blues gaze soft and pleading. She leaned down to kiss his forehead, unable to do anything more because she didn't dare to risk holding his hand.

"Doctor... C-Can't we try better drugs or something?" Dean begged her on a sharp intake of air as another contraction hit.

Her heart broke to leave him in such pain, but she shook her head. She expected wrath from him in such a weak and hormonal state, but he only held her soft gaze and nodded.

She touched his cheek before she rejoined the nurses and Seth down at the foot of the bed, and there was a similar tremor through Dean's frame as before. He shuddered and groaned almost angrily. "How many are coming out again?"

"Three more." Seth made the mistake of answering

Oh hello mood swings.

"FUCK YOU FOR PUTTING YOUR DICK IN MY ASS!!"

Dean's closed eyes snapped open with rage and went through the entire dictionary of curse words one by one, each time giving a tiny push until another child pushed from the inside.

"Dean, it's almost here. Just a little more, okay?"

Dean let out a shaky breath, and pushed half-heartedly. Seth rubbed his thigh. "Give it some more time. You can do it."

"No, I can't Seth!' Dean declared, and covered his face with his elbow.

"Come on, just one more big push!!" He begged.

It took nearly thirty minutes, but the second child, another male, finally arrived with a blood-curdling scream from his mother.

But this time, there was absolutely no break for Dean, and the third child impatiently followed. The tip of it's head was already out before the doctor even returned from securing their second son away with his brother.

Dean began to openly sob. "Seth!"

Seth kissed his forehead and gazed up at his mate. "You're halfway done. It's gotta be getting easier, right?"

Dean sent a feral snarl his way. "No! It isn't, actually!"

\-------------

Dean lay back against the bed almost in a mockery of relaxation once their third child, a boy, was cleaned up and taken away. The fourth child, their daughter, seemed to be taking her sweet time, and Seth unsnapped his gloves and went to his exhausted queen.

One of the nurses immediately prepared a cool towel and gave it to the king, letting him lay it on Dean's forehead while she went back to guard the foot of the bed.

"You're almost done." Seth said to him, dabbing it onto his flushed face.

"Almost?" Dean's eyes seemed to refuse to focus. "There are more?"

"Just one more, love, and that's our baby girl." Seth smiled and laid the cloth on his mate's forehead, and gently kissed his tear-soaked cheek. Dean was too focused on keeping pain at bay to respond, so the king returned to the foot of the bed where a nurse was cleaning off the insides of Dean's thighs.

There would be more mess to come, but if there was a comfort the servants were able to give to their queen, then they'd give it.  
She caught her king's eyes and smiled reassuringly. "He's going to be okay, my lord."

He quickly snapped out of it when he realized that Dean was sobbing. Seth returned to the front of the bed to immediately hold him, forgetting to remove his gloves. Neither cared, they just needed to feel each other and remember that there was going to be a life after this that was going to be full of happiness and free of worry. Once this was over, their lineage would last forever.

Seth kissed him, needing to do it more than Dean needed to feel it. "Alright, Dean, just one more time? Then we can see our daughter, okay?"

Dean, being as stubborn as ever, shook his head, but said. "Okay."

Seth kissed him again. "I'll stay up here with you. Hold my hand."

"No." Dean grunted, pushing him away.

"You don't want me here with you?" Seth pressed, lacing his fingers with his mate's.

"No Seth. I'll hurt you. Seriously." He groaned, unhooking his fingers and shoving Seth away.

Seth felt terrible. The guilt he was feeling for putting Dean through this was so tremendous that he almost wanted a broken hand or a few snapped ribs.

Almost.

But his mate had already furrowed his brow and was breathing in sync with the contractions, gearing up for the last wave of anguish.

The doctor came hurrying back, and smiled at them both in excitement. "Alright, this is it, Dean, you can do it!"

"AAAHHH!" Dean fell back after another push. Now, when their daughter was at the exit the blonde had the worst and most painful part.

"Push Dean just one more time, you can do it!" His mate said.

"I can't, Seth... I'm t-too... Tired..." He moaned as he panted heavily with exhaustion. He was having a hard time breathing and an even harder time staying awake.

"Once again! I can see the head!!" Dr. Lynch said.

"I ca-can't..." He choked out as endless tears fell from his closed eyes.

"Come on, Dean, you can do it." He encouraged.

"I can't... I'm too w-weak..." Dean tried to tell him, his voice barely a whisper.

"Dean please, you have to do it. Without you, our daughter will die! Don't you get it?!" Seth exclaimed, hoping to get his point across.

Dean managed to open his eyes and saw the look of worry within his mate. So he nodded and positioned himself on his elbows as he prepared to give it what very little strength he had left. If Seth wanted his daughter so badly, then fine. He'd give birth to their baby girl even if it killed him.

The doctor said over the blonde's cries. "The head is out Dean, keeping pushing."

Dean gave a final scream and their daughter's cry filled the tense air of the medical room. Seth felt a tear slide down his cheek as the nurses clamped the umbilical cord and cleaned off his baby girl, who was loud and rather unhappy at the moment.

Seth hesitantly took the child, cradling her carefully. He propped up her head so her mother could see. He almost cried as he said. "She's beautiful, don't you think, Dean?"

There was no answer.

Seth looked up and blinked in shock when he looked at his mate's pale face. He carefully handed the child over to one of the nurses and gently grabbed Dean's hand in his own. He gasped at how much colder he suddenly felt.

"D-Dean… What's wrong?!" He choked back a sob as he placed a hand on Dean's cheek. His mate managed to open his eyes slightly and smiled sweetly up at his husband. Seth gasped again. The once glowing baby blue eyes were now turning dull.

Tears began to stream from the queen's eyes once more as he continued to smile at his love, the doctor and nurses trying their best to see what was wrong. Dean and weakly took Seth's hand and placed something in his palm. Seth's heart dropped when he saw what it was.

"Y-your ring..." He said as he began to panic, choking back tears. "Darling, t-this is yours, why are you giving me this?!"

"B-because…" Dean barely said with a smile as tears continued to fall. "You're going to need this to… To take our babies to their n-new home."

"No Dean!" Seth begged as his voice cracked. "You and I are taking them there together, remember?!"

"Don't worry, love…" Dean chuckled weakly. "I'll be there… Even if you can't see me…"

Seth's eyes widened. Those were the same words his mother said before he lost her all those years ago.

He felt his wife's chaotic pulse slow more and more as he gasped and panted in fear.

"I-I love you, Seth Rollins..."

"....I-I love you too, D-Dean Ambrose..." Seth choked out.

Dean smiled softly as he took his last breath. His lifeless eyes now turned dull as his body became pale.

"Dean? DEAN?! No! Please, don't leave me!! You can't leave me! NO!!" He screamed as he grabbed his mate's shoulders and gently shook him, hoping he'd wake up.

Drone soldiers had to actually be called in to take the Alpha King out of the room by force. His children whimpered and cried as more doctors rushed in and tried to save their mother.

Seth Rollins had gained his children, just like he'd wanted, but at the same time...

Had he lost his mate... ?


	67. Chapter 67

Four agonizing days had passed aboard the Space Vortex Colony and Dean still hadn't woken up. The doctors had found out that the pregnancy was too much strain on Dean's body and had forced him into a coma. And Seth was just a nervous wreck. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, and his crimson eyes was even starting to turn dull.

To make matters worse, he'd just watched the news and the world below was abuzz with the fact that The Matrix made the startling discovery that vampires truly do exist by stumbling upon a large vampire nest while in their travels.

The Commander was to be given a medal in a day's time for making such an incredible find, for putting this threat to human kind on the run and being in the process of wiping out this threat before it's too late.

The Earth was in celebration while he and his people were suffering in the process.

Seth felt that he was failing them as Alpha and without their queen, what could they do? He'd never felt so low and degraded before in his life. The father wasn't able to even look at his children without his heart filling with guilt and regret, so nurses all tended to their needs. While nurses watched over the tiny children, nursing them while their mother couldn't, Seth spent nearly every waking moment in the laboratory.

Every part of the SVC was exactly like the inside of the king's palace back on earth, even the lab was the same and stationed at the center of the outer space vessel.

Just as was the case all those months ago, about 8 regeneration tanks towered over the king. Seth placed his hand on one of the glass surfaces. Each bacta tank held a sleeping vampire, engulfed in the warm chemical bath to heal their wounds from The Matrix attack.

All the beings were attached to various wires and tubes, same as before, which were in turn connected to computers monitors, where scientists and doctors worked around the clock. Seth slowly walked around each of the large tanks, just as his mate had did before, gazing inside at his wounded followers.

He stopped in front of his wife.

Seth's face showed so much pain and regret when he gazed up at his queen, placing his hand on the warm glass surface, the hand that held his mate's wedding ring. Dean looked well-rested and at peace as he appeared weightless in the liquid, his curvaceous body more beautiful than before now that he'd given birth. His stomach was even flat once more after only four days, which meant that his regenerative powers were back on track and his pulse was almost back to normal and that, in turn, meant progression on his part. Now, if only he could wake up.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but… I'm so sorry, love.." The Alpha sighed, looking at the closed eyes of his beloved uke as he floated gracefully in the chemical solution. "You tried to tell me, didn't you, but I wouldn't listen… This is all my fault."

Unbeknownst to him, Dean did hear him, he just couldn't respond or anything.

"This is not your fault, Seth." Roman said as he and the others approached, including Finn who had left Crystal in the care of a nursemaid. He placed a hand on his twin's shoulder as he added. "The doctors managed to save him and that's all that matters, right?"

"He'll be fine, Seth." Randy said as he walked up and placed a hand on his other shoulder.

"Besides, The Matrix is the one to blame." Sami said as he crossed his arms. "If they wouldn't have attacked us, then Dean wouldn't have went into premature labor and none of this would've happen."

"COREY! " Renee gasped, slapping her brother on the back of the head. "I can't believe you just said that!!"

"Ow! Well, it's true!!" He protested as he rubbed the sore area before Brie did the same thing.

"OW!!" The boy complained.

"You're talking about this as if Seth isn't even in the room!" She said after slapping him as well. "Both he and his mate are right there! You could at least show some respect towards him at a time like this!!"

"No, Brie, he's right." Seth sighed as he gazed upon his slumbering mate. "The Matrix is the one to blame. They've taken away my home, my kingdom, and everything that I had worked so hard to accomplish… And they'd nearly taken away my mate."

"But, as Alpha King, I will not stand for this sort of humiliation! The Matrix has just sealed it's demise and is now in it's final days." He frowned as he clenched the IBLISS Trigger in his grasp.

Just then, Seth perked up and he turned to see Diablo entering the room and carrying something, or rather someone, in his powerful jaws.

"Let me go!!" A black, yellow-eyed looking creature cried, kicking and screaming for Seth's pet to release him. Diablo sat down in front of his master and dropped the robot from his mouth.

"What the-" Seth blinked down at the crying male.

"Hey, isn't that Corbin's old messenger robot?" Randy asked, peeking over Seth's shoulder.

"My name is Botkins!!" The creature shouted.

That name clicked in Seth's head and a pistol was aimed in point-blank range of the robot's head in lightning speed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Seth growled, far beyond pissed. "How the hell did you get onboard?!"

"Please don't hurt me!!" Botkins begged as he cringed in fear. "I was only sent here to give you a message!"

"But how did you get onboard the ship?" Seth pressed again.

"The Commander found me after that mean Nikki girl killed the Doctor." He cried. "When The Matrix attacked your kingdom, he gave me to one of the vampires that they'd captured and when they were released, they came here and I was told to give you this message once I found you! That's all I'm here for, I promise!!"

"Well, what's the message?" Seth asked, lowering his gun slightly.

Botkins stood from his spot on the floor and reached into his messenger bad that now said MATRIX instead of BCK and pulled out a small TV.

"Oh no you don't!!" Seth instantly said once he saw the item. "I remember you from Dean's memories! Every single time you have one of those things, once the message is done, they blow up! I will not put my mate or my people in anymore danger than we are already in!!"

"But The Matrix won't even give me explosions anymore!" Botkins defended. "They're mean and they never let me have any fun! This is just a boring old TV! It doesn't blow up or anything!!"

"He's telling the truth, Seth." Randy said after he read the robot's mind.

"Very well." Seth sighed in frustration. "But, I shall speak to you in private. This is something that only I need to know of at the moment. Make sure that all of our perimeters and defenses are secure." He ordered to a few scientists. "I don't want our cover blown or any breaches in our security system."

Botkins nodded and Seth transported them to a room far away from the lab and far away from his mate, just in case something did go wrong.

"Alright." He sighed as he crossed his arms. "Let's have at it."

The little robot placed the television on a table nearby and pressed the on button.

The screen appeared black at first, but when it cleared, Seth tensed and it took nearly everything he had not to growl.

"I was wondering where you ran off to Alpha." The Matrix's Commander chuckled on the screen.

"What the hell do you want, you son-of-a-bitch?!" Seth snapped.

"Wanted to know if you've seen the news." He smirked.

"I have." He growled in return.

"Kind of nice isn't it?" He asked. "I get to wipe you parasites from the face of the earth and get rewarded for it in the long run."

"I don't have time for this bullshit!!" Seth hissed. "Either you tell me what's your reason for contacting me or this conversation ends now!!"

"Give me the whereabouts of your newest of your newest location so that we can finally settle this!!" He demanded.

"Oh, we'll settle this, Commander… We shall settle this sooner than you think." Seth frowned as he clenched the IBLISS Trigger in his hand that was out of view. "And as far as our whereabouts, all you need to know is that you humans are beneath us vampires... Right where the parasitic human race belongs."

"I will find out your location eventually, Alpha." The Commander said just as Seth turned to leave.

Seth ignored the human being, but what he said next made the king stop dead in his tracks.

"And when I do…. Your kids will be the first thing to go." He laughed.

A Vortex blast instantly obliterated the television, blasting it to bits, making Botkins yelp in fear.

"Diablo!" Seth called out, the panther appearing from the shadows seconds later.

"Take the bot back to Earth, he has delivered the message and is no longer of use to me." Botkins pouted as the panther lifted him in his jaws once more and was gone in a flash.

Now, that Seth was alone, so much was going through his head. The Matrix would be on the search for him and his people again in no time, and if they were found again….

The father shook his head to clear his thoughts of all doubt. There was no way in hell that he was letting them anywhere NEAR his family, that was for sure. With that in mind, he used a vortex shard to transport back to the others.

××××××

"So?" Roman asked. "What was the message?"

"It was from the Matrix Commander." Seth sighed heavily. "Apparently, he wants to know our newest location."

A pale head twitched within the regeneration tank and arms made a slight movement.

"Um… Guys.." Randy said since he was the only one noticing this at the moment.

"Ugh, what does The Matrix want now?!" Renee complained.

"Can't they give us a break?!" Brie added.

"Yeah, we've been going at it with them for centuries, now they come and kick us out of our old home and we haven't even finished settling in in this one yet!!" Corey agreed.

Legs moved a little and fists clenched as the slumbering being within began to stir.

"Guys…" Randy said again.

"Well it's only a matter of time before they find our newest location. If this keeps up, I don't think we'll last much longer."

A frown deepened on his face as his skin slowly became a dark aura around him. Randy who watched as Dean's eyes became black and the chemical substance within the tank began to bubble, stepped cautiously away from the tank that housed the awakening Alpha Queen, his eyes wide in shock.

"Guys..." He said a little louder.

"And he said that…" Seth paused.

"That what?" Finn asked.

"That once he finds our location this time… Our children will be the first to go…"

"GUYS!!!" Randy shouted.

"What?!" Everyone finally said, turning towards the Beta who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Randy raised a finger as he swallowed hard and said. "I think he heard you."

Everyone turned to see the liquid within Dean's tank bubble and boil the more energy formed around the now dark male. His eyes were clenched shut, hands balled into fists and teeth clenched, baring his fangs as the awakening mother hissed in his mind.

NO ONE HURTS MY BABIES!!

Seth pushed past the others, his eyes wide with shock as he stared at the face of his highly upset mate.

"D-Dean?" He whispered in disbelief.

Enraged black eyes snapped open at the call of his name. Seth gasped and yelled. "GET DOWN!!!"

Everyone ducked just in time as a huge blast of energy surged from Dean's regeneration tank, shattering the glass in all the tanks and wiping out all the computers within the lap. Water burst out and flooded the floor. Scientists ran to check on the other healing vampires that were within the other tanks, but mostly everyone's eyes were wide and glued on Dean.

Dark energy emanated around the Alpha Queen as the male jumped out of his chamber and onto the glass shattered floor, so obviously he was far beyond pissed. Yet, as his baby blues reappeared, they were half lidded, his face seeming emotionless, calm, and blank.

"Seth.." He calmly said as he gazed ahead at nothing, as if in a trance. Even his voice held no emotion.

"Y-Yes?" Seth managed to say, for he truly was shocked at the moment. Sure, Dean was alright and moving around, but at the same time, he was in a very dangerous and deadly form at the moment. He didn't know whether to be happy or scared right now.

"Is it true?" Dean asked blankly, still in his trance-like state as the dark aura around him faded.

"Is what true?" He asked as he hesitantly approached his mate.

"Is it true that if The Matrix finds the SVC they will take my babies away from me?"

Seth tensed slightly and swallowed, hoping nothing bad would happen when he answered, "Yes it's true."

Dean finally blinked before then asking. "Where are the Drones?"

"They're three floors beneath us in the same room as all of our artillery and military equipment."

Dean slowly held out his hand to his mate, saying. "Give me the Trigger."

Seth frowned slightly and gripped the detonator tighter as he said. "I don't think that's a good idea, Dean…"

The dark aura instantly rose around him once more and Dean finally made eye contact with Seth, death-glaring at his husband as he bared his lengthened fangs and angrily hissed. "Give me the Trigger, Seth. NOW!!!"

He had the item in his hand in a split second. Everyone within the lab watched as Dean observed the IBLISS Trigger in his grasp. An eerie, evil smirk spread across the Alpha Queen's face and in a flash of light, Dean was gone to ask the Drones to do him a favor.


	68. Chapter 68

The third floor down was the military hangar. The room was so massive that two 747s could easily fit inside, tip to tip. Sure to Seth's word, the hangar housed all their military equipment. Powerful mechas, or pilot-operated robotic humanoid tanks, and the latest fighter jets stood in rows of 100 or more. Countless types of guns, weaponries, and firepower were stored on brackets that aligned the halls. Grenades, mines, bullets, shells, missiles, bombs, ammos, and other explosives set off to the side in multiple large wooden crates along with multiple uniforms, armor, and protective covering for all the soldiers. And then there was the enormous cargo hold that held the small yet powerful and destructive IBLISS warheads. Dean smiled wickedly at the sight.

"Drones!!!"

Glowing eyes snapped open at the sound of the command, and some even blinked in surprise to see their queen around and about.

"Arise my brothers and sisters!" The queen chuckled darkly as he gazed towards the ceiling filled with his countless Drone soldiers. "For your queen has an assignment for you… But first, I wish to speak with the Drone leader."

"That would be me, Excellency," The main drone said as he dropped from the ceiling.

"Hello Edge." Dean smiled.

"Hello Dean." He smiled as he stood.

"And how is Beth and the baby?" He wondered.

"They're both fine, Excellency." The long blonde male replied. "Both she and our son are fine."

Dean smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Now tell me, Edge." He said, getting straight to the point. "Are you familiar with The Matrix's locations around the world?" The Queen asked.

"Of course." He replied. "It is one of the top priorities instilled into each Drone upon their first day of training."

"Very well, then. Tell me, just how many Matrix locations are there?"

"There are approximately 497 Matrix facilities stationed around the globe, your Majesty."

"And there are over 500 IBLISS warheads in our arsenal, am I correct?"

"Affirmative."

"Then give me 800 of your best men and women." Dean said as he made his way over to the large containment unit. The DNA scanner used to open it, designed by Dr. Jericho as well, only accepted a blood sample from either the doctor himself or the Alphas. Dean activated the electronic device and grabbed a needle to prick his finger, he dropped his blackened blood onto the touchscreen pad.

Dean's DNA was scanned and approved, allowing access to the nuclear weapons. The explosive devices highly resembled cannonballs, but were silver and encased within a transparent black metal cube. The word IBLISS was carved into the shell, revealing the lime green colored light that shone from the destructive energy within the missile's core. The IBLISS Trigger itself looked like a long dagger with an orb embedded into the black iron handle with a red button on top. The letters I-B-L-I-S-S were carved into the blade.

Dean carefully picked up one of the cubes and observed it's features as he turned to face Edge, handing him the surprisingly lightweight item. "I want two drones each to position an IBLISS in close proximity of a Matrix facility, place it on the roof if you have to. I want this done to every single location around the world, except the one in which the Commander is currently residing. Alert me when the task is complete and get the hell out of dodge, understood?"

"As you command, Excellency." The Drone leader bowed as Drones began to drop from the ceiling, the room blackening with their beating wings as they swooped up the IBLISS warheads and got their assigned location.

×××××

"Dean!" Seth yelled as he and the others, along with Dr. Jericho, caught up to the Alpha Queen.

"Hmm, you're just in time, Seth." He chuckled evilly as Seth approached him, the dark version of his queen gazing out the wide glass window down at the planet Earth below, the IBLISS Trigger held tight in his grasp.

××××××

"Sir, we have a situation on our hands." A soldier said from his post inside the surveillance room of a Matrix control center, his and other guards' eyes were glued to the multiple television screens in front of them.

"What is it Rusev?" His commanding officer responded via walkie-talkie.

"It's the vampires, sir." He replied.

"What?! How many?!"

"There's only one on radar." He said with surprise through the handheld, looking at Edge approach on the wing. "There are no others within a hundred mile radius…. Orders, sir?"

××××××

"Oh, I hope this is what I think it is." Dr. Jericho smirked as he walked up beside the Alpha couple.

"It is." Dean smirked in return.

××××××

"Wait for it to get within shooting range and shoot it down!"

"Yes sir." He replied, giving the go-ahead to the soldier beside him. The woman nodded and moved the control stick, controlling the movement of one of the cannons positioned out on the facility walls.

Silence filled the room as everyone awaited for the vampire to get just a little bit closer.

But the vampire stopped and hovered just out of their shooting range, something held in the Drone leader's grip.

Edge smirked as he swooped down and landed, placing the black cube on the ground in front of him.

He then looked up to exactly where a surveillance camera was focused on a wall, causing some of the humans inside to flinch at his piercing gaze.

The vampire gave them a grin and contacted the Alphas on his wristwatch-communicator saying.

"The final IBLISS is now in position, your Majesty… All warheads are in place around the world."

"Sayonara bitch." The dark Alpha Queen chuckled, as he pressed down on the detonator.

The last thing the The Matrix soldiers saw was Edge giving them the two-finger salute, right before he transported way and the entire surrounding area was engulfed in a blinding lime green light.

××××××

From high above the world in the Space Vortex Colony, vampires flocked to the observation deck, the floor right below the Alphas, to watch the planet below light up with lime green 'Vortex Blasts' rising and falling throughout the Earth as the planet was shook to the core with devastation and destruction.

Wherever an IBLISS warhead detonated, the area around it went eerily silent right before the blast. The explosion itself made no noise, the energy rising as well (as the death toll) wherever the bomb struck, being a silent killer. People in cities some fifty miles away could suddenly see a bright, rising light. Many observed the strange light, but the closer it got, the more uncomfortable they became. By the time that they thought that it would be best to run, an entire city would be wiped clean off the face of the earth, taking hundreds of innocent lives.

To the humans below, it seemed like it was suddenly the end of the world. Those who were out of range of the IBLISS warheads' destruction, found breaking news on all channels some many hours later, with reports of strange blinding lights wiping out entire cities in one blast. Some channels showed the gut-wrenching aftermath of some cities where bodies were scattered and buildings lay in rubble, having been destroyed from the mere winds left behind in the wake of the mysterious explosions.

But all the media attention was suddenly focused on The Matrix, especially when it was found out that all their worldwide facilities were suddenly wiped out of existence, leaving behind nothing but enormous craters where massive military bases once stood. 

Some reports even said that it may have been the cause of The Matrix stumbling upon the vampire nest and it was the consequences of 'awakening the slumbering creatures'. Some even claimed that it was the Apocalypse. 

But, whether the reports were true or not, only one Matrix base remained. It was The Matrix Headquarters where an extremely shocked, dumbfounded, humiliated, and now enraged Commander McMahon was now hounded with news reporters including The Miz.

"The city itself appeared to be standing, but there is no sign of life anywhere throughout these streets. Corpses lie everywhere amid the devastation and chaos where a large crater now stands where a Matrix military base once stood. Wait! Here we have the Matrix Commander perhaps we can get a comment on this strange phenomenon!"

××××××

Bayley held her head in her hands, not wanting to look at the screen in front of her. Kevin stood nearby, the remote in hand, looking at the screen without emotion, unless you looked at him straight in the eyes. Everyone just so happened to be at Bayley's home when the news flashed across the screen.

"Commander! Can you tell us what-?" The Miz asked, but was cut off.

"The Matrix has no comment to offer the press at this time." The Commander abruptly interrupted, trying his best to get through the sea of reporters.

"But surely there's a reason why all of the Matrix bases were the prime target-" Another reporter said.

"An unfortunate occurrence, nothing more than a nuclear accident."

"But the soldiers…!"

"The soldiers all knew the consequences when first enrolling in The Matrix! It was a risk that they were willing to take and they all died with honor. Our condolences go out to all the families that have lost a loved one and we will try our best to contact them as soon as possible. That is all."

The television went mute with a soft clicking sound, and Kevin turned to Charlotte and the others who all sat around the television set, everyone still shaken and staring at the floor.

Kevin sighed softly. "Charlotte and I both know something, guys, and we won't make up excuses. We both know who is responsible for all this." He said, a little angry that he'd been foolish enough to listen to Charlotte and was now thrown into this mess and felt somewhat responsible.

Charlotte could only nod in agreement, feeling the same way, as she tried to comfort Sasha, crying softly from the horrific scenes that flashed across the screen. Dolph was dead silent as he held Bayley in his arms, Dean's little sister shaken by all of this.

Both Charlotte and Kevin knew that the vampires would be the only ones out to The Matrix and were actually crazy enough to pull it off.

But, what they didn't know was that a certain blonde that they'd all thought was long dead was the prime suspect in all of this.


	69. Chapter 69

It seemed like the tides had been changed with only press of a button.

Literally.

The vampires were now the ones that were celebrating while the planet was suffering below. Everyone laughed, cheered, and rejoiced that the majority of the threat was finally gone.

And it was all thanks to their all-powerful Alpha Queen, who stood beside his faithful mate, both males smirking with triumphant pride. But Dean grinned the most since he was the number one cause of some 2 billion deaths. Whether in his new form or not, the Alpha Queen didn't care that many innocent lives were taken by means of his actions. The people of earth had turned their backs on him long ago, so it only seemed fair to return the favor. He was a mother now and mothers would do anything to protect their kids to keep them out of harm's way.

Anything.

"Good job, Blondie, you did it!!" Randy cackled as he approached, giving Dean a hearty pat on the back. Dean chuckled and it turned into an evil laugh as he watched the final explosions died down.

"It appears I have." He replied.

"But, why did you leave the The Matrix Headquarters untouched?" Finn asked.

"Because my Seth wanted to kill the Commander." Dean smirked at his husband. No matter what form Dean was in, no matter how many times he changed, one thing was for certain. He loved himself some Seth!!

"Thank you, love." Seth smiled at his dark aura mate. Dean gave his king a smile and a wink.

Then, his eyes grew wide all of a sudden. Dean whipped his head around, looking as if he'd heard something.

"Dean what's wrong?" Renee asked as they all noticed that the male seemed suddenly alert and attentive.

"My babies are calling me." He whispered, the sound being soft and relaxing to the mother, causing his dark energy to fade away, bringing back his normal self.

Seth smiled slightly at this. Dean's maternal instincts were finally kicking in. Only he had heard his children's cries—no one else did since the nursery was five floors above the observation deck. Randy and the others just exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what was going on.

But a baby's cries or certain other noises that they make could always calm it's mother, no matter the situation. Seth smiled all the more so.

Dean let out an exhausted sigh and staggered slightly once he came out of his dark form. He stood away from the wall and made an attempt to reach the nursery, however, after just a step, he sighed and collapsed to his knees, eyes half open in a desperate attempt to stay awake.

"S-sorry... My body moved on it's own, I guess..." He muttered still trying to not fall asleep. He'd been running solely on adrenaline and raw instincts this whole time and now that he was calming down, his actions were starting to take their toll. He was still weak and still needed to recuperate.

Seth, anticipating this, gently pulled his mate to his feet, guiding the tired mother back towards the room their children were in. Dean looked like he was going to pass out on his feet, so Seth decided he might as well make sure there was something better for him to wake up to.

"I can't sleep now Seth... The Commander is still out there... He's after my babies..." He muttered trying to push his mate away. "They are still helpless and need me..."

"I'll wake you up long before that happens, Darling." His husband reassured, picking his mate up bridal style. "I'll watch over you all, both you and the kids, so you don't have to worry. For now, just go to sleep before you pass out again."

"Everything will be fine when you wake up, love, you'll see..." The father added.

"Are you... Sure of this, Seth..?" The exhausted uke yawned, his eyes getting heavier and heavier by the second.

"I'm sure." Seth answered, giving his mate a kiss to the forehead as he carried him down the hall.

"But S-Seth... I don't want t-..."

Dean never finished his sentence as he went limp in Seth's arms.

××××××

Seth, having returned from a meeting, approached the bed and gazed upon his slumbering treasures. His Alpha Queen slept peacefully on their bed, looking as beautiful as ever. He smiled with pride as he looked at his children that were all snuggled on one another in one large crib, making them practically one big pile of a fluffy blanket with their mothers scent on it, the children making small whimpers at times in their sleep every now and then.

As he gazed upon his little ones, the father couldn't help but wonder if all pups looked so fragile, cute and angelic. He never realized he was crying until he felt a finger wiping teardrops from his left cheek.

"You're here." He commented with a tired smile. Seth held the raised hand and kissed it softly as if in reverence. "Thank you Darling... For everything."

"You're always welcome." Dean smiled. "....How long have I been out?"

"Nearly three days." His mate answered. Dean blinked in shock.

"That long?"

"I'm afraid so." Seth said. "But you did need the rest."

"Yeah... I guess so..." Dean sighed heavily. He then looked at their children, surprised as if he'd just noticed they were there.

"Have you named them yet?"

"No." Seth replied. "I'd waited for you to... To wake up from your coma so that we could name them together." He smiled sadly as the memories still plagued his mind.

Dean just smiled in understanding and patted the right side of his bed, indicating for his husband to sit there.

"You decide his name." Seth said as he gently picked up his firstborn son. He stirred, whimpered and started to cry from being woken up from his peaceful slumber.

"Aww, come here, sweetheart... Shh, it's alright, don't cry." Dean whispered in a loving tone as he carefully took the small baby, holding him close to his non-beating heart and gently lulling him to sleep with a lullaby.

Seth could only smile at the heartwarming sight.

Dean then noticed something as he gazed upon his eldest son, the adorable baby yawning and smacking his little lips before nuzzling into his mother's chest, fast asleep.

"Seth, why haven't they opened their eyes yet?" He asked.

"Well, they're just like puppies, Dean." The father explained. "After they're born, it'll take two weeks before they can open their eyes. Then two weeks after that, they'll gain their immortality."

"I can't wait." Dean smiled giving his slumbering baby a gentle kiss to the forehead.

"Sora.." He said.

"Hm?" Seth asked, raising a brow as he sat beside his wife.

"I'll call him Sora it's a name befitting the future Alpha." Dean smiled as he caressed his son's soft cheek, making the infant stir slightly in his sleep. "What do you think?"

Seth blinked before a proud smile adorned his face. "I think it's perfect."

Seth gave his son a gentle kiss to the forehead before he went to pick up the next baby, saying. "And this little guy has been giving the nurses the most trouble."

"Why is that?" Dean asked.

"Because he's the hardest one to put to sleep and he's constantly crying, which in turn, wakes up the others that they'd have just put to sleep." Seth chuckled as he placed their second son right beside his brother in Dean's arms who looked exactly like Dean.

"Well then, I know exactly what to name this one." Dean smiled down at his mini-me.

"And what might that be?" Seth asked, sitting beside his uke again.

"Rebel." Dean smiled.

"Hm, it suits him." Seth chuckled.

Dean smiled before saying. "You name the last two."

"Alright then." Seth smiled as he gently picked up his last son that was slightly crying because his sister was now sleeping on top of him. He carefully moved her and held his son close, gently rubbing his back to calm him down, and kissing his forehead as he thought of a name.

"Andy." He said almost instantly.

"What?" Dean asked, raising a brow. "Why would you want to call him that?"

"Because Andy is a hot name." Seth smirked.

Dean blushed slightly and eventually smiled. "Andy it is then..."

"Now, what about our little princess?" The mother asked, noticing that she was starting to whimper since the warmth of her brothers had suddenly vanished from around her. Seth carefully picked her up and cradled her in one arm while he held Andy in the other. Dean waited patiently as Seth tried to think of a name, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

"How do you think Diane sounds?" He asked after some time.

"Diane?" Dean asked as he thought about it, letting the name roll around in his mind to see if it'd fit their baby girl. "I like it!"

Seth smiled before giving his uke a passionate kiss, saying. "I was hoping you would."

Both parents placed their children in-between them as both males lay down to sleep, creating a protective barrier around the little ones.

"It's only a matter of time now before we can truly go home." Dean smiled, leaning up on his elbow as he proudly gazed down at his babies.

"It's only a matter of time before the war and all this will be a thing of the past." His husband added as he caressed Diane causing his daughter to curl up closer to him and snuggle right into his chest. The father smiled at that.

"So, what was the meeting about?" Dean asked after a moment of silence.

"The Commander, as always." Seth said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Ugh, what does he want now?" Dean groaned, looking twice as annoyed.

"...He wishes to speak with our queen..." Seth replied, looking his mate.


	70. Chapter 70

"D-Dean?!?!" The Commander let out a choked gasp as he stared at the Alpha Queen through the television set that Botkins had just delivered, the robot simply crossed his arms in a deep frown as he dangled from Diablo's jaws.

"Hello Commander." Smirked the blonde, giving the human being a fanged grin. "Surprised to see me?"

"But you... You were dead!!" He said in disbelief. "You died when the glass wall gave way on the Prison Island!!"

"Correction: I still am dead." Dean frowned. "You asked to speak with me, now what do you want?"

"You're the vampire's Alpha Queen?!"

"Yes I am, and I'm also the mother of the children that you threatened to take away." He growled.

"So... All of this was your doing?" The human asked once he regained his composure.

"If you mean the nuclear explosions, then yes... So what?" Dean asked, the boredom evident in his voice.

"Just what were those things?!" The Commander demanded.

"As if I'd ever tell you of all people!" Dean shouted. "You've been challenging my authority all this time, Commander, but you managed to cross the line. You made one fatal mistake that cost you the lives of millions—you threatened a mother's children. And when you mess with my babies, you mess with me!!" The vampire nearly hissed.

"I swear Ambrose!" The Commander said. "I'll find you like I did last time… And once I do, I'll -"

"You'll what, kill me?" Dean laughed. "If I were in your situation right now, Commander, I'd know when to keep my mouth shut."

"What do you mean?!"

"See this?" Dean sneered as he held up the IBLISS Trigger for him to see. "This is the detonator to the bombs that wiped out all your bases. It is also the same one used for the warhead that is currently in your office…"

"WHAT?!?!" The Commander screamed, his eyes wide as he frantically looked around for the device. He then looked under his office desk, and sure enough, there was a transparent black box attached underneath.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dean chuckled evilly right when the Commander reached out to grab it. "If the bomb is removed from it's current position, it will go off entirely on it's own. My sources tell me that you are currently at a location somewhere in Washington. You will either agree to my terms or you and every resident within a 50-mile radius goes up in smoke..."

The Commander had broken out into a cold sweat by now, his different-colored eyes large and unfocused.

"W-what is it you want?" He managed to ask, his voice barely a whisper. Dean smirked at this.

"First of all, tell me how you were able to find my kingdom…" He began as he crossed his arms with the IBLISS Trigger held tight in his grip, his thumb hovering over the button ever so slightly.

The human swallowed hard before saying. "We were able to use the Master Vortex Shard to... To locate where a large amount of energy was emanating from that wasn't the Vortex Shards… Since vampires have a chaotic pulse, it led us right to you..."

Dean's expression went from surprised, to pissed, to calm all in a matter of minutes.

So... Seems like Owens has had something to do with this...

He growled to himself.

"I-Is there anything else?" The Commander stammered.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Dean said with a smirk. "Hand over your remaining Matrix forces to me and surrender."

"What?! You can't be serious?!" He shouted.

"Do I look like I'm joking?!" Dean snarled.

"Or." He added as he seemed to observe the Trigger with keen interest, his thumb on the button. "I could let this do the talking…"

"Alright!!" The Commander said, his heart nearly in his throat. "I… I surrender. The Matrix is all yours…"

"Heh, that's more like it." The Alpha Queen chuckled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, human, I believe that I'll leave a few Drones to redecorate the place to my liking. I am through with this conversation, for I have an important announcement to make."

"Wait a-" The Commander's connection was cut off as Dean, Seth, Randy and the others all left for the control room within the SVC

The suddenly-demoted Commander was humiliated, but that expression didn't stay long once vampires started appearing all around him, taking control of the base one step at a time. And two Drones were ordered to shoot him if he moved from that one spot as they appeared beside him, their AK-47s at the ready...

××××××

It seemed like everyone was finally calming down about all the mysterious happenings that have been going on lately. Many tried to pick up the pieces and decided to get on with their lives for there was no reason in wallowing around in sorrow forever.

Bayley and her friends had all decided that they would spend more time with each other since you'd never know if you'd ever see that person again.

So, now they were all gathered around the television, playing games and making light conversation to ease all the tension that had been going on lately. Dolph's mother had made cookies and Kevin had previously lost a racing game to Sasha... Again.

But, right when they were in the middle of a rematch, the screen blanked out.

"Hey!! What the - Bayley!!" Kevin said, glaring at the girl. "Why did you do that for, I was winning!!"

"That wasn't me, Kev!!" The young girl replied, for she had been talking with Dolph.

"Then if it wasn't you, then who-"

"Attention entire world, hear my proclamation!!" Came the voice from on-screen, catching everyone's attention.

"As you all know, I an Dean Ambrose, now the Ultimate Alpha Queen of the vampires and your only ruler." He announced from inside the control room of the SVC.

"What the hell?!?!" Charlotte nearly screamed.

"It can't be!" Sasha shouted as they all stared at the television screen in shock.

"There's no way!!" Kevin shouted. "He's alive?!"

"D-Dean?" Bayley gasped, her watering eyes wide with disbelief.

××××××

"The Commander has surrendered to me." He continued from high above the world as he stood beside his proud mate. "And as a result of this, I am now in control of both the remaining Matrix forces and the vampire clans. And even your own governments no longer possess the strength to oppose me now." The blonde declared evilly with pride.

People the whole world over watched on in horror as the blonde continued on-screen. "If anyone dares to resist my supreme authority, they shall know the devastating power of the IBLISS warheads. Those who could challenge my military power no longer exist." Dean smirked. "From this day, from this moment forward, the world belongs to me!!"

"The Ultimate Alpha Queen commands you." Dean ordered as he pointed to the screen. "Obey me subjects, obey me world!!"

"All hail Dean!!" Seth shouted, raising a fist in the air.

"All hail Dean!!" Randy laughed and the others, as well as everyone else onboard, as they all raised a fist in triumph.

"All hail Dean!! All hail Dean!! All hail Dean!!" Every vampire around the world chanted in victory.

The creepiest smile etched itself across the new dictator's face.


	71. Chapter 71

"Seth?"

"Hm?" Seth turned to his brother Roman as both males watched their mates tend to their babies in the nursery. Young Crystal was happily giggling in Finn's lap and trying to reach over and touch her little cousin Andy who was currently watching her curiously from his mother's arms with his fingers in his mouth. 

Renee, Brie, and Paige were just ogling over little Sora as he sat in his Aunt Paige's lap, looking confused at all that was going on around him, while Randy tried to keep Diane from grabbing his shades which he'd taken off his head for her to see when she'd started crying for them. 

And poor Corey was having an even harder time trying to keep Rebel's little hands from wanting to grab his hair.

All the proud mothers could do was smile and chuckle as their kids interacted with their other relatives. Dean's kids had all opened their eyes nearly a week ago with Sora and Andy having baby blue eyes like their mother's and Rebel and Diane's eyes being crimson like Seth's. And Crystal of course, took her eyes after Roman's.

"May I speak with you in private for a moment?" Roman asked.

Seth raised a brow at that but complied with his twin, not before looking back at his family once more, though. Dean smiled happily as he held a giggling Andy up high, making funny faces and silly noises at his baby.

"What is it?" Seth asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Have you noticed that something has been a bit off about Dean lately?" Roman asked with crossed arms.

Seth blinked before a slight frown formed, crossing his arms as well. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that his personality has changed a little." His brother answered. "Now, I understand why he acted the way he did when his kids were threatened, and I would've done the same thing for Crystal… But don't you think taking over the world was a little unnecessary?"

Seth's frowned deepened but he kept silent, silently telling Roman to further explain.

Roman sighed in frustration. "Seth listen to me, just stop and think for a minute. Haven't you noticed that Dean hasn't been the same since he came out of his coma?"

Seth paused at that and now that he thought about it…

Dean had been acting strange. If his mate was the most powerful being in way over 500 dimensions, then why the hell did he want to take over Planet Earth?

"I'll ask him later on…" Seth reassured his brother as they made their way back to their families.

××××××

"Hey Dean, I need to ask you something..." Seth said with crossed arms as he leaned against the doorway for the nursery, watching his mate hand over Diane to a nearby nursemaid while three other females tended to the other slumbering children.

"What is it?" Dean asked once he made sure that his kids were alright enough for him to leave the room (this being his fourth time checking!!).

"Would you mind telling me the real reason as to why you took over Planet Earth nearly three weeks ago?" His mate asked as he escorted his mate down the long winding corridor that led to the observation deck.

"There was no real reason." Dean said, shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

Seth blinked in confusion.

"It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing." Dean sighed, as he placed his hand on the glass window, gazing down at the blue and green planet below. "There was a voice in my head that said take over the world while I'm at it, so... I did."

"...A voice?" Seth said, raising a brow. 

"Yeah, a voice..." Dean said, looking back at his mate. "You know, my mind was just wandering and I just heard a straying thought say Rule the world, so that's what I did. But, it's not that big a deal, right? Our kids and our people are safe and that's all that matters to me right now..." He smiled happily.

"And I do still plan on relocating to Planet Earth Z like you had planned, love." Dean said as he embraced his mate, resting his chin on his chest, looking his husband eye to eye. "I'm just having a little fun in the meantime, okay?"

"If you say so, love..." Seth said with a sigh and a smile, kissing his mate lovingly on the forehead.

"And speaking of fun… I want to go out for an evening run to check out my new planetary kingdom, plus I haven't had a good adrenaline rush in my system since the quads were conceived… Gotta get back in shape in time for the war, ya know?" Dean suddenly said seductively as he took hold of his Seth's hands, placing them around his waist and on his lower back, right above his curvy hips, his lips barely brushing against his mate's. 

A shiver ran down the brunette's spine when his uke softly raked his hands through his chest with a little chest hair started to show as he licked his tongue over his tan lips.

"I challenge you to a race, love." Dean all but sensually whispered into his ear. He smirked as his mind started turning faster than his feet. He knew just how to get his mate worked up and thus used it to his advantage. 

This would also finally give him to be closer to his husband since the SVC was crowded and the kids hardly gave them time alone. And merely adding a race into the mix made it all the more exciting for the young speed vampire.

Seeing Seth was captivated and confused at the same time about his actions, Dean opened his black feathered wings up and jerked open the door into motion, taking off in the walls of the Space Vortex Colony quaking slightly with the wind he caused. Seth was left staring in some shock, before said Alpha shook his head to clear his fogged mind and took off after his wife opening his feathered black wings as well, feeling Dean's energy pulse as he flew from the SVC to the planet below.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has brought to you by Sexual Hallucination by In This Moment xD

It was a lonely, rainy day in Tokyo. Other than the fact that the entire planet was now under the rule of none other than Dean Ambrose, life went on as usual. Everyone was expecting their new hero-turned-dictator to be everything that a ruthless ruler should be. 

But, that was not the case. It'd been nearly a month since the Ultimate Alpha Queen took over, but nothing else had changed. Seemed that Dean had merely wanted to make reappearance to the world and to make a point as to how he felt when they'd all turned their backs on him when he was at his lowest. 

So, Dean allowed people to go on about their daily lives and let them do everything that they normally would do, people were just more fully aware that vampires heavily roamed the planet more frequently at night than the few that they saw out and about in the daytime, so many people never ventured outside past sunset.

Traffic was being backed up all over the city, with folks honking their horns and leaning out their windows to yell for the line to move forward, for they had to get to work quickly and the line was making them late. 

The various people yelped as a sudden gust of wind flashing by their windows forced those leaning to quickly jerk their heads back inside if they wanted to keep them. One woman could have sworn she heard the wind laughing at the antics of those drivers getting out of the way.

Unseen to any of these people, two flashes of light were speeding through the city, sometimes when free of cars they would clash, but otherwise they remained straight next to each other, as though racing to an unseen destination. 

The one that forced the clashing the most was a crimson color, with the other being baby blue. Behind the lights, in the aftermath of the less bright trails of red and blue, there were two shapes left in the rain, for just half a second before the falling drops filled up the empty spaces again.

Both streaks jetted out of the city, for miles and miles they continued on, as though they would never stop no matter how long or how far they went. Suddenly several smaller yellow flashes of light appeared, and shot towards the blue light, knocking it off course and forcing it to seemingly roll in the dirt, where the glow of blue faded around the vampire who had been running. The shock of the impact from the sudden attack had the vampire dazed for a short while, before he recovered and frowned. A soft groan issued forth from his throat. 

Having gotten himself back to full awareness, he glared after the crimson flash that continued on miles ahead of him.

Muttering something about cheating, the Ultimate Alpha Queen sped off after his mate, coming up beside him close enough to see his husband, whose speed was causing the crimson light. Surprise sparked in burning coal eyes when they flicked over to meet smug baby blues before they narrowed playfully.

Fangs bared in fake annoyance, lips slipping upward to show off a smirk, Seth chuckled. "Thought I left you back there in Japan, my love."

Dean tried to inch ahead, but his mate kept the lead, and a cocky smirk spread over the blonde's face. "Of course not Sethie, can't keep Dean Ambrose in the dirt…" He replied cockily, glowing blue eyes slipping back over to meet his mate's fiery ones. The challenge had been issued, and it was up to Seth to decide whether to take it or not.

"Really?" Seth snickered and purred lowly as he slowed down slightly to run alongside his beloved uke. "I could've sworn I'd killed you, love."

And with that, the brunette let out a sudden unsuspected burst of speed, right foot coming down once during a powerful skating motion to kick up some dirt from the ground, which unfortunately Dean ran straight into the dirt cloud, effectively getting much into his eyes.

Soft, cold laughter skittered about on the wind, brought back from the brunette now completely in the lead, mockingly being called back at him for a reason. "Hope you like dirt Dean!"

A low, dangerous growl rippled deep in Dean's throat, knowing just from Seth's words that he'd done it on purpose, let alone that Seth didn't have to touch the ground to move about.

Fighting to get the stinging dirt out of his eyes, Dean slowly chased after him as best he could without potentially crashing into anything, scoffing and preparing a teasing remark about Seth's need to use tricks to get and stay ahead of a mere uke.

It took longer than expected to catch up to the tricky vampire, for Dean hadn't had a good run, let alone exercise, since he was pregnant, so the sudden burst of speed was a lot harder than he'd thought. And since he couldn't run like his mate, he obviously had to be careful to not trip over anything, therefore slowing him down considerably. 

And as soon as he caught sight of a crimson streak he realized they were both getting close to where the unmentioned finish line was, and that if he didn't catch up to Seth and overtake him soon, he would lose and Seth would rub it in his face for the next millennia.

Yeah, like that was gonna happen.

With that in mind, the Alpha put aside all his joking, and just focused on his speed, catching up to his mate after just a few short minutes, only a few feet behind the other in their little race, with many important things at stake.

His full concentration was solely on catching up to Seth, and inch by inch he could see he was gaining on him. Perhaps his husband was getting tired, for they had literally been running around the world for hours now without any break to make up for lost time. But just a few more seconds and Dean would be close enough to pull alongside him, and just a few seconds after he'd be able to pass his mate and win, so that he could be the one rubbing it in his face for the next millennia. He just had to - -

His foot caught on an unseen rock, and his body pitched forward at super fast speed, falling into air it seemed, as though he was going to fall and never land. The landing would hurt like hell at this speed though, and he threw his arms out, hoping to grab onto something to keep him upright, to keep him from falling and crashing to the ground. Eyes closing in preparation, his mind wasn't processing things fast enough to feel his hand catch something and try to use it to keep himself up.

The next few moments were blacked out, only thing he could remember was a painful feeling of hitting the ground hard, rolling around and around, and of yelps surprise that only half sounded like they belonged to him. It felt like an eternity of pain and loud noises, but finally everything seemed to still, and he was left lying on top of something that felt oddly… Soft. 

However, Dean really didn't feel like wondering about what he was lying on, all he cared about was finding out what hurt and what didn't.

After discovering every part of his body was intact, aside from a few bruises here and there, he decided it was finally time to find out where he now was. The thought that he could have lost the race didn't even come cross his mind, since it was completely forgotten with the fall.

Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking confusedly at the fact that it was still all black, and so he closed them again and opened them once more, as though that would suddenly make him able to see things. A soft, confused sound trickled out of his vocal cords, right before that sound turned into a shriek of shock, pain, and surprise, making him shoot up from where he had landed.

Dean looked around frantically, his hand on his ass, as he heard hysterical laughing. He then looked down and saw that the laughs were coming from none other than his Seth laughing like crazy.

"Would you mind telling me why you just bit my ass?!" He nearly shrieked once he found his voice, his face stained red with a blush.

"You fell right on top of me and it was right in my face, so I couldn't resist!!" Seth managed to say between laughs.

"Hmph!!" Dean mock-pouted, turning away from his playful mate with arms crossed with a defiant frown.

Seth finally stood up and took a good, long look at the back of his mate, the curves of his shoulders and the fall of his deadly skin, the curve of a rear that would put a woman to shame, and the build of those powerful, muscular yet curvaceous legs he had under the shorts he wore. He admired Dean's delicateness for the hundredth time that evening, and couldn't resist touching him.

Seth took his cool hands and ran the through the curly hair of Dean's head. "Almost time for a haircut, love." He purred.

Dean easily calmed down and smiled, shying away from the ticklish touch. "Yeah, soon… Guess I'm starting to look scruffy, huh?"

"Not at all." His mate told him, smoothing out his lover's overly chaotic hair to little avail. "It's just you."

Dean's eyes lidded slightly as Seth bent to kiss his neck. It felt good… Almost breathtakingly good. He tilted his head for more, and shivered as his husband slowly smooched his way up to his left ear.

Seth gave it a small nudge with his lips. "…So, how are you feeling?"

"Other than a little dirt in the eyes and a bruised ass… I feel busy, tired and happy." Dean told him, turning his head to look up at his mate with a loving smile.

"Sorry about that, love." Seth purred apologetically.

"Meh, don't think about it." Dean snickered. "I may be your wife, but I'm still a guy, Seth. You'll have to try harder than that to try and hurt me…"

"I would never think of it…" Seth sighed.

"Is this what you wanted?" The crimson-eyed then asked a few moments later, still idly kissing the side of Dean's face.

"A family with you is everything I wanted." Dean smiled, bumping his head affectionately against his lover's. Seth wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, hands coming to rest on a flat belly, almost missing the large bulge full of their children that used to be there.

"It's not so bad." Seth agreed, kissing Dean's cheek once more before working over to his uke's mouth. They shared a kiss that lingered on the border of chastity, and then deepened with a long flick of Seth's tongue. It slid into Dean's mouth once before pulling away again.

"…I'm missing you." He barely whispered.

Dean found himself shuddering under this small attention, and arched his back against Seth. He cupped his hands over Seth's as he whispered back. "Missing you, too."

"The nursemaids put the kids to sleep right before we left, so they'll be down for a while." Seth told him, letting his hands slide lazily over the front of Dean's chest. "So… Can we…?"

Dean laughed a little bit at all the virginal awkwardness. "What is this, our third date?"

"Just help me out here…" Seth chuckled and leaned against him, holding him tighter. "It's a little weird. It's been a while for us to be… Intimate with one another. Almost a - -"

"Eight months, two weeks, and three days." Dean blurted, "Not that I'm counting or anything." He chuckled.

"I just wasn't sure when you'd want to start that up again…" His husband defended.

"It's not like I'm a woman who needs a recoup period." Dean argued, but very lightly as he felt less awkward with every kiss Seth gave.

"If I went through what you went through, I don't think I'd ever want you to touch me again!" Seth laughed, feeling more as ease as Dean relaxed in front him.

"I think we've both just been tired." Seth said, stopping to suck his lips into a kiss. "I just wasn't sure if you were even thinking about us again, yet. About sex-"

"I have, but…" Dean paused, he looked up at him slightly nervous. He pressed his hands a little firmer onto his stomach to try and get through to his mate.

And Seth instantly understood why he was so hesitant.

"Don't worry, Darling." He reassured as he kissed his cheek once more. "We as Alphas won't be able to have any more kids until Blood Lust returns. We won't be able to have kids till then even if we wanted to. Others, as in the case with Finn and Roman, however, are able to have kids outside of our usual mating cycle since their kids aren't in line for the throne. So in other words, I'd only be able to knock you once every 300 years…"

"Well then… What are we waiting for?" Dean smirked naughtily as he turned in his arms and began to let his hands travel all over Seth with eager hands, absolutely relieved that he and his husband can have fun for a whole 300 years without having to worry about getting pregnant. 

Talk about birth control!! Seth enthusiastically agreed with deep, lingering kisses, nearly as eager as his mate to get started on their three-century-long lust-filled joyride.

Clothes began to hit the forest floor. Dean was slightly aware of his body still not being everything it used to be, his muscles were firm but not back to being 100% rock-solid yet like they used to. But Seth's greedy hands and fierce scent of arousal put any self-doubt out of the blonde's mind. Dean pulled off his own clothes and shoes in record time and hopped up onto a nearby ledge at chest height, freely offering up his body.

He took Seth's hands and guiding them over his stomach and chest. "Touch me."

Seth kissed and licked down Dean's body, stopping to nibble everywhere he knew would make his wife moan for him which included his chest, his ribs, his belly button, the inside of his thighs. He teased but not too much, just enough so that when he finally sucked the swollen head of his mate's arousal, there was a thick, salty drop of Dean's juice waiting for him.

"Seth." Dean gasped, and fell back against the cool rock ledge and spread his legs out wide.

"Dirty boy." Seth purred loudly with Dean's cock bouncing against the inside of his cheek as he spoke, glaring up with furious lust in his glowing crimson slit eyes.

"Just for you." Dean agreed, his senses and mind thrilled beyond comprehension. He shuddered in virginal fear as Seth's cat eyes pierced his, and his wide, sexy mouth lowered onto his blushing cock. Dean squeezed his eyes closed, and squealed when Seth gently slapped the inside of his thigh.

"Watch while I suck your cock," Seth warned, as little bit of his seme-like instincts showing, and stared up as he went back to work. He then stopped and pumped Dean's shaft enough to tease while he went beneath and sucked both of his testicles into his hot mouth.

Dean whimpered, bucking his hips up into Seth's fist. "I've missed this…"

In response, Seth lapped his tongue against them. Dean choked on air and gasped in frustration, his fingernails scratching along the stone floor. "You're so fucking amazing Seth…" He moaned.

Seth pulled away and retracted his hand, running his fingers over his mate's hole.

"You want me in there?" He smirked lustfully.

"Yeah." Dean managed to say, licking his lips and spreading himself wider. "Now."

"You're a naughty boy, you know that?" Seth chuckled darkly, grinning as he pushed his fingers into Dean's wet mouth.

Dean nodded as he sucked his lover's fingers, swirling his tongue as they pressed into his teeth. He nipped them hard enough to make Seth hiss, and swallowed the blood, sucking the fingers down to the knuckle before coming back up. "Put them in now, Seth."

Seth couldn't contain a small moan as he pressed his middle finger into his treasured mate. 

Was he always so tight? 

So hot? 

So smooth? 

So freaking perfect?

"Seth." Dean whispered, and his eyes closed as a shiver ran through his feminine frame.

"What?" Seth asked as innocently as he could manage – which was not much. He didn't wait for a response before pulling his finger back only to push it in harder.

Dean opened his mouth, but all that escaped was a needy moan. He gasped and leaned upward suddenly to seize his mate's lips.

What war? 

What kids? 

Nothing else existed or mattered at the moment, just the delicious blend of pain and pleasure that they could both give each other. They kissed each other roughly, nipping one another in various places hard enough to draw blood, and the sounds of their lips and tongues was echoed by the small, wet pop of Seth adding another finger.

Seth growled and picked his wife up with ease. Their little get-away area was nice, but the ledge was just a bit too low to mate Dean properly on. So he strode over to a nearby clearing and gently placed him on the soft cushion of early spring grass, and knelt between his open legs. He pushed his fingers back inside and smiled as a shocked slither rocked Dean's frame.

"Lemme." Dean sat up a little and licked his lips, taking Seth's hard arousal in both hands. He ducked his head down and slurped it, leaving the sensitive head shiny and wet. He flicked it with his tongue, and shuddered as Seth's fingers threaded into his curly hair and pulled.

He could have been perfectly happy to blow his load across Dean's lips, and was tempted to do just that. The way he looked at him was so pretty in unison with the soft moans he made as he tongued the slit. Seth hissed, and Dean knew the sounds of his husband enough to pull away.

Dean smirked wickedly as he leaned back, and pulled his knees up to his chest. He made the sexiest picture Seth had ever seen with his sweaty body, pretty eyes, hard cock and wet, ready hole… It was how his Queen always looked. 

Perfect.

Then Dean smiled, flashing his razor-sharp white teeth in a sultry smile as he hissed seductively. "C'mon, daddy…"

Seth took himself in hand and rubbed himself against the small opening before he pressed in like it was the first time. His mate was so tight around him, he squeezed every inch of his cock as he slid inside. Dean panted softly up at him, his pink tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Seth leaned down to catch it, and they became lost in a kiss as the base of Seth's pelvis touched Dean's upturned ass.

"You feel so good, Seth." Dean accused breathlessly, his glowing baby blue eyes open just a crack to glare up at his seme. There was a thin veil of wetness in them, and Seth moaned softly as he pulled back.

"Did you forget or something?" Seth asked calmly, damn surprised that he could even find his voice with Dean's entrance swallowing his entire cock whole.

Dean smiled as he watched his lover shiver as he began to set a slow pace. "… Mm, Seth, just… Keep it in nice and deep."

"Like this?" Seth whispered for fear of moaning too loud, and rolled his hips against his mate's. The effect was maddening, it massaged his head against Dean's prostate perfectly, sending the pale hips up to smack at up at his.

"Yes." Dean hissed, watching the tiny movements Seth made between his legs create fireworks against his spine. "…I love it when you take me like this."

Seth picked up Dean's legs and pushed them up, nuzzling his cock even deeper inside. Dean began to whimper almost melodically, and Seth nearly came right then and there in his realization of how much he missed their physical love. It was only a few months without Dean's body, but he needed him.

And he swore on his own grave that he wouldn't let himself go without it for so long ever again.

Dean shivered as he watched his husband work, noting the ever so silent slap that their hips made together when they made contact. The blonde slid his hands up his mate's sides, letting them coast back down to his rocking tan hips. He grabbed on, guiding them to grind into the deliciously sensitive spot inside him.

Seth reached down and cupped Dean's jaw hard, a spike of possessive love causing him to squeeze it tightly. It got Dean's attention, and he looked up into his red, burning eyes.

"I love you." Seth told him.

"Love you t-" Dean arched up hard and screamed when Seth ruthlessly pounded the sensitive spot within him head-on, nearly coming right then. He then grabbed Seth's hips again and yanked them.

Seth chuckled and gave in, pulling back out of his wife's heat only to drop back in. He was too intoxicated by the tightness to pull back too much, and gave Dean a short, quick, heavily punctuated rhythm. His testes began to beat quickly against his uke's slightly upturned lower back.

Dean shivered, almost forgetting about his kids and the whole world in general as he let out a sharp wail of pleasure. "FUCK!"

"Come on." Seth rasped, his cock throbbing inside Dean with the need for release.

Dean fisted himself, every moment closer to his climax made him pulse even tighter around Seth. "Oh shit Seth!!"

Seth groaned, and squeezed Dean's face between his fingers, forcing him to look only at him as he pounded him even harder and eventually spilled waves of heat out inside of him. He moaned desperately as he dug his fingers into his lover's precious face, drawing small streams of blood.

"Do you fucking feel me, Darling?" He chuckled wickedly as he leaned down to lovingly lick up the fluid which only made him go in deeper.

"Oh, fuck yes!!!" Dean growled as hot tears collected in his eyes. He struggled to keep them open as a heavy climax ripped through him, sending his seed spurting between him and his mate. The hard heat buried inside him and nudging against his prostate only served to drive him that much more insane.

And finally, the sharp pleasure ebbed, and Seth and Dean were left locked together and breathless, unable to separate at the moment even if they wanted to. Seth loosened his grip on Dean's face, kissing the bruised marks he'd left as they began to fade almost immediately.

Dean managed to lean up and kissed him, nearly unable to even budge from where he was. "First sex as parents, love." He chuckled breathlessly.

Seth smiled down at him, surprised that he was actually able to keep from dropping down onto his mate. "Parent sex seems pretty good to me..."

Dean laughed, causing himself to tighten rhythmically around Seth.

"… Do you think our parents might've ever had sex that hot?"

"I highly doubt it." Seth smiled, playing with his uke's soft hair. 

So they lay for a moment, allowing each other to catch a breath, and to further enjoy the intimacy of post-orgasmic closeness.

A few minutes passed by. "Dean?"

"Hmm?" The pale vampire looked up sleepily with glazed baby blue eyes to Seth's crimson ones.

"…Would you want to have any more kids with me?" His husband hesitantly asked after a moment of silence.

Dean blinked at the sudden question but pressed his lips against Seth's in a quick, loving kiss. He pulled away and smiled sweetly, burying his face in the space between the other's neck and shoulder, nuzzling him.

"Ask me again in three hundred years when our first litter is up and out of our hairs.." He said jokingly. Seth chuckled at that and agreed, kissing his mate goodnight. And with that said, they rest, cuddling with each other, beneath the ethereal blue light of a full moon, awaiting whatever obstacle to come their way next.


	73. Chapter 73

Moonlight shone down on the slumbering figures, stirring one of them to wake. Glowing blue eyes squinted open and Dean mumbled something under his breath, curling up closer into the tanned chest of his mate.

Dean soon found that really, no matter how hard he tried—he wasn't going back to sleep. He sighed and sat up, only to look down at his mate and figured. 

"Well… If I can't sleep… Neither can he."

He smirked and hit Seth right on the top of his head.

"OW!! What the-?" Seth yelped, sitting up and rubbing his sore head, only to look into the eyes of his snickering mate. "Dean, what the hell was that for?!"

"It was your morning wake-up call." Dean smirked after his laughing fit, as he straddled Seth's lap and kissed him good morning.

When Seth finally broke the kiss, he smiled at his mate. His head may still hurt from the wake up call he had received from Dean, but he didn't care. He couldn't very well stay upset with him for very long-or… At all for that matter.

"Come on." Dean smiled lovingly. "We'd better get cleaned off and head back before our kids start missing us." And with that, the Alpha Queen stood and walked off towards the nearby lake, his hips swaying and teasing his husband the entire time.

Seth watched Dean walk away for a moment, taking in every detail of his wife before shaking his head. He stood, and fairly quickly, following Dean to the lake.

By the time Seth made his way to the lake shore, Dean was already in and washing off his skin, raking through it to get rid of any kinks left over from last night. The moonlight glistened in the droplets of water that adorned his skin, making him seem ethereal and all the more beautiful. Dean smiled when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and a soft kiss be planted on his neck right on his mating mark.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning off?" Dean chuckled and moved away slightly, because his mating mark was highly sensitive and ticklish.

"Very well, love." Seth smiled and the two concentrated on getting clean.

Dean smirked when he noticed Seth really wasn't done cleaning himself, and was just standing there. He had an idea—though he knew it would probably end in a serious water battle between his mate and himself. He splashed some water right into Seth's face. And yes—Seth was staring at Dean more than cleaning himself.

Seth blinked, his face dripping wet, trying to comprehend what just happened. Seth smirked and Dean soon found himself underwater, swimming just out of his mate's reach, trying his best not to laugh and swallow a lung-full of water.

Seth went underwater and fairly quickly was able to reach out and grab Dean's ankle. He smirked a bit—Dean was really going to get it now…

Dean let out a startled yelp and took in a little water. He clenched his eyes shut and managed to swallow so that he wouldn't drown. He looked back and saw that Seth finally caught him.

Seth smirked and pulled Dean right up and out of the water, of course, this required Seth to surface also. When he had effectively surface Dean as well as himself, he just splashed more water onto Dean's face. Dean gave a good joyful laugh and returned the watery attack back at his and chuckling, mate.

"Alright, alright, I give up!" Seth laughed, being drenched to the bone.

"Good." Dean smirked. He then let out his feathered wings to instantly dry himself off, with Seth doing the same.

"We should seriously be getting back." The mother suggested as he now hovered just above the water, waiting for his husband to join him.

Seth flew up next to him taking the black gloved hand in his own, the energy of his mate flowed around like a toasty blanket.

"You just want to check up on the kids, don't you?"

"It's a mother's instincts to do so." Dean chuckled as he rose higher into the sky.

The Alpha pair flew higher into the sky, high into the stratosphere where the stars clearly shone and the air was thin. Both played and danced in their own special way as they approached the SVC and Dean could hear the faint cry of his babies.

Since he could sense that they were not in danger, Dean smiled, for those cries obviously indicated that they were hungry or simply wanted to be held or something.

"Vortex Shard, Ignite!!" Both parents shouted, entering into the outer space vessel since transporting there using a Vortex shard was the only way to get in or out.

Both parents walked down the long corridor which led to their bedroom suite and the nursery, when they were stopped by a Drone right outside the nursery door.

"I apologize for the interruption, your Excellences." Said the red and black haired drone. "But you are needed in the Command center."

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"We've received an incoming message from the former Matrix Commander…" She answered.

Both Dean and Seth blinked in shock and confusion.

"What could he possibly want?" Dean wondered.

"We don't know, my Queen." Said the Drone, named Ruby. "All we know is that it's a matter of urgency."

Dean looked from the nursery where he could hear his children's cries intensify now that they could sense he was near, and back to Seth.

Seth looked at the pleading look within his mate's eyes. Even though they'd only been apart for less than a night, he knew that his mate needed to be with his kids. If he ignored them for too long, his own instincts would eat him alive.

"Go on, Darling." Seth said, giving his wife a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see what's happening… And if you're needed, I'll come get you, alright?"

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, his eyes still glue to the cribs in the nursery as he asked.

"Just go to see to them, love. I've got this." The king reassured.

Dean turned to his husband, smiled lovingly in appreciation and nodded, entering the room and sitting comfortably in the rocking chair as he now held his affection-craving son Andy, the other babies having calmed down by the mere presence of their mother being in the room. 

Seth smiled at the scene and turned to leave, saying. "See you at breakfast, beautiful."

"I'll be here." Dean nodded with a slight blush and smile. 

Andy's blue eyes then blinked up at him in the dark, and Dean continued to rock him with a smile as he asked. "…What are you looking at?"

The child quickly snapped his eyes closed.

The mother chuckled and leaned his head back, trading the bounces for the steady rhythm of the automatic rocking chair. He had called it stupid when Seth brought it home when he was six months pregnant, but now Dean was thanking every deity in the sky for it! The rocking sent both males to sleep with speed and accuracy.

Before Dean could slip entirely away, however, he heard Rebel make a soft gurgling noise. Not wanting to risk another fit of crying from Sora – or God forbid Diane, slowly stood up and placed his snoozing baby into his crib, then rolled him onto his stomach as delicately as if he were a hydrogen bomb. It was Dean's private trick: Andy liked sleeping on his stomach better. Seth was worried that he'd somehow suffocate, but he knew the kids were more resilient than that.

He smoothed the back of Andy's pale back and carefully backed away. He looked down at Rebel and saw cool, crimson eyes looking up at him patiently.

His mother leaned on his crib. "I guess you're hungry."

Rebel wiggled at that and Dean decided to be done the much-hated baby sling. It reminded him way too much of being pregnant again, but one baby was much easier to handle than all four at once.

Dean quietly cooed at his son as he gently placed him into the sling. He then made his way into the kitchen part of their suite and went about fixing his son a midnight snack.

Making formula had become second nature to both he and Seth. He placed the pre-made bottle, a mixture of his breast milk and fresh blood, into boiling water for a few minutes, shaking it frequently to make sure it heated evenly. 

As new parents, both males had accidentally burnt all four of their babies' little tongues at various points, and it was honestly the most heartbreaking feeling in the world to the mother. Mostly because despite the burns, the babies still trusted them every single time they had a new bottle ready.

It was weird.

Dean tested the bottle thoroughly before he popped it into Rebel's mouth with confidence that it wouldn't accidentally hurt him. Rebel drank hungrily, staring up at his mother all the while.

Dean chuckled absentmindedly at a memory of when Seth said that it unsettled him just a little, at the way his kids stared up at him while they were feeding. But he'd found out from some parenting book that it was an important bonding mechanism, and that the parents were to always meet their eyes when they stared like that. Apparently the babies would grow up with a lingering feeling of being unloved if they didn't, which was just a load of bullshit.

But being the mother that he is, Dean met his baby's stare anyways, wondering what the smaller version of him was thinking. He'd been the only baby that'd actually came out looking like him the most. Out of all of Mama's little monsters, he could tell that this one was going to resemble him the most.

He wondered if any of the babies were feeling the same genetic déjà vu when looking at their mom. Or if they were planning on becoming better than him and Seth—which is what they all were going to have to do if they wanted to break away from their all-powerful parents' shadows, especially if they wanted a decent career in the military or something. Surely Rebel wouldn't expect any sort of special treatm- 

Dean chuckled to himself as he continued to share a gaze with his beloved son. The little boy was hardly a month old. For all he knew, he might have a passion for art, or business, or even freaking ballet dancing. 

What would he do if a product of himself turned to a simple life of prancing around in tutus and spandex?!?!

How ironic would that be, all things considered?

He stopped to burp Rebel, but the kid wouldn't latch back onto the bottle for more. He was already closing his little red eyes when he was being laid down. Diane was snoring like a buzzsaw around a fistful of her fingers. Crystal, still in the nursery with her cousins, twitched a little in her sleep. And Andy was still peaceful on his tummy.

Dean attempted to creep past Sora's crib entirely but heard the telltale swishing of his diaper. The mother sighed and went to his crib, and sure enough, the little crimson eyes were open and peering up at him as he gently tried to kick his feet as best he could with such limited motor skills.

Dean's arms dove into the crib to snatch the baby up and pop a pacifier into his mouth before he could make noise and disturb his siblings and cousin. It's not that Sora was a crier like Rebel: he was just extremely loud in general. He cooed and kicked, drooled and waved his little arms and fingers around to yank and explore whatever fell into his path. 

If he had been an only child, his infant precociousness would have been adorable. But to a mother of four, it was just overkill.

So, the Alpha Queen tucked his wiggliest child into the baby sling and sat with him in the rocker. He stuck his finger in the baby's line of fire and let him squeeze and grab at it, making sure to retract the finger of course. Sora quickly got bored of that and went for his face. 

"Fine, I don't care anymore." Dean chuckled, and held his son to his chest, letting the boy squirm around as best as he could, nomming on anything he could get his gums on. The baby was delighted by a new distraction and made a drool covered rat's nest of a small section of Dean's hair. 

"You're just like your dad." Dean decided, closing his eyes now that his noisy brat was content.

Once his glowing baby blue eyes were shut, Dean felt reality plummet away. Technically, now that his kids were born, he did get at least 8 hours of sleep a day—it was just never all at once. Two hours here, an hour there, a luxurious four hours here. Even at war, he still managed to get some solid time for rest in. 

This was the most tired he had ever been in his life, because even though the nursemaids worked around the clock, his vampiric maternal instincts woke him up and led him towards the nursery every single time a baby cried, even if it wasn't his own (Crystal). 

With Sora secure in the baby sling, Dean let his arms loosen and his mind relaxed as the rocker worked it's magic.

Mommy was out cold within moments. And eventually, Sora grew tired of playing with his mother that were within reach and dozed off as well.

××××××

"Dean? Hey, wake up."

A few muttered curses escaped the sleepy Alpha Queen's lips as he opened his glowing eyes from a mere 45 minute nap. Seth's hand still rested on his shoulder, obviously having shaken him awake. 

"Seth.." Dean yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand while the other held a snoozing Sora close to his chest. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the look of worry that was evident on his mate's face.

"Dean, give me the baby, you're needed in the command center. It's important." Seth replied as he carefully took his son from the mother's arms. Almost instantly, Sora started to whimper from being moved from his warm spot. 

"Shh, it's alright, don't cry, Daddy's here." Seth cooed as he held the tanned child close that was on the verge of crying, rubbing his back and humming softly, which lulled him back to sleep. Or it may have simply been that the little Alpha-to-be couldn't resist falling to sleep on his daddy chest. Dean stood up from rocker, stretching and smiling at the sight.

"You're getting good at this." Dean chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around his husband from behind once Seth had placed the baby back in the crib.

"They're my responsibility too, you know." Seth smiled and turned, kissing his Queen.

"Now, please Darling, we don't have much time." The brunette said with urgency as he took his mate's hand and led him towards the door.

"Seth, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" Dean said, letting his hand slip from Seth's once they'd exited the nursery with a nursemaid having just entered the room to keep an eye on the babies.

Seth sighed in frustration as he said. "I think you should wait to find out once we get there, love."

So Dean remained quiet as he and his mate walked at a quickened pace towards the command center. And all the blonde could think of was. 

What could be so important?

××××××

All of Dean's friends—Randy, Renee, Corey, Brie, Finn, Roman—and a few Drones were present in the command center bowed as the Alpha Queen entered, his mate following close behind.

"Alright, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, hands on his hips. 

"You might want to see this." Randy said as he typed in a few codes, the word Connecting... appearing on the screen. Dean looked up at the screen and saw the Matrix Commander sitting at an office desk, a small key in his hand once their video link had been established.

"Glad to see you could join us, Ambrose. I have a proposition for you." He smirked, twirling the key in his hand. 

The Alpha Queen growled at the military man. "State your business, Commander. I have more important things to do than waste my time talking to trash. Now what do you want?"

"I have a former acquaintance of yours." He chuckled. 

"I don't have friends on the earth anymore, human." Dean scoffed. "All those friendships died the very same day that they decided to turn their backs on me. The friends that I once knew are dead just like I am." 

"Is that so? Well, why don't you be a hero for old time's sake and come save them. I am willing to trade their freedom for your surrender." 

"I'd rather die all over again and remain dead than help any of them." Dean sneered.

The Commander smiled.

"Oh no, you'll remain as you are, Alpha Queen, but I know someone else who will die." He turned around and motioned to someone to be brought into view.

Dean looked up and his breath hitched in his throat.

How could he have been so stupid to have forgotten?! 

His eyes grew wide and his blackened blood ran ice cold as he looked in pure horror at the bound human that appeared on the screen. 

"B-Bayley?"


	74. Chapter 74

"B-Bayley?" The blonde asked in shock.

"Dean!" His sister cried out from on-screen.

"What are you doing, you bastard, let go of her!!!" Dean demanded.

"Not unless you agree to my terms." The Commander chuckled darkly.

"What are they?!" Dean shouted out of desperation.

"Surrender and hand over the warp rings." The Commander ordered.

"I can't do that!!" Dean protested.

"SURRENDER AND COUGH UP THE RINGS OR THE GIRL DIES!!!" The human suddenly screamed, having pinned a pistol to Bayley's skull, his multi-colored eyes wild and crazy. The man was losing his sanity more and more by the second.

"Dean please!!" Bayley cried out as endless tears fell from her eyes. The poor girl was bound by handcuffs and chains which connected to the cuffs around her legs, she looked like she hadn't slept in days, and she looked scared to death.

Dean was frozen to his spot, speechless. 

What could he do? 

He couldn't give up the warp rings, but he couldn't let the Commander kill his friend. He had to make a quick and rash decision before he lost his sister.

"I... I surrender, Commander." Dean sighed heavily. "...But I'd like to make a deal of my own."

"Dean, what are you doing?" Seth whispered to his mate, but Dean ignored him.

"And just what might that be?" The human sneered.

"Take me instead."

"WHAT?!?!" The Commander, Bayley, Seth, and every other vampire within the control room screamed in disbelief.

"Dean, do you realize what you're doing?!" Renee exclaimed. Dean held up his hand to silence everyone.

"This is not open for discussion, Commander." Dean said sternly. "Hand over the girl and you get me in return."

"And why should I?" The human raised a brow.

"I'm the Ultimate Alpha Queen." Dean said with crossed arms as everyone else listened on in shock. "I am the most powerful being in over 300 dimensions. You will never be able to kill off every single vampire there is, Commander, but taking their Queen would be a nice consolation prize, wouldn't you agree?"

The Commander seemed to think it over for a moment, the trembling girl still held tight within his grasp.

"It seems we have a deal, my Queen." The human chuckled, making Seth growl low in his throat.

"Very well." Dean replied, his voice emotionless and his face blank. "We'll rendezvous at the western border of Washington tomorrow night."

×××××××

-At The Matrix Headquarters. 

"I look forward to it." The Commander chuckled and the connected closed. Bayley was shoved to two guards nearby and the girl was taken out of the room and back to her holding cell.

Outside the door Kevin was being held by two guards. He looked pissed beyond belief.

"I can't believe you!" He shouted at the Commander, the guards letting go of him. He walked right up to the man and pointed a finger into his chest.

"You told us that you wouldn't put the girl's life at risk. We only agreed to bring you Bayley because you said that simply showing her face to Dean would be enough to bait him into surrendering. We didn't agree to you actually putting the kid in danger!!"

"Did you ever think that there was a possibility that Dean would've said no?! He's a vampire now, he's changed, we all know that! Were you really going to pull the trigger on an innocent girl!" Charlotte yelled. 

The crazed man merely smirked at them. 

"Yes I did actually think of that. But that would've been a small price to pay for a much bigger reward. And I think the overall outcome has been most benefiting." He said as he side stepped the two and started to walk towards his office. "I will have those warp rings and NOTHING will stand in my way."

××××××

-Back abroad the SVC. 

"Dean, have you lost your fucking mind?!" Seth exclaimed as he closed the door to their bedroom right after his mate entered, the pile of slumbering babies having been moved from the nursery to the center of their parent's bed. "Do you know how many lives you're putting at risk?! We can't hand over the warp rings, that's genocide!!!"

"Lower your voice, Seth, you'll wake the kids." Dean stated as he went over to sit in a chair by a lamp as he picked up and turned the pages in the Vampires and Vortex Shards book that Seth had given him, making light of everything that was going on around him. 

"Besides, I know what I'm doing..." He added as he skimmed through the book.

As he read over one particular chapter of the book, something caught his attention that he'd long forgotten about. A brow raised curiously before eyes narrowed slightly as he reread the paragraph over and over, sentence for sentence.

_Trust me._

Suddenly came a voice, making Dean yelp in pain as he clenched his hands to his screaming head, dropping the book in the process. 

"Dean!!" Seth called out as he rushed over, kneeling down beside his mate and trying to pry his hands from his head, the male in obvious pain.

_I've been waiting Dean._

The voice continued, causing the blonde more pain. 

_Waiting for this chance ever since you become the Alpha Queen.. This is our opportunity, our only chance to win. If we work together. If you let me take control, then we're sure to win... All you have to do is trust me._

"Get out of my head." Dean hissed aloud as blackened tears fell from his eyes in pain, not hearing a word that Seth was saying out in reality. With his eyes clenched closed the male saw nothing but darkness, darkness and the glowing red eyes of a body that remained in the shadows.

_I'm tired of all of this fighting Dean... This has to end.._

Said the voice again, narrowing it's glowing red eyes and ignoring it's host.

_All you have to do is trust me._

It whispered and just like that, the voice and the pain were gone. Exhausted, the queen sat with arms wrapped around his sides, panting through gritted teeth. That short ordeal had left him drained... 

But what was that?! 

"Dean?" The male looked into the eyes of his worried mate. A tired smile graced his lips as he gave Seth's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm fine love." He smiled.

"Well then, who were you talking to?" Seth asked suspiciously, not believing him entirely.

"It was nothing really. I just had a really bad headache for a moment." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" Seth stressed.

"Yes Seth I'm fine." Dean chuckled before kissing his mate's forehead as he stood up from the chair, picking the book back up in the process.

"Very well then." Seth sighed with slight relief. There was still the Matrix matter at hand, though.

"So, you said that you know what you're doing." Seth said, crossing his arms as his mate made it over to the bed to sit beside his slumbering children with Andy almost instantly curling up at his mother's hip before falling back to sleep. "Just what are you going to do, Dean?"

_Tell him you have a plan._

Said the voice, making Dean flinch slightly from the now minor headache that returned.

"I have a plan." Dean answered his mate.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Seth questioned.

_Tell him to trust you._

Hissed the voice again.

"Just... Trust me." 

Dean replied, saying everything the voice in his head told him to say. "Go and bring me back Renee, Corey, Randy, Finn, Paige, Brie, and Roman. They are the only ones that need to know what's going on right now..."

Seth eyed his queen for a moment before leaving to do as he asked. After a moment or two Dean sighed in anger as he sensed that he was not alone.

"I thought I told you to go away..." He hissed as he rubbed his aching head.

_I can't._

_Well, not for the next few days at least... Cute kids by the way._

"Just what are you?" The queen asked in annoyance, his instincts kicking in slightly now that a possible threat had noticed his kids that were starting to stir and whimper.

_Relax Dean._

The voice darkly chuckled. 

_At this moment, these kids are as much as mine as they are yours._

a

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The mother demanded. "Who are you?!"

_..I'm you_.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend listening to this
> 
> https://youtu.be/FXAdZl6Fgas

The whole world seemed deathly silent the following night. The glow of the large golden full moon cast a haunting glow across the landscape, it's light reflecting off the fresh layer of snow on the ground, being that it was towards the middle of February. The Matrix Commander and his small army waited at the rendezvous point.

"Ugh, what's taking so long?! Damn vampires!! It's freezing out here!!" A young Matrix soldier whispered in complaint, wrapping his arms tightly around his body to try and keep the cold out. Their mere uniforms didn't seem to be preserving much warmth in there.

"Dude, forget about the cold!!" Whispered another beside him. "It's these vamps that I'm worried about! Their Queen wiped out all of our bases worldwide in one night and that was nearly a month ago!! And now we're supposed to be keeping this thing in confinement?!"

"There's no telling how much power he has!!" He continued to whisper. "The Commander's nuts!! If and when that vampire manages to escape, we're screwed!!"

"Maverick! Cole! Silence in the ranks!!" Snapped the Commander from atop his post on an army tank a few feet away, having picked up on the whispering but not what had been said. His two-colored eyes steadily scanning the landscape as the others quietly looked on. On the ground beside the tank, Kevin and Charlotte stood on either side of Bayley, both with a coat on while the young girl wore nothing. The poor girl shivered as the winter wind blew, wrapping her arms around her body to try her best and stay warm. Both Kevin and Charlotte felt terrible, they were under orders from the Commander not to assist Bayley in any way. They'd made the poor girl go through all this, just to get their hands on that good-for-nothing Dean Ambrose!! He's the one to blame for Bayley being mixed up in this whole situation.

"They're here," The human stated and everyone's eyes turned towards the dark evening sky to find a group of beings on the wing. The group landed a good distance away, but their glowing eyes gave away who they were.

Seth stood beside his queen with Randy, Renee, Corey, Roman, Finn and a few additional drones standing close in case anything happened. Not that Dean needed help or anything, his friends were there for support more than anything. Each vampire glared at the army ahead of them, each with a frown set in place.

Charlotte, Kevin, and Sasha tensed somewhat at the gazes, but most of all from the look that Dean was sending them. This was their first time seeing him in his vampire form up close and they were scared speechless.

"Good afternoon, my queen." The Matrix Commander smirked.

"Cut it with the small talk, Commander, and hand over the girl." Dean snapped, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"In order to surrender, you're gonna have to give me your ring first." The Matrix Commander.

The blonde ruler of the vampires tensed slightly before he looked at his friends. Renee, Randy, Corey and the others all held looks of deep concern and worry, but they're eyes also reassured him that everything would be fine.

"For the last time the ring stays, Commander." The blonde frowned. "We agreed that you would take me in exchange for Bayley. That was our deal, nothing more, nothing less."

The human grumbled something under his breath before he agreed.

"Very well." He sighed before looking at the others. "Release the prisoner."

Kevin and Charlotte both released Bayley, shoving her forward, and towards the vampires. Even though Bayley was being saved, she still feared the vampires. Even if Dean was one of them, she quickly looked at her brother.

"I'm so sorry." He mouthed towards her, hoping she'd understand. She wished that Dean had never gotten mixed up with the vampire, then maybe none of this would happen...

The Alpha Queen looked down at the young girl for a moment, no emotion held in his glowing eyes. Dean then raised a hand towards her, making Bayley flinched slightly in fear, her eyes shutting closed only to snap open again when she realized that her hair was being ruffled.

"D-Dean?" She asked hesitantly as she looked up at the smirking vampire version of her brother.

"The one and only sis." Dean chuckled, giving her brother a genuine smile before he ruffled her hair again just like old times, earning a laugh from the girl that he'd been dying to hear.

"You'll be in good hands while I'm gone, Bayley." The blonde reassured as he ushered her over to Seth and the others.

"Take good care of her, you guys." Dean ordered.

Seth nodded. "Please be careful, Darling..." He mumbled, looking at the girl, offering her a small smile, which Bayley return hesitantly, still slightly nervous being around the vampires. Even though his interaction with Dean was reassuring beyond compare for the young girl.

"Don't worry about me." Dean chuckled before kissing his mate goodbye. "Just keep an eye on our kids, okay?"

"I will..." Seth said, trying to have confidence in his mate, but it only made him worry for the blonde more.

"Dean wait." He then called out, grabbing his mate by the hand as he turned to walk away. Dean turned to him once more.

 _'_ I still don't understand what you meant by our plan...'

He said through their mental connection so that those from The Matrix couldn't hear.

The Alpha Queen simply smirked and chuckled.

'You wanna know what the plan really is?'

Dean replied mentally to which Seth nodded in reply. 

"Go home, reread the book that Stephanie gave you, and wait for me… Wait for my signal in three days time… It'd be impossible to miss." He whispered seductively in his mate's ear before kissing his cheek.

Seth decided he'd do just that as soon as they got back to the palace.

Meanwhile, the commander was becoming impatient. "HURRY UP." He bellowed.

"See ya soon, love." He whispered over his shoulder with a smirk as he walked away, simply taking his time to go to the other side because NO ONE rushed him.

And all the while The Matrix soldiers were freezing their assess off while the Alpha Queen took his sweet time. "What a bastard..." One soldier whispered to the other.

That very same soldier let out a choked gasp after being hoisted up in the air, the Alpha Queen's hand suddenly wrapped around his throat.

"We'll see who the bastard is when you're the first one that I eliminate." The vampire hissed, not even bothering with all the guns that were suddenly aimed at him.

"Dean, let him go!!" Kevin then shouted.

Dean simply cast a bored glance at his formal friend before looking back at the panicking soldier held tightly in his grasp.

"I do believe that you have lost the right for refer to me in such a casual manner, Guardian, so I would suggest that you refer to me by my title from now on."

Then, he simply let go and the soldier fell with a thud, coughing to get air back into his lungs. Dean turned, causing the soldiers nearest him to instantly back up, their guns quaking in their grip as they eyed the unpredictable vampire. The male then made his way to the commander and simply held out his hand, his face emotionless the entire time. The human raised a brow in confusion.

"Cuffs." Dean said in slight annoyance.   
Seriously, were humans always this stupid?

The Commander then understood and tossed him a pair. Dean caught them with ease and placed them on his own wrists.

"Are you coming or what?" He snapped as he had begun walking away, back in the direction where the soldiers had come from with his hands restricted of his own accord. If he was going to be taken captive, then he was going to do it with pride.

For a moment, all of the soldiers—even the Commander—just watched Dean walk off, before coming out of their confusion, and walking after him.

And all Seth and the others could do was watch their Queen walk away, worry and sorrow evident in their eyes before they all left as well, transporting away and taking Bayley right along with them as the now dark gold full moon quietly watched everything started unfolding.

-One day later at The Matrix Headquarters.

"Now, onto further news: In two days time, we will be observing the lunar eclipse-"

"Something doesn't feel right about this…"

"Hm?" Kevin asked, flicking the television off of the weather channel.

"Dean." Sasha replied as she gazed through the one way window and into the heavily guarded cell where the vampire Alpha Queen was currently…

Relaxing?

"He seems too at ease with everything that's going on right now." She continued. "I mean we just made him surrender everything—his power he had over the earth, his position as ruler of the vampires, his family he'd made with that… Seth. He gave up everything… And he did it all for Bayley. So, shouldn't he be taking this kind of hard right about now?"

-Flashback

"Dean, have you lost your mind?! You can't be serious! That plan will never work, what if something happens to you?!" The king shouted moments after Dean had revealed his plan to him, Randy and the others.

"Seth, Bayley was my best friend before I learned about the vampires." Dean said with a heavy heart. "And after I did, when I went on a run while I was pregnant, I saw she still thought of me as a hero. She was even creating a museum in my old home as a tribute to me. I'm sorry Seth, but I have to save her."

"But why? I love you!" Seth exclaimed. "Aren't our children and I more important to you?"

"Seth, I love you too." He tried reasoning as he stood up from the bed and approached his mate, holding his hand in his own. "You and our kids mean the world to me and nothing will ever compare to that, love."

"...But I can't leave Bayley to her death, especially when she never turned against me." Dean sighed before looking to Randy and the others.

"It's time to begin the evacuation to Planet Earth Z. Here's the warp ring." He said as he handed it to Randy. "I'm not letting the commander get his hands on it when they bring me in."

"Dean, I'm not leaving you and that's final!" Seth growled.

"Then as Alpha Queen, I order you to begin the evacuation and leave me!" Dean commanded his own mate, although it pained him to do so. "This is final.. It's for the best. All of you can come with me when I go to surrender. But please Seth, make sure our kids get to safety and wait for my signal."

Seth looked brokenhearted and betrayed, but he obliged to his queen's orders.

"As you wish." He sighed heavily.

"And don't worry Seth." Dean smiled lovingly as he approached his mate. He cupped his face in his hands and gave him a passionate kiss, making Renee, Brie, and Paige smile.

"I'll be fine."

-End flashback

Dean was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his cell door opening. So he peaked through an opening of where his large wings were wrapped snuggly around him, forming a cocoon around his body as he dangled upside down in a far corner. And of ALL people that he didn't want to see right now, Kevin just had to be the one to show up.

_KILL HIM!!!_

The voice angrily hissed in his head that'd been quiet this entire time, making the blonde nearly flinch from a headache, but he managed to keep a calm facade and chose to ignore the voice for now.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, trying to keep the growl from his voice as he gazed down at the Guardian beneath him.

"Why did you do it?"

"I beg your pardon?" Dean raised an elegant brow.

"Why did you give up your freedom for Bayley?" He asked, crossing his arms as he now stood before the vampire. Dean simply scoffed and rolled his eyes before he spread his wings out wide and dropped from the ceiling. Kevin ducked when the vampire swooped low. But, with a flap of his wings, the blonde gently landed on his own two feet way on the other side of his cell.

"I only show kindness to those who deserve it." Dean turned to face Kevin, glaring the brown haired man down as he retracted his wings back within his back.

Kevin simply glared back, balling his hands into fists, just in case Dean tried anything. The blonde simply tugged at the annoying and somewhat itchy tracking collar that was clamped around his neck.

"You know, I would've never thought I'd see you stoop this low."

"And just what do you mean by that, Guardian." Dean sighed in boredom as he leaned his back against the wall, crossing an ankle over the other as he took great interest in his hands all of a sudden. This guy was starting to bore him.

"I mean that I would've never thought that I'd see the world hero suddenly turn into the villain." He replied with a frown.

"I'm not a villain… But I'm no longer a hero, either." Dean smirked evilly.

"Well then, what are you?!" Kevin shouted, for he was truly fed up with all this nonsense.

"I'm me."

Kevin growled low in his throat and stormed over to the door, but not before muttering real low under his breath. "Disgusting freak…"

_WILL YOU JUST KILL HIM ALREADY?!!_

The voice said again, but Dean ignored it.

Just as Kevin opened the door to exit, he heard Dean call out and say that made his blood run cold:

"Enjoy these last few days you have, Guardian… I've got a feeling that they will be your last."

All he could do was slam the door closed as the Alpha Queen laughed away inside the heavily guarded cell.

\-----------------

-One Day Later, SVC

Seth sighed heavily as he sat on the bed, rubbing fingers in a circular motion on his throbbing skull to try and get rid of his headache. He'd read over the Vampires and Vortex Shards book three times already and still couldn't figure out what his mate was trying to tell him.

"Come on Dean, I need a little help here..."

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Then a knock came to the door, catching the king's attention.

"Enter."

"Hey." Randy said as he entered.

"Hey." Seth sighed as his gazed went back to the book once more.

"Any luck?" He asked, approaching his king and best friend.

"Nothing yet…" Seth said, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Lemme see it." The Beta suggested as he took the book from Seth before he could even say anything.

"Watch a movie or something to ease your mind a little." The blue eyed vampire said, pacing around the bedroom slowly with his eyes glued to the book, brow furrowed in concentration.

"How's the girl?" Seth asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed, taking the remote and flicking on the television.

"Poor girl's got sick from being out in the cold and having little sleep, but Nia gave her something to help her get better." Randy answered, referring to Bayley and flipping through yet another chapter in his reading, having read seven chapters so far due to his speed-reading in only that short period of time.

"Has she eaten?"

"Yeah, Renee personally made her a grilled cheese sandwich and some tomato soup. She's out like a light now…"

Seth remained silent for a while, silently flicking through more channels, before he asked. "And what about the kids?"

"Paige's helping Finn and Natalya with them… The little guys want their mom pretty bad right about now…"

Seth sighed heavily and dropped his head, mumbling. "So do I..."

So he simply tossed the remote on the bed, giving up on watching television since his mind wasn't focused on anything but his mate at the moment.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we only have on day left…" The meteorologist stated on the weather channel that Seth had happened to stop on.

Randy perked up at that and he drew his attention to the flat screen on the wall.

"…We only have one day left until the lunar eclipse." The weatherman continued. "And we're actually in for a double treat. Not only will an eclipse occur, but we will also be witnessing a super moon at the same time…"

This announcement in turn drew Seth's attention back to the television as well as the reporter went on.

"This phenomenon is known in astronomy as the perigee or Super Moon due to the fact that the moon will look bigger and brighter than usual, and this is because it will be the point at which the closest to our planet."

Seth blinked in surprise at that as Randy quickly flipped through the book once more, having suddenly realized something.

"There!" Randy pointed to the page that he'd been looking for, plopping the book back into Seth's lap. Seth looked up at the smirking male questioningly before the Beta replied and pointed at the page once more. "Read this…"

And so he did, reading over each paragraph slowly and thoroughly so that he didn't miss anything important as the weatherman continued on with his report in the background. Suddenly, the king's eyes widened in surprise and shock, rendered speechless as he came upon some information that he had long forgotten about.

"This… This can't be what he meant." He whispered.

"It is…" Randy smirked in triumph and pride for having found the hidden hint so quickly.

Seth slowly stood, the book in hand as he now paced the floor, rolling the paragraphs' words around in his head to see if it all made sense. And it did.

"Well, that's all for now, ladies and gentlemen." The meteorologist concluded. "Tomorrow will show us the biggest, brightest, and most powerful lunar eclipse there is in history. We hope that you all will observe the spectacle from the comforts of your own home and enjoy this history-making event with friends and family."

"Randy!" Seth then said as he stared at the screen and a wicked smirk grew across his face. "Alert everyone. We make our move as soon as we get the signal from Dean"

Randy smiled evilly and bowed to the king before taking his leave. The Alpha king's smirk grew as he thought of how everything would turn out tomorrow night.

He, his friends and family would be making their own history-making event tomorrow night as well.

-One night later at The Matrix

The huge Super Moon of the ages hung high in the sky, shining dark gold, almost orange at the approaching lunar eclipse.

Dean groaned in pain as his headache increased. It had been like this for most of the day now, which meant that the vampire hadn't been able to get any sleep. Now, it was even more intense at night. And that dreaded voice just didn't want to go away!

_Soon..._

The voice cackled insanely in his mind. 

_Soon we will have your chance._

"Get out of my head…" Dean groaned in pain. 

_Now why would I wanna do that?_

The voice chuckled sadistically. 

Instead of answering, Dean suddenly clutched his head in both hands and dropped to his knees as he flashed from the black aura to another form and back to normal again.

"Shut up! Go back!" Dean was fighting for control. "I don't need your help! This is my responsibility!! I don't need you!!"

_Why should I go back?_

The voice sneered.

_It's too late now! I'm always here anyway. From one Alpha Queen to another, I am older than time itself. I will always be here._

"S-STOP IT!!" He was in agony as he fought to keep the being inside of him, although the other was beginning to win. The large moon outside The Matrix Headquarters was now a deep orange and on the verge of turning crimson blood red.

Suddenly, movement could be heard outside the door.

"What's going on in there?!" A soldier shouted as they tried opening the cell, only to find that Dean had it barricaded. 

"Get this door open, now!!" Shouted the Commander to his soldiers from the other side of the door. 

"Fiat the Vortex et Luna regni in gratiam."   
( "Let the Vortex and the moon is in favor Kingdom)

Dean suddenly began to whisper in Latin (which was something that he'd NEVER learned to speak) as he knelt on the cold cell floor, his skin now covered with blood

"Ut educas populum meum servire iustitiae in sordibus." ( "To lead my serve justice impurities!)

He continued, his eyes clenched close in pain as the being within him took more and more control.

"Hac in hora, hoc perit lux mundi," ("In this hour, it dies light of the world)

His whispers grew louder and the power within him intensified more and more as the full moon of the night grew orange red.

"llud currere!! Per virtutem sanguinis!"  
(By virtue of the blood recipient can run!!)

He said as the door to his cell flung open, Matrix soldiers took aim at the Vampire Alpha Queen. Closed eyes snapped open, revealing glowing red eyes.

"DOMINE TENEBRAS EXSTINGUO HUMANO GENERE!!" (Lord of darkness PUT THE HUMAN RACE!)

In a blast of powerful energy, many soldiers being knocked unconscious by the force, the Ultimate Alpha Queen was gone and the lunar eclipse dripped blood red in the night.

"Find him!! He couldn't have gotten far!! Don't let him escape!!" The Commander shouted, taking out the tracking device to locate the vampire since he still had the collar around his neck.

\--------------

The minute the signal was sent, a large portal opened up behind the powerful Alpha, and ranks upon ranks upon ranks of vampire soldiers and drones rushed out like a tidal wave, even the vampires from Planet Earth Z answered to their Queen's call. Many of the others that came from other dimensions just so happened to be from the future, which was a plus for the vamps since they had the aid of advanced technology and weaponries that the humans could only dream of. 

"You guys ready for this?!" Randy cackled through his headpiece as he piloted one of the futuristic jets, with Paige as his gunner, maneuvering through the sky at supersonic speeds, both working together and bringing down a Matrix fighter planes along the way.

"Ready as we'll ever be, right Brie?" Corey answered as he shot down a passing jet, helping Renee as she zipped their plane through the intense aerial battlefield.

"LET'S. GO. BALISTIC!! WOO-HOO!!!!" Brie shouted with a little too much enthusiasm as she flew her own plane, flipping through the air with ease. She was a little too hyper to put her in a plane with anyone else, so they gave her one or her own.

Explosions, missiles, bullets, and debris were all around them, but they all seemed right at home with everything going on around them.

As for all those on the ground, Matrix soldiers were being shot down by the dozens as many Drones piloted the mechas that Seth and Roman created.

This kept the vampires out of the way of the silver bullets that the soldiers shot with and gave them the upper hand in the war altogether.

And so the battle raged on, both in the sky and down on the ground, a battle that was full of raging fire and a thirst for their enemies' blood. Dean's possessed form, otherwise known as Moxley, only smiled as the two armies clashed below him, as he hovered away from where the fight in the air was also taking place, the dying screams of the humans all around him was music to his ears.

Then, a voice more heavenly than the battle cries, called out to him. It was his mate, his crimson red wings burning with fire as he flew towards the demon.

Seth stood there in shock at his mate's new form. He looked more amazing than ever!

"Hello beautiful." Moxley purred as he merely floated in place, letting his mate get a good look at him.

"Damn... You're fucking beautiful.." Seth said as he touched the blood red wings and with the red and the MOX jacket along black and red camo pants and black bootx. His curls were gone but the short hair and beard was amazing.

"Shall we finish this, love?" Moxley asked, pulling Seth into a long awaited and passionate kiss.

"We shall." Seth smirked, loving his mate's newest form more and more by the second.

They looked into each other's red eyes once more before shooting off to the battlefield in search of their specific targets. Dean was the first to find his target, he was just barely sticking out in the newly blood soaked ground. He shot forward, ripping off heads and tearing out organs of random human soldiers.

Then there he was, the one who caused the invasion of his kingdom, the one who made everyone lose trust in him. Kevin Owens was going to die one way or another.

"Told you your final days were soon, Kevin.."

The Guardian spun on his heels as the familiar voice rang in his ears. "D-Dean???" He gasped, his eyes wide in shock at the all-powerful being that hovered in front of him.

"Not exactly." Moxley chuckled.

The shock was replaced with anger as he swung a right hook at the powerful queen, but Moxley dodged it with ease. It was his turn now and he unscathed his claws. He took one swing and relished the feeling of flesh ripping, and the agonizing scream from Kevin as his stomach was slashed.

Kevin then turned, running into an open field with a hand clutched around his middle as he turned to face the demon, raising his fists and taking on a fighting stance.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" He yelled as Moxley got closer and closer at an alarming rate as the blazing lunar eclipse shone in the night sky. Kevin pulled back and swung forward, nailing the demon in the face, but to no avail, Moxley kept on coming. Kevin was sent flying, his arm completely shattered from the force. He cried out, bone poking through the skin in various places. Moxley smiled evilly, lightly landing and walking to the downed hero.

"Dean, open your eyes!!" Kevin tried to reason since he now knew that all hope was lost. "Look at everything that's going on around you!! This isn't you Dean, so snap out of it!! Can't you see that?!"

With a crazed smile Moxley grinned from ear to ear, showing off his dagger-like teeth as he tilted his head far to the side, making him seem more deranged as he chuckled. "I'm sorry, Ambrose's not here right now. PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BLAST!"

Speara shot from his hand at that, hitting the male head-on and throwing him back a good fifteen feet or so, uprooting trees and the ground beneath him in the process. Once he came to a skidding halt, a severely battered Kevin turned to his side and coughed up a huge amount of blood, his breathing heavily labored as he watched to crazed vampire Alpha Queen slowly come his way, the evil and crazed smile still set in place and growing wider the closer and closer he came.

Trees were uprooted, a few charred, debris spread out here and there, craters, deep and shallow alike made indentations in the ground, All in all, the place looked like a war zone and the fight had just started.

Not to be deterred, the human sent a punch his way with his good arm. Then in a move so fast, Kevin never caught it, the vampire appeared behind him, claws lashing out, catching the Guardian at the back.

A grunt escaped the male as blood poured from the huge gash. Giving him no time to compose himself, the Alpha raised his hand, forcing the now panting mortal to block the powerful blow with his own.

With his good hand still countering the attack, suspended above his head, Kevin unwittingly left himself open, giving Moxley an opportunity to shove a clawed hand through his stomach. Kevin gasped and his eyes widened in horror as they stared into the bloodied eyes of the Alpha Queen.

He fought to keep his face emotionless as he stared hard at his former teammate. He was breathing hard, blood leaking from the wounds on his body, the worst being the ones on his back and hole in his stomach.

Sweat stung his wounds and mingled with the blood. He had reached his limit, exhaustion had begun to set in. And Moxley knew it.

"Is that the best you can do, Kev?" The demon mocked. "What a disgrace. No wonder you guardians has died out so quickly. You are nothing but weak and pathetic fools!!"

The Guardian bristled at the insult, gritting his teeth. Respectively, he used them both offensively and defensively.

Lash. Dodge. Counter. Strike. Moxley met him blow for blow, punch for punch. Hardly any of Kevin's own attacks connected while all of the vampire's blows hit home.

"Too many openings… Too slow… Not good enough." Each assessment followed up by a strike of the insane laughter of a possessed Alpha Queen. Again and again Moxley made his mark until Kevin fell on one knee to the ground.

The vampire looked down at him coldly. "What is it that you are trying to protect so badly? It can't possibly be these worthless humans, can it?"

The downed male stared at the vampire confusedly, wondering why he was asking the question in the first place.

"Nothing!!" He replied, impatiently.

"I see." His gaze shifted eastward, Kevin's followed, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Charlotte in a blonde haired vampire's hold. Kevin immediately recognized him as a vampire from the fangs that protruded past his smirking lips.

The Alpha Queen turned back to him. "Then there's no need for her, I suppose."

Green eyes widened further in comprehension.

In the blink of an eye, Moxley was in front of Charlotte, elongated claws thrusting forward in a blur, and aiming for the female's heart.

Charlotte clenched her eyes shut waiting for pain. A low grunt was heard and feeling nothing, she peaked through an eye, only to have them both fly open.

"NO KEVIN!!!" She shrieked, eyes instantly flooded with tears as she tried to break free of Edge's grip.

"You see Guardian." Moxley chuckled darkly as he pulled the male close, his claws embedded deep within Kevin's chest, his hand wrapped around his heart. "You and I are very much alike…"

"I-I'm nothing… Li-Like y-you…" The dying male chocked out as endless blood spilled from his lips.

"Oh?" Moxley asked, faking curiosity. "But I beg to differ… You see, you and I both would die for the ones we love. I've died for Seth… And now, you'll die for Charlotte…"

Kevin's dulling eyes widened as Moxley smirked.

"Good-bye and good riddance, Guardian." He said with no emotion, no remorse.

And at that, the Alpha Queen clamped his grip down Kevin's slow beating heart. He let out a choked, pain-filled scream before the life faded from his green eyes and his body went limp, no longer able to hear the cries and screams that came from Charlotte Flair.

Moxley smirked in pride and ripped his hand from Kevin's body, the corpse falling with a sickening thud as his hand was now drenched in blood. Then, he turned to Charlotte who had been cursing him to hell and back, crying her heart out the entire time, only to go silent with fear when the vampire turned her way.

Her breath hitched in her throat at the evil grin that spread across his face, the bloody color of his eyes glowing brighter with sadistic glee. The demon simply chuckled darkly and took a long slow lick of the blood that dripped from his hands, staring at Charlotte the entire time with a crazed smile. The female cringed at the thought as countless more tears fell for her fallen lover.

"What should I do with her, Excellency?" Edge asked, tightening his grip on his great-granddaughter when the female tensed. Moxley simply scoffed and turned his head away in slight disgust.

"She's your descendant, do with her as you please." The Alpha Queen replied before rocketing off to go find his mate.

At that Charlotte snatched away from the vampire's grip, turning to face him and wanting nothing more than to kill him.

"What is he talking about?" She choked out, despite her tears. "If I'm your descendant like he says I am, are you going to kill me too? Are all you vampires so heartless?!?!"

Edge simply stared at his great-granddaughter, his face and emotions blank.

"Not all vampires are heartless, child." He replied and before Charlotte could even act, he was up behind her and breathing down her neck.

"We're just not to be played with."

And with swift blow to the back of the head, Charlotte was knocked unconscious.

Out of the other eye he saw Roman and Finn squaring off with a beaten beyond recognition Sasha. One of her arms was hanging on by a mere strip of flesh, and deep slash wounds littered her body. She was as good as dead facing off against the Betas.

On the other side of the battle field there fought two fierce contestants. Seth floated before the crazed Commander, dodging bullet after bullet the human shot. Seth lunged forward, hacking his claws across the Commander's face. The human gave a screech in agony before taking aim at the Alpha again, but it was all in vain. The loss of all his sanity had made him forget who he was up against. Seth hollered out two words that sealed his fate.

"Vortex Spear!"

In an instant the Commander fell in searing pain. A quick glance he saw his limbs were ripped off, and flung meters away, a gaping hole where his stomach and entrails should be, and his still beating heart in the crushing grip of his enemy.

"Go rot in hell, you son-of-a-bitch." He growled.

And with a choked gasp, the Commander of The Matrix. fell before the Ultimate Alpha King in a pool of his own blood.

Panting heavily, Seth took deep, cleansing breaths to calm his nerves. And once he was calm, he closed his eyes and smiled, he was finally done.

"Well done." Came a voice, making the king whip around, ready to attack. But he stopped and smiled as he gazed upon his mate in his newest form.

"Didn't think you had it in you." Moxley smirked as he strutted over to his mate, the black aura fading away from the male's body as the lunar eclipse was coming to its end.

"The same goes for you." Seth chuckled once they were face to face.

"How does it feel?" Moxley asked and wrapped his arms around his neck, Seth placing his hands on his wife's waist as his new form began to dull and slowly turn back to normal.

"Indestructible…"

Moxley smirked before saying. "You're mate is an extraordinary person, you know that?"

"It's what I love about him most."

The bloodied eyes faded away as a diminishing Moxley chuckled. "Tell him that I said thank you for letting me have my fun. I truly did enjoy myself..."

"And thank you for helping us in defeating The Matrix." Seth chuckled back as their lips drew closer.

"Heh, see ya later, Seth." Moxley said as the last red of the lunar eclipse disappeared, leaving Seth to kiss the lips of his beautiful wife.

Dean slumped to his knees in exhaustion when the kiss ended, causing him to groan in pain from the fading headache that was Moxley.

"Dean.." Seth whispered as he held his mate close, waiting patiently for him to regain full use of his senses. Tired lids opened to reveal glowing baby blue eyes as Dean weakly look up at his husband.

"S-Seth?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Welcome back." The brunette chuckled softly. Dean blinked confusedly before everything replayed over in his mind. He managed to sit up a little, looking around and seeing the aftermath of what was the battle of the ages. There were still few fights going on further away, but they were quickly being dealt with.

"Did... Did we win?" He asked hesitantly. Seth could only smile down at his mate and hug him close, kissing his forehead as he happily said. "Yes, Dean... We won."

Dean smiled happily and embraced his mate whom he'd missed terribly. Both males pressed their foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes and kissed passionately beneath the glowing light of a pale full moon.


	76. Chapter 76

After the defeat of The Matrix, I'd asked Bayley to join me since Planet Earth was nothing more than a battle-scarred wasteland by now. The planet would return to it's former glory with time, but I wanted my sister to have a fresh start in life like the rest of us. At first she was hesitant and I couldn't honestly blame her: my people weren't the friendliest folks to be around at times. 

But, with a little bit of encouragement we both came to an agreement. She would come with me if Dolph and his mother could come also. I happily agreed since I knew how much he had an effect on my sister. And I respected her for not wanting to be a vampire since some people simply don't want immortality. I don't understand why not, but if she wanted to live and grow old with Dolph, then I wouldn't complain. I'd hate to see her grow old while I remained 21 forever and I know that it's going to be hard to cope once she's gone, but it's her decision. I only wanted the best for my sister, after all. 

And I also threw in a few perks of my own once we were settled in on the new world. Both she and Dolph were given everything they needed for the best education on Planet Earth Z with everything that they'd need for college already paid for. They didn't have to worry about anything because as Alpha Queen, I took care of that. All they had to do was show up for class and Dolph's mother was eternally grateful. It was my way of thanking her for giving up her money for college to save my former home. And of course Bayley fit in quite well with the kids, already saying that she wanted to be their tutor when they got older. I once again agreed but tried figuring out how Seth, Rome, Finn and I were going to handle five little geniuses running around.

Parenthood wasn't horrible but it certainly took a lot of patience and that had never been one of my strong points. I found that I couldn't completely lose my temper when it came to my kids and it helped that I had Bayley and the gang at my side more often than not. 

I also found Seth to be quite the dutiful father. I found his doting strange at first but never voiced my inner thoughts for fear he would discontinue his attentions and duties. I suppose I could I find fault in my thinking. I mean he did go through a lot to make sure our kids were conceived and took care to make sure I carried them to term and even helped deliver them.

I watched as the one who filled my thoughts entered the room.

"How are they this morning?" He asked as came towards the blanket on the floor where they laid spread out in various spots doing various things.

"They are fine, it's not like they can get up and walk away just yet you know. I'm just glad they are finally making sounds other than that infernal crying." I replied rolling my eyes.

He smiled down at me and his kids. "You say that now but just wait until they are up and wandering and driving you crazy."

"You mean driving us crazy, right." I asked as I cracked my knuckles.

If he thought I was letting him off parental duty once they were walking then he had another thing coming. He wanted kids and he got more than what he had wished for.

He gave a small crack of a smile as he looked down at his three sons and daughters. "I look forward to their independence so that we can work on more."

I whipped my head up to stare at him. "Have you lost your Vampiric mind?!"

"Why do you ask?"

"Tell me you are kidding… You are kidding, right?"

"Oh no my Queen, you are a great mother to our kids so why not give them siblings." He responded kneeling on the edge of the blanket starring down at his eldest son Sora who was trying to put his foot in his mouth, as if trying to impress his father.

I shook my head. "Well then you will have to wait a few centuries..."

"When Blood Lust returns, my mate. I can wait till then." He said patting Sora's head lovingly.

"And I'd better not have quads again." I grumbled.

"That is something that neither of us can decide, love." He responded moving down to the next, our second son Rebel. He watched him and patted his blonde locks softly as he did our first son. 

I watched him pat and touch our little ones in order from oldest to youngest stopping at his final child: his daughter, Diane. 

"She is very beautiful. We will have to make certain she only has the best in life." He said and as he spoke she lifted her head, although a bit wobbly and looked in his direction.

"Yeah, but don't treat her any different from the others. She is to be treated as if she were like any of the others. Just because she's the only female doesn't mean that you're going to treat her like a favorite." I said in a slightly reprimanding voice.

He looked up at me surprised. "I would never think of such a thing. All of them will be treated equally and get the same attention and love as the next one."

I nodded and Seth nearly jumped when her hand touched his, her body turned in his direction in her almost crawling position.

"As I said, treat her no differently. I believe she will surpass her brothers in lots of things." I couldn't keep the happiness and pride from my voice as I said it.

He nodded and smiled down at her. "I believe you are right."

That was all he said and as the months flew by they all grew and with them our hopes and expectations.

Months became a year and a year became five, a lot happened in those five years.

I watched our kids get on hands and knees and rock until they were soon crawling around in their nursery and even though they weren't on their feet yet, Seth had been right when he said they would keep us busy. Bruises and boo boo's abounded but we somehow kept our sanity even when they began walking and with the walking they also lost their baby sounds and now formed words.

I had been right when I had said that Diane would surpass her brothers in many ways. She wasn't the first to crawl nor was she the first to walk but she was the first to talk, expressing herself and her wants easily, her siblings soon following. 

When she walked it was nerve wracking and Seth was the ever doting father, ready to spoil her by carrying her from room to room and it didn't take long for me to put a stop to that.

By the kids second birthday we had done well in their training. They walked and played and wrestled and expressed themselves well. 

By their third birthday it seemed less of an issue and with their progress came more training. 

By their fourth year they were well and truly leaned which I had looked forward to for quite a while. The most disappointed was my dear Andy. Seth spoiled Diane with extra attention when it came to the basics and I spoiled Andy by letting him nurse till I thought it time to stop.

As they and Crystal turned five, each was given a Vortex Shard (the real ones) as one of their countless birthday gifts. Bayley had managed to collect the remaining ones before we departed from Planet Earth. Crystal wanted the purple one, Sora wanted the gold one, Rebel wanted the red one, Andy had the green one, and Diane had the white one. Five kids had five shards, with me and Seth keeping each one as well, mine being the yellow one and Seth never wanting to give up the blue one since it reminded him too much of my eyes. 

The big baby. 

So, I watched them play and interact with each other, their father and our friends and saw their individual personalities shine through.

Sora was often quiet and reserved and reminded me a lot of his father. He barely let a smile slip by but when he did it was a beautiful sight. He didn't brood or seem sad or depressed, he was a quiet observer which made him great at surprise attacks which he took advantage of when playing hide and seek or tag with his siblings.

He was also my neatest child, preferring to have either me or one of his aunts brush and tend to his brunette hair getting long and to always keep them nice.

Rebel was my glutton, a little piglet with an insatiable appetite for both life and food. He would grab food and eat it quickly, sometimes running to do whatever else he wanted to accomplish with food still stuffed in his mouth. I could say he took after me with a smile and no one would disagree. 

He was loud and outspoken but he was also helpful and the first to say when something was bad, but not the first to tattle.

He barely stood still to eat so I rarely got to run a brush through his hair let alone bathe and wash him was in a constant state of tangles and dirt.

Andy was friendly and outgoing and seemed very at ease going with the flow which unfortunately meant following around after his brothers. He was always smiling and positive and quite the little helper. Whenever an insect (other than a spider) or amphibian happened to frighten his siblings he would kindly pick it up and find it a safe place to live out of harm's way.

Diane, I seem to dwell on her much more than the others but I can gladly say that she is becoming quite independent, no thanks to her father spoiling her. She is like me in facial looks and has my personality somewhat, but she has Seth's beautiful eye color. She loves running and going towards a fight instead of away from it and Finn has commented that if she had blue eyes she would be my female body double.

And my little niece Crystal is truly amazing. Her eyes are like Finn's with their glowing blue hue, with the rest of her looking like a female Finn but only to have Roman's hair. She loves her cousins dearly and the feeling is mutual, yet she is a bit of a troublemaker from time to time and Finn cannot convince her otherwise. She insists being like her Daddy. Finn has tried talking to her father in the hopes he would tell her that her actions are not those befitting a young lady. As of yet he is still unsuccessful, much to Seth and Roman's amusement.

I can only hope that our kids they continue to grow and that I can keep my sanity in the next three hundred years.


	77. Chapter 77

-300 years later

"And this is the game room." An eternally 18-year-old Diane led her boyfriend Luka, a crimson-eyed Finn look-alike, into the fully stocked game room where currently Rebel and Andy were battling it out on Mortal Combat 21. Sora was watching them along with Crystal who seemed to be immersed in a book on the future.

"I gotcha now, Andy!! You lose, sucka!!" Rebel celebrated, winning that round by a mile.

The two toned male simply pushed the other off the couch with satisfied smirk. 

"Over there is my cousin, Crystal." Lukas waved to Crystal, she waved back and went straight back to her book. The new couple walked over the couch watching the two brothers start duking it out. Andy threw Rebel over his shoulder and in front of a very entertained Sora.

"Hey Sora! Mind being ref?" Andy asked. And since he didn't have anything else to do, Sora jumped out of his seat and kept a good eye on the fight.

"Is this normal?" Luka asked. Diane nodded and watched the fight, cheering for whoever seemed to be winning. Then an evil smile appeared on her face and she rushed out of the room, leaving a confused Luka behind. He stepped to the side, dodging a flying Andy.

"Point to Rebel!" Sora announced. 

"That's it! You're going down, Reb!" Andy charged and tackled Rebel to the ground. A poke on Luka's shoulder caught his attention to Diane who had something in her hand.

"Just watch this." She whispered. Luka cocked his eyebrow as she snuck over as the fight took most of everyone's attention. She placed what she had in her hands on the ground and took a few steps back. The evil smile grew with each step she took back.

"Hey guys!" The brothers froze in place, much like in a cartoon. 

"Isn't that a spider?" 

Then the boys and Crystal literally jumped out of their skins as the quarter-sized spider walked on. Sora, Crystal and Andy fled behind Luka's and then out of the room in three different streaks, with Rebel having managed to jump into the teen's arms. Diane had fallen to the floor from laughing so much at the scene of her brother being held bridal style and whimpering.

"This. Is. Sad." Luka bluntly said. He dropped the Dean look-alike and walked over to the spider. With a quick stomp of his boot, the vicious spider was no more.

"Guys, the spider's dead!!" Sora and Andy poked their heads inside the room. In a nanosecond all three guys had Finn twin in death hugs.

But Crystal was nowhere to be seen, for she was currently hiding behind a highly confused Roman way on the other side of the palace.

"Okay! Still.... Mortal.... Need.... AIR!!!" The hugs didn't lighten up after he had screamed right in their ears. Now was time for drastic measures, Luka managed to wiggle his arms free and put them on the offensive. Lightning quick jabs and all three brothers fell to the ground.

"Um, guys? I can't move." Rebel was trying the best he can to move.

"LUKA!!!" Sora was shooting death glares at the guy who was stepping over the brothers to the other side of the room.

"Oh, stop whining, you'll be fine in an hour." He smirked as he walked past the still laughing Diane. 

"See ya tomorrow, Diane."

"Bye Luka." She giggled.

"Oh wait, one more thing." He said, poking his head back in the game room for a moment.

"Hm?" She asked, finally having stopped laughing.

"Where are your mom and dad? I didn't want to drop by without speaking to them."

"Oh, uh…" She said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "They're busy at the moment…"

"Busy?" He blinked. "Doing what?"

Elsewhere in the palace

"AHHH!" Dean curled up in a tight ball on the bed, clutching his stomach and whimpering in mind-numbing pain. Seth was having a mental breakdown. 

How could he help his wife overcome the pain? 

"Darling… Sweetheart, look at me." The panting male turned his head, with much effort, to look at Seth. The next thing he knew, Seth had lip-locked with him.

For just a few seconds, the laboring vampire's pain melted. All he could think about was the unexplained bliss coming from his husband's lips. However, the bliss didn't last long, another contraction ripped through Dean's body. He broke the kiss, screaming in agony. 

"AAAHH, SOMEONE GET THESE KIDS OUTTA ME PLEASE!!" Dean cried as pain and anger mixed in his bleeding baby blues eyes.

A young nurse came back to see how far their patient had come. When she checked his birth canal, she smiled. "Your Majesty." She cooed, placing a hand on a trembling knee. "You're ready. You're at 10 centimeters!" 

Dean sighed in relief. He had been ready to get these twins out of him ages ago. "I'll bring in Dr. Lynch and alert your friends." Beth stated, who to the Queen's surprise had been a nurse all along. 

"My king, keep an eye on him." Seth nodded, and squeezed Dean's hand.

When Dr. Lynch came in, Dean tensed up a bit. He was ready for his kids to arrive, but it was the memories of the pain from his first pregnancy that scared him. "Alright Dean." Dr. Lynch announced, sitting at the end of the hospital bed. "On the count of three, I need you to push, OK?" 

The blonde weakly nodded, positioning himself with Seth's help. 

"Alright…1 …2… 3…PUSH!"

"AHHH!" Dean pushed hard, wanting to get this over with. However, it was going to take a while. Seth encouraged his Darling, whispering, "You can do it." and "Just a little harder." 

All that encouragement, however, was falling on deaf ears. 

When Seth encouraged. "You can do it, love." The Alpha Queen hissed back, tightening his grip on the other's hand. "GO TO HELL!!!!! YOU EVER KNOCK ME UP AGAIN AND I'LL CASTRATE YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!!!!" 

All Seth could do was pray that he wasn't serious.

-3 weeks later. 

Alright, so Seth had thought this was the most beautiful, intimate scene he had ever witnessed like the first few hundred times, but now… It just made him jealous.

The Alpha King sat on a chair the other side of the room, crossing his arms and pouting, head hanging as he watched the scene on the bed in their bedroom. His beautiful mate sat cross-legged, propped up on some pillows with a three-week-old Seth Jr, the twin looking EXACTLY like Seth! 

Lying beside the queen sucking his thumb and twirling a strand of one of his soft hair with his other hand as he dozed off with his twin Jonathan, the MIRROR-IMAGE of Dean, cradled in their mother's arms having his evening snack. Well, since Dean was having the ability to have kids had also came with the ability of… Lactating in order to feed his twins. 

Thank goodness he still kept his flat chest, though.

Seth sighed in agitation as he watched the moment, feeling frustrated as he sat with a black cloud looming over his head. Finally, Jonathan's tummy was full and Dean gently patted the baby's back so he burped, then he gently scooped up both boys before standing up from the bed. He walked over to the cradle settled in the corner by the moonlit window and nestled both babies together in the cradle.

Both males had discovered very early on that these boys were very close, probably even more than Andy and Rebel were as children. Jonathan already seemed very protective of little Seth, and Seth Jr seemed to prefer staying as close to his brother as possible, as he cried whenever they were separated from one another.

So Dean decided that instead of bringing in another cradle he would let them share a cradle until they were too big, then they'd move them to separate beds. Seth smiled slightly as the twins were settled down to sleep for the next few hours.

When Dean had stepped back the brunette pounced, forcing them both onto the bed, landing on his mate with a slight bounce, burying his face into his queen's neck.

"Seth, what the hell?" Dean blushed, lying submissively on the bed under his husband's weight.

"It's not fair." Seth replied, voice muffled.

"What's not fair." His Alpha Queen asked, trying to cover up the annoyance in his voice, patting his mate's shoulder.

Seth lifted his head, bloodied crocodile tears dramatically streaming down his face. He said nothing, sniffing loudly and letting his bottom lip tremble. If Diane could pull this off and get away with it, then hell with it he could too. 

But all he got for his efforts was a roll of eyes from his uke. So Seth dropped the act, eyes narrowing in a glare and a soft growl bubbling up from his chest as his own annoyance level rose.

He huffed before quickly bending down, mouth fastening on one of his favorite parts of Dean's exquisite, exotic body. The delicious parts of the queen's body that he had been denied access to for the past three weeks because his sons had been hogging them. He sighed as his lips came in contact with the male's nipples. He kissed one after another, murmuring in annoyance as Dean started to struggle.

He pulled back and quietly snarled down at his mate, hoping their boys wouldn't wake up and take away his mate's attention… Again. 

"Dean." He huffed, pinning his mate's arms above his head.

"Seth, what the hell are you doing?!" Dean growled up at him, baring his fangs slightly.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" He said, leaning his head back down to try and resume his attention, but Dean's squirming stopped him.

"S-Seth, stop it… Stop it, NOW."

Seth paused, pulled back with a pout, and plopped himself in the middle of the bed beside his mate as he crossed his arms with a huff, looking a WHOLE lot like Andy did when he didn't have his way. 

Dean leaned up on an elbow and nearly chuckled at the realization of where his clingy son got that from.

"It's not fair." Seth mumbled, looking off towards their sleeping twins.

A hand on his face turned him back to look at his smirking mate who was slowly shaking his head at him. "You are so frustrating." Dean whispered as he leaned in and kissed his king softly.

Seth sighed, closing his crimson eyes as their lips pressed together, brow drawing together in frustration as Dean pulled away long before his liking. His eyes cracked open at a chuckle that came from his queen.

"You're jealous!" Dean said with conviction.

"I-I am not." Seth stuttered in denial, blush reddening his tan cheeks.

"Yes, you are."

"…No I'm not…"

Dean just shook his head in exasperation, glancing over at their twins sleeping soundly in the corner of their room. He sighed in acceptance and laid back, arms rising and hands resting behind his head, giving full access to his chest. "You have ten minutes to get your fill Seth, and then I need to get some sleep. And no biting." Dean said softly.

Seth's glowing eyes lit up a little more as he dived on top of Dean, smothering his mate instantly. 


	78. Chapter 78

"You can't be serious..."

"Seth, you are not going to make me do all the work."

"But Dean..."

"But nothing Seth! You are not going to make me do all the dirty work and get away with having all the fun. You helped make these twins so you are going to contribute."

"But I don't know how to do... This!"

"Well then I'll teach you."

"But it looks hard."

"Stop complaining, you big baby."

To that Dean's first set of kids, the quads, laughed at their father's predicament. 

Seth growled at them.

"Hey, you got out of doing this because you were at a meeting last time. I've given all the nursemaids the night off so you better step up now, Rollins. You've got no excuses this time."

"...That's harsh love and you know it." He deadpanned.

"Well that's the truth, love. Deal with it."

"...But..."

"The only butt you should be worrying about is little Seth's right now."

"...Dean..."

"Hush Seth, You're lucky I named your son after you." Dean said slightly irritated. "You either change that diaper or don't expect any sex until we go into heat again."

"......"

"Well?" Dean waited, arms crossed as he stood there.

"You're joking right? I mean, that's 300 years away." The king chuckled nervously.

Dean gave him a blank look.

"Oh shit, you... You're not joking."

Sora, Andy and Rebel were on the floor by now with Diane turning purple trying to hold in her laugh.

"No I'm not, Seth." Dean smirked. "Now get to work."

"...But..."

"Seth.." Was his only warning.

"I've never changed a diaper before, not even from our first kids!!"

"Thank goodne- -OW!!!" Sora hissed, having been slapped on the back of the head by Diane. 

"No time to learn but the present." Dean said, lulling a freshly changed Jonathan to sleep in his arms.

"I can't believe this..." Seth facepalmed.

"Seth Freaking Rollins, your son is waiting. And he'll stink up this whole wing of the palace unless you do something about it."

"..."

"NOW!" Dean hissed having become highly fed up with all this.

"Okay okay!!" Seth flinched and rushed over to his patient son who was currently occupied with his pacifier.

"Good boy." The Alpha Queen smirked and his oldest kids snickered.

\---------

Sweet moonlight flowed into the room through the uncovered window. Two beautiful unclothed figures lay on their large bed, skin eerily translucent under the glow of the full moon. One male laid stretched out, pale covered in a light layer of sweat, one hand gripping the sheets in a death grip and the other threaded through the blonde, tickling his navel and holding the head of the male bathing his groin in attention.

Seth groaned, eyes lidded as he stared down his body at his mate who lay between his legs, looking so sexy and gorgeous worshiping his erection. Dean held him gently, hand wrapped around the base of Seth's cock, stroking up and down. His tongue swirled around, tracing around the foreskin, then trailing down the bulging vein on the underside, careful to keep his fangs at bay. His mouth fitted around the head and he slowly engulfed his mate inch by inch, cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard at random intervals.

Seth tossed his head back into the pillow, he sprayed over the bed and sweat beading on his forehead as he absorbed the pleasure pulsing from his groin. He moaned, nearly sobbing at the overwhelming pleasure. 

Hoping more than anything that tonight would be the night they could go all the way.

Dean pulled back with a pop, smirking with hooded eyes up at his lust-entranced husband. He crawled up from his original position and settling with his powerful thighs on either side of Seth's hips. He rocked back and forth, his own erection leaving a clear trail on Seth's taunt stomach as the cleft of his rear cradled Seth's cock. Both Alphas growled together, shifting around on the bed so they could come together again.

Dean was just lowering his body onto Seth's when a loud cry interrupted them, and it came from neither of the adults.

Seth groaned unhappily, flopping down on the bed in frustration as Dean facepalmed and cursed slightly. But, being the nurturing mother that he was, he sighed and climbed away from and off his mate, slipping on a black robe as he went to grab their two wailing twins. Seth turned onto his side facing the cradle, irritably tapping his fingers on the mattress for a few moments even as his wife returned to their bed with their two boys, who were eager for a late night snack.

So the father finally sat up and opened his arms, accepting Jonathan from his mate, cuddling the child as Dean fed Seth Jr first. Seth continued to grumble for a few minutes, his libido utterly frustrated to the point of blue balls but he got over it eventually, deciding he'd have to try another night to make love to his mate.

Darn kids ruin everything.

-Two months later.

The vampire mother instinctively watched warily from his seat as his now two-month-old twins were literally passed around like some kind of food or a freaking scrapbook. His fingers rhythmically tapped the top of his thigh, eyes fiercely watching each move everyone made around his twins, even when his older children held them. 

His sighed in agitation, a part of him itching to knock in each of the faces stupidly grinning down on his babies, not the faces of his children of course, but wanting to snatch Jonathan and Seth Jr back into his arms and never let them go. But the supporting arm around his shoulder held him back and so Dean slowly relaxed into his mate's embrace as they sat together on a loveseat in one of the large palace foyers, surrounded by friends and family.

Seth Jr though, after minutes on end of attention from everyone in the room, started getting fussy and cried out, no longer wanting to be in the arms of a stranger. So Dean was out of his seat in an instant, nearly using his Vortex shard to get to the other side of the spacious room faster, scooping his son out of the arms of Dr. Jericho, trying not to snarl at his old friend. He quickly returned to his seat next to his mate, purring down at his distraught son and holding the tiny child close.

Jonathan though did not seem upset like his brother, but to Dean his look alike son had a strange glint in his eye for one so young, a glint that was very familiar to him but he couldn't remember from where. He watched as Jonathan reached out for Dr. Jericho of all people, and Dean cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

Why would his little boy want to be in the arms of the same doctor that just upset Seth Jr? 

Well, it wasn't so much that the male had upset Seth Jr in the first place, Dean realized. He was just tired of being passed around... But still a part of him, his maternal side, wanted to blame the creator of the Warp rings for his son's tears.

Uncle Chris happily accepted the look alike of Dean into his arms, grinning foolishly down at the boy. "What a strong little guy you've got here, Seth. Just look at him: already he's got the eyes of a great prince. He's gonna give the dimensions a run for their money someday." He chuckled.

"Yeah, we are both very proud. Of both boys... Of all our kids, actually and I can't wait for them to be old enough to train. It's going to be great." Seth said proudly, chest puffing out slightly in fatherly pride.

"Hey, Seth--"

"Poof?"

All heads whipped around, staring down at Jonathan in Jericho's arms, who was looking up at the vampire with big baby blue eyes as one of his hands reached up at him... 

Eyes that seemed to be shining dangerously. The doctor looked back at the child, big smile growing larger. 

"Are you trying to talk there, little one?" The doctor chuckled. "Just when I thought you couldn't impress me any--"

"Poof."

*BOOM*

Dean coughed, waving a hand in front of his face to try and dispel the dust lofting around his head. He held Seth Jr tight against his chest, trying to shield his child from the debris, though he wasn't crying which worried his mother a bit. The child actually looked like it didn't faze him.

He, along with everyone else, looked up to see Dr. Jericho sitting wide-eyed, flabbergasted, and speechless, holding a grinning Jonathan away from him at arm length. His clothes were tarnished, hair up wild, his glasses cracked. A smoking imprint on the wall behind him gave away what had just happened.

Little Jonathan had just released a small Vortex Spear right at the doctor's face.

He coughed. "Well, Seth, your boy sure has a lot of power... Though he's lacking some control." He said, voice hoarse, shakily handing the child back to Seth who had jumped up to retrieve his son.

Everyone just laughed the situation off, cleaning up the mess and returning to their conversations...

But Dean raised an eyebrow at Jonathan as the blonde haired twin was settled into his other arm next to his brother. He watched as both of them tried pushing at one another's feet with their stubby little limbs, with Seth Jr drifting off to eventual sleep. Jonathan put a thumb in his mouth, sucking contentedly as his other hand reached up into his curls, twirling a strand around his index finger which was his habit now as he fell asleep.

Dean locked eyes with his son, a smirk forming on the mother's lips as the child also fell asleep. That was no accident. The child did it on purpose. He remembered now where he had seen that look before. He'd seen it in Rebel far too many times not to let it slip his mind. It seemed the Alphas had another prankster in the midst of the royal family.

May heaven help them. 

"Seth?" He then said low enough for only his mate to hear.

"Hm?"

"I'm serious about what I said a little while ago. I don't want any more pups for a while now. I'm tired of being pregnant, Seth, it makes me feel weak. Just let me have a break and enjoy the kids I have now before we consider having anymore... All I ask is that you not knock me the next time Blood Lust comes around, alright?"

"I won't, Darling." He whispered as he kissed his beloved on the forehead in reassurance. 

"I promise."


	79. Epilogue

Epilogue…

-300 years later

_***CRASH*** _

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!!"

Mandy, a tan vampire with long gold hair and green eyes blinked in surprise as she entered the foyer, seeing the 618-year old quads, as well as the 318-year old twins Seth Jr and Jonathan, lounging around on various pieces of furniture, boredom evident on their faces as they watched their father being chased all around the lobby by one VERY pissed off Alpha Queen.

"ALL I WANTED WAS ONE BREAK, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?" Dean shouted as he chased Seth up the corridor with a baseball bat. 

"Um… Sora?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around her mate's neck from behind the couch where he sat. "What's going on?"

"Dad got Mom knocked up again." He mumbled around a straw as he sipped on a bottle of Bloody Mary/Red Bull.

"And now Mom's trying to castrate him…" Rebel replied.

"But Seth won't sit still to let him do it." Alice finished for him, leaning against a slumbering Diablo.

"I wouldn't blame him!!" Jasper, a blue-eyed short firey haired vampire replied as he too relaxed on the sleeping panther. He was Alice's boyfriend and the son of Edge and Beth's

"Ugh, how long have they been at it again?" Seth Jr groaned in complete boredom, taking off his blasting headphones to hear the time.

Jonathan stopped reading his manga before glancing at his watch.

"Five hours."

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT ANYMORE KIDS!!!" A black eyed Dean hollered as he it was his turn to chase Seth down the other end of the hallway with an ax firm in his grip.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um… Diane?" Luka asked as he sat in a leather chair nearby, watching everything go on with the female sitting comfortably in his lap. "What's going on with your mom?"

"Oh it's nothing." She shrugged, boredom etched onto her face as well, as she played with his hair. "Mom's just getting more and more pissed off at Dad and it's making him go through his different forms."

"….Ah."

"Dean, calm down, it's not my fault!!!!" Seth yelled, dodging another blow.

"HOW THE HELL IS IT NOT YOUR FAULT?!?! I WAS TRYING TO FIGHT YOU OFF WHEN IT HAPPENED!!!!"

**_*SHATTER*_ **

Well there goes another vase.

"I'm sorry, alright?!?! Besides, it wasn't me!!!" Seth yelled, trying to get out of dodge as Dean took a swing at him with Sora's scythe. The boy wanted to go and get his weapon back, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T YOU?!?!" 

"My instincts took over!!! I didn't know what I was doing!!!"

"WELL YOUR INSTINCTS ARE ABOUT TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!" He yelled as he shot off after his panicking husband, this time with a flaming chainsaw of all things!

"It's only a matter of time before he catches him, ya know." Crystal muttered to her cousins as she sat in her boyfriend Xayn's lap, both listening to her iPod to pass the time and drown out the commotion.

"We know." They all said.

"FUCK!!!!" Seth screamed when he looked back, now seeing Moxley (of all people!!) up behind him with a titanium pink baseball bat firm in his grip.

All of the teens blinked in surprise at that.

"Huh…" Sora said in realization. "I've never seen that form before…"

"Me neither." Jonathan replied.

"And judging from his reaction, Seth hasn't either." Xayn stated.

"Isn't that the hammer that Uncle Sami got Aunt Brie for her birthday?" Rebel raised a brow.

"Yep." Andy replied.

"DON'T YOU KIDS JUST STAND THERE!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!" Seth shouted, not knowing how much longer he could keep this up. 

"Alright, you guys." Diane sighed as she stood up and stretched. "Dad said we should do something, so what's the plan?"

The large group of teenagers took one good look at the pissed off Alpha Queen and unanimously decided….

"We go to the movies." And they were long gone right as Seth ran by.

"SETH!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**_*WHACK*_ **

The force of the blow actually woke up Diablo.

-Few minutes later.

Dean opened the curtains a little to find the reader looking at this from their phone and seeing a knocked out Seth.

"And this here readers is why you should never mess with an alpha queen like me! Goodbye you sinners!"

  
Dean winked at the reader before closing the curtains back.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died laughing while writing this


End file.
